New Stargate SG1
by DragonQueen
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl appears from the Stargate not knowing who she is but starts talking about things that have yet to come? How does she know everything? Because the only thing she remembers is the show Stargate SG1. UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. A Road Taken

To those of you who are new: hello and thanks for stopping by to read my fanfiction! It's a long story and its going to be longer. I originally planned for this story to be novel length and I'm sticking with it. These first few chapters sucked the biggest ass of all time and I know that statement was gross… because my first chapters were gross as well. So, here I am, redoing most of them and even scrapping a few other chapters. There is more fun to be had.

To those of you who aren't new: wow… boy are you guys crazy. Sticking with a nut like me and reading this story, but seriously, thanks. I have a lot of people to thank, but not a lot of room. Just thank you for staying with me even past the shitty first chapters and the wooden dialogue. It means a bunch to my characters Kirsten and Bastet plus myself.

Why am I redoing these chapters: number one, it doesn't represent me and my accomplishments in writing and how much I've improved. I wrote those crappy chapters like in the sixth grade and I hate them. So now, after a few flaming hot flame reviews, its time to get these chapters updated.

And finally to the one person who has helped me in my writing throughout the past few years: My eighth grade English teacher and my CP English 10 teacher. You guys taught me that being different in writing is good and well, you're right. I found my style and I'm sticking with it. And for teaching me the words absquatulate and fustagate. I love them both.

**Chapter One: A Road Taken **(yes I know its not the right title… I had to memorize this poem so I think I know the title…) 

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_

_And having perhaps the better claim,_

_Because it was grassy and wanted wear;_

_Though as for that the passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay_

_In leaves no step had trodden black._

_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_

_I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I--_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference._

_(Robert Frost)_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A voice was heard from far away, but the teenage girl decided to ignore it. Besides, whatever that person had to say couldn't be as important as the TV show she was watching at that moment: Stargate SG-1. The girl's name was Kirsten and she was no fool's fool.

Her older sister had shown her this show a while back during the summer break. The moment her eyes laid on Daniel Jackson, she knew it was the best show ever. Of all time. Sure she was obsessive, but she didn't have enough money to purchase the soon to be obsolete DVDs of the TV show. In fact, she had already spoken to her mother and father about raising money. Her father had told her that if she mowed the lawn, she'd get ten bucks.

" Oh no! The lawn!" She tried to jump off the couch, but failed tripping over her own shoe laces to some how and fell face flat on the carpet of the living room.

" KIRSTEN!" Her father screamed for the last time.

" I'M ON IT!" Kirsten managed to mumble through the slightly shaggy carpet.

Using her arms, Kirsten pushed herself to a standing position and sprinted to her room upstairs to change really fast. The first pieces of clothing that came into view was a baggy blue shirt and a pair of boxers that had nautical print on it. She took her clothes off faster than a Las Vegas stripper and unlike a stripper, but clothes back on just as fast.

She raced back down the stairs using the banister for reassurance and flew outside. Her father stood there in all of his hairy, shirtless glory. Kirsten's left eye twitched, she wasn't going to forget this sight any time soon. Without saying anything else he simply pointed to the lawn mower and left the front yard to finish picking weeds. She sighed in frustration.

" How come I have to mow the lawn when I can be watching Stargate!" Her mind clicked," Oh yea! It is _for_ Stargate!" She happily moved the lawn mower to the edge of the grass. Just as her slender fingers grazed the pull on the mower, a sound clicked in the air.

" What the—" the sound seemed to be coming from under the ground.

_**Kachink!**_

" I know that from somewhere…" she started walking slowly around the lawn, checking the solidarity of the ground while listening.

_**Kachink!**_

Something clicked this time in her mind and it screamed in realization." It sounds like a Stargate!"

_**Kachink!**_

Her movements grew frantic, and she soon resorted to crawling on the ground. Like a dog on all fours Kirsten, scrambled around trying to find the source of the sound.

_**Kachink!**_

Kirsten turned her head to the left, bringing the right ear so close to the top of the shaggy grass that it tickled. She didn't care, it was a Stargate activating and she had to find out where it was coming from. Kirsten knew right off the bat that it was no recording. The sound was too crisp to be a recorded clip.

_**Kachink!**_

Sweat rolled off her forehead as the frantic teenager continued the degrading crawling on all fours. But, the sound was getting closer. When she finally found the source of the sound, the girl stopped moving and quickly realized that she had arrived to the middle of the backyard.

_**Kachink!**_

She didn't care if her fingernails ripped off; the girl had to find where it was coming from. What if she really did have a Stargate in her backyard? All she hit was dirt and more dirt. Occasionally a rock would unearth, but she'd just toss it away like it was nothing and continue the frantic and almost maniac clawing of the terra firma. She then realized that the last sound was the sixth chevron encoding. The next one would open the wormhole.

_**Kachink!**_

All movements ceased. Even her breathing had stopped to see what would happen. When nothing happened for only a few seconds, Kirsten let go of an aching breath and the world left her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" What in blazes is going on? SG-13 isn't suppose to come back for another two days!" Hammond charged into the dialing room being his usual self.

And as usual as that was, Jack being right behind him was just as normal. Walter's eyes grew to three times bigger than normal. He read the screen and read it a second time even though the text hadn't changed.

" Sir, its Earth's signal. Someone is dialing to Earth… from Earth." Hammond sighed. Before he gave another order, the rest of the gang ushered into the dialing room and stood right next to their Colonel.

" Sirs, what's going on?" Daniel fought to roll his eyes. Sam always beat him to the punch.

" Seems like we have a visitor from a far off land." Jack, of course, jested.

" Where, Sir?"

" Earth."

" _What_?" Daniel exclaimed.

While the team had been chatting pleasantly, Hammond gave the order to open the iris. The team turned to the familiar sound and waited for something to happen. A few seconds went by, but nothing passed through the standing water. The General opened his mouth to tell Walter to cut the connection, but something fell though. Right when Hammond figured out that the thing was a human person; he called for Dr. Fraiser.

She had taken a rough fall through the very top of the Stargate and fell straight to the metal walkway, falling square on her right shoulder, dislocating it. The medical team rushed into the room and Dr. Fraiser slowly crept towards the girl unsure of her next move. A soft moan moved past her lips and the girl sat up with the unnoticed help of just one arm. Dr. Fraiser ventured two more steps, adrenaline in her veins; soon she was in the 'fight or flight' mode.

The strange girl slowly rolled into complete consciousness and the wild curly mess that was her hair got pulled behind an ear by her left hand. Her eyes still hazy, the teenage looking girl locked eyes with Dr. Fraiser. It took a second, but soon her brain rebooted and she knew who she was looking at.

" Ah!" Was all that came out of her mouth. In a frantic motion, the girl scooted back to where the metal walkway flattened out.

" Ssh its okay. I'm only here to help you." Dr. Fraiser tried to calm her down, but whatever was going through this girl's mind, it was almost overloading. Dr. Fraiser's heel made a clicking noise on the metal as she took just one more step.

" Stay back!" The frantic girl finally looked past the doctor and into the second story room with a clear glass window." No… no this can't be! This isn't real! NO NO NO!" When her left hand found the side of her face, she finally noticed that another one was missing. Her eyes slowly traveled from the familiar people to her limp, dead-like looking right arm.

" I need to see your arm. It needs to be fixed!" Dr. Fraiser encouraged.

The girl desperately tried to move it, and it only added to her frantic state. The Doctor ventured one more step.

" Stay back! I know who you are! All of you!" She warned, her blue eyes darkening.

" What?" Fraiser asked, not really understanding what this girl was talking about.

" Your name is Janet Fraiser." She pointed a finger at her accusingly like a mother scolding a child. It then moved to point at the people in the upper room," your name is General George Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c the Jaffa!" Silence filled the air; even Jack was at a loss for words. The pointing finger began to shake and the girl fainted from exhaustion and her brain overloading.

" Move in!" Dr. Fraiser ordered and two other doctors helped carry the girl down the ramp and onto a gurney, which was now heading to the medical room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Right after Janet made the call that the girl was in stable condition, Hammond and the SG-1 team sat down in the conference room to decide what they were going to do now. As usual, Hammond sat at the head of the table and sat there staring at the rest of the team.

" So…" Jack started, being one who never did like silence.

" So what are we going to do?" Hammond asked being open for suggestions.

" I say we question her." The Colonel said the first thing that came into mind.

" I agree." Sam added.

" Agreed." Hammond, at this point, didn't care what two non-military thought of a military situation.

**_A/N:_** wow I'm making Hammond sound like a jackass…. Pfft oh well enjoy the rest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The team assembled in the medical room where the girl was located. Even though she was asleep, she was still giving them answers. Like, where she was from, and if she really was human or an alien transformed. Janet took a blood sample and said that everything was normal. Even brain scans and body scans told the team and Janet that this girl was indeed human. Jack, on the other hand, wasn't convinced.

They had been fooled before and this could be a trick by the gou'ald. The hung out in the room with the sleeping 'beauty' for an hour until she awoke. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and with the use of both of her arms (Dr. Fraiser pushed her arm back in her socket while she was asleep) she sat up. Groggily, the girl yawned and blinked a few times… and then it hit.

" What the?" Her eyes searched the room.

" What's wrong?" Sam asked innocently.

" This… all of this! None of this is true… real, true, whatever!" Her head tilted down a bit and she started to mumble all possibilities of how she got here in this bed in the medical bed deep below the ground.

" Hello…" she didn't pay attention to Jack," hello! Hey look here!" Her head snapped up.

" Yes, Colonel?" She sounded oddly polite.

" Let's start with an easy question. What's your name?"

" Kirsten…Kirsten…Kirsten?" Her head titled this time to the side in question of her own answer.

" Kirsten… what's your last name?" Daniel asked quietly for she seemed to be in deep thought at that point. A strange smile crept onto her face like a sneaky cat.

" I don't remember!" The team gave each other strange looks as well.

" Well, can you tell us where you're from?" Sam tried.

" Earth." It was starting to scare her as much as the team. Maybe she was carrying the fate of the Earth… but she just couldn't remember. Maybe she knew something that would assist them in the fight with the gou'ald.

" Yes, we know that!" Jack exclaimed. They were getting nowhere fast, and Jack was getting very frustrated.

" Well, I'm sorry Jonathon! Er…" Kirsten trailed off. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

" Jonathon?" Sam asked while turned her head to look at the colonel. She had always thought that because everyone called him 'Jack' that his name was Jack.

" How do you get 'Jack' from 'Jonathon'?" Daniel looked at the Colonel as well.

" That's not the point! The point is that she knows this and she isn't suppose to."

" I can't remember a bunch of things come to think of it… heh… come to think of it…" she chuckled at her own joke.

" Tell us what you do remember." Daniel asked once again, but even softer this time. Who knows what kind of psychological damage this is doing to her?

" Okay… I remember my name, that I'm from Earth, and that all of this isn't real." The strange thing is that she sounded proud of herself that she remembered those three things.

" Why do you keep repeating that?" Jack asked still a bit frustrated.

" Because, from my world, or dimension, this is all a TV show on a science fiction channel. I think I was pretty obsessed with it and watched it all the time."

" So what you're trying to tell us is that…" Jack trailed off.

" Is that I know what has happened and what is going to happen." Silence. Jack singled with his hands for the team to follow him out the room for a little team meeting.

" What do you think, team?" He whispered to the others.

" I think she's telling us the truth." Daniel said automatically. With a confused look, Jack, Sam and Teal'c turned their heads at him.

" I agree with Daniel Jackson." Teal's spoke with confidence.

" Alright, I say more testing is in order." Sam nodded to the Colonel.

When they walked back into the room, they found Kirsten poking her IV bag with a queer interest. She looked up to see Jack stand at the head of her bed and the other three formed around him. Kirsten, getting more nervous by the moment, gave a small smile. When Jack didn't return it she knew he was here on a serious matter.

" Alright, since you seem to know everything, I'm going to ask you a few more questions." Kirsten nodded." So, what do the symbols on the Stargate mean?"

" They're star constellations. The first six symbols lead you through the galaxy and the last one is like the origin, the symbol that looks like a pyramid with a circle on the top." No one said anything.

" How did Daniel discover how to use the Stargate?"

" He was first contacted by an elderly lady who took him in after Dr. Jackson had made a fool of himself in front of the whole archeological community by saying the pyramids were made by aliens. She took him to the secret base under Cheyenne Mountain. From there, Dr. Jackson tried to decipher the symbols into ancient Egyptian text, but that didn't work. When he got up to get some coffee, a guard was reading the news paper and he saw a star constellation that resembled one on the Stargate. From there, he could figure out the rest in the sky." Kirsten sat there, with her arms nicely folded on her lap with a serene look on her face like all of this information she just spewed out wasn't a big deal at all.

" Okay…" Jack trailed off not really expecting her to get the real answer," I think that's it for now. We'll talk more tomorrow." For one second, Kirsten looked disappointed that they were leaving her.

She did not like to be alone. The echoing click of the door closing made Kirsten realize that she was stuck here. She was stuck here with no memory but a stupid TV show. No friends, no family.

She was alone.

_Alone._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ACK DONE! It doesn't quite follow the original chapter but its pretty darn close. Kirsten wasn't as random like in the first chapter… so I felt like that was a good thing. Also, it was written very well. Some of the parts are still random and I like that… although I'm willing to bet that most of you don't like that. Oh well. I got the chapter done and the next one is on its way and should match up with the other chapters!

See You Space Cowboy!


	2. Getting Started prt 1

To those of you who are new: hello and thanks for stopping by to read my fanfiction! It's a long story and its going to be longer. I originally planned for this story to be novel length and I'm sticking with it. These first few chapters sucked the biggest ass of all time and I know that statement was gross… because my first chapters were gross as well. So, here I am, redoing most of them and even scrapping a few other chapters. There is more fun to be had.

To those of you who aren't new: wow… boy are you guys crazy. Sticking with a nut like me and reading this story, but seriously, thanks. I have a lot of people to thank, but not a lot of room. Just thank you for staying with me even past the shitty first chapters and the wooden dialogue. It means a bunch to my characters Kirsten and Bastet plus myself.

Why am I redoing these chapters: number one, it doesn't represent me and my accomplishments in writing and how much I've improved. I wrote those crappy chapters like in the sixth grade and I hate them. So now, after a few flaming hot flame reviews, its time to get these chapters updated.

And finally to the one person who has helped me in my writing throughout the past few years: My eighth grade English teacher and my CP English 10 teacher. You guys taught me that being different in writing is good and well, you're right. I found my style and I'm sticking with it. And for teaching me the words absquatulate and fustagate. I love them both.

**Chapter 2: Getting Started**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" What do you think, team?" He whispered to the others.

" I think she's telling us the truth." Daniel said automatically. With a confused look, Jack, Sam and Teal'c turned their heads at him.

" I agree with Daniel Jackson." Teal's spoke with confidence.

" Alright, I say more testing is in order." Sam nodded to the Colonel.

When they walked back into the room, they found Kirsten poking her IV bag with a queer interest. She looked up to see Jack stand at the head of her bed and the other three formed around him. Kirsten, getting more nervous by the moment, gave a small smile. When Jack didn't return it, she knew he was here on a serious matter.

" Alright, since you seem to know everything, I'm going to ask you a few more questions." Kirsten nodded." So, what do the symbols on the Stargate mean?"

" They're star constellations. The first six symbols lead you through the galaxy and the last one is like the origin, the symbol that looks like a pyramid with a circle on the top." No one said anything.

" How did Daniel discover how to use the Stargate?"

" He was first contacted by an elderly lady who took him in after Dr. Jackson had made a fool of himself in front of the whole archeological community by saying the pyramids were made by aliens. She took him to the secret base under Cheyenne Mountain. From there, Dr. Jackson tried to decipher the symbols into ancient Egyptian text, but that didn't work. When he got up to get some coffee, a guard was reading the news paper and he saw a star constellation that resembled one on the Stargate. From there, he could figure out the rest in the sky." Kirsten sat there, with her arms nicely folded on her lap with a serene look on her face like all of this information she just spewed out wasn't a big deal at all.

" Okay…" Jack trailed off not really expecting her to get the real answer," I think that's it for now. We'll talk more tomorrow." For one second, Kirsten looked disappointed that they were leaving her.

She did not like to be alone. The echoing click of the door closing made Kirsten realize that she was stuck here. She was stuck here with no memory but a stupid TV show. No friends, no family.

She was alone.

_Alone._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late at night and Daniel was starting to nod off at the alien script that he was trying to translate. He stared at it for a second and removed his glasses to rub his eyes.

" I need a break." He decided aloud.

Daniel stood, not really knowing where he would go or what he would do. Hopping over several piles of books on the floor Daniel made it to his big, blue door. Once it was opened, his mind snapped and he knew what he could do: visit Kirsten. He checked his watch and noticed that it had been four hours since he had last seen her in the infirmary. Quietly closing his door, the archaeologist made his way down the hall and into the elevator.

It was no surprise to him to find the elevator completely empty. Most people head home around 8:00 or stay in one of the extra rooms. Few seconds later and a ding, Daniel was making his way down another hall. After seven doors he took a right and was in the infirmary. He quickly looked around to see that Janet was not present.

" She must have gone into the lab for testing." Daniel mused aloud while walking into the room where the patients recover. That noise of someone speaking brought Kirsten to attention. In her hands was a circular clock. Daniel suddenly realized, that the clock Kirsten was clutching in her hands, use to hang on the wall above her bed.

" What are you doing?" She stared for a second, dazed, and then she spoke.

" I was trying to see if time passed the same here as it does in my dimension, or wherever I came from, but, halfway through the experiment, I came to the conclusion that I don't remember." She smiled lightly after and set the clock down on the metal tray to her right.

" I have… I have a question for you, Kirsten." Her heart raced at the sound of his voice.

" Y-yes Dr… I mean Mr… I mean uh…" Since she never had the chance to really talk to Daniel alone before this, she had no idea how to even address him.

" Just Daniel."

" Okay, Daniel, what do you want to know?"

" Tell me how I am on the show, what I mean is, who's my actor?" He asked. Kirsten smirked.

" Well, your actor's name is Michael Shanks, who is Canadian." Daniel laughed," and you're just as you're are now. You have a great sense of humor and you have such a big heart. The glasses are the same… even the beautiful crystal blue eyes…." She died off with a blushed face.

Using the old 'if I don't see you, you aren't there' trick, Kirsten pulled the covers over her face embarrassedly. A twitch of a smile crawled onto Daniel's face. He gently pulled down the covers with his right fore finger to see a red face that would best a tomato's. For a split second, she made eye contact, but then looked away completely embarrassed.

" It's okay." If Daniel hadn't been watching her carefully, he would have missed her slight nod in acknowledgment. The sight of the clock next to Kirsten's bed reminded him how late it was.

" It's getting really late. You should go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Kirsten's head snapped up to look Daniel in the eyes.

" What!"

" We have some psychologists coming to make sure you're… right in the head sort of speak." Kirsten mauled over this information before speaking.

" That makes sense. I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Good night, Daniel." He smiled warmly back, to which Kirsten replied with a blush.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Kirsten awoke that next morning at 6:00, the teenager recollected that she had a strange dream. It was like someone started to play the first episode to the last one she saw in fast forward. Really fast. She saw snippets of important parts, but felt like even though some parts weren't as important as others, they still were important to her. Such as: basic character development. Her mind felt like a gallon of mashed potatoes. Kirsten's mind wondered even more. What would she do now? Kirsten knew she wanted to help, but maybe this wasn't the greatest way.

She had no knowledge of how weapons worked and she definitely wasn't as strong as the Jaffa, Teal'c. Then her mind went to the psych test the young woman had to take. She knew she was sane... at least half of her did. The people who were going to test her were military personnel. They aren't going to be nice, but she had to do her best. She wouldn't allow herself to do any different.

The clock she messed with last night still lay on the metal table to her right. Looking at it, Kirsten realized that it was still in the wee hours of the morning. She rationalized that there was almost no chance Jack was going to bother her anytime soon for the test. So, she lightly decided to wander. Oddly enough, her mind seemed to be doing that a lot since she had arrived. Well, what she could remember. As soon as the girl flipped the hospital sheets that smelled way too clean, cold air rushed to her bare skin. The hospital gown wasn't helping too much either, especially in her nether region. Kirsten was relieved to find that Dr. Janet Fraiser had already laid out some military clothes for her to wear.

There was a pair of sweat pants that ingeniously had the words "Air Force" printed down the side of each leg. Along with the sweat pants was a long sleeved shirt that had the logo of the Air Force on the breast. Kirsten didn't even notice that her bra and underwear were still the same because her mind was doing what it was good at: wandering. The cold floor somehow didn't bother her as Kirsten just waltzed out of the room. The girl slowly pocked her head out of the first door she came too, the sight of deserted corridor agreed with the very curious teenager. Now she had two choices.

One, go left.

Two, go right.

She didn't know it then, but that would be the easiest conundrum Kirsten would have for a while. The crescendo of footsteps echoing from the right rushed her decision, and like a sneaky fox, Kirsten made her way down a hallway. A few moments and three turns later, the girl sadly realized two things. She didn't know where she was going, and even if she did, all of the hallways looked exactly the same. Kirsten wished that the under ground base was, instead of a maze, a labyrinth. So, even if Kirsten felt lost, the girl would end up at the end no matter which direction she went.

"You'd have to be some kind of naked mole rat to know where you're going here." She finally spoke for the first time that morn.

The aimless wondering continued, until she came to this check in area complete with a guard. Kirsten's mind churned for some kind of excuse or an answer to where she was going.

_"Maybe that's my problem. I need a destination."_ There was once place on her mind at that point--Daniel's work room

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" The guard had somehow noticed her head peeking around the corner a good fifty yards away.

"H-hi!" Her voice sounded meek after echoing off the cement walls.

"You see, it's a funny story really, I'm on this exchange for the Air Force. I'm going into archaeology you see, but the silly thing is, I don't know who the archaeologist is for this base. Could you still be kind enough to show me the way?" She said all of that still hiding behind the wall. Then, a queer question popped into her mind.

_"Daniel isn't public knowledge. The only people who know he's here NEED to know he's here. Wouldn't that be odd that a civilian would ASK where he was?"_

Her heart raced for a reply.

"Sure I do. Right his way, Miss." If her heart could have, it would have pushed through her chest as if an invisible string was pulling on it.

"T-thank you!" The man quickly and efficiently showed her the way to Daniel's room.

In the elevator, Kirsten kept stealing glances at the man's eyes trying to see if his eyes caught a glance of her suspiciously bare feet. He paid no mind, though. Like a true military man, he kept his eyes level and didn't look around. The flat-pitched ding of the elevator made Kirsten jump a few inches straight up. The two went down three more hallways before the blue door labeled

**Dr. Daniel Jackson  
Doctor of Archaeology  
SG-1**

"Here you are, miss." He saluted, as protocol called for, and she did the same.

She patiently waited until he was gone from sight and sound before entering. Because her right middle finger was the longest, it grazed the silver, polish door handle first. It felt partly frozen. Or maybe, her nervousness and racing heartbeat made it that way, but she didn't care. The first click of the door opening scared Kirsten so badly, she jumped a few inches off the ground, once again.

Her left hand covered her heart, trying to slow it down. Kirsten then tried to remember if she had been this touchy before she had ended up in this military base, but no answer came. Her hand gripped the door's handle so tight, that her knuckles began to shift into a nice hue of white. The second click opened the door and she peeked her head in.

" Daniel?"

_No response._

Half of her sighed at the relief on her heart, but the other half, cursed his absence. One light seemed to be on in the room and it was the small lamp on his desk. It was like the light was pointing to the only important thing in the room, so Daniel wouldn't get side tracked. After stepping over books haphazardly, the teenage girl made it to the desk and immediately noticed the clutter. A book that had foreign symbols scratched on each page lay skewed on his desk. She sat in the ridiculously comfortable chair to try and figure out the writing, but nothing came to her. Kirsten's eyes wandered from the boring unreadable text to other things that were on his desk. Weird artifacts littered it along with pages of notes that were spontaneously scattered everywhere.

" I guess Daniel cleared his mind… but now its all on his desk." Then, her eyes stopped on one item.

It was placed on the very right corner of his desk and it looked like it was going to tip over any second. She grabbed for the small item, gusting some papers off of the desk, but she didn't care. In her hands, she had an extra pair of Daniel's glasses. She held them there in her hands like it held immense power no one knew about. There they sat, in her slightly boney fingers, still neatly furled, reflecting some of the lamp's light into the darkest parts of the room.

Slowly, somehow afraid they were going to do something unexpected, Kirsten unfolded the glasses and looked through them. She held them out away from her face to see to see that even though the glasses sent light throughout the room what she saw was distorted. Different colors of the spines of text melded together, sometimes looking like a jumbled mess, but sometimes, the opposite.

Evil, menacing projections came back into her eyes. The evil images were like enigmatic eyes that knew all, and were clearly not guiltless. It was weird how Kirsten felt so… connected to the glasses. It was as if she already knew them on a personal basis. Kirsten just had to laugh at that last thought.

" _I know these glasses… but not myself…"  
_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daniel strolled down one of the many hallways, not suspecting a thing. When he came to a check-in point, the man there immediately stood and saluted. Daniel flashed his identification card and proceeded to stride past. Just as he passed the guard, the airman spoke,

" Sir! I would like to inform you that the exchange student to the military has safely made it to your quarters. " And instead of asking why, Daniel nodded and continued on his path to his room.

_" What exchange student? No one outside this base knows I'm here."_ It didn't alarm him for some reason.

The elevator ride was surprisingly short, and soon he was at his door. A soft giggle came from the room and suddenly Daniel was aware that the guard was right. There was a person in his room proclaiming to be an 'exchange student'. The guard didn't describe what the person looked like, or its gender. However, after the giggle, Daniel was pretty sure it was a girl. Slowly opening the door, Daniel found the most peculiar thing. Kirsten was sitting on his chair, with his glasses in her hands, and spinning as fast as she could. He couldn't imagine what she was seeing, but from the priceless expression on her face, it had to have been something good.

Once Kirsten caught a recognizable glance of Daniel standing at his door, she stopped trying to accelerate her spin and let friction slow her down to a stop. Even stopped, the room kept spinning at the speed of light. Her eyes slowly blinked a few times before images started to slow down and the room stopped moving. Kirsten caught where his eyes were looking, which, at that point, was on his glasses that were still in her hands. With a nervous titter, Kirsten folded the glasses and gently placed them upon his desk. Right when the glasses made contact with the desk she let them go and her hands went between her crossed legs.

" Sorry!" She burst out.

Daniel, in fact, was not angry. It was the first time that he had seen her truly smile since she had been here. It was a priceless smile and he wanted to remember it forever. When Kirsten finally noticed that he had been staring right in her eyes… and, that she was staring right back, Kirsten blushed and adverted her gaze. A few moments passed and nothing was said. Kirsten wanted to say so many things to Daniel. She wanted to tell him about his future and how he saved Earth so many times. She also wanted to tell him that Shar'ai died. The very thought pained her, but part of her liked the idea. Maybe, if he knew now, he wouldn't dwell on it and maybe…

" Kirsten…" He trailed off. Somehow, he had noticed the blatant silence as well.

" Daniel… I… I want to tell you so much! But I can't…" She looked up and immediately found his crystalline eyes staring right at hers.

Moments passed, but neither looked away. Right as Daniel's mouth opened, his phone rang. The sudden call caused Kirsten to jump, but Daniel didn't notice. He was too busy hopping, jumping, and squeezing past mounds of books. When it took too long for him to get there, Kirsten simply answered.

" Hello, Dr. Daniel Jackson's office." She answered in a normal tone. At that time, Daniel had finally arrived at his desk. He could only imagine the conversation that was going on between Kirsten and the caller.

" _Daniel I- wait, Kirsten?"_

" You got it."

" _What are you doing out of bed!" _Dr. Janet Fraiser, who was probably wondering where Kirsten was, sounded extremely livid_." Wait, more importantly, what are you doing in Daniel's room?"_

Daniel couldn't miss the blatant blush, even if he wanted to.

" Well that's not the point. The point is, what do you want?" Janet sighed on the other end.

" _You are in so much trouble!"_

" That doesn't tell me what you want. That, Dr. Janet, tells me what you are feeling." Kirsten was being a smart-ass and Janet knew it.

" _Get down here for a preliminary check before your interview. We have to get you dressed and fed properly as well."_

" Fine fine! Anything else?"

" _Yes,"_ Kirsten's heart stopped for a moment_," take Daniel with you as an escort."_

That last bit of information threw Kirsten off so much, she almost fell out of the chair.

" Do what now!"

" _You heard me. Now get going!"_

With a frustrated growl, Kirsten slammed the phone down into the cradle.

" What was that all about?" She looked up to see Daniel standing next to her with a disconcerted look on his face.

" You have to escort me back to the infirmary. Apparently, you escape once, and Janet never trusts you again." Kirsten huffed.

The walk back was highly uneventful. Slowly, more Air Force personnel showed up, and right before they got to the infirmary, the place was buzzing with work. When they arrived, Dr. Janet was busy with some other Air Force person, so Kirsten promptly sat on the bed she slept the night before. Daniel soon realized the same thing. He sat on the bed next to Kirsten's and patiently waited. Ten minutes later, Janet was done with the other Air Force man, and now it was Kirsten's turn to go into the lion's den.

" Do you have any idea how sick you are?" She started out asking while putting some things away.

" No. Do you?" She honestly answered.

" I don't either, and that's the point." Dr. Janet Fraiser placed a few more items away before getting over to Kirsten.

" Thank you, Daniel." He nodded.

It seemed to Kirsten that Janet was going to do every single medical test there ever was. Especially the boring ones. Dr. Janet Fraiser started off with small tests, such as, temperature, eyes, ears, and throat. Next, she pulled out what had to have been the biggest needle Kirsten had ever seen. Or remembered.

" Excuse me, Dr. Fraiser."

" Yes, Kirsten?" She got the needle ready.

" What's the honking big needle for, may I ask?" Janet scoffed.

" Its not that big. Now dry up your crocodile tears." As Janet got closer to Kirsten's bed, and her arm, the girl inched closer to the other side.

" Kirsten…" Janet warned. She had the most persuasive look on her face.

" But… it's going to hurt!"

" I'll hold your hand if you want." Daniel suggested.

Trying her best to keep a straight face, Kirsten nodded and Daniel gently held her right hand. Kirsten couldn't look at Daniel, in fear of massive blood flow to the face, and she definitely couldn't look at Dr. Fraiser taking her blood. So, she gazed longingly at the clock, wishing time to speed up. Yet, at the same time, slow down. Kirsten had to admit… holding Daniel's hand sure was nice. Kirsten was zapped back to reality when Daniel let go of her hand. She turned to head to find a Band-Aid already placed on the needle wound.

" What next, Doc?" Janet turned away and walked to a near by workstation.

" Your psychological test."

" I was afraid you were going to say that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WHEW! Finally done…. I'm sorry about the wait and yes there's more to come! ya!

DQ


	3. Continuation of Crystal Skull

Stargate3! KU KU KU! Hope everyone one.*two people so far carebear and Robyn1212* anywho here's the new chapter! DragonQueen: And one time at band camp.. MoMo: NNNNNNNNUUUUU! *Covers DragonQueen's mouth* never!  
  
********************  
  
INT - INFIRMARY, SGC  
  
O'Neill, Carter, Kirsten and Teal'c are lying in the infirmary, while Fraiser and other medical personal attend to them.  
  
Teal'c is conscious as O'Neill slowly wakes up, sweating, and puts a hand to his head.  
  
" He's coming to, Sir." Fraiser whispers to General Hammond.  
  
" Carter? Kirsten? Daniel?" he asked aloud worried about the three.  
  
" Both girls are still unconscious. Teal'c is better off than both of you. His symbiote is helping him. It was close, Colonel. I think Kirsten took the most damage out of all of you, since she stayed in there the longest. If you hadn't left when you did." Fraiser reminds him.  
  
" Hot." He complains simply.  
  
" Yes, I know. We're trying to keep your temperature down. The Muon radiation affected your hypothalamus." (She pats him down with a damp cloth) "Essentially, your internal thermostat went haywire. Your respiration, heartbeat and your temperature have been fluctuating wildly." Fraiser explains to the colonel like Jack actually kind of all most knew what she was talking about.  
  
" No kidding." Ah, Jack's sense of humor.AGAIN!  
  
" As for Dr Jackson, Colonel, he never returned with you." Hammond commented. As if on cue Kirsten woke up. She rubbed her head angrily and looked up to see Jack, Dr. Fraiser, and General Hammond.  
  
" We have to go back to the planet!" she said worried. Hammond shook his head.  
  
" NO we can't. We can't send someone who is as weak as you are. We need someone who can stand the trip to look for Daniel." Kirsten sighed in frustration.  
  
" Listen here GENERAL! I know exactly what's going to happen! Please you need to go back to uh.GET THE SKULL! Yea that's right. You need the skull so you can examine it! I will accompany Teal'c because I know where Daniel is!" she removed the covers on her bed and gently slid off the bed. She wobbled a bit then ran forward into the wall for support.  
  
" You can't go! You're too weak!" Jack reminded her. She whimpered a little before talking.  
  
" I'm going and bringing back Daniel with me SIR! And you can't stop me. And when I walk back through the stargate I may or may not have him. but you will learn the truth soon." She started walking towards the door.  
  
" Why don't you tell us?" Dr. Fraiser asked.  
  
" Because if I do I might screw things up and mess it all up!"  
  
" Fine go and get ready. Teal'c, you seem to have the most resistance to the effects of the crystal skull." Teal'c nods. Kirsten is continuously trying to reach the door but she is very weak.  
  
(Kirsten and Dan-oops-Teal'c are standing in front of the activated stargate.)  
  
General Hammond speaks on the microphone.  
  
"You guys have a limited time to get the crystal skull and maybe find Daniel. Kirsten, Teal'c. You have a go." Teal'c nods lightly. Kirsten and Teal'c walk up the ramp slowly and enter the cavernous cavern. Kirsten immediately runs through up to the crystal skull's pedestal and starts trying to wake up Daniel but her hands go through his body. Teal'c ignores her weird actions, grabs the skull and prepares to leave. Daniel starts to wake up and sees Kirsten staring at him.  
  
"Daniel! YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" Daniel mouths some words but she doesn't hear anything. Teal'c calls to her.  
  
"Kirsten. We must leave."  
  
"Right Teal'c!" She slowly gets up and sees Daniel walking and makes sure she goes slowly enough so he doesn't get left behind in the cavern (of doomedness). As soon as Kirsten goes through the stargate everyone is staring at her.  
  
"What?!" General Hammond speaks through the microphone again.  
  
"Did you find Dr. Jackson?" Kirsten shakes her head. Daniel looks at her oddly like she was crazy. Siler runs up to Teal'c and takes the skull for examining.  
  
"So I take it nobody else can see me, either?" Daniel said waving a hand in front of Siler whom didn't react.  
  
"Dr. Rothman is awaiting the artifact in Lab 3C." Hammond said lightly.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Siler replied. Siler heads off as Daniel waves his hand through the General. Kirsten stifles a giggle as she sees his actions.  
  
"Is something funny?" Hammond asked her. She straightens out quickly and says:  
  
"Sir, no sir. Nothing's funny. No siree!" Teal'c walked up to them and spoke.  
  
"Major Cater will also want to study it."  
  
"As soon as she's fully recovered," General Hammond told him. Kirsten watched as Daniel looked down at his hand and then up at the General.  
  
"Recovered from what?" He asked but no one heard. Kirsten only saw his lips moving. "What happened?" Everyone fails to answer him and walks away.  
  
(Infirmary)  
  
Teal'c and Kirsten enter the infirmary followed by an invisible Daniel. They head over to Sam's bed and Dr. Frasier says:  
  
"She's going to be fine, you two. She wasn't exposed to the radiation long enough to cause any permanent damage."  
  
"DOC!" Jack shouts from behind his curtain. Janet pulls back the curtain to reveal him sitting up in his bed wrapped up in his blankets.  
  
"You can protest all you want, Colonel, but it'll be a while before you get your strength back. So relax," the doctor said happily.  
  
"Oh come on. Kirsten got to go!" Jack replied sulkily.  
  
"Ah! Doctor's orders!" Frasier said like a mother would to a child. Then she left.  
  
"Napoleonic power monger." he muttered and rolled over to look at Teal'c. "News?"  
  
"Daniel Jackson was nowhere in the vicinity of the pyramid." Kirsten interrupted them.  
  
"He was! He's here! In the room! I swear!"  
  
"Look, kid. You're only here because you came out of the stargate and you insist on wandering around the base. If I wanted I could order you to the brig for obstructing a superior's privacy. Now, do you want to stay?" She nodded and crossed her arms. "Good, shut up." Normally Kirsten would've replied with some sarcastic remark but she really didn't want to get thrown in the brig.  
  
"Okay. So what the hell happened to him?" Teal'c shook his head.  
  
"I do not believe the skull is a weapon, O'Neill." Daniel was standing in a corner.  
  
"Well, you're right about that. It's not a weapon." He said to himself. No one heard him but Kirsten knew what he was saying.  
  
"It is indeed a teleportation device. I believe the artifact itself must have this power." Daniel tried to speak over him saying, "No, something else happened!" but he wasn't heard. Teal'c continued.  
  
"Dr. Rothman is now studying it as we speak."  
  
" Rothman couldn't figure out an ashtray. The guy we need working on that skull is Daniel." Jack complains about Rothman  
  
" It is he whom we endeavor to locate, O'Neill." Teal'c replies calmly.  
  
" Look, I'm sick of laying around. Help me up." Jack complains.again.  
  
" Dr Frasier believes you are not strong enough to undertake such a mission." Teal'c reminds him in his usual calm and monotonous voice.  
  
" Yeah, whatever." Jack sounds like he doesn't care.  
  
He tries to get up and succeeds in rolling off the bed and onto the floor. Kirsten tries to hold the laughing in but it is to no avail. Her laughing rings throughout the whole room. Daniel looks over and finally sees her happy here for the first time. Daniel smiles at her boisterous laughing. Kirsten shivers a little and looks over at Daniel who is looking at her. She blushes madly and looks away from his stare.  
  
"Dr Fraiser is usually correct in such matters." Teal'c says as he bends down and hauls O'Neill back onto the bed to lie facedown. Jack's muffled reply sounded much like a "thank you"  
  
"You are welcome, O'Neill." (Hmm. guess who would be THAT polite.)  
  
(ROTHMAN'S OFFICE)  
  
Rothman has the crystal skull on his desk and is flicking through papers. Daniel is leaning on the desk speaking to him, Kirsten is near by.  
  
" Ok, you can do this Robert, I know you can. Focus on the Mayan legends, on the lost pyramids of Belize, the Ballard skull that's where the answer is.  
  
"Well, it's a crystal skull." He pointed out obviously. Kirsten rolled her eyes.  
  
" We knew that Doctor." General Hammond stated.  
  
" It's almost identical to Nicholas Ballard's skull in the Smithsonian."  
  
" He doesn't know it was found on P7X 377." Daniel uhh.ed.  
  
" Actually, the craftsmanship is very impressive. It's probably made in Germany, early eighteen hundreds. What I don't understand is what it has to do with Daniel being missing?" Rothman asked.  
  
" We believe it to be a teleportation device." Teal'c said. just kinda there.  
  
" Are you serious?" Rothman asked skeptically.  
  
" That's good, Robert. Be skeptical." Daniel praised, as he was just. well invisible.  
  
" We were hoping your archaeological expertise could help provide insight into where he may have been sent." Hammond said as Rothman inhaled from his nasal spray.  
  
" It's a skull!" Rothman pointed out. Daniel closed his eyes and said:  
  
" Not that skeptical." He sighed.  
  
" I myself witnessed the artifact create a tremendous field of energy, which engulfed Daniel Jackson." Teal'c believed.  
  
" It's made of crystal, not plutonium. I don't see how this could." Rothman said being skeptical again.  
  
" Humor me, Doctor! I want a full report within twelve hours." Hammond said interrupting him.  
  
" Yes, Sir. I-I was." Rothman stuttered.  
  
" Do not look directly into its eyes." Teal'c warned him. Rothman nodded.  
  
" Don't let me down Robert." Daniel spoke. He follows Teal'c, Kirsten and Hammond out of the door.  
  
" Teleportation device?" He sounds skeptical again. He looks to Siler, working opposite him.  
  
" What do you think?" Rothman asks his colleague.  
  
"I think you're gonna get fired." He jokes in response.  
  
( INT the Medical room.)  
  
Kirsten is sitting in one of the beds staring at the wall into space. Just then Jack walks in after talking to Hammond and listening to Carter asking if they go see Nick, Daniel's grandfather. As always right behind Jack is Daniel.  
  
" How ya doin' kid?" Jack asked nicely. Kirsten smiles at him and looks over to see Daniel wave a bit and smiles.  
  
" Hi Daniel." Jack immediately turns around expecting to see Daniel there staring at him like he was a mental case.  
  
" That's a cruel and unusual joke kid. You know as well as I do Daniel isn't here." Kirsten's eyes flash anger. Daniel shakes his head.  
  
" Oh boy. Now he did it." Daniel trails off.  
  
" Daniel isn't here my foot you fool! He's right there behind you?! Can't you see him?" Kirsten said with a stern face. Jack once again turns around to check, but doesn't see Daniel standing in the corner.  
  
" Sorry kid not here." Jack looked sympathetic because he knew the girl had feelings for the missing archaeologist. Kirsten suddenly gets out of the bed and walks calmly as she could to Jack.  
  
" Look here, I may not be able to hear him but I can see him! You have to believe me Jack Sir he is here!" he says desperately. Jack shakes his head. Kirsten growls menacingly at the military man and decks him to the ground.  
  
" Kirsten get off now I order you!" Jack desperately tries to get the vexed teenager off him, but it is to no avail.  
  
" Not until you believe me that Daniel is here." She screams back at him sounding crazed. Jack quickly pushes her off and reaches an emergency phone.  
  
" Hey can I get a straight jacket in the medical room please?" Jack asks briskly. Kirsten growls again as she gets up and pushes Jack into the wall right next to the red phone.  
  
" TELL ME YOU BELIEVE ME HE IS HERE YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME!" she screams again. Just then two strong looking men in white suits grab her and begin to strap her in a straight jacket. The whole time Daniel is watching, fearing something bad might happen, and also angered because he can't do anything about it. As she is dragged away she yells to Jack,  
  
" If he doesn't come back I'll come back for YOU!" she warns him. Jack looks solemn.  
  
" I hope I can find him." Jack walks out of the medical room followed by Daniel.  
  
(After the Stargate crew talks to Nick, they decide to pay Kirsten a visit at the same psychiatric medical building that Nick was in.)  
  
Kirsten is sitting in a corner of a white room in white clothes. She keeps repeating to herself that Daniel will come back and everything will be okay. Jack right outside the door to her room talking to a nurse about how Kirsten is.  
  
" You want to see her?! Are you insane." No pun intended.  
  
" Why?" Jack asks just as Daniel walks in to hear the nurse and the colonel talking.  
  
" She already took out three of our men!" The nurse sounds afraid of her even though she hasn't met her.  
  
" WHAT?! How?" Jack is mostly speechless. How could a scrawny teenager take out three full-grown men paid to control viscous patients.  
  
" Just be careful! Don't blame me if she lays the smack down on you!" and the strawberry blonde haired nurse scurries away. Jack just shrugs and continues on to the room while Daniel just walks through him. Daniel and Jack are surprised at what they see. There's Kirsten sitting in the corner looking at Jack as if he were something good to eat. Under her eyes were black baggies. It looks like she hasn't slept in ages.  
  
" Hey kid how are they treating you." Kirsten chuckles which scared both Daniel and the colonel.  
  
" Like I'm a skitzo nut!" she jokes. She looks over and notices Daniel.  
  
" I see you brought Daniel along." She continues. Jack shakes his head again.  
  
" Sorry kid still haven't found him yet. By the way," Jack asks out of curiosity," how many days has it been since you last slept?" Kirsten blinks twice.  
  
" Two days and counting. Those freakish nightmares keep coming back and I don't think they will go away 'till you find Dr. Jackson." Daniel looks at her with sorrow and sympathy. No one has cared like him this much since..  
  
" Well we think we found someone who can help find Dr. Jackson. It's only a matter of days until we find him. I promise we will." For the first time since she's been there she smiles, not an empty smile, but a true happy smile knowing the colonel has promise to bring back the one she cares for.  
  
" You know if you come back in a week and you still haven't found him, I'm coming after you." She shakily points her index finger at Jack menacingly. Jack just nods and leaves with Daniel.  
  
(After everything happens when they find Daniel you know.WHAT?! Its hard typing everything that goes on. Its really hard I swear! Plus I'm kinda lazy too. that just might do it too! Jack and Daniel pay a visit.)  
  
When the military man and the linguist show back up to Kirsten's room, the same nurse was there.  
  
" How's Kirsten is she better?" Daniel asks very worried. The strawberry-blonde nurse nods.  
  
" Just a little from when that man showed up." She points to Jack.  
  
" Good, now just open the door." The girl nods and presses a few buttons and the door opened. Kirsten was sitting in the same corner, but it looks like she got some sleep and looks a little better as the nurse said.  
  
" Hey sport! Still treating you like a nut, eh?" Jack jokes knowing she is going to be happy in a few seconds.  
  
" Yeah.Daniel is with you again I see. Still haven' t found him?" she asks angrily.  
  
" No I think I'm pretty much solid now!" Daniel says with a smirk. Kirsten looks at him with wide eyes.  
  
" D-Daniel?" she asks hesitantly. He nods, a huge smile appears on Kirsten's face and she runs forward hugging the brown haired man. Tears of happiness and worry start poring out of her dark blue eyes. Daniel lightly holds her trying silently trying to reassure her that he is really there for her.  
  
" Oh Daniel I thought I never would see you again!" her tears continue at a constant rate. Daniel just smiled and kept holding her. Then a man came from a door from the opposite side of the room carrying a gun.  
  
" Hey!" Jack protested, but it was too late. He fired the gun and the bullet hit Kirsten. She gasped and fell onto the floor unconscious with Daniel easing her onto the padded floor.  
  
" What was that for?!" Daniel asks angrily.  
  
" We needed to sedate her because she's so dangerous!"  
  
" Well not now! We are going to take her home!" Jack yells at him. The guy takes a step forward, but then Jack pulls out a military ID that shows he's a colonel. The guy backs down. Jack nods at Daniel towards the door and Daniel nods back. He picks up Kirsten's limp body and carries her out the door.  
  
By the time they reach Jack's four door HUGE truck Daniel finally sees just how dark it was outside, and that means its pretty late. Jack unlocks the car and opens the back door. Daniel sits down at the farthest side and Kirsten cuddles up to him. On the way home Kirsten grabs a fistful of his shirt and whispers:  
  
" Don't leave me." Daniel just pets Kirsten's hair trying to calm her down.  
  
" So you and kid seem pretty close." Jack says from the front seat.  
  
" Yea but she acts more like," at this point Kirsten wakes up partly and hears what Daniel says," a sister to me!" She almost cries but doesn't want to give it away that she is awake so she tightens her grip on his shirt and buries her face in his shirt where his stomach is. Daniel just smiles.  
  
When they get back to the base Jack and Daniel split off. Jack goes off to tell everyone that Kirsten was indeed not crazy, just hysterical, tired, and hungry. Daniel goes off to put Kirsten in a VIP room. Her lays her down on the other bed so he can fold the sheets back and put her into the other bed. When placed down Kirsten shivers from the loss of heat and curls up trying to conserve heat. After spreading the sheet back Daniel gently picks her up and places her back into the other bed. He pulls the covers over her and tucks her in. just before leaving the room and turning off the light he hears a faint,  
  
" Daniel.don't leave me please." from the girl. He just smiled and turned off the lights before shutting the door.  
  
******************** HAHAHAHAHAH HUZZAH! Seven pages beat that hope you like the fluffiness 'cause you know I did ^_^! Next chapter: all *checks* 3,248 words! Counting this is it: 3,291!  
  
Something that has to do mainly with Daniel!  
  
Because we all know we love him!  
  
(PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON FOR A TASTEY SURPRISE!)  
  
MoMo: Do you think that's really going to work?!  
  
DragonQueen: Hey it's worth a try! 


	4. Dangerous Changes

Stargate4 is here! I just glad I actually started to type before I leave! And I can't wait to get back because then there will be even more fluffiness between Kirsten and Daniel! WOO! Anywho just enjoy this chapter!  
  
********************  
  
" I'm glad to see everyone is up and about after the whole Crystal Skull incident!" Hammond spoke from the head of the table. Kirsten's head was on her arm facing down and she rose her hand as acnolagment from what General Hammond said.  
  
" And there fore I'm giving all of you two week vacation!" Hammond continued. Teal'c rose an eyebrow in suspicion and Kirsten's head rose suddenly.  
  
" Also," he continued again," since Kirsten is now officially working for us here is her first pay check." He slid a check to her upside down. Kirsten took the check hesitantly and looked at it. Kirsten's right eye twitched and she blinked five times unsure of what the check read.  
  
" FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!?" she raised her voice. Jack got annoyed.  
  
" SIR! You're giving a 10-year-old five hundred dollars? What is she going to spend it on?" Sam smiled.  
  
" Clothes sir. She can't just walk around in military clothes all the time!" Jack just growled in annoyance.  
  
" Are you sure General? I mean this is a lot of money! By the way Jack Sir I'm sixteen!" she rose her voice at the end.  
  
"Yes of course. You need a little boast. You are going to be here for a while anyway." He winked at her. Kirsten smiled brightly back.  
  
" So I think we should leave now and maybe we can make if back by 5:00." Sam suggested. Teal'c looked at her oddly.  
  
" But Samantha Carter, it's only 11:00 AM." Sam nodded.  
  
"I know! That's why we need to leave now! And I think there's plenty of paper work to go around you keep you guys busy for quite sometime." Sam smiled trying not to giggle madly.  
  
" WOO! Shopping! And maybe later we can have a party!" General just smiled at her spunk.  
  
" Dismissed." Kirsten immediately stood and started to do a little dance out the door. Daniel smiled and chuckled a bit.  
  
" Party ice-cream party! Party ice-cream party!" she ran to the car department of the SG Command Center.  
  
" Which car do you want to ride in Kirsten?" Sam asked as she got a coat on.  
  
" Ummmmmmm." She looked around. Then her eyes fell upon Jack's black truck. She pointed at it.  
  
" But that's Jack's!" Sam protested. Kirsten shrugged.  
  
"I think that's the point!" she smiled and ran up to it and started to pet it producing that squeaky new car noise.  
  
" Fine let me grab the keys."  
  
" YAY!"  
  
(With Sam and Kirsten, they are walking out of a clothing store with about five bags in each hand on Kirsten and Sam.)  
  
" That was so much fun!" Sam nodded.  
  
" Yea it's been a long time since I've had some fun." Kirsten nodded back. An uneasy silence cam upon them. Sam cleared her throat and began to talk hesitantly.  
  
" So umm. What do you remember about your home?" Kirsten smile disappeared.  
  
" Just fragments of memories. Nothing that makes sense. Things like watch TV and playing video games and watching movies with my family."  
  
" That's better then remembering nothing." Sam suggested.  
  
" Yea.." Kirsten looked up to see a sign for an Ice Cream parlor," ICE CREAM! I want some please please!" Sam laughed.  
  
" You have the money!" Kirsten laughed at herself.  
  
" Right," she sat down on a wooden bench and put her bags down. After counting the money she had she spoke again," Well after buying an X-Box and a PS2 with an assortment of games plus clothes and shoes and such I have about one hundred dollars left! I say I have enough!" Sam smiled and they grabbed their bags and walked inside of the parlor and ordered their ice cream. Sam just for a cup of vanilla and Kirsten got the ultimate chocolate on a waffle cone. As they walked out of the parlor Sam checked her watch.  
  
" Hey it's only 3:50! We can make it home in about thirty minutes and we can help Daniel and Jack with some paperwork!"  
  
" Unless if they finished it before we get there! Because you know they do LOVE paperwork! Nothing like writing so much their wrists sound like a cement mixer!" they both laughed girlishly as they got about five feet from the truck.  
  
" I hope Colonel O'Niell doesn't get mad at us for using his car!" Kirsten just shrugged.  
  
( At SGC.)  
  
Jack walked into the garage for the cars looking for his truck for some paperwork he had forgotten.  
  
" What the.." he trailed off. His car was missing. He checked around again incase of someone played a practical joke and moved it on him. Then he noticed a piece of paper were his car was parked. He pick it up, it was Kirsten's handwriting.  
  
Dear Jack,  
  
Borrowed your car hope you don't mind! ^_^  
  
Love, Kirsten  
  
And on the bottom was a chibi-fied picture of Kirsten waving back at him with a smile. Jack growled and crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground as he walked back to the other monstrous mounds of paperwork he had to finish.  
  
When Sam got close to SGC she slowed the truck down so Jack couldn't hear the truck coming in. she swore that man could recognize any car or gun just by the sounds of it.  
  
" Soon as I find a bathroom I'm going to change! I'm really sick and tired of wearing green and black all of the time! How do you stand it?" Sam giggled.  
  
" I'm use to it. Some days I just want to throw it all away and wear something else. But I guess procuring the privilege of choosing between three colors is okay!" Sam parked the huge truck and they snuck inside the building. Kirsten broke off and changed inside of the closest bathroom while Sam went to check up on Jack to see how his sanity level is okay. When Kirsten emerged out of the bathroom she was wearing low-rise bellbottom pants and a shirt that reads " Fong's Chinese Fast Food" long sleeved shirt. Her shoes consisted of two knee high boots that were black.  
  
A/N that's the name of a real shirt! I got it too because our band teacher's nickname is Fong.don't ask..  
  
Kirsten's shoes made a hard plastic click as she walked down the hall. Even some of the men patrolling down the hall gave a sideward glance at the clothes that the girl was wearing and the girl. The brunette took a deep breath as she knocked on Daniel Jackson's door. A muffled reply came through the door.  
  
" Come in!" Kirsten took another breath and opened the door. Daniel was sitting at his desk translating something by the looks of it.  
  
" Yes?" he asked monotonously. Kirsten giggled a bit.  
  
" Is that a polite way of saying hello or is Jack rubbing off onto you?" The archaeologist looked up from his work to see Kirsten standing there in civilian clothes and her hair was up in a high ponytail and in a messy bun.  
  
" I see you most likely spent most of your money?" he joked. The new girl's laughter sounded like light bells ringing in his ear.  
  
" Well I have about 90 dollars left. Don't worry I spent most of it on games.and I was wondering if you'd like to come play some games with me and take a well deserved break?" Daniel pondered.  
  
" Well I don't know. I still have lots of scriptures to go through and." He looked into her dark blue eyes again.  
  
" Oh no not the puppy dog pout!" the girl increased the pout. Daniel sighed in defeat.  
  
" Fine fine I will play games with you." Kirsten squealed and as he got up slowly from his seat she grabbed his right hand and ran out the door leading him to her VIP room. He only waited a few seconds before she had the whole system set up. She handed him a black controller and sat down next to him.  
  
" So what game is this anyway?" Kirsten smiled devil-ishly  
  
" Its called " Halo"." Her smile increased.  
  
A/N I know its like huge year difference. But what game DO YOU see Daniel playing as a non-military man? TETRIS? *ahem*  
  
After about two hours and many levels later it was dinnertime. Kirsten controlled her character and made him sneak around a corner and snipe out one of those little dudes. Daniel's character came around the other corner and with the pistol shot another little dude.  
  
" What time is it?" Kirsten asked quickly afraid of losing her concentration. Daniel quickly checked his watch.  
  
" Dinner time!" Kirsten paused and saved the game. Then stood and bent down to turn the system and TV off.  
  
" Shall we?" Daniel asked as he opened the door.  
  
" We shall!" Kirsten replied.  
  
When the linguist and girl got their food and found the rest of the group they found Jack and Sam trying to use a fork with their opposite writing hand.  
  
" Where were you Daniel? We had mounds of paper work and you were no where in sight!" the leader asked annoyed.  
  
" I don't think you will believe me but playing video games with "the kid" here." Daniel stabbed a piece of steak he cut off and chewed.  
  
" Glad to see you two had a great time while my wrist turned into a cement mixer." Kirsten almost choked on her milk when she heard Sam make a joke. Then they started to laugh at each other from across the table. Jack looked questioningly at Jackson and he just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. After laughing at each other Sam remembered something.  
  
" Here Daniel, this came in the mail for you today." She handed him a folder from across the table.  
  
" Now what did I say about ordering your "special man magazines" in front of women?" Daniel blushed furiously as Kirsten choked once again on her milk that she was sipping on. Daniel opened the letter and carefully read the letter.  
  
" What is it Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked curiosity overwhelming his senses.  
  
" Rashid from Egypt wants me to go decipher some hieroglyphics in a temple they found in the middle of the desert. They need an expert." Jack chuckled.  
  
" Mistake." Jack pointed out lovingly.  
  
" Oh can I go? I've always wanted to leave this continent! Please take me Daniel!" Daniel sighed again.  
  
" I don't know." he was unsure again.  
  
" Do I have to really bring out the puppy dog pout AGAIN?"  
  
" Fine..." he trailed off defeated.  
  
" Gosh another mistake...You sure are on a roll here Daniel." Jack pointed out.  
  
" I really don't see the harm here Jack. This actually could be a good learning experience." Daniel pointed out being on Kirsten's side.  
  
" YAY! This is going to be so much fun! When do we leave." Kirsten asked excitedly.  
  
" Well it seems that Rashid has already bought us the tickets and we leave in two days." Kirsten squealed happily and ran out of the eating area, leaving her unfinished glass of milk.  
  
" Seriously Daniel I think this is a bad idea." Jack pointed out again taking another bite of his mashed potatoes.  
  
" I really don't see the harm here sir." Sam pointed out being defensive.  
  
" It's Kirsten. That's all you need to know!" Jack complained again.  
  
" I'm sure Kirsten will behave herself Jack O'Niell." Teal'c added finally talking. Jack just growled and took his dishes to the drop off place and walked out. Sam shrugged and they all did the same.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Kirsten was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having the weirdest dream. There was Daniel standing on the ramp staring at Jack. Daniel's eyes started to water after he said something to Jack. Kirsten looked around. There was a faceless angel crying her eyes out. Its wings were spread all the way out. There was a lady standing at the top of the ramp speaking something to Daniel. Then Kirsten noticed that the gate looked weird. The blue wasn't blue it was white. Daniel nodded and jack and he did the same. As he walked up the ramp the angel looked up more tears streaming down its face. The angel suddenly stood up and ran after Daniel. But it was too late. Daniel disappeared into the while and the angel just stood there for a second and then came back at Jack and started to pound her fists on his chest screaming something but Kirsten couldn't hear anything.  
  
Kirsten sat up in bed. She was sweating and breathing very hardly. She looked wildly around her room making sure there was no one else there. Then she noticed that she was crying also. She made no noise as she wiped her face. She wondered why she was crying because she new that was just a nightmare and nothing like that would ever happen.  
  
(Leaving)  
  
" Promise me you won't touch anything that looks REMOTELY dangerous?" Jack asked. Kirsten rolled her eyes.  
  
" Yea yea I get it. Can we just leave now?" Daniel nodded. Sam walked over to Kirsten and whispered in her ear. They both laughed and hugged each other good bye.  
  
YAYAY I'm so typing right here on Laurie's computer! Yayayayayayaya I'm on vacation and I'm typing on her computer because there isn't really one to type on. ******************** On the plane ride there Daniel handed her a paper that listed symbols and their definition.  
  
" What's this?" Kirsten asked innocently.  
  
" Just some symbols for you to memorize because when we get to the pyramid I'm going to the area where I am needed. And you can't really bother me I'm working." Daniel explained.  
  
Kirsten just nodded and started to look over the paper. A few hours later she had dozed off and Daniel was writing in his log journal. When they arrived they walked off the plane and Daniel went to talk to a man who had some camels. When they finished the conversation the man handed Daniel two khaki robes. Kirsten looked up and Daniel was waving at her to come over. She ran up to him with her bags and he handed her the robe. While she put the robe on Daniel was putting her bags on the camel. About on hour and fifteen quarts of water later they had arrived to the pyramid.  
  
At first glance Kirsten thought the pyramid was just one roomed. But after asking Daniel about it he said it was mostly underground, that's why they haven't seen it before. When they got to the outside camp ground Daniel and Kirsten walked to the closest tent. There they met a man who Kirsten thought was the Rashid man. Daniel and Rashid were talking in some kind of other language. After talking in another language Daniel showed Kirsten inside of the pyramid. Kirsten was really amazed at how huge the main room was. Then Rashid started to talk to Daniel again. Kirsten started to loose interest in the conversation since she didn't even know what they were saying.  
  
She started to wonder around in the different rooms. After walking for about five minutes she knew she was lost, but she didn't really care. After walking down a hall she came to a tight hallway. To the right of the hallway she saw a huge painting. The painting had a picture of an Egyptian goddess cat. The cat goddess was pointing her hand outward and people were bowing before her. She looked at the writing around it and she started to decipher it. It said something about being powerful and her power lies within. It also said something about glowing eyes. She thought about it for a minute and she figured out that glowing eyes was a characteristic of the goa'uld.  
  
" DANIEL! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" she called out that echoed.  
  
" WHAT IS IT?" He called back.  
  
" SOMETHING ABOUT GLOWING EYES I THINK IT'S THE GOA'ULD!" she tried to call back even louder because it was hard to hear Daniel when he called back to her.  
  
" ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" his voice was still kind of hard to hear.  
  
As she was waiting for Daniel she started to trace a huge eye that the cat goddess seemed to be pointing to. As she was tracing the inner eye it started to sink into the wall and a section of the wall began to slide open pushing her inside of the wall.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screeched as loud as she could.  
  
" Yea I'm coming." Daniel was just walking down the tight hallway.  
  
" Kirsten?" He called out again. He could track her foot prints of they stopped in front of a huge painting.  
  
" I'm right here, behind the wall!" She screamed out from fear.  
  
" How did you get that way?"  
  
" I touched the eye thingy and the wall sucked me in man! THE WALL ATE ME!" Daniel rolled his eyes.  
  
He looked around the painting and there were about 500 eyes surrounding it. The linguist just sighed and began touching them from the beginning of the tight hallway were he came in.  
  
" Wait, I think there's another room in here." Kirsten trailed off as she sat up and started to walk down a hall. she slowly made her way down the hall. Her light steps seemed to echo very loudly. As she came to an opening, she walked in cociusly. The room was dark except for some light poring in from the top on a pedestal. There was a non-light torch next to the doorway. She took a lighter from her back pocket and lights the torch. She then proceeded to light all the other torches that weren't light. When the last torch was light she walked back the front of the room and admired all of the gold. She looked around franticly for anything that might hurt her then her eyes landed on the pedestal. Or more importantly, what was on the pedestal. Something clicked in the back of her mind and her eyes went blank.  
  
" Kirsten what do you see in there?" Daniel was very curious. There was no reply.  
  
" Kirsten?" he called out again getting more frantic.  
  
Kirsten's eyes had down dull with no shine as if she was asleep but still walking. She looked like a zombie slowly walking towards the pedestal where the staff was. Daniel finally got to the big eye that Kirsten had touched. As the door opened he put a his now unlit torch there acting as a door stop. He looked around for Kirsten in the hall and he began to hear footsteps. He followed the sound carefully making sure he didn't step on anything dangerous for he could barely see. And the first thing he noticed when he walked in the door was Kirsten slowly walking to the pedestal.  
  
" Kirsten what are you doing?" she stopped slowly and in the same fashion turned her head to face him.  
  
Daniel looked at her eyes sternly trying to look mad but her glare was blank. Then she spoke.  
  
" Do not interfere with destiny Daniel Jackson." her voice was soft and quiet, nothing like her real voice.  
  
" Kirsten?" he called quietly not sure what was going on.  
  
Kirsten turned her head and body around and started to walk towards the pedestal again. When she got there she stood and just watched it for a second before reaching out for it. Daniel got scared and took a step towards her just as she grasped it. Then a bright light began to emit from the staff. Just as the light began to get its brightest Kirsten's scream echoed throughout the whole room. He then started to hear bones cracking as if they were forming into another shape.  
  
"KIRSTEN!" Daniel took another step forward. Just then the light began to die off. When Daniel opened his eyes Kirsten was floating. But it wasn't Kirsten's body, it was..different. The staff was still clutched in her hands as she fell to the ground. Daniel rushed forward to check on her.  
  
"Kirsten!" he shook her shoulders. Then he noticed that up close her face looked more cat like. Her nose was more pointed and her face was just.different.her eyes started to flutter open.  
  
" D." her voice trailed off. Her throat felt weird. Daniel was just staring at her. Kirsten looked around the room and everything was clearer than before. She could pick out every detail of the room. She could read the hieroglyphics on the opposite side of the room, the symbols were weird to her but she could pick them out clearly now.  
  
" What happened." Kirsten thought her voice sounded weird again.  
  
" Umm I'm not really sure...but I think you need to look in the mirror." Kirsten's right eye twitched.  
  
As she got up her legs were wobbly. When she looked down at them they were bent.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MY LEGS I'LL NEVER WALK THE SAME AGAIN!" she started to hyperventilate.  
  
" Kirsten." He got up from his sitting position to try and calm her down.  
  
"NO! Don't touch me I'm a freak! A monster!" she crawled away from him and curled into a ball sniffling next to the closest wall.  
  
" Okay well I'm going to see if we can fix this." he glanced around the room quickly scanning around the room. He read that she was a goddess.ruled over people.very strong. staff is part of her power.  
  
" The staff was." he scanned the room and found it a few feet away. When he went to pick it up it glowed and lightly zapped him. He looked back where the writing was. He read some more and it said only the goddess could control it. Then Daniel got a feeling that the staff would help change her back to normal. He softly walked back to Kirsten who was still sniffling against the wall. He gently put his right hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
" Look you need to grab the staff and we need to leave home so anyone else doesn't see this." She looked up and her cat-like eyes looked straight into his eyes.  
  
" The golden thingy is a staff?" Daniel nodded. She looked over his shoulder and saw it lying a few feet from the pedestal.  
  
" STAFF!" she yelled out holding out her hand. The staff shook and zoomed to her hand. After safely grasping it her 'big as plates' eyes looked into Daniel's.  
  
" That works I suppose." then Kirsten noticed a huge vase not far form her that was golden and shiny. She slowly got up and made her way to the vase. As she got closer her face came into the gold finish. She slowly brought her non-staffed hand touched her face not believing it was hers.  
  
" I'm.I'm.I'M A CAT!" she screamed as loud as she could.  
  
" Ummm." Daniel just trailed off. ******************** MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH YOU SO DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! Whoo I make the best plot holes!!! Yee hee! well that was odd... at least I threw a plot hole in there you never saw coming! I'm such a genius. MoMo: actually.. You came up with this totally by random. you know that dream she had in the beginning.that's really. DragonQueen: NNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! all will be explained later.trust me I know what I am doing anyway.. well c u LATTA PIMPS! ^^_ 


	5. Leaving Then Reurning?

Stargate5 WHOO! I can't believe I'm like almost half way done! Kudos to the person who can guess the like third to last episode! Here's a hint: 1 Laurie can't guess it ^_^ 2 something happens to Daniel that's super super important know its vague BUT the person does get to know what happens to the show in advance and also gets to read a chapter before anyone else! SOSOSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOOSO let's begin!  
  
Cool Quote: This doesn't look good for HomeStarRunner  
  
Another Cool Quote: Homestarrunner.net " It's Dot Com!"  
  
********************  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Kirsten was shaking furiously.  
  
" Look we can clear things up as soon as we get back to SGC. I'm just going to have to explain to Rashid that something has come up and we have to leave right away." Daniel was trying to make sense out of all of this chaos.  
  
" I can't really go out there looking like this can I?" Kirsten asked as she turned around to show Daniel her cat-like face. She now had whiskers and fuzzy bald ears on the top of her head.  
  
" Just put on these extra cloaks and we can leave." Just as Kirsten was going to say something else, she felt a thing crawling in her right pant leg.  
  
" What the duce." she trailed off. Then pain shot up from her lower back. She whimpered and winced as she took her hand and felt to see what was causing the pain. She felt a lump and when she pulled on it the thing in her pants moved.  
  
"I think I know what this is." she had figured out what the thing was a tail. She took her single cloak off and pulled the rest of the tail out.  
  
" Well its only natural that a cat would have a tail, but why didn't you notice it was there before?" Daniel was just as confused as Kirsten.  
  
" I don't think it was there before.What does that mean Daniel?"  
  
" I don't know." He trailed off thinking some more. As the archaeologist was thinking Kirsten was practicing moving her tail around. Once she got the hang of that she walked and moved her tail. She closed her eyes in satisfaction while walking and ran into an unlifted tiled on the floor. She tripped and landed on her hands.  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw that she was standing like a cat would. She looked over at Daniel and he was intrigued to see what had just happened. Kirsten took one step and her back leg, which was shaped like a cat just followed suite. She kept on walking around the room until they heard voices from the hall.  
  
" Kirsten quick put these cloaks on, I know its going to be hot but we just can't risk other people seeing you like this." Kirsten nodded and got back up on two feet.cat feet..and as fast as she could put on all five cloaks and put the golden staff on the inside pocket of the first cloak. Inside of that pocket other than her staff was a pair of black leather gloves.  
  
She put those on just in case. Just then Rashid and a few other men wandered inside of the inner room. Daniel walked up to them and started to talk in another language. Kirsten just stood there looking from the hood of a cloak. As Daniel started to walk out of the room Kirsten snapped to attention and ran after him.  
  
" So, are we going home?"  
  
" Yea, but I told Rashid I'd be back and to not touch anything in that room until we can figure out how to change you back to..normal." Daniel hesitated saying the last part knowing the girl wasn't really special anyway. Somewhere in the back of his mind it told him there was a lot more going on side of her head and she was something-different.not quiet human. Well, not now anyway.  
  
When they bored the plane and took off about a billion things were going on inside of Kirsten's head. She kept on asking herself if she wanted to stay this way. She felt inside her that there was some untapped power force just waiting for brake loose.  
  
" Would you two like something to drink?" a stewardess asked them. Kirsten jumped and her gloves ripped at the ends. Daniel stuttered,  
  
" Umm water for both of us."  
  
" I'm sorry but we ran out of water. I could go to the back and get some, would you mind the wait?" he nodded.  
  
" What happened?" Kirsten asked. She held up her hands to show Daniel the ripped gloves. He raised his right hand and lifted the gloves off. The first thing he noticed was that her fingers was longer. Then he noticed that her fingernails were pointed. He pressed her knuckle of her fore finger and the claw grew, and when he let go it went back into her finger.  
  
" Retractable claws. interesting." He pressed all of the knuckles in her right hand and each claw was about inch and a half from her cuticle.  
  
" Here's your water." Daniel thanked her and gave the plastic cup of water to Kirsten. She put her gloves back on and drank a little from the cup. When they got to the air port, Daniel called from a land line and let General Hammond know that he and Kirsten were coming home early and they would all know what was going on soon.  
  
*A while later.*  
  
The linguist and the cat got past the security guards okay. As soon as they made it inside of the build Kirsten just suddenly went on fours and ran like mad.  
  
" Kirsten wait!" Daniel tried to catch up to her. She was having such a good time she didn't notice the door open right in front of her. It made an almost hollow sound as her head hit the door and launched the door opener right back inside from where they were trying to get out. She flew backward two feet and her hood slid off.  
  
" OWIE OWIE OWIE OWIE!" she started to rub her cat ears and head with tearful eyes.  
  
" What the hell was that?!" Jack screamed as he opened the door again and his eyes fell upon the cat-girl. He took out his hidden gun, cocked it, and pointed it at her.  
  
" No Jack its me Kirsten!" Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Since when were you hairy and. a cat.thingy?" she pulled off her left- hand glove to find it hairy. The fur was short and a light sand color.  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed as loud as she could. She stood up and took off all of the cloaks to get a better look at the rest of her body. She moved her tail to where she could see it and indeed it was hairy.  
  
" That's not normal." Kirsten whispered.  
  
" Can you explain that?" Jack asked still not convinced it was the new girl.  
  
" Umm. it's a really long story."  
  
" No please do tell! I have all day now!"  
  
" KIRSTEN!" Daniel called out after finally losing track of her. He came around a corner and saw the scene between the coronal and the girl.  
  
" Jack," pant pant," its Kirsten!" after a few seconds of hesitance he lowered his P-90 and took another good look at the cat-girl. Just before he spoke Sam and Teal'c came around the opposite corner. Teal'c just took a quick glance at everything and pulled out his zat gun.  
  
" What is transpiring here?" He asked calmly.  
  
" I'd like to know the same thing." Sam wondered aloud.  
  
" Back off Teal'c, its just Kirsten." Jack calmly noted. Teal'c raised his eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
" Okay, I'm confused." Sam looked from Kirsten to Daniel.  
  
" Maybe we should sit down and talk about this." Daniel suggested.  
  
(Later in the conference room.)  
  
" And when the light dimmed she looked like this." Daniel finished the story.  
  
" So she looked hairy and cat-like?" The general asked.  
  
" Not hairy, no. She was kind of a bald cat. I think she has been evolving sort of speak. Before her face, plus kitty ears and legs were like a cat, but then her tail came. Then on the plane ride home her claws came in. and as you can see now her fur grew in."  
  
" How far is this evolving going to go?" Dr. Frasier asked Daniel from across the table.  
  
" I really don't know. I also didn't get a real good look at some of the hieroglyphics in the room. The only thing I really caught was the fact that the golden staff that changed Kirsten would change her back."  
  
" Can I inspect the staff please?" Sam asked. Daniel looked at Kirsten and she took the staff from the inside of the first cloak. Sam reached over to touch it but Kirsten swiftly pulled it away.  
  
" I would suggest that you wouldn't touch it. It seems that I can only touch it." Sam nodded and sat back down.  
  
" Well from the plain looks of it, the staff has no writing. The only marking I can see is that it has a miniature cat head on the top. Other than that it just looks like an ordinary staff to me. Have you tried anything with it? Like seeing if it was a weapon?"  
  
" No, I really haven't tried anything with it, all I know is that if anyone else touches it, it gives a short shock to that person." Sam nodded.  
  
" Does she have any other aspects of a cat? Like roaring, purring, or any heightened senses?" General Hammond suggested.  
  
" Well, sir, most big cats of the world can't purr, only roar. But the few that can purr can't roar. They have different vocal cords for different calls like those." Sam pointed out.  
  
" Umm I know I can see well, and I think my sense of hearing and smell are better. I don't know about taste." Kirsten answered truthfully. Just as Jack was going to say some whitty remark, the stargate activated. Everyone in the room ran to the lookout room from the stargate room.  
  
" Who is it?" General Hammond demanded.  
  
" Unknown, we haven't been to this planet yet." The chevron guy was typing away at the computer in front of him.  
  
" Close the iris." Just as the iris closed, army men filled into the room with guns pointed at the stargate just incase if anything evil were to about attack. Just as the stargate was going to close the metal at the bottom of the iris was turning red from heat. Then the metal began to melt away.  
  
" Stay alert men!" General Hammond was unsure of what was going to happen. A cloaked figure walked from the hole it burned in the iris. The figure stopped at the bottom of the ramp. A hand came out and the cloak and pulled the hood back. It was a beautiful woman with red hair with gentle curls.  
  
" CAT!" it spoke loud and proudly.  
  
" I do not know what you are asking for." Hammond asked the lady. The same hand that unhooded her started to glow a burning red color. As Jack was looking on he saw the same glow from behind him.  
  
" Where is that glow coming from?" he asked as he turned around. The same color of glow was surrounding Kirsten. Her robes then fell off of her and crumpled on the floor.  
  
" Is that suppose to happen?" Teal'c asked.  
  
" I'm. not quite sure Teal'c." Daniel was a little afraid.  
  
" COME FORTH CAT OF DESTRUCTION TO YOUR CREATOR!" Before anyone knew what was going to happen Kirsten ran as fast as she could down the steps to the gate room. When the girl made it to the mysterious read haired lady the scary lady smirked. She then proceeded to pull out a staff out from under the new looking sand colored cloak and it too was burning a reddish glow.  
  
" Stare at the moon staff AND TRANSFORM INTO THE BEAST THAT IS LURKING INSIDE OF YOU!" the red glow intensified to the point where it looked like an actual fire. And then a lion like growl was emitting from the girl. Then Kirsten began to grow in size and change form from what it looked like into a lion like form. When she stopped growing her body looked like a lioness, but three times bigger. Her front feet actually still looked like forearms.  
  
" ATTACK!" the red headed lady pointed the moon staff to the room where the SG-1 was standing.  
  
" I suggest we move, sir!" Sam suggested. But before they knew it she had already climbed the wall and was pounding on the glass. The gunned men were ready to shoot.  
  
" HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Hammond commanded. Kirsten's first attack on the glass didn't do any damage. The second hit the glass started to crack.  
  
" Umm Sir, isn't this glass suppose to be bullet and shatter PROOF!" Jack said between the first two hits.  
  
" Suppose to yes!"  
  
Kirsten's third hit left a small crater in the glass. Then finally on her fourth hit with her massive hand/claw shattered the glass. Then she started to rip the glass off trying to get a better shot at the people inside of the room. She stuck her head in a let out a terribly loud roar. Then she started to snap furiously at everyone in the little room telling them she was going to kill them AND eat them. what a sport.  
  
" Anyone got any idea's?" Sam asked as she turned her head to look at everyone.  
  
" CARTER LOOK OUT!" Jack slammed Sam onto the ground just in time to miss Kirsten's claw swinging at her. As this point everyone in that room were pressed again the back wall trying to stay away from the huge feline.  
  
" Well, I've got one idea!" Jack stood up and pulled out a handgun.  
  
" Jack no!" Daniel protested, but it was too late. He pulled the trigger and the bullet went right through her right shoulder and came out the opposite side. The bullet was so high on her should it passed right through over her clavicle.  
  
" NO!" Sam ran to the gaping opening in the glass. It was like slow motion. As Kirsten fell she left droplets of blood. The closer she got to the ground she was changing back into a human. When she finally hit the ground her clothing was barley there, just enough to cover her breasts and between her legs. She rolled onto her side in pain. Then a puddle of blood was flowing making a small river like flow on the cement.  
  
" This was only a small taste of her power. She has so much potential. I am taking her with me to train her to become the perfect solider. By the way my name is Hathor." She picked up the limp body of Kirsten, making a human shield of her.  
  
" Hold your fire men!" Hammond reminded the scared men. Just before Hathor left she called for the staff and it went to her. Right when she left a box read on the computer the frozen chevron guy's computer read, "VIRUS STARTIG". The first person to speak was Jack.  
  
" Well, spank me rosy that was fun."  
  
" Jack you basterd! I'm sure that if I talked to her I could have calmed her down! You don't always need to solve everything with violence." Daniel argued.  
  
" Well what if your talking plan didn't work huh? I'm sure Teal'c looked really tasty to her."  
  
" What should we do now General Hammond?" Sam asked standing next to the gaping hole with a solemn face.  
  
" First we have to detach the iris. We can't do it using the computers some of the iris is just too fried. Then we can go after Kirsten and Hathor. Do we still have the chevrons?" he asked the computer man. It was too busy typing furiously to answer.  
  
" Yo chevron guy he asked you a question." Jack said sternly.  
  
" There was some kind of virus that was unleashed right after Hathor left. The only damage I see was that the symbols from where she came from are deleted from our memory bank."  
  
" So, what do we do now?" Jack asked seriously not knowing what to do. He really doesn't know what to do sometimes, but that's why we love him! ^_^  
  
" I guess we have to wait it out." Hammond suggested.  
  
(One Month later... YES ONE FREAKIN MONTH LATER YOU DIDN'T THINK. nevermind.)  
  
" Thanks for coming Sam. I just found some interesting things about Hathor. It seems that she use to rule over an empire. She then had to leave on some important business. She noticed that her people worshiped the cat god also so she made a cat god to go in her place while she was gone. It reads here that she never came back. So then when the cat god died they put its powers in the staff and awaited their queen's return. I think it was at the temple but no one was there for quiet some time so I'm beginning to think they all died out or they moved away." Daniel looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
" Look Daniel that's great and all but Kirsten has been gone for little over a month now. Don't you think there's a slim chance she will ever come back?" Sam suggested.  
  
" Yea, maybe your right."  
  
" IN COMING TRAVELER" the intercom shouted.  
  
" SG-5 wasn't suppose to come back until tomorrow." Daniel wondered out loud. They both raced to the gate room. When they walked in they saw that the glass had been fixed from when Kirsten chattered it.  
  
" Who is it?" Hammond asked just as everyone from SG-1 arrived.  
  
" Unknown traveler. Do you want me to close the iris, Sir?" Hammond shook his head at the chevron guy.  
  
" We can't take that risk, it might be Kirsten. Still I want some armed men in there just in case." The chevron guy nodded.  
  
" Wait, let me look at those symbols again." Sam asked. The pictures popped back up on the screen of the computer.  
  
" If my memory serves me right, sir, this might be the same planet Kirsten is at." A deadly silence fell upon the team as they waited to see if anything would happen. One zat shot came through the stargate and then another. Then three more shot out. Then they stopped. The men with rifles tensed up knowing something was going to attack. Then all of a sudden a lonely figure stumbled out on to the ramp from the stargate. It was of course a cloaked figure. The figure stumbled down the ramp almost making it to the bottom until it fell to its knees. As it was falling down fainting, the hood fell off to reveal.  
  
" Kirsten!" Sam shouted. She ran down the steps into the stargate room. As she got towards Kirsten the golden staff rolled down the ramp and Sam jumped over. She carefully placed Kirsten's head on her lap to examine her. There seemed to be a huge gash over her right eyebrow. Just then the rest of SG-1 ran up.  
  
" How is she?" Daniel was both happy to see her, but saddened that the fact she was injured.  
  
" Well, other than this gash I guess she's okay. Let me check her pulse." She opened her cloak to see that she wasn't wearing the clothes she left with, first of all. Second, she noticed she looked completely human. Forth, her wrists were both seriously burned. As she scanned the rest of her body she saw numerous gashes across her body due to the fact that her new outfit was very revealing. Her had about a seven-inch tube top and a brown skirt that made it between where her legs met her body and her knees. Then on the front and back here two rectangular pieces of darker brown covering enough on the front of still were small enough to not touch each other on the sides.  
  
" We need Fraiser in here!" Jack yelled.  
  
" Right here coronal." She and two other medical team members lifted her on to a stretcher and took her to the medical room.  
  
(Few hours later.)  
  
" So the only things I've seen wrong with her is that her scarring. And also that there is now naquada in her blood."  
  
" What that's impossible." Sam trailed off.  
  
" Oh yes and also there seems to be weird marking on her back. From the looks of how the marks are I think these are whip scars." Fraiser turned Kirsten's body to show everyone.  
  
" W-wait a minute. I recognize those markings. Some sort of Egyptian mixed with gou'ald. The markings mean one thing "Death"." Daniel stuttered a bit not believing that they would put a kid like her to death.  
  
" I do not see the markings you are talking about, there seem to be many other whip marks, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c questioned the translation.  
  
" Well," he took out a pen," as you see here, this marking reads "dea"." He drew on the markings on her back.  
  
" Hey. how would you like it if someone was poking your fresh whip wounds eh?" the girl's voice was soft from pain and exhaustion.  
  
" Wha?" Jack asked very confused.  
  
" Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I back sassed you! Please, oh please don't whip me!" she curled into a little ball trying to get away from who ever was poking her. Dr. Fraiser softly placed one of her hands on Kirsten's shoulder.  
  
" It's alright, Kirsten. You're home." Dr. Fraiser then took her hand and placed it on her lap waiting to see what the girl's reaction would be. Slowly, Kirsten rolled on her back and sat up. She had trouble opening her eyes, but after closing them for a second she opened them.  
  
" Home?" she asked softly, voice wavering.  
  
" Yes." Sam replied gingerly. Kirsten sighed heavily letting out all of her fear and plopped back down on the bed.  
  
" Home," she said happily with her eyes closed," that sounds nice.  
  
********************  
  
I know that was really short when she left and came back but you know what they say, " Lazy is as lazy does".  
  
Tinisha: no they don't!  
  
DragonQueen: well they do in my mind. Well that's what the voices said.  
  
MoMo: what voices?  
  
DragonQueen: the ones in my head silly! *Tinisha and MoMo look at each other uneasily and start backing away* 


	6. The Light my version

Stargate 6 OH YEA! Well I know some of you kinda like the last chapter so umm here goes nothing. really.no seriously nothing. It's all made up. Hey I just take orders from the voices inside of my head. Anywho I think you will love this chapter IT HAS MORE DANIEL LIVING YAY!  
  
********************  
  
" Home," she plopped down back on the bed," that sounds nice." She had a slight smile.  
  
" I really hate to ruin the whole " home" thing but umm how did you get uh." Jack was trying to ask something. So to help with his question asking he was pointing at his face. Kirsten slowly opened her eyes to get a look at what he was doing.  
  
" Oh the human thing?" she asked. Jack snapped his fingers and pointed at her.  
  
" Yea that's it!" Sam rolled her eyes at his juvenile actions.  
  
" Well it seems that the cat thing is a transformation. I can add any cat part I want to my body. I just need to concentrate hard. Here's an example." She took her hand and delicately pulled her knotty hair back behind her ears and closed her eyes. The girl's ears slowly shrank and slowly cat ears began to grow on the top of her head. As soon as they were fully out she moved her ears around checking and lightly scratched the left ear.  
  
" That's great, but what about the huge cat thing." Jack asked still intrigued. Kirsten's eyes suddenly hazed over and she looked at her hands that were in her lap. She took three deep breaths and continued.  
  
" That.that transformation is bad. It only happens when I'm really REALLY upset or emotionally unbalanced. I don't even remember what I did. The last thing I remember before leaving was staring at that weird lady. Then I woke up to hell." she trailed off again. Dr. Fraiser noticed her uneasiness and stood up.  
  
" I think we should let Kirsten rest for a while. Then we can ask her about what happened." Everyone nodded and began to stand. Then a voice spoke.  
  
" Teal'c, may I have a word with you?" the voice was small and sounded almost like whimpering. Teal'c turned around and bowed his head. Once everyone left, the cat-eared girl spoke softly again.  
  
" This may sound weird to you, but every sense I saw you I've always thought of you as an older brother. I have no family, which I can remember firmly. So could you be my big brother? You know, to look out for me and things." Kirsten kept eye contact with Teal'c the whole time, expression feelings that words can not express.  
  
" Yes, Kirsten. I would be happy to be "your older brother"." The girl's smile spread and she leaned forward to give him a huge hug. When they broke Kirsten gave him a toothy smile and laid down to sleep. Teal'c lightly smiled and walked calmly out of the infirmary.  
  
(Next day in meeting office space thingy)  
  
Everyone was seated, waiting for Kirsten to show up.  
  
" What is taking that girl?" Jack asked impatiently. He then heard a weird soft growling sound behind him. Daniel then stopped his frantic waving to tell him she was there. Daniel rolled his eyes and gently put his hands down and folded them. Jack slowly turned around to be face-to-face with Kirsten. She had her cat eyes, cat ears, cat tail, and let's not forget the fangs.  
  
" Right here, sir." She spoke softly. Jack smiled quickly and turned around. Carter was trying not to let a laugh out. Kirsten walked calmly back to a chair, still wearing her weird clothing.  
  
" Right, glad to see Kirsten back." Hammond smiled at her.  
  
" Right back at'cha sir!" she said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
" Well, I want to stay back on schedule to Daniel are you ready to leave tomorrow with your expedition team?" Daniel nodded lightly.  
  
" I'm really excited to check out with new ruin. I've been reading some old text and it said there is something important to the gou'ald in that ruin."  
  
" You would be, nerd." Jack implied jokingly.  
  
" Thank you Dr. Jackson. Now Kirsten, I'm sure some of us have some questions about a few things." Hammond suggested.  
  
" Yes, umm, what about the staff. Did you learn anything new about that?" Sam asked trying to ask something that wouldn't upset her.  
  
" Right. well inside this staff," she pulled the golden staff out from under a tattered robe she was still wearing," liquid naquada." She thunked the staff a few times making sure everyone could hear the luiquidy sound that was emitting from every tap.  
  
" Now before you ask anything," the cat girl continued," I have no idea how the staff keeps the naquada liquid. BUT! I do know that is has a cool trick!" she stood up and quietly walked gracefully to the head of the table. She then spoke clearly,  
  
" Staff, fighting staff." The eyes on the miniature cat head glowed red and then extended itself to a perfect height for a walking staff, but also a perfect height for fighting.  
  
" Staff, spear!" she commanded once again and at the bottom of the staff a purple blade about seven inches long popped out of the end. To show off the new attachment, Kirsten swiftly twirled the staff to show the end.  
  
" Is that it?" Jack asked not really impressed.  
  
" Of course not! This staff can transform into any blade or metal object I command it to! There's many assortment of weapons it cam transform into and also it can learn new ones but understanding how another weapon works. Don't take this thing for just some cheap weapon. It can only listen to me." And to show off her new found information she twirled the staff again and crossed her arms with the staff intertwined without bending.  
  
" So, you don't know anything about it other than the transformations?" Sam asked not believing what she just heard. Kirsten looked at her with a goofy grin and replied,  
  
" "Yep, nothing at all!" Sam sighed with a smile. Kirsten finally saw that she was done with her presentation and walked swiftly back to her seat next to Teal'c.  
  
" Anymore questions?" Kirsten tried her very best to sound much more happier than what she really was.  
  
" Yea, where did you exactly go? I mean what did you do?" Jack asked, his simple mind thinking. Sam glared at him from across the table trying to tell him that was the wrong question to ask her. Kirsten fumbled with putting her staff back into her robe and gently placed her hands on the table.  
  
" I think. I think it was some sort of boot camp? No, a boot camp mixed with hell is more like it. The first day they ran me until I barfed a few times. Then they tried to tell me somethings but I shouldn't understand the alien language so that got me some extra whippings. After a while I got the language and could understand but it took me a while to. The training was rigorous. We started as soon as I got there and finished around midnight. Then they woke me when the sun rose and began again. That happened for about a month." Her blank eyes were staring right at General Hammond. He could tell she was tired and sad from this whole ordeal and felt very sorry for her.  
  
" Look," Hammond began.  
  
" NO! I don't want your sympathy. I can smell it all over you, everyone in fact. I don't need it. In fact, I'm almost glad it happened. I'm stronger now and I don't need to depend on anyone. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to lift some weights and then practice." She practically jumped out of her chair and as soon as she touched the middle of the table her legs sprang and she was at the doorway walking out.  
  
" Well, that was fun!" Jack tried to sound cheerful.  
  
" I still do not understand. Why would she hate the cat part but enjoy the strength that comes with the cat?" Teal'c thought aloud.  
  
" Yea, maybe someone should go talk to her and find out exactly what is going on inside of her head." Jack suggested. Just as he finished they all looked at Teal'c, Jack smiling, everyone else weren't. Teal'c raised one eyebrow in question, but then stood and walked out towards the weight room.  
  
" Aw, Teal'c was a good man going out in the heat of a battle." Jack closed his eyes in memorance and a slight smirk.  
  
Teal'c look a deep breath before he knocked on the door. For the first time in a long time he was sort of afraid to venture inside of the room. Just as his first knock rang a voice shouted out at him,  
  
" Yes, what do you want Teal'c?" Kirsten followed all of his movements as her "brother" opened and closed the door silently.  
  
" All of us are very confused, Sister Kirsten." Kirsten humped as she set the bar with 50 pounds of weight back on the holder.  
  
" I'm just really confused right now. This changing thing has my emotions all messed up. I just some more time away to sort things out." She was now standing a foot away from Teal'c.  
  
" Maybe you should go on an archaeologist expedition that's off world with Daniel Jackson. Maybe there you can sort things out." Kirsten closed her eyes in thought and finally opened them.  
  
" You know what? That does sound pretty nice. I think I will. Thanks brother!" she took two steps and hugged Teal'c. The big man smiled slightly and hugged back. After a few moments she broke the hug and run out of the room to try and catch up with Daniel.  
  
***  
  
Knock knock knock.  
  
" Come in." Daniel's voice was monotonous.  
  
' He must me working again.' Kirsten thought. Just before she opened the door she went from human form to cat/human form. Daniel was reading some sort of document. He read one more page before looking up.  
  
" Oh Kirsten! Sorry I was busy reading. What can I do for you?" he asked politely. Kirsten looked nervously around his room remembering seeing these things before.  
  
" Well umm. I was wondering if I could come with you to your off world expedition. I need to. sort out some things away from here. I think its for the best." She said everything slowly and cautiously. She was standing there trying to not look in his blue crystal eyes. Definitely not his worried look. Her furry hands and fingers were fidgeting with her skirt that she wore all the time now.  
  
" Sure, I could use some help moving some equipment and someone to write things down as I translate. I don't see a problem as long as you don't touch anything." He half joked. As Kirsten was looking up sheepishly human features began to poor over her as if someone was poring water over her. Daniel stared at her amazingly not seeing this transformation before up close.  
  
" Thanks Dr. Jackson, I owe you!" Kirsten felt something inside of her feel like being proper to him. She just shrugged it off and started to pack somethings for the trip.  
  
***  
  
O'Niell walks down the stairs from the briefing room. Barber and Carter are in the control room, ready to gate out. In the background the sound of the gate dialing is heard.  
  
" Chevron 1 encoded." Clearly spoke the chevron guy.  
  
" Barber, when you get there give this do Daniel, will ya?" Jack asked nicely for once.  
  
" Sir?" Barber asked confused.  
  
" We had a bet and I lost." Jack sounded kinda disappointed. In the background chevron guy spoke again,  
  
" Chevron 2 encoded." Barber nodded.  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" Chevron 4 encoded." Carter finally spoke up,  
  
" What sport?"  
  
" Hmm?" jack asked back kinda confused.  
  
" What sport did you bet on?" Carter asked again.  
  
" Curling." Jack answered simply. Carter didn't believe him.  
  
" Daniel bet on curling?"  
  
" Oh yes, his team on the big Bonspiel" Jack was just about to laugh hysterically.  
  
" Okay, you don't have to tell me what the big bet was, that's fine." Carter shrugged it off. She can just pry it out of Daniel later, no big deal.  
  
" Good, have fun then." Jack replied with a smart smirk.  
  
" Chevron 4 encoded."  
  
(Cut to Carter and O'Niell walking down from the control room along the corridor towards the gate room.)  
  
" So Sir, are you sure you'd rather take the weekend off then come then come with me to see this place?" Carter innocently asked Jack.  
  
" Aww you know I get that way after I work my ass off. In fact I'd have figured you'd want some time off yourself by now." Jack still had on his smart-ass smirk.  
  
" Oh I do but Daniel says that all of the time. that was the bet? Whether or not I'd go? Don't you have anything else better to do?" Carter couldn't believe how juvenile he was being. especially with Daniel one of the smarter people in this compound.  
  
" Chevron 7 encoded." Then all of a sudden Barber runs up the ramp. Jack sees what he was doing but couldn't stop him in time.  
  
" BARBER!" O'Niell called after him. Barber is disintegrated from the wormhole activating. Sam steps forward not believing what she had just saw.  
  
" Oh my god.!" she exclaimed.  
  
INT. SGC Gate Room  
  
Daniel, cat form Kirsten, and SG 5 walk down the ramp. O'Niell was waiting for Daniel and Kirsten.  
  
" Jack you have got to see this!" Daniel sounded really excited.  
  
" Oh yea this is so cool!" Kirsten naturally agreed with him.  
  
" Daniel, there's been an incident." Jack sounded grave.  
  
" yea I know I got your message." Daniel sounded like he wasn't really listening.  
  
" What smells like death?" Kirsten whispered while sniffing the air.  
  
" Barber is dead." Daniel looked straight into his eyes.  
  
" Aw that's what that smell was." Kirsten trailed off.  
  
" What?!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
" Come on.." Jack started to walk away. After letting in what Jack has just told him Daniel followed. Kirsten sniffed the air a few times smelling something else that was weir, but dismissed her thoughts and followed.  
  
********************  
  
MUHAHAHAAHAHHAAHHAH! I love this episode.. And I have a nasty plan for Kirsten. omg. I'm SO EVIL!  
  
MoMo: I thought I was evil.. 


	7. The Light part 2

Hey I'm back! dodges random objects I know I know I've been gone forever but now I'm back with much more confidence before and I'm a much better writer in fact, I hate my previous chapters cringes I'm just glad so many people liked it!  
  
Trust me I've thought of some pretty interesting things while away. I'm going to do so many EVIL things to Kirsten.... giggles Here's the rest of The Light!  
  
WARNING! There are two suicide attempts in this chapter. If it bothers you, you can just skip over the nasty part and back to the good clean, non- bloody part of the story   
  
Hammond stood up at the head of the table to ask Daniel," Did Lieutenant Barber show any signs of depression while on the mission?" the archaeologist looked up from his hands and shook his head.  
  
"The opposite. He was fine."  
  
"How long had he been back?" O'Neill asked slightly concerned. Sam thought for a moment before speaking,  
  
"Well he hadn't been even been earthside for 48 hours." Jack looked slightly surprised by the answer.  
  
"What was he doing?" he asked again.  
  
"Awaiting the results of a translation with which I was assisting Daniel Jackson." Teal'c looked over to Daniel.  
  
"If you're asking me if he was suicidal, he wasn't. He was better than fine. Didn't anyone talk to him or like notice anything?" he looked around the table. Kirsten was the first one to answer.  
  
"He looked fine to me as well. I just don't get it... I ... remember this from the show... but I can't really remember. You guys are on your own on figuring this out!" Her forefinger went up to scratch her nose a bit. She was lying. But she couldn't tell them anything without risking total chaos. It was hard to do, but she couldn't risk this dimension ripping apart because she said something. It was too big of a risk. Teal'c looked at Kirsten for a second before answering,  
  
"Nothing." He stated simply.  
  
"We were all taken by surprise." Sam's eyes glazed over for a second. She was really torn over this.  
  
"Well so am I... I don't even know what to say." Kirsten was tempted to roll her eyes at Daniel. Usually he talks almost constantly. Hammond nodded to show he understood.  
  
"We will continue to investigate what may have compelled him to do what he did but it's been my experience that these questions often go unanswered." Jack nodded.  
  
"Yes Sir." Hammond then turned his head to look at Daniel.  
  
"Doctor Jackson, perhaps you can tell us more about this Goa'uld palace you were studying? Dr Jackson?" It seemed that Daniel was having a hard time concentrating. His eyes were unfocused as if something else was on his mind he thought was more important than the death of a man.  
  
"Yes... Ahh... sorry." His eyes finally looked away from his hands that were intertwined.  
  
"Were there any signs of recent Goa'uld activity?" Teal'c asked with that really serious tone of his.  
  
"No. I'm pretty sure no one has been there for hundreds of years but there was this room where there was this pedestal which projected this light matrix hologram onto the ceiling and it was absolutely stunning." He smiled remembering how brilliant the lights were.  
  
"Any idea to its purpose?" Hammond was very curious. He thought that maybe something there affected Lieutenant Barber somehow and Daniel knew.  
  
"Ideas yes but I was hoping this might tell me more. It's kind of like a Goa'uld hand held computer. When it's turned on it displays this Goa'uld dialect I've never seen before and there are similar writings all over the pillars of the palace. I'm thinking or hoping, crossing my fingers actually that there are instructions." He brought the device out to show everyone the handheld device. Teal'c turned his head to speak to Daniel.  
  
"I would be happy to provide further assistance with the translation Daniel Jackson." Daniel looked from the device to Teal'c, and then back to the thing he was holding.  
  
"Me too, Daniel!" Kirsten smiled lightly trying to make Daniel feel better about what has happened.  
  
"Thank you, I was counting on that." Teal'c nodded his head and Kirsten smiled.  
  
Daniel's Lab  
  
O'Neill walked in where Teal'c was typing on a screen and Kirsten is watching what he was doing. The girl sighed in frustration and suddenly transformed back into a more human looking body.  
  
"Hey. Whatcha watching?" Jack asked out of curiosity.  
  
"A digital image. I am endeavoring to translate the Goa'uld writings of which Daniel Jackson had spoken." Jack walked over to see what Teal'c was really looking at.  
  
"How goes the endeavoring?" Jack could always joke about anything.  
  
"Upon a second viewing I have discovered a figure moving in the background. It does not appear to be one of our personnel." Kirsten pointed to the screen right when the shadow appeared behind a pedestal.  
  
"Well he never mentioned anyone else." O'Neill pointed out. Just then, Daniel slammed the hand held computer down in pure anger and frustration.  
  
"What is wrong with this thing? This thing isn't working!" his voice was full of the same emotion when he slammed it down. Trying to lighten his mood slightly, Jack said in a clam voice,  
  
"Have you checked the batteries?" he smiled at the angry archaeologist.  
  
"I need to go back to the planet and figure out what's going on." He kept looking all over the device trying to find something to help him figure out what is wrong with the device he was holding.  
  
"I agree! If it isn't working here, maybe it only works in the planet we went to. I really think we should go back now!" her voice sounded very stern. Jack remembered something that Hammond had said about that.  
  
"Hammond suggested we do that tomorrow." Daniel's face turned to look at Jack and then back to the alien device. His face tightened.  
  
"Well this thing isn't working and tomorrow isn't good enough!" Daniel was starting to get very angry at the contraption. Jack's face got sterner as well.  
  
"Yes it is." Now O'Neill was starting to wonder why and the hell Daniel was getting so... so... PMS-y about the little thing he was holding in his hands.  
  
A/N: PMS-y? WTF?! I know what it feels like... don't flame me I just thought it was kinda funny if Daniel did get PMS... but for men it's called IMS... irritable male syndrome... giggles  
  
Feeling even angrier at the gadget every second, he made a decision.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to Hammond." With those few words, he left the room and walked with stride that screamed anger.  
  
"Me too! There has to be something we can do!" she grabbed her golden staff and left to talk to Hammond.  
  
"Hey!" Jack stood and tried to get the pair back in the room to talk some more. Sighing in defeat, he left the room with Teal'c staring at the door with an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
Hammond's Office.  
  
"Have you slept at all since you returned?" General Hammond just thought the sleeplessness was getting to Daniel and Kirsten and that is why they are acting so angry.  
  
"I fail to see what that has to do with anything." Daniel stated with an angry voice. Kirsten nodded in agreement.  
  
"We need to go back to the planet NOW!" she rose her voice slightly. She wanted to leave now and she knew if she transformed most people weren't going to bother her. Unless Hammond got angry with her and threw her out like a bum. Then that would be technically be stopping her. Hammond looked from Daniel to Kirsten and then replied.  
  
"SG1 has been hard at it for weeks. I'm not sending you anywhere until you've all had at least a nights sleep." Hammond knew this was going to get out of hand soon if Daniel and Kirsten didn't leave to go sleep soon. Dr. Jackson just sighed in frustration and replied,  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I am too!" Kirsten crossed her arms in defiance. But that didn't faze General Hammond one bit.  
  
"You're both physically and mentally exhausted." He lifted his arms to rest his arms on his mahogany office desk.  
  
"I admit I, and Kirsten, may have been pushing ourselves a bit but this device could hold the key to everything about that entire place and I can't make any more progress on it here." The girl nodded in total agreement. Hammond still didn't look convinced.  
  
"You're scheduled to leave tomorrow morning, one more day isn't going to make a difference." Hammond knew this comment was a last ditch effort to convince Dr. Jackson and the girl. Daniel's gaze narrowed.  
  
"I'm telling you it is!" Jack knew it was time to step in.  
  
"Thank you for your time Sir."  
  
"You know it is beyond my comprehension how anybody like yourself who has so power can miss the point entirely!" he flailed his arms around a bit showing his rage.  
  
"I KNOW! You'd think someone as smart and high up in the ladder, as yourself, could really—"someone's voice stopped Kirsten from finishing her sentence.  
  
"Hey knock it off! Both of you!" he pushed himself off of his leaning position to show that what he had said, he meant it.  
  
"It's all right Colonel. This letter is to Lieutenant Barber's family explaining that he died in the service to country. I've spent the last two hours on it. I can't tell them anything about how he died or anything about the work he did here, only that he's gone. Do you get the point now?" This, now, was really his last ditch effort to stop the raging Doctor and teenage girl.  
  
"Yes Sir he got it. And the girl too." He started to chauffeur the two out of the room.  
  
"Get him out of here." Hammond was starting to feel restrained and he didn't want to say something that he didn't mean.  
  
Control Room  
  
"What's the delay?" Hammond looked around the Stargate room and noticed that they haven't left yet.  
  
"Daniel hasn't reported in this morning Sir. Neither has Kirsten." Carter turned around to inform General Hammond.  
  
"What?" he checked the room once more to make sure that they both were really gone. Carter sighed in defeat.  
  
"I just called him, I think he picked up but now I just get a busy signal." Now Hammond was really confused.  
  
"Yesterday he was demanding to leave immediately." Jack knew someone had to go get the duo.  
  
"Maybe I should give both of them a wake up call Sir." Hammond nodded in approval.  
  
"Sounds to me like the two could use one."  
  
Daniel's Apartment  
  
Jack comes up to the door, which is open.  
  
"Daniel?" Jack checked the room a bit to make sure it was okay for him to come. When he noticed the door wasn't locked, he knew something had happened. He didn't like this situation at all.  
  
He looked around some more. He walks through what seems to be the living room. A piano sat to the left of a door that left to a balcony. That's when he finds Daniel standing on his balcony about to jump. Hesitantly, he walks out slowly making sure he didn't startle the archaeologist.  
  
"Daniel? What are you doing out here?" he took another daring step forward trying to make it to Daniel before he jumped or do something else dangerous to his health. When he heard Daniel sniff lightly, his heart began to race.  
  
"None of it means anything." He continued to stare out into nothingness.  
  
"Daniel, why don't you come inside here." Jack didn't understand what Daniel meant, but right now his first priority was to get Daniel far away from the ledge.  
  
"I tried. It just goes away." He sniffed again like he was trying not to cry, but he was anyway. Jack had to do something to comfort him.  
  
"Okay. Then we'll get it back." He took another step towards the crazed man. Daniel shook his head.  
  
"You can't get it back." He turned his head back to look Jack straight in the eye to show him the raw emotion he was feeling. O'Neill's heart began to race even faster. Any second now he could jump and Jack knew his reflexes weren't that fast.  
  
"Whatever's wrong, we'll fix it." Jack tried once more to convince him, but Daniel didn't care. He scoffed at Jack before speaking.  
  
"You don't even know what I'm talking about." Daniel hiccuped like he was still trying not to cry.  
  
"No. No I don't. But come inside." Jack extended his hand. Suddenly, Daniel turned his head to look at Jack. It looked as though someone had just woken him up from a very bad nightmare. One tear trailed down his cold cheek.  
  
"Jack?" he sounded very confused. Jack took one big step forward to grab onto his arm.  
  
"Yeah." He responded softly. Just as Daniel got on the other side of the railing, a soft giggle was heard.  
  
"Kirsten?" Jack asked. He looked to his right to see the teenage girl sitting against the wall on the other side of the balcony.  
  
"So shiny... very pretty..." she held out a long knife in her right hand. Jack's heart began to race again. He took a slow step towards the insane girl.  
  
"How about you give me the knife, hmm?" he reached out.  
  
"NO! IT'S MINE!" she retracted the knife and held it over her left wrist.  
  
"Kirsten, you don't want to do that!" O'Neill didn't know what he could do in this situation. Just as he thought she was going to put the dangerous knife down, she ran it across her wrist. Blood immediately began to run down her forearm.  
  
"KIRSTEN!" Jack screamed. Suddenly, she looked up at him with tears going down her face. She looked very shocked. Her eyes looked down to her hands. Kirsten's left arm was starting to shake badly.  
  
"I'm sorry...sorry... I didn't mean... sorry..." Jack kneeled down to her level and grabbed the bloody knife and tossed it over the balcony.  
  
"Daniel, do inside and get some wrap for her arm." Daniel nodded and hastily ran inside. It seemed the shaking was moving to her entire body. She just kept repeating the word sorry over and over and over to herself and Jack.  
  
"The PET scan reveals his neurological activity is slowing." Dr. Fraiser shook her head.  
  
"So?" Jack was still confused. He never did understand that medical mumbo jumbo anyway.  
  
"Neurotransmitters relay messages in the body. Too many or too few of these chemicals transmissions can result in anxiety, depression or a number of emotional or physical disorders." Fraiser didn't like Daniel's and Kirsten's conditions.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Barbers thing?" Jack asked quietly.  
  
"The remaining members of SG5 are reporting almost identical symptoms. Yes it seems almost certain. Now the only good news is that it doesn't seem to be the result of a contagion." Fraiser was looking over a clipboard of Daniel's condition while talking.  
  
"Well if it's not a disease. What?" Jack was still confused. Janet sighed before continuing.  
  
"I don't know. Such a drastic shift in levels is generally drug induced but all of their systems are void of any foreign substances. Not to mention that preliminary MALP readings of P4X347 have ruled out all the usual suspects, air, radiation..." Jack started to catch on.  
  
"So if we retrace SG5's tracks we may be able to come up with something?" O'Neill was asking hopefully.  
  
"I'm afraid Colonel, until we get a grasp on..." Hammond started.  
  
"General, we saw the shadow on the video. Now something or someone is affecting these guys." Hammond could tell that the colonel was getting very frustrated. Janet sighed once again.  
  
"More than affecting them Sir. If their brain function continues to fail they could be facing a worst case scenario."  
  
"What about Kirsten?" Hammond asked looking at the girl.  
  
She seemed to be in better shape than Daniel, but still looked bad. She wasn't in a coma like state yet, but her mind was lost. She just rocks back and forth on a bed next to Daniel's muttering to herself and giggling once and a while. Sometimes she scratches the light casts Dr. Fraiser put in her arms that went from her wrist to her elbow just in case she tried to suicide trick again.  
  
"Well," Fraiser began," it seems like her staff is strong enough to stop her body from going into a coma, but isn't quite strong enough to get her out of her insane state. To be truthful, Sir, she's on the fence. She could go either way, but right now it's looking like she's tilting towards coma."  
  
"So we go in M.O.P 2, and bring back samples of the usual suspects." Jack knew he just had to check the planet out again.  
  
"You've made your case Colonel. Watch your step." Hammond nodded. Jack smiled lightly,  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
giggles madly I told you I was going to do something horrible to Kirsten! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I'm going to get the next chapter out sometime. Anywho I'm going to a soccer camp from the 18th to the first or second of August. So after that I can get the next chapter up!  
  
FEED THE REVIEW BUTTON! 


	8. The Light part 3 almost done!

Ugh I'm so glad I started to write again this feels just so good! Okay here's the rest of The Light! I hope everyone has a good time reading this I'm going to make is a special chapter! Not really just following the guidelines of the episode... but with new Kirsten action!  
  
Palace  
  
Jack and the rest of SG-1 walked through the open Stargate into the palace Kirsten and Daniel had been to a few days before.  
  
"Well I can see why Daniel was so hot on this place." Jack scoffed. He looked around through the helmet type thing that was on his head. He could see strange writing all over.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c commented. Jack looked over to see Sam looking over the device she was using to check the air.  
  
"Whatcha got?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"The air's fine just like the MALP indicated. Whatever affected Daniel and SG5 they didn't breathe it in." Everyone began to take their helmets off.  
  
"Okay, watch your step." Jack warned as he was going down the ramp of the Stargate. They look around and see a shadow. Sam looks harder and sees that the shadowed figure is just a boy.  
  
"It's just a kid. Obviously scared to death of us." She whispered to Jack.  
  
"I believe this is the room of Light of which Daniel Jackson has spoken." Teal'c walked over towards the light they could see form it bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Really? Carter what are we looking at here?" Jack didn't want to walk into a radiation trap.  
  
"Ahh It doesn't seem to be giving off any radiation other than detectable light. I think it's just decorative." Her gaze went from the device to the light. Something was telling her to keep looking no matter what.  
  
"Safe?" Jack was still skeptical.  
  
"It is most difficult to believe that something so beautiful could be dangerous O'Neill." A smile crawled onto Teal'c's face. The light made him feel so happy...  
  
"No. We'll come back to look at it. Let's go." Jack looked at both of his other teammates. They seemed to be enthralled with the 'decorative lights' and didn't listen to him." Hey let's go." Jack shoved Carter lightly and tapped Teal'c on the shoulder.  
  
"Right. Sorry Sir." She apologized with a slight blush.  
  
They continue to walk down a corridor. As they were looking, Sam finally thought,  
  
"Sir I'd like to run a full spectrum analysis on that light."  
  
"Later." Jack was looking around a corner for the little boy that had ran away from them.  
  
"I think there might be a relationship between the light and what's happening to Daniel." Jack immediately turned around.  
  
"Thought you said it wasn't dangerous?"  
  
"I'm sure it isn't Sir, it's just..." Jack ignored her and started to walk in a different direction and finds the boy's bedroom. The kid looked absolutely terrified of Jack with his gun and strange outfit. Jack just smiled and talked,  
  
"Hi. I'm Jack. And you are? Nice digs. Kinda remind me of my first apartment. How are the people upstairs?" The boy lightly smiled back and whispered,  
  
"Loren."  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what Loren means." O'Neill was trying to be very polite and kind to the kid. He thought that maybe he knows what happened to Daniel and can fix it.  
  
"Me." Loren pointed to his chest with his forefinger. Jack nodded and smiled,  
  
"Hi Loren."  
  
"Jack." Loren was happy that he had met someone. He had been alone for so long...  
  
"Yeah. Anyone else live here with you?" Jack's eyes gazed around the room for a second before looking at Loren again.  
  
"My mother and father." He whispered with more confidence.  
  
"Can you take me to them? I'd like to talk to them." He asked nicely.  
  
"No. They're not here." Loren shook his head slightly.  
  
"Not in this place? So you're here alone?" Jack was getting confused again.  
  
"Yes." The boy answered with a smile still on his face.  
  
"Well Loren some of my people came here a few days ago." Jack began to explain to the boy.  
  
"I was hiding."  
  
"Well you hide very well, because they didn't even know you were here. The thing is when they came home they all got very sick. We'd like to figure out why. Do you know? Okay, well we're going to look around a little more. Maybe you should come along?" Jack beckoned with his left hand. Loren smiled and stood up to follow him. Suddenly, Carter began to talk through O'Neill's radio,  
  
"Colonel. General Hammond has activated the Gate and is on the radio." Jack pressed the talk button and spoke,  
  
"All right go ahead. I'll be there. Come on." Jack turned to leave the room and Loren followed right behind him.  
  
Palace (Stargate)   
  
"This is Hammond. Come in Colonel."  
  
"Where is he?" Loren looked frightened and looked around the Stargate room trying to find the body to the voice.  
  
"He's just sending his voice over the radio through this thing here. We read you General." Jack quickly explained.  
  
"I see you've made a friend Colonel." Hammond smiled at the sight of the boy, Loren.  
  
"Yes Sir, Loren, General Hammond." He pointed to Loren and then the camera he was talking into.  
  
"He can see me?" Loren waved his right hand. Hammond laughed at the sight.  
  
"Yes I can son."  
  
"Hi." Loren stepped towards the camera, but Jack held him back.  
  
"We haven't found anything yet Sir but we've only been at it a few minutes." O'Neill reported with a slight sad voice. He, and the rest of the team, knew it was only time before things with Kirsten and Daniel got hell of a lot worse.  
  
"It's been well over an hour Colonel." Hammond checked the watch on his arm to make sure what he was saying was right.  
  
"Well that can't be." Jack didn't believe it.  
  
"Jack, I have some bad news. All of SG5 are dead." Hammond said with such a sad voice, it made the news worse then it was.  
  
"Oh no." Carter gasped.  
  
"What of the condition of Daniel Jackson and Kirsten?" Hammond shook his head.  
  
"Dr Fraiser's doing everything she can but I'm afraid he's fallen into a deep coma. We don't know how much time he has left. Kirsten seems even worse then before. She is on the verge of going into the same state Dr. Jackson is in."  
  
Gate Room  
  
"Here are your samples." Jack handed the samples to Fraiser.  
  
"Did you get the boy's?  
  
"Yeah, it's in there." Jack nodded and pointed to the samples he had just given to the doctor.  
  
"Get this off to the lab." Dr. Fraiser handed the samples to someone behind her and sent that person off. Jack turned to look at Daniel's still face. It pained Jack so much to see Daniel saying there with tubes going everywhere. He had seen that happen way to many times. And every time it did happen he swore Daniel would never have to come back to the infirmary, but he still managed to anyway.  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
"I'm afraid his condition is unchanged Sir."  
  
"Okay. And the girl?" Both of the adults turned their gazes to Kirsten. She was sitting on a hospital bed rocking back and forth. Her knees were up to her chest and her casted arms were wrapped around them. Her staff was right in between her legs so it touched her heart. Jack never did like seeing children in the hospital. They didn't deserve it. No one does...  
  
Planet in Loren's room  
  
"So approximately how long ago was this image recorded?" Teal'c continued to look at the picture at the happy family. It almost made him jealous to see such a happy family.  
  
"That's my home. Before we came here." Loren pointed to the picture.  
  
"So your parents brought you here from a different world?"  
  
"Yeah. They were explorers. Kinda like you I guess. So they came here... and what was it that we were looking for?" Teal'c frowned in vexation.  
  
"If you cannot give us an explanation to our friend's illness we must continue to search for clues as to what may have caused it." Teal'c handed the picture device back to the kid.  
  
"Well none of your friends are in here. Hey I have to show you something. This was a present from my father on my birthday." Loren placed the picture thing on the table and opened a secret department and took out a real looking gun. Immediately, Teal'c brought out his Zat Gun." No it's not real." Loren continued to smile. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Children of the Tau'ri also seem to enjoy colorful weapons that have no function." Teal'c pulled the trigger of the toy. It began to light up and make loud, annoying noises.  
  
"It's fun."  
  
"I see. On my home world of Chulak we do not celebrate the anniversary of one's birth." Teal'c turned the toy over to look at it from the bottom.  
  
"No presents?" Loren was surprised. Your birthday is a happy day!  
  
"It is a day like any other."  
  
"Well how do you know how old you are?"  
  
"I am 101 years of age." Loren laughed.  
  
"You don't look that old." He could have sworn Teal'c didn't look a day older than 20-30 years of age.  
  
"So I have been told." Teal'c remembered the many times Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson told him how good he looks for his age.  
  
"So when do you turn 102?"  
  
"In 47 days." Teal'c started to hand the toy back to Loren, but the boy refused.  
  
"Keep it. It's a birthday present."  
  
"I cannot." Teal'c didn't know what he would do with such a useless weapon. Maybe make the guards laugh and stop them for a second, but that's about it.  
  
"In 47 days you'll be gone right? You keep it."  
  
Infirmary  
  
"Colonel? Are you all right?" Fraiser could tell just by looking at Jack, there was something wrong and he wasn't going to talk about it.  
  
"What kind of dumb-ass question is that? My friend is laying there on his deathbed. The other's mind is gone, most likely forever! I'm fine." Jack rubbed his eyes with one hand. Something was making him very irritable.  
  
A/N: LOOK! It's IMS! I knew Jack had it! And knowing is half the battle...  
  
"We're working on the problem Sir." Fraiser tried knocking him down a few levels with a soft voice, but the Colonel obviously isn't going to have any of that today.  
  
"I don't want excuses." Jack growled while slamming a notebook on a table. Dr. Fraiser motioned for the guard to stop.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, if you don't calm down right now I will have you removed from my infirmary, is that clear?"  
  
"I'm fine." Jack bent his head down and rested it in his hands.  
  
"Colonel I'd like to recheck your dopamine levels."  
  
"It's happening to me isn't it?" he looked up from his hands to the Doctor's face.  
  
"Let me find out, please."  
  
Jack sighed and laid down in a bed three down from where Kirsten and Daniel were. A nurse took his blood pressure and then left to tell Dr. Fraiser the results.  
  
"Whatever's causing this actually accelerates neural activity in the brain and causes a dopamine like effect in the body." She looked over a chart that showed the results of the dopamine test and the blood pressure test. Jack sighed.  
  
"Kinda like drugs." He rubbed his fingers on his closed eyes.  
  
"Only as long as you're on the planet. Shortly after you returned neural activity begins to decrease and depression results. Blood work confirms it.  
  
"Does the boy carry any immunity that we could use to our advantage?" Hammond looked from Jack to Fraiser. She shook her head sadly.  
  
"No. His blood work came back the same. I don't think he'll be able to leave the planet without experiencing the same narcotic withdrawal symptoms."  
  
"But Colonel O'Neill was only on that planet for a little over an hour?"  
  
"Yes Sir, this addiction appears to be almost instantaneous." She looked over his results again in case if she missed anything.  
  
"You're telling me I'm addicted to that place." Jack couldn't help but groan.  
  
"The intensity of your mood swing into depression seems to be proportional to the time you spent on the planet. All we can do is hope is your exposure wasn't long enough for you symptoms to get as bad as they did with Daniel and the others."  
  
"Great. All those years of just saying no." his head was starting to hurt really badly. Out of habit, Jack's palm's rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Jack I tried to recall Major Carter or Teal'c, they haven't responded and I can't risk sending another team." Hammond didn't want to make Colonel O'Neill think anymore than he had to, but he had to know.  
  
Daniel's machine bleeps. Kirsten looks up from her knees and starts to mumble to herself a little louder and stops rocking back and forth.  
  
"What's that?" Jack immediately sat up to see what was going on.  
  
"His EEG is sporadic. This is exactly what happened to the members of SG5 before they died. Sir you're gonna have to take him back to the planet." Janet ran to Daniel's bedside.  
  
Corridor with Daniel on a gurney  
  
"Once your there I'll need you to send me his vital signs every.... He's coding. No time to resuscitate, let's go." Janet helped Jack free Daniel of all the tubes that were in him.  
  
Jack picked up Daniel and while holding Kirsten hands, he ran through the Gate.  
  
Palace  
  
"Daniel? Daniel! Come on, come on. Dammit! Daniel! Let's go, come on" Jack bent down near Daniel's face. Jack was getting even more nervous as seconds clicked by. He needed to do something but he didn't know. Maybe Carter!  
  
"Carter? Teal'c? Where are my friends?" Loren calmly walked into the Gate room. He glanced from Kirsten, who had crawled herself to a wall and was pressed against it still muttering, to Daniel's emotionless face.  
  
"With the light."  
  
"Get them for me will ya." O'Neill's voice raised a few levels. He had to do something for Daniel, and quick.  
  
"They won't come." The boy muttered.  
  
"Well try." Jack was trying to stay calm, but Daniel wasn't going to save himself.  
  
"I'm not allowed to go in there."  
  
Jack stands up and walks with an angry stride into the light room. He was so concentrated on getting Carter and Teal'c, the light didn't effect him at all. He reaches out and shakes Sam. Then reaches over her to shove Teal'c a bit.  
  
"For God's sake. Carter! Carter, wake up." Sam shook her head to clear her mind.  
  
"You're back Sir, when?"  
  
"Teal'c? Teal'c come on. Yeah, come on out of here right now." Jack ordered sternly.  
  
Teal'c walks out of the room to see Daniel sitting on the steps to the Stargate with his head in his hands. He then looks over to see Kirsten sitting with her back against the wall and her head bent down and her limbs were limp.  
  
"Daniel Jackson. Kirsten."  
  
"Yep. Had to bring him back. It was the only thing that was gonna keep him alive." Jack walked over to stand next to Daniel.  
  
"Sir, how long were you gone?" Sam took a few more steps in the room. How much time had passed when Jack left and had to return with a dying Daniel and an insane Kirsten? Jack thought for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Few hours. Hammond tried to contact you."  
  
"He did not." Teal'c looked over to Sam to see if he was correct.  
  
"He did. I heard his voice." The boy turned to point at the Stargate.  
  
"Where were we?" Carter was getting really concerned. Were Teal'c and herself really addicted to that light and almost paid for it with Daniel's life.  
  
"In there." Loren whimpered.  
  
"I can't explain it Sir." Carter shook her head in shame. She couldn't believe something so beautiful like that light had such a hold on all five of them.  
  
"Fraiser thinks we're all addicted to something here that alters our brain chemistry. And dollars to doughnuts, it's that damn light." He pointed angrily to that light generator.  
  
"Oh I don't see how that's possible." Sam thought. Just then Jack turned his head to look at Loren. And all of them knew it wasn't a happy look either.  
  
"Hey. You knew didn't you?" Jack pointed at the boy with his right index finger.  
  
"No." Loren backed away from the group, but still had his smile on.  
  
"That's why you're not allowed in there."  
  
"My father said I was too young."  
  
"Uh-huh." O'Neill still didn't sound convinced. Sam thought it was time for her to step in and possibly save Loren's life from Jack's wrath of anger.  
  
"Sir if it's the light itself then how did Daniel recover just by arriving on the planet?"  
  
"I don't know Major but I want you to find out. Otherwise we're stuck here indefinitely and that's just not acceptable. Ahh screw it, we're shutting that thing off." Jack, out of habit, began to rub his eyes.  
  
"No." The boy shook his head.  
  
"You stay here." Jack is really good at pointing angrily.  
  
"What are we looking for Sir?" Sam asked once again trying to help Loren.  
  
"The off switch. All right. If we can't shut the thing off...we'll..." Jack's glare moved from Sam to the shinny light. His eyes began to unfocus. He was staring.  
  
"O'Neill." Teal'c warned.  
  
"Aww man. Damn that thing's dangerous." Jack rubbed his eyes again.  
  
"My guess is the control mechanism is somewhere inside this pedestal. If we focus our attention on that we should be all right." Sam deduced while going over to the Stargate to dial to Hammond and the SGC.  
  
Control Room  
  
Hammond is talking to Daniel over the MALP.  
  
"Glad to see your alive and well Dr. Jackson. We thought we'd lost you." Hammond felt like if he saw Daniel die and then come back to life one more time, he'd retire. Funny how some feelings turn out to be true...hint hint  
  
"To be honest I don't really remember much after yelling at you, sorry about that by the way." Daniel was squinting. He really needed his glasses. All of those blurry objects were beginning to make him dizzy.  
  
"That's all right. Is there anything you need?"  
  
"Glasses. Supplies, it looks like we're not going anywhere for a while. And that little remote computer thing I couldn't make work before." Just then, Kirsten's tired face took up half the screen. Her eyes were staring right at Hammond.  
  
"Mountain Dewwwwwwwwww..." she groaned like a zombie. Her eyes were really baggy and it looked like she needed a pick-me-up... badly. Daniel sighed and pushed her head down with one hand. Hammond couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I'll send it through immediately. Where's Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
I'M DONE! (dies) okay well there's one more chapter to finish up The Light. Then I'm going to post the scary crazy chapter. That's right I've already typed it up the idea was SO FREAKING COOL! I just saw the episode with Kira and what not and I'm pissed. CURSE HER FOR KISSING DANIEL KIRSTEN WILL HAVE HER BLOOD!(ahem) anywho you know the drill R & R!  
  
DQ 


	9. Going Crazy is Fun! Stopped The Light it...

All right it's the crazy chapter! WEEEEEEE! I'm actually starting this before I finished The Light. The idea was just so good I have to type it now! Gotta love the drama in this one! I just love torturing Kirsten!  
  
Kirsten: You like to what?  
  
DQ: Nufing... give you food! I like to give you food!  
  
Kirsten: All right then... fine...  
  
It was a normal day like any other. The entire team was sitting in the cafeteria just before they had to leave to check out a new planet. No one noticed, but the room seemed oddly... uninhabited. It was just the team and another Nurse sitting a few tables away from them next to the door that lead to a hallway. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c all sat on one side, while Sam sat with her back facing the nurse that sat a few tables from them. There was one thing they did notice though.  
  
"Hey, has anyone seem, Kirsten?" Sam asked while looking around. Sometimes she liked to lay under tables and scare people. Poor Chevron guy peed his pants...  
  
"Indeed, I have yet to see signs of my sister at all this morning." Teal'c spoke in a calm voice.  
  
"She's probably just cleaning herself. You all know she likes to do that while no one is looking." Jack took another bite of his Fruit Loops. Daniel couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"I think I still have a bruise from that." Just before Teal'c was about to comment where the bruise was, Jack held his fist up next to his head hastily. Even Daniel knew what that meant. Jack had heard something.  
  
"What is it, sir?" Carter whispered.  
  
Da nuh  
  
"It sounds like music..." Daniel pointed to the speakers.  
  
Da nuh na  
  
"I do not recognize it." The Jaffa looked around again. Something was telling him something was going to happen. He knew he was safe inside Stargate Command. So what could be after them?  
  
Da nuh na nuh na nuh na nuh nanuhnanuhnanuhnanuh...  
  
"Is that... the theme from Jaws?" Jack asked in an amazed voice. Nothing made sense. A soft clicking noise was heard just before the music was turned a little louder. The Nurse down from them started to freak out. Did she know something?  
  
"MAJOR CARTER!" The nurse stood and pointed behind Sam.  
  
The major turned her head just enough to see what was behind her. Kirsten's head came into view. She was transformed between human and cat. Her face was scrunched up in an angry glare and her teeth gave a nice shiny gleam. The girl's claws were in full view, inching towards Sam's head ready to tear skin off. Sam squeaked once and that set off Kirsten. She took the deepest breath she could and roared so loud the plates on each table rattled and shook knocking down some cups in the process. Now the Jaws Theme was crescendoing close to blaring.  
  
Before they could ask the crazy teenager anything, she flipped backwards a few times and landed on the table the lone nurse was sitting at. The poor blonde girl had just enough time to scream before Kirsten latched her sharp fangs on her neck and jumped to drag her out the door. Teal'c unsheathed his zat gun and fired once, but missed and the cat-girl ran with the nurse kicking and squirming out the door.  
  
"KIRSTEN!" Jack called out. He pulled out a handgun and chased after Kirsten. His team was right behind him. O'Neill stood at the door utterly confused.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Carter asked while pulling out her own handgun.  
  
"More importantly, what the hell was she doing?" Jack shook his head at Daniel's remark. Didn't anyone else notice?  
  
"Hello! It's eight o'clock! This place should be filled with people! But there was only one person! Nurse... oh what's her face..."  
  
"Sumnah." Sam finished.  
  
"I think it is odd as well Jack O'Neill. The empty eating room and Kirsten missing... breakfast." Teal'c didn't like the feel of that word on his tongue.  
  
"Kirsten always has breakfast... wait?! What are we doing? Nurse Sumnah could be dead. We have to hunt down Kirsten!" Sam couldn't miss the stares the team was giving her." No pun intended guys!"  
  
"What's the plan, Jack?" Daniel crossed his arms getting into his thinking mode incase Jack couldn't think of something.  
  
"I say we stick together. It'd be way too easy if we split up. Kirsten is stronger than she looks transformed. She carried Nurse Sumnah off like she was a plastic bag." Jack cocked his gun.  
  
He motioned his hand to leave. As quietly as they could, the team of four creeped down the long hallway. Jack could tell that Kirsten had gone right. Military intuition. Jack was in front, Teal'c who had his trust zat gun, Daniel with no weapon, and Sam held the back. They had just made it around the corner when a short gasp of surprise made the entire group turn around.  
  
"SAM!" Jack called out. Kirsten had stealthily snuck behind Sam and had her massive clawed hand around her throat ready to cut if necessary.  
  
"Kirsten, please!" Daniel tried to calm her, but the ravage look in her eyes told him other wise. Kirsten whispered something in Sam's left ear and the major immediately fell limp in her grasp. With two steps back, Kirsten lept behind the corner.  
  
"NO!" O'Neill ran past the other two men and pointed his gun at an empty hallway.  
  
"Dammit... where is she going with the people?" The colonel whispered to himself more than anyone else. Daniel placed his hand as gently as he could on the tense man's shoulder,  
  
"Come on. Standing here won't do anything for us." The older man was tempted to sigh and sulk back, but his unbridled determination kept yelling at him to continue on in question. Shoot now, ask questions later.  
  
A/N: YAOI YAOI YAOI! Just kidding... although... I was so tempted to have Jack and Daniel be together. But then I thought... I can't write yaoi worth one yen. So I decided not to. But if you guys want it let me know I'd be more than happy to give in my... one yen in . I'm babbling I know... CONTINUE WITH THE CRAZINESS THAT IS KIRSTEN!  
  
The three-man team continued to trek down the same hallway that Sam got stolen in. Jack now let Teal'c lead in the front, then Daniel, then himself. He knew that Kirsten, so far, liked to attack from behind and now he'd be ready for it. The dead silence was getting to the team. It now was about ten o'clock, right at the peak of morning madness, but the empty halls were whispering words of fear and helplessness to them. Trying to warn them of the impending doom. Or that could be old age creeping up on Colonel Jack O'Neill. They went on with no sign of Kirsten for about fifteen minutes. Teal'c was wondering if she was getting full.  
  
"This plan is not working, Jack O'Neill. We have not apprehended my sister yet for quite sometime." Ah Teal'c, always looking on the bright side of things.  
  
"I think Jack is still right. I don't think Kirsten is that dumb to take on Jack with a handgun. I know we need to stick together and--- JACK!" The group stopped to talk way too long.  
  
Kirsten had caught up with them and now had Jack in her possession, but was still in sight of firing. Daniel looked Kirsten right in her yellow eyes. Gazing into them, Daniel could see. Sadness. Confusion. Anxiety? That mere second was enough for Jack to take action. Slamming Kirsten in the gut with his right elbow, she retracted and started to run left into a hallway they had just previously came from. Jack fired two non-lethal shots. One at her tail one at her right foot. She was moving too fast, none of them could tell if Jack had hit her or not.  
  
"When this is all over, we are taking her to the vet's office and having her claws permanently removed." Jack joked while rubbing his neck.  
  
"Here let me see." Daniel took two steps and pulled down Jack's jacket. Our long red marks were etched into his skin.  
  
"Daniel, your uncharacteristic silence is killing me. Am I okay?" Daniel nodded.  
  
"You're really lucky, Jack. She missed your main artery to your brain. If she had squeezed any harder, your IQ would have taken a serious beating." Daniel looked at it one more time just to make sure, and then turned to walk down the corridor. It didn't seem like twenty minutes had elapsed when they saw Kirsten again. This time she was in the front staring down Teal'c.  
  
"Kirsten, I do not wish to shoot you. Please stop and we can talk." He raised the zat gun so it was level with her head. Her mouth was open and she was slightly growling.  
  
"Kirsten..." Daniel whispered.  
  
Kirsten jumped to the side just as Teal'c fired. The Jaffa fired three more times at her while she was running head on into them. Just as Jack thought they had her, she leaped onto the side-wall and ran along it for a second before tackling Jack down a hallway they had just came around.  
  
"JACK NO!" Daniel rushed around the corner. The archaeologist couldn't help but feel frustrated. Just what in the hell was Kirsten doing? How can she just go around one corner and disappear without a trace?  
  
"Come Daniel Jackson, we must move on." Teal'c didn't wait to see if he was going to follow him. He had no choice, Teal'c was the only one who had a weapon. Just as Daniel took his first step forward, he felt someone slamming their firsts on his shoulders. Immediately, Daniel crumpled to the floor.  
  
"DANIEL JACKSON!" Teal'c only had enough time to fire one shot that missed.  
  
She carried Daniel down the hall she had just taken Jack down. Teal'c didn't even bother to follow. He knew by now that she was too fast and strong for him to catch up. There was only on thing he could do. Keep going. After only a mere few moments of walking, Teal'c noticed that they had been walking for such a long time, that he was now in the deep depths of the SGC. It was a lower level he was not use to and he was sure he was going to get lost. It didn't matter.  
  
Sooner or later Kirsten was going to get him, or he was going to get his sister. After continuing for about three minutes, the dead silence of the SGC started to make Teal'c delusional. He kept on hearing that clicking sound of Kirsten's claws against the cement floor of the SGC. Left right right left left left left right right. Just as Teal'c was going to give up on his hunt and rest for a moment, he saw Kirsten limp around a corner.  
  
"Sister, wait!" he sprinted down the hallway after her. Right when he got around the corner, Kirsten was mewing the most horrible sound of pain Teal'c had ever heard from her.  
  
"Kirsten please!" she almost stopped, but then suddenly, a door to her left mysteriously opened and then closed right after her. Heart beating fast, Teal'c approached the door thinking that any second it was going to try and bite him. He hand gripped the doorknob gently. With great force he opened the door, pointing his gun inside. Suddenly, the lights in the room blared.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TEAL'C!"  
  
"What?" Inside the room there was everyone one that worked in the SGC. Kirsten jumped out of nowhere and knocked Teal'c on the floor.  
  
"Happy birthday big Bro!" Jack sighed and stepped forward.  
  
"Happy birthday big guy." He said as he helped Teal'c to a standing position. Teal'c still had a confused look on his face.  
  
"I still do not get what is transpiring." Jack sighed once again.  
  
"Look it was planned from the beginning. Kirsten would come in all crazy like and take nurse Sumnah. We'd follow her and one by one she'd get us until you were left. Then when you cam down this hallway she led you in here and now can we please have some cake?" Jack turned to the rest of the people. Teal'c then got a good look at the room. It was gigantic. Obviously since it held everyone that worked in the SGC.  
  
"Come on Teal'c! Lets open presents! Then we can eat some cake and party 'till we can't party no more!" Kirsten, in her cat/human state led him to a long table filled with presents.  
  
"These are... all for me?" Teal'c asked making sure he wasn't going to steal anything.  
  
"Yes yes all for you! Now come on open mine first!" Kirsten rummaged for a second before bringing out a gift box wrapped in pink wrapping paper.  
  
Teal'c at first raised an eyebrow at the feminism of the box. But the concluded that his sister was in fact a girl so it was okay. The Jaffa simply took the top off the box and peered inside. First, he took out what appeared to be two mittens. He continued then to pull out a long square scarf. There seemed to be one more thing left. It was a beanie hat. There seemed to be a cat face on it and the two corners were sewed together to look like the wearer had ears. Teal'c also noticed that the mittens, scarf, and hat were all black.  
  
"I knitted them all by myself!" Kirsten proclaimed.  
  
"So you know its good quality!" Jack joked while smiling.  
  
"Ah good one Jack... okay Teal'c finish unwrapping everything!" His sister shoved him towards the rest of the gifts. Jack got him a fishing set, Daniel bought a book on simple Egyptian myths, and Sam got him a book that titled Quantum Physics for Dummmies. I believe it speaks for itself. Just as Teal'c finished the gifts, music started to play. Many people talked with one another, enjoying their punch, and some even dared to dance. The whole SG-1 team sat at a table in the midst of everything.  
  
"Hey, where's Kirsten?" Sam asked looking around. She really never wanted to ask that question again. Ever...  
  
"If she's dancing, somebody shield my eyes for me." O'Neill leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Drinks anyone?" A voice asked above Jack. When the Colonel opened his eyes, he just about fell over.  
  
"KIRSTEN! What are you doing?" Jack asked a little too loud.  
  
"Passing drinks out what does it look like?" But Jack was convinced otherwise. She was wearing that leotard she usually wears and was still in cat/human form. She reminded Jack of a...  
  
"You look like a play boy bunny! That's what you look like."  
  
"COLONEL!" Sam screamed at him.  
  
"Well, she does."  
  
"Before I forget Teal'c, Your wife has just arrived with your son! You might want to go greet her at the door." Teal'c hastily nodded and left." Oh Sam! Your dad is here too!" Sam left without saying anything. "Now if you excuse me, sirs, I have drinks to hand out."  
  
"Well, it's just you and me Danny boy." Jack once again leaned back.  
  
"Did you know any of this was going to happen."  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"Then shouldn't we be working or something? I mean we all of very important things to do! Well I have some---"  
  
"Daniel! Calm down. It's a party! Just enjoy this non-working environment for a while THEN you can work. Some."  
  
"Hi! Can I sit here?" She just couldn't say no to that smile.  
  
"Of course! My name is Cathy." He smiled again nicely.  
  
"My name is Jake." Cathy smiled back.  
  
"You don't know Teal'c, so you?" the man laughed a bit.  
  
"Yea it's hard to--- hey who's that?" he pointed to a girl dressed in a cat costume." She looks like a Play Boy bunny!" he joked.  
  
"Oh no, she's real. You see she was transformed after an incident in a weird tomb. She can transform from human to cat/human like she is now." Cathy only knew that but she was glad to explain.  
  
"Ew... she's a freak."  
  
Kirsten had been minding her own business, when she saw the new guy sit down next to Cathy. Kirsten barely knew Cathy, but she was really nice.  
  
"Excuse, Miss Kirsten, may I have some punch please." Kirsten turned her back to the couple talking. Just as the cup touched the table from her flat plate that held other drinks, Kirsten heard the line,  
  
"Ew... she's a freak." Something snapped inside of Kirsten. In a blink, Kirsten turned 180 degrees, tackled Jake, and slid a few feet just as the plate of drinks smashed to the floor. The entire room was silent.  
  
"What'd you say, punk?" Kirsten growled. Jake swallowed nervously.  
  
"I-I s-said t-that you were...." But he couldn't finish.  
  
"SAY IT!" the girl screamed as loud as she could. Grabbing the neck of his shirt, she lifted him to a wall making him gaze into her intense yellow cat eyes.  
  
"Kirsten! Stand down immediately." Hammond ran forward trying to stop her. With out looking back at him, the girl spoke,  
  
"Say it to my FACE!"  
  
"I CALLED YOU A FREAK!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed in his face. Her right hand cocked back ready to punch his face. Jake closed his eyes ready for the pain, but it didn't come. First he opened his left, then his right eye to see Teal'c holding on to her wrist.  
  
"Let me go brother!"  
  
"Calm down, Kirsten."  
  
"NO! I NEED TO KICK HIS ASS!" Teal'c pulled the girl off the scared man and wrapped one arm around her waist and another around her neck.  
  
"Please sister, there is no need to... kick his ass." Still, she continued to struggle harder and harder. Teal'c had no other choice but to zat her. He got out his trust zat and fired at her waist. She immediately stopped moving and fell to the floor limp and unconscious. Hammond rushed to the red phone on the wall.  
  
"I need some transporters to take Kirsten to room 127 on floor G-7 right this minute." He hung the phone up. Just then Sam, Jack, and Daniel pushed their way through the crowd to see what was going on.  
  
"General, what happened?" Sam couldn't miss Kirsten lying on the floor.  
  
"She attacked this man after he called her a name, I'm having her transferred to room 127 on floor G-7." Daniel stared at the General.  
  
"Bu that's in the-"  
  
"Physciatric ward I know. I have no idea was happened to her and just to be safe we need to contain her for evaluation. This party is over." Hammond left with the two men in white suits with Kirsten in their arms to floor G-7. Just as Hammond left Jack said to the group,  
  
"I hate parties..." then the SG-1 team left to follow Hammond.  
  
"So, she just freaked out?" Jack asked amazed.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c, Jack, Sam, and Daniel were all going down a hall to visit Kirsten. Last night no one let Kirsten talk to anyone. When they reached the door, it opened for them.  
  
"Come in, SG-1." Hammond wasn't smiling. Jack knew it usually meant something was bad. When the team sat down, the window in front of them suddenly lightened so they could see what was going on in the room.  
  
"Oh my god..." Sam gasped. Kirsten was still in her cat/human form. But something was wrong. She was pacing from corner to corner with a serious look on her face. It looked as thought it wasn't Kirsten. She was acting like a real animal.  
  
"Team, this is animal behaviorist Dr. Dain." She was standing on the other corner of the room looking at some papers.  
  
"Why is she pacing, Dr. Dain?" Sam asked her in a whisper afraid that Kirsten might be able to hear them.  
  
"Well, to be truthful, no one really knows. She could be pacing from pain, fear, anger, and anxiety as well as many other things. It's just like when animals go into captivity. Some pace and some don't. But from what I have seen from tapes of the night before and what General Hammond told me, it seems that the cat side of her is beginning to take over."  
  
"How come this never happened before?"  
  
"Well, Dr. Jackson, she was on an emotional high at the time she started to act strangling and violently. I'm guessing the cat side of her saw it as a weakness and took over." Dr. Dain sat down in a chair that was closest to her.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Sam asked with a helpless voice.  
  
"Well, I was considering talking to her myself, but then again you guys are her best friends. Maybe you four should try." Dr. Dain looked at them. None of them hesitated for a second.  
  
"I'll go first. Maybe another female would be good." Sam stood and left the room.  
  
I WWWWIIIIINNNNNN! I typed all of this in like three days dances I'm so happy with myself! Okay okay! Now I have to finish the light, but when you read this it will all ready be done. So get happy and READ AND REVIEW! Okay so review on! 


	10. Bastet is a strange mistress indeed

Well! Here's the next chapter! I'm sad no one has reviewed yet barely... My thanks to those who have I love getting feed back from you guys so please if you do read, just on chapter, just review I really want to get better at writing and one of the ways is to get me feed back! Thanks a bunch!  
  
This chapter has a surprising twist I just love every time I run it through my head!  
  
IMPORTANT!: I've been thinking about this for sometime... if some of you want to be on a mailing list let me know! Just have the subject of the email be Stargate and I can email you and let ya know when updates are and some questions I have for you guys! You can also write and say something I can work on in my writings! Thanks a bunch,

email: bsbcat182 at hotmail dot com (Sorry! Everytime I try and write it, it won't show in the story .)

aol: DragonQueen06x  
  
DragonQueen

=============  
  
"Hey, Kirsten." Sam greeted as the huge metal doors opened for her. Kirsten's head turned for a moment, and then she continued her pacing from one corner to the next. Sam sighed and stood by the door, just in case.  
  
"Kirsten, please! This isn't the real you!" Her pacing suddenly stopped. Slowly, the girl's head turned to Sam. Sam looked Kirsten directly in the eye. Kirsten's angry growls echoed off the walls.  
  
"Dr. Dain! What did I do?" Sam cautiously backed up until her back was touching the cold cement walls as Kirsten was moving in on her one slow step at a time.  
  
"Did you look her in the eye?" Dr. Dain spoke into the intercom. Sam nodded lightly." Sam! That means you challenged her. You need to lay on the ground and expose your neck!" Jack twitched.  
  
"Is that a good idea, Doc?" Dr. Dain spoke away from the microphone.  
  
"This position shows non-dominance and shows that she withdrawals from her challenge. If Kirsten walks over and approves of this, she will simply walk away."  
  
"And if NOT?" Jack screamed. Dr. Dain didn't dare look him in the eye.  
  
Instead, she turned her gaze over to what was happening in the room. Sam was lying on the floor, and Kirsten was slowing making her way towards the woman.  
  
"Oh this is good. Kirsten is taking her time and assessing what Sam is trying to tell her." She now spoke into the microphone," You're doing a great job, Sam. Just stay still and don't look at her." Sam nodded and closed her eyes in complete fear.   
  
Kirsten slowly made her way towards the still body. Steadily, she sniffed Sam's face. The smell of fear was radiating off of the woman. Satisfied that this challenger was scared and knew her place, Kirsten backed off and continued to pace in the room in her cat/human form still not speaking a word. The last thing Sam heard was Kirsten's claws click clacking on the cement while she was walking on all fours away from the departing woman.  
  
"Good job, Sam!" Dr. Dain was pleased with the results. She then started to write something on the board. Sam sat down in her chair still shaking in fear.  
  
"Are you okay, Carter?" Jack asked while placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded.  
  
"Now I'm not afraid of my father yelling at me anymore." She tried to joke, but the shaking in her voice dampened the effect of the joke.  
  
"I will go. She is my sister." Teal'c stood.

===  
  
"Greetings, Kirsten." Teal'c's whisper didn't bounce off the walls it was so silent, but it was still effective. Kirsten turned to gaze apon who was talking to her. Her yellow cat eyes widened.   
  
"Do you still recognize your brother, Kirsten?" The tall man sat by the door. Very cautiously, Kirsten made her way to the sitting man.  
  
"Be calm, Teal'c! It looks as though her nerves have calmed. I think she just wants to find out who you are." Dr. Dain spoke softly into the microphone. Jack looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"You're telling Teal'c... TEAL'C! To be calm?!" Dr. Dain just rolled her eyes and gazed at Teal'c and Kirsten.  
  
She slowly made her way to him, almost like she was unsure of that she could believe she knew who was sitting before her. She stopped 12 inches from his calm face. Very delicately, she reached her head out, pointing her nose out sniffing every chance she could. Once she got enough of Teal'c's smell, her lips quivered.  
  
"Yes, Kirsten?" His heart was racing. She was remembering!  
  
"Co'nak! Co'nak shalute no teota!" She whispered. She twirled around to face the window where other people were watching her standing on two feet, eyes moving from one person to the next.  
  
"Well, Daniel, it looks like you're up!" Jack tried to sound positive. Maybe this was the whole Ancient download memory thing again. They fixed that, and they can fix this... hopefully.  
  
"Yes, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c stood and he walked in.  
  
"Ah, yes, well I think I should translate. I can do this by myself." Daniel nodded and Teal'c left.  
  
"Sonate ku shieth!"   
  
(Okay from now on I'm going to translate, but Daniel still is the only one who knows what she's saying)  
  
"Umm, you are here on a planet called Earth." Daniel translated. Kirsten smirked.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" She said with a smug tone. This wasn't their Kirsten. This couldn't be her!  
  
"No, I'm sorry I don't."  
  
"I am the great Goddess Bastet!" Daniel's eyes widened.   
  
"You're a...gou'ald?" Daniel was amazed. They tested Kirsten many times before and she showed no sigh of a gou'ald in her system.  
  
"HAH! Those pathetic parasites? My power and everything was... oh how do you humans put it... downloaded into the staff. I was hoping someone much stronger would come for me. Not this pathetic human! Which reminds me, you are Daniel Jackson, yes?" Daniel nodded slowly still taking in all the information she had just told him.  
  
"Yes, yes I am." An evil smile crept onto her face. She then took two steps forward, bringing herself closer to Daniel.  
  
"You, you are the one who is causing her so much pain!"  
  
"What?" Daniel didn't sound convinced. She laughed with the same evil smile on her face.  
  
"You mean you don't know? Surely you'd notice the signs. Or maybe you've been too busy to pay attention to her? You see, ever since she had touched my staff of power, and transformed, I can hear her thoughts. Feel what she is feeling. And it disgusts me how much pain you and the rest of your team cause her!" The surprised look on his face was very gratifying to her.  
  
"I don't get what you are saying? What kind of pain?" Her smile widened.  
  
"She wishes to touch you so, Daniel Jackson. Every day that thought plagues her mind. Ripping her apart. And yet, she continues to press on and smile through the horrible pain. It SICKENS ME how much pain she feels for you. Her heart beats, shedding tears of blood of sorrow and fear." Daniel couldn't look away from those yellow eyes. Kirsten was advancing on Daniel, but he remained stationary. Her clawed, cat hands reached out to cup his face." She is so jealous of everyone... of you." Her whisper made shivers run down Daniel's face. Suddenly, her face hardened into a scowl of hate. She clutched her hands cutting Daniel's face.  
  
"Ah!" He clutched his face.  
  
"Daniel!" Jack called out. Even from the room, Jack could see the four bleeding cuts on Daniel's face from her claws.   
  
"I'm fine Jack..." Daniel spoke, brining attention to Kirsten.  
  
"Aw yes. SG-1. You see, she envies everyone on this team. Teal'c, because he has so much strength. Samantha, because her brilliance is unmatched and she is so beautiful. And, aw yes, Jack O'Neill. He treats everyone on this team like family. But not her. Not the FREAK!" She suddenly turned from looking at the team in the room to Daniel. She smiled from the hate radiating off the Daniel.  
  
"Let her go!" Daniel screamed. She just laughed back at him. Daniel turned to a guard that was inside of the room. He grabbed his pistol.  
  
"Dr. Jackson!" The guard called at him.  
  
"BRING HER BACK!" Daniel screamed. He pointed the pistol right at Bastet's heart, as well as Kirsten's.  
  
"DANIEL!" Jack screamed standing up from his chair.  
  
"Stop!" Carter yelled. Bastet simply smiled humbly.   
  
"You wish to end her pain, Daniel Jackson? That would be a good idea. Then she wouldn't hear all the voices in her head screaming at her, calling her such rude names. Some are real, from people in this base, and yet some are her own. Whispering voices of doubt. Can she really keep it up? Masquerading her true feelings." Bastet was still standing there on her own two feet.   
  
That voice made Daniel want to shoot her, but when he looked into her eyes, Kirsten was screaming. Before Daniel could answer, something unexpected happened. Bastet, or rather Kirsten, was crying.  
  
"You see HOW MUCH PAIN YOU ARE CAUSING HER DANIEL? She is crying for you. Her fears and doubts of her feelings and power rolling down my face. You see she---"  
  
"DANIEL NO!" Sam screamed, but it was too late.   
  
Daniel fired the gun. The sudden force made Bastet take a step backwards and lowered her upper body. As she was trying to stand straight, the laughter of Bastet soon changed to the whimpering of Kirsten. Her pained face made Daniel's heart shatter. Her left hand reached up to touch the wound. She brought her blood stained fingers into her view, then she looked at Daniel. That one look told him everything she was feeling.  
  
"Why... Why Daniel, why did you shoot me? WHY?" Slowly her legs were giving out.   
  
Just as Daniel caught her from falling to the ground, the rest of the SG-1 team charged into the room. Daniel was gently holding the whimpering girl. Daniel looked down into her painful face. He didn't think there was going to be so much blood. His shirt was starting to get stained. Then someone pulled him away. The medics arrived only a few seconds before and lifted her to a gurney and rolled her out of the room.  
  
"Daniel, it wasn't your fault..." Jack laid a reassuring hand on his back. Daniel still couldn't believe what he had done. He had hurt a child. No amount of atoning will take this sin away.  
  
"It was. Who was it that pulled the trigger? I shouldn't have..."  
  
"Freed Kirsten from Bastet's hold?" Sam finished. She was trying to make him feel better while at the same time trying to figure out what was going on. If Kirsten had a weakness, then Bastet had one too.  
  
"I'm going to see her... maybe... if she's not mad me... I can apologize." Daniel whispered.   
  
Jack nodded and the team left to the medical room. When they arrived, they wished they hadn't. Kirsten was connected to many tubes leading to a machine. She was also strapped down.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser, why are you holding my Sister down?" Teal'c asked trying to keep the rage down.  
  
"Well, Teal'c, we don't know for sure if Bastet is really gone. This could be a temporary thing." The team barely heard her. Daniel walked over to Kirsten's side and sat on a chair that was close by. His tearful eyes told them all what he was feeling.  
  
"Kirsten... I'm sorry... I hope you can forgive me..." He reached out and grabbed her catish hand. For some odd reason she was still transformed in her cat/human form. The team gathered around the mourning archaeologist. Just then, she began to stir.  
  
"D-Daniel...?" Her eyes were still closed in great pain. Dr. Fraiser didn't want to try painkillers in her cat/human form. She could have many immunities that she didn't know about and it was too big of a risk.  
  
"Kirsten..." They were relieved to hear her voice, not that cold heart shattering voice of Bastet.  
  
"I'm sorry... I can't... she's too strong... help me..." Suddenly, Kirsten's grasp on Daniel's hand tightened to the point of bone shattering proportions.  
  
"Daniel!" Sam helped him release his hand out of Kirsten's.  
  
"HA! You thought that little bullet was going to keep me away forever? She is too weak. No wonder she's so... emotionally unbalanced..."  
  
"My sister is strong!" Teal'c defended his little sister from the beast within her. Bastet's eyes finally snapped open with a smile to match the glare.  
  
"Let me go!" Bastet began to struggle, causing her recovering heart to race.  
  
"We have to stop her! The strain plus the wound could kill her!" Dr. Fraiser searched for a needle that held a liquid to send her unconscious. The entire SG-1 team piled on her trying to limit her movement.  
  
"YOU CANNOT KILL A GOD!" She screamed even louder. If she wasn't restrained, she could throw people around like rag dolls.  
  
"Here!" Fraiser rushed over and injected the serum into her arm. Her struggling slowly died down.  
  
"Well, looks like our new best friend is back and she's even more pissed off then before." Jack commented as they all sat down, tired from trying to stop Bastet.  
  
"There has to be something we can do..." Sam trailed off.  
  
(Next Day)  
  
"But Sir, you have to give us more time! I'm sure there's something we can think of..." Jack knew Carter could think of something, it's just taking her some time.  
  
"I'm sorry Colonel, but Kirsten is way to dangerous... I have no choice but to put her into a coma like state until we can think of something. If Bastet got a hold of her staff, this entire place could me nuked." Hammond shook his head. It pained him to realize that the Kirsten they once knew is now a slave to a once peaceful goddess Bastet." Which reminds me Colonel, what did Daniel tell you about Bastet. Wasn't she a calm God?"   
  
"Well, Daniel said that back then they wanted to make all of their gods/goddess or whatever perfect. I guess it was al pent up rage or something. I know I'd be pissed if I was locked away for some-thousand years, sir." Just as Hammond picked up the phone to call Dr. Fraiser, Sam charged into the room.  
  
"Major! What is it?" Hammond asked. She looked absolutely tired. Did she run all the way here?  
  
"Sir...s... I figured it out! Okay so we all know Kirsten has a weakness. When she gets to... angry... Bastet takes over right? So why did she change back into Kirsten when Daniel shot her?" No one answered. Sam sighed in frustration." Pain! That's Bastet's weakness!"  
  
"So what do you plan on us doing Major Carter? Shooting her to near death?" Sam glared at General Hammond.  
  
"I was talking to Dr. Dain on animal behavior and she said that shock therapy was used a lot in the training aspect of animals. If we hurt Kirsten enough we can shut Bastet into Kirsten's deep unconscious mind. It's the only plan we have and it sounds good to me, Sir." Hammond nodded.  
  
"You have a go!"   
  
"Major Carter?" Teal'c asked as Jack, Sam, and General Hammond strolled into the room. Teal'c and Daniel had just arrived right after breakfast.  
  
"I have an idea! I know how to save Kirsten!" After telling Daniel and Teal'c her plan, their reactions were expected.  
  
"You want to WHAT?!" Daniel screamed. Sam shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Daniel but it's the only way to save her and we are running out of time before Bastet comes back." Sighing in defeat, they readied the defibrillator. Dr. Fraiser was the lucky one to shock Kirsten. The first one was at a low setting.  
  
A/N I LOVE THAT WORD! Heh... defibrillator... I can't say it... if it wasn't for the spell check I could have just spelled it like "x" and continued! Thank you spell check   
  
"Clear!" Kirsten's body twitched upwards. That woke Bastet.  
  
"What do you think you humans are doing to your God? LET ME GO!" Hammond nodded at Fraiser to let her know it was okay and to continue on with a higher voltage.   
  
"Clear!" Bastet struggled the best she could but couldn't break free.  
  
"Clear!" They tried a higher voltage. This time Bastet screamed in absolute pain, but she was still Bastet. Dr. Fraiser's eyes were watering.  
  
"Continue Doctor." Hammond ordered.  
  
"Clear!" Suddenly the long screaming of Bastet turned into the loud sobs of Kirsten.  
  
"Please... stop... it hurts... I'm sorry... just please stop..." Her speech was interrupted by many sobs of pain and sorrow.   
  
"Unrestrain her." General Hammond told the other nurses. Right when she was released, Teal'c went over to her bedside and held his sister in his arms.  
  
"Teal'c... why..."  
  
"Be calm Sister. All will be explained after you get some sleep." Everyone left the room to let Teal'c comfort his fallen sister.  
  
(Next Day)  
  
The entire SG-1 team, minus Kirsten, were in the briefing room talking about Kirsten's condition.  
  
"So, are we sure Bastet is gone?" Hammond asked. Sam looked up from her folded hands.  
  
"We won't know for sure until Kirsten regains consciousness. But right now it looks like it, Sir."  
  
"What do we do now?" Daniel asked. Will they let Kirsten go on missions with them?   
  
"Well, Doctor Jackson, I—"Hammond was interrupted when his phone rang. He picked it up immediately and spoke with the person very briefly before setting the phone down.  
  
"Kirsten's awake."

===  
  
"What kind of food is this? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HAVE SUGAR AND CAFFINE I—oh hey guys!" She tried to smile but her body was just so sore...  
  
"Enjoying the hospital food?" Jack joked. Kirsten laughed, but she hunched over feeling the pain in her body rocket up in her spine.  
  
"Might want to stay away from the jokes, Sir." Sam guessed.  
  
"How are you feeling, Sister?" the girl laid down in her bed.  
  
"Tired, sore... why can't I have sugar?" She whined.  
  
"Is... is she gone?" Daniel asked with a serious tone. Kirsten closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes... I can feel her in the back of my mind. She's very angry that you guys figured out how to lock her away. I've been taunting her for the past hour and a half." A smile crept onto her face. "So, when can I go back on missions?" She opened her blue eyes to scan the group. The look they gave her wasn't promising.   
  
"Well, we need to make sure Bastet is really gone Kirsten—"  
  
"She is! Don't you guys believe me?" Her eyes still searched the group for answers. She found none.  
  
"I'm going to have Dr. Fraiser take some scans of your brain and have a psychologist..."  
  
"I'M NOT CRAZY GENERAL HAMMOND!" She would have screamed more, but the sores in her muscles from the shoulder wound and the shock therapy screamed at her telling to stop.  
  
"But we need to make sure." Hammond spoke in that soft voice.  
  
"Fine... so I can't tell the doctor about the pink elephants and the purple platypuses?" The girl giggled.  
  
"Alright fine. But we all need to go we all have things to do." Kirsten's face dropped.   
  
"But you can't leave me in here!" Her voice dropped to a whisper," Dr. Fraiser is—"  
  
"I'm what? Time for your medicine and a nap little lady." Fraiser had that look that even scared Jack.  
  
"Well we're off!" They all turned to leave.  
  
"NO! Don't leave me in here with the crazy—er umm... nice lady...doctor... HELP!"

=============  
  
Is Kirsten really back to normal? Can they really trust her? WHY CAN'T I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS? Y'all know the drill! (Blows whistle) twenty reviews now! Just kidding... it would be nice though....


	11. This Does Not Bode Well

Sorry I haven't been writing in a while . There's been soccer and stuff and I've been kinda busy and today I have nothing to do! Actually... I have some chores... but those can wait !

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable... and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

And if you can't see it I'm sorry there seems to be something wrong with my browser or something and it takes a while for the art to show up so be patient. Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

* * *

"Kirsten, are you sure you can go through this?" Dr. Fraiser asked as they walked slowly down the grey halls.

"Yes, Fraiser, I can do this! I've gone through worse... I think... get it? Re...mem...ber..." The look that Fraiser had on her face wasn't a smile.

"Kirsten..." She warned.

"Come on! I've just trying to be positive. Anyway, how bad can the psyche test thing be anyway?" Fraiser didn't give her an answer until she was sure what she was going to tell Kirsten sounded good in her head.

"Well, they are going to ask a lot of questions. And whatever they say goes. If they say you can't go on missions anymore well, we're going to have to believe them." Kirsten's thoughtful look turned into one of question.

"Where are they going to test me?"

"In General Hammond's office. But before that, do you think you can eat something? It would help." Suddenly, Kirsten's stomach lurched. Food? Now? The girl sucked it up and agreed.

"Sure." As they approached the eating room, the voices of SG-1 were heard quite clearly.

"I still think we should get her a scratching post for her birthday! She'd laugh, right?"

"Jack, even if I could remember my birthday, and I don't, I'd rather have a root canal than a scratching post." She sat down next to the Colonel.

"Ah Doctor, what's the word?" Jack smiled.

"Well, she's well enough to eat and walk on her own. Would all of you escort her to General Hammond's office after she eats?"

"Why?" Sam asked before Fraiser could finish.

"Well, her brain scans did show that Bastet was in the back of her mind. She still needs a psyche test just to make sure. If she passes that, then she can go on the mission with you guys tomorrow." Fraiser smiled then left to do other doctory things.

"Sister, are you feeling well?" Kirsten guessed that was just his special way of saying hello.

"Fantastic! I'm just glad I don't have to eat that nasty hospital food. The carrots hardly resembled what they were suppose to be."

"What?" Jack asked prodding her.

"Potatoes."

"We're glad to have you back Kirsten." And there's Sam's special way of saying hello.

"Doesn't anyone just say hello anymore? I mean come on this isn't a daytime soap opera..."

"Hello!" Daniel and Jack greeted at the same time. They laughed for a second before Teal'c asked a question.

"Can you still transform?" Kirsten cocked her head to the side.

"Well... I don't know... I can't do it now. I'm wearing clothes that can't expand. Plus I don't think anyone else would like to see a cat girl walking around right after Bastet attacked. Now, if you excuse me, that bowl of Fruit Loops over there is just dying to be eaten!" As she walked away from the group they huddled closer together to talk in a whisper.

"Well, she seems okay... right?" Jack wasn't sure if there was such thing as a normal Kirsten.

"My Sister seems to be back in perfect health."

"What should we give her for her birthday?" Daniel suddenly changed the subject. The rest of the group understood right when Kirsten sat down.

"What is normal anyway?" She closed her eyes and took a bite of her cereal.

"How did you know..." Jack looked up to see black cat ears poking through her wavy, thick brown hair.

"That's unfair..." the group continued to talk about many other things. Kirsten hardly heard a word.

' Has Fruit Loops always tasted this bad? And since when did my stomach hate food so much?' As her mind trailed off, the only movement in her body was the slow steady rising in her chest.

Her mind wandered even further. That dream... I keep having the same dream. Why? Is someone warning me? Is that going to really happen?

"Kirsten!" Sam called out for the third time. Kirsten jumped at the sound of her name and looked up from her mutilated bowl of Fruit Loops. The girl's normal dark blue eyes scanned the group. They didn't look too happy.

"Did I miss a funny joke?" she really did try to make her voice sound normal, but it sounded small and meek.

"Kirsten, are you sure you are up to the test? I mean you did just get out of the infirmary. Maybe I should call Dr. Fraiser and—"

"No! No Sam really it's okay. Oh no! Look at the time! I need to get to General Hammond's office for the test. We better go now." They all stood to leave. Just as they left, Kirsten looked back to her bowl of mashed Fruit Loops, still thinking.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you feeling so much better, Kirsten. SG-1, could you please wait in the briefing room where Daniel Jackson and Major Carter will fill you in on the new planet."

"Well, let's get this over with." She sat down in a plush chair in front of General Hammond's wooden desk.

"The men who are going to ask you questions are coming in a bit. I'd love to stay with you, but I have to be in the briefing with SG-1. You understand why right?" Kirsten simply nodded her head and watched the General leave his office.

She then noticed how scary things were in his office. Kirsten didn't want to admit it, but being alone really scares her. She was relieved for a second to hear the door open, but then realized that the men looked kinda scary. They had those white lab coats and both of them had big brief cases.

The taller of the two had black short hair and had a hard etched face. The other one had a light brown hair that oddly reminded Kirsten of Daniel when he had longer hair. He had square, black rimmed glasses and had a chubby face.

"Hello, Kirsten." The short one greeted. His voice was calm and soothing." We have a list of questions we would like you to answer. This won't take long." Numbed with fear, the girl nodded and readied herself for the questionnaire.

"Colonel! Are you paying attention?" Sam screamed. Jack jumped and turned his glaze form Kirsten to Sam.

"Yea right. Trees got it." Sam sighed.

"My Sister seems to be very uncomfortable." Teal'c noticed. He had snuck a few glances through the clear glass that separated the briefing room from General Hammond's office.

"Yea I noticed that..." Jack trailed off.

As they all watched the nervous Kirsten through the clear glass, her head turned with a look of question. She smiled sadly before she turned her head suddenly. It seemed as though the dark haired man called her attention. His mouth moved and she nodded her head. The shorter light haired man asked her something and she shook her head.

" I think we got her in trouble. I believe we should continue. Anyway, this planet seems to have strange—"

* * *

"So, what is your relationship with the SG-1?" the short man asked with a pleasant voice.

"They all treat me very nice. They're like a family to me."

"Do you remember your family?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Yes." Then the tall man asked something.

"Do they talk to you much, Kirsten? Do they treat you okay?" The man's gruff voice made Kirsten not want to answer. But if she didn't pass this test, then she can't go on missions with SG-1 and make sure everything happens like it did in the show.

She began to show signs of nervousness. Her slender fingers started to fumble with the zipper of a jacket she was wearing. Her eyes were darting and both of the men were sure that if she kept on biting her bottom lip like that it would start bleeding.

"Kirsten, answer the question."

"I-I already told you they treat me just fine." The tall man narrowed his eyes.

"Don't lie to us. We hold the key to your fate in our hands." The girl was tempted to punch that man in the face and walk out of there like she had done nothing wrong.

"Fine! They barely talk to me at all. I'm fine with that, though. What they are doing here is very important and Stargate Command cannot afford me getting in the way and messing everything up. Sam is always in the lab figuring out naquada somethings, Daniel is translating very important things, Jack is writing reports about everything and Teal'c needs to Kel No Reem or else him and Junior will die. So you see, the SGC barely has room for me." She sighed at the end of her sentence, very glad that she could tell the truth and not let Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c find out.

A/N: Wow... I can rhyme... sweet! Okay well this paragraph above this is very important. Se keep paying attention to what Kirsten says and her dreams. They may tell you the future... or a funny story. Whichever .

"Is this how you really feel?" the short man asked in an even softer voice than before.

"Yes... sometimes... I wonder why I was dumped here. There are times I love it here. Like meeting the people in the show... except this is real. But then I think I'm just a liability. What if I get captured? And someone gets hurt trying to get me back. Then I remind myself that I'm here to help. And SG-1 and the SGC need all the help they can get."

* * *

"As you can see here, there seems to be a civilization off in the distance. We haven't gotten visual confirmation of any human or intelligent life but from the looks—"

"Excuse me, but our questioning is finished. All we have to do is write up a report and it will be in your hands in a few hours. Is there anywhere we can work?" The two men in lab coats and Kirsten calmly walked through the door just as Sam was explaining a picture that was on a screen.

"Ah yes thank you." Hammond stood to shake the two men's hands," Corporal Jonsan will show a room where you can work." Just before they left, the short man whispered something to Kirsten, hugged her lightly, and then followed his friend and Corporal Jonsan.

"So how was the test? Hard?" Jack tried to lighten the mood.

"Horribly hard," she said in the most sarcastic voice she could muster," I didn't get a chance to finish the math section and I couldn't remember the name of the era in Japan when Japan was being industrialized from the West. Horrible I tell you horrible!" She sat down tiredly in the soft black chair next to Teal'c.

"Kirsten, would you like to rest? I can send the report down later so you can rest before the mission tomorrow." Hammond suggested. She sighed with a smile.

"Sleep... that sounds pretty good! Don't you guys have too much fun without me." She slowly got out of her chair and treaded off.

"Get well soon, Sister..." Teal'c whispered before turning his attention to the rest of Major Carter's presentation.

* * *

Darkness. Nothing. She stood surrounded by huge black masses that seemed to consist of molasses. Their demon red eyes stared her down with hate and disgust. In a flash she ran with all her might. Right. Left. Right. There seemed to be no end to the bland grey halls. After running for what seemed forever, she finally ran into a dead end. No sound came as she screamed as loud as she could muster.

She turned to find the black masses swarming around her. Just as they were going to attack, a white light bursted from the ceiling. Just before the new surroundings came into focus, she saw a face. Pitch black eyes and clammy grey skin. _Who are you?_ Her voice echoed inside her own dreams. Before it could answer, everything came into focus.

The new surroundings looked familiar. _The Gate room?_ She thought amazed. One second she was running from the darkness and the next she was in the Gate room. Another flash of white caught her attention. She turned to see Daniel talking to Jack with tearful eyes.

Daniel said one more thing and walked up the ramp into the Stargate. She screamed at him, calling him back, but no sound was heard. Jack turned to look at something. She noticed a beautiful winged being was on her knees crying. It looked as though she would never wake up. She felt as though her heart was ripped through her chest.

" DANIEL NO!" cold sweat trickled down Kirsten's face. She looked around her bland room panting.

"What the hell was that..."

* * *

"They barely talk to me at all. I'm fine with that, though. What they are doing here is very important and Stargate Command cannot afford me getting in the way and messing everything up. Sam is always in the lab figuring out naquada somethings, Daniel is translating very important things, Jack is writing reports about everything and Teal'c needs to Kel No Reem or else him and Junior will die. So you see, the SGC barely has room for me. This is exactly what Kirsten had told us after being asked how the people here at the SGC treat her. Did you know she felt this way?" The shorter of the two men tried to make what Kirsten said sound... pleasant.

"No, none of us. I feel horrible..." Sam trailed off. She knew what it was like to have a lonely teenage life. She didn't want Kirsten to have that.

"She seems very determined. Her mind seems to be a little off balance. Did something happen recently for her to doubt herself?" The short man asked seriously.

"Yes, you could say that, why?" Daniel was of course referring to the Bastet incident.

"Well, after asking her some other questions about other things, we have found out that she questions her own ability. Other than that she seems fine. I will allow her to go back on missions with the SG-1 team, if you all do one thing."

"Anything." Jack looked up from his intertwined hands. He, and the rest of his team, all felt horrible about what they had been doing to Kirsten these past weeks. They ignored her and only talked when necessary.

"You all need to go talk to her right now about her feelings and try and make her feel welcome. I have seen way too many teens that get ignored in this very important transmission from child to adult and they turn out to be not very pleasant people. So please, for her health, go talk to her and try and make her feel welcome. Invite her over to your houses to stay once and a while like over weekends. I don't want to see the same thing happen to Kirsten. She has such a wonderful mind and it wouldn't kill her to smile more often." The two men stood, shook hands with everyone, and then left.

"Well, team, you heard the man."

* * *

After taking a shower, Kirsten realized that it was already 5:00 PM. The questioning took longer than she thought. She hadn't received the report yet on the new planet, so she just lifted her mattress to get an old copy of Alice in Wonderland. She 'liberated' it from Daniel's room and had been reading it for quite some time. Kirsten read for about twenty minutes, when a light knock echoed through her room.

"Yes?" She called out.

"Umm, Kirsten, its Sam—"

"Hello? What about me?" Jack complained.

"Well okay it's all of us. May we come in?"

"Yea sure." As the door opened, Kirsten hid the copy of Alice and Wonderland under her pillow. The whole SG-1 team filed in and sat down at a round table that was to the left from her bed. Kirsten shifted nervously on her bed cross-legged.

"Is something wrong? What happened?" Her brow furrowed in a look of question and fear. Sam sighed before speaking.

"We just got done talking with the psyche doctors and—"

"I can't go on missions with you guys anymore... I knew it! Why would they trust a stupid fifteen year old girl with the responsibility of saving the world?"

"Kirsten calm down. It's not that." Sam tried to calm her down. Her face softened, but the look of question remained.

"Then what?"

"The psyche doctors told us what you said. About us treating you." Daniel answered this time with his soft voice.

"So you know..."

"The docs told us to come and talk to you about it. Is there anything you want to say." Kirsten looked up and stared Jack right in the eye. Slowly, a smile crept onto her face. Her eyes then shifted to her hands that were resting comfortably in her lap.

"When I first came here, I doubted myself. I kept asking myself ' Why would someone drop me off here with broken memories and a forgotten past. Why do I only remember the show?' After going on some missions with you guys I came to realize. I'm needed here. I need to make sure everything happens like it did in the show. And being needed is the only thing I need right now."

"So are we done? This counts as talking right?" Jack shifted in his chair.

"Colonel!"

"It's alright Sam. Hey I have an idea! Let's play Monopoly!" Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Monopoly is a game where you use fake money to streets and such. The main objective is to get as much money as you can and invest on the places you bought." Teal'c still looked confused.

As Kirsten got up from her bed to grab the box with the game, she shifted her pillow and the book came into view.

"Kirsten?" Daniel asked. It looked as though she didn't see the pillow fall off the bed.

"Yes, Daniel?" she crouched down and opened a wooden storage box to the right of her bed.

"Is that my book?" The shock from the question made her jump and slam her head while still rummaging in the storage box. She retrieved the game and set it down on the round table with a slight blush.

"I... uh... liberated it from your room. You weren't inside at the time. I didn't want to wait to bother you so I took it. The title sounded familiar and I thought it would help jog my memory. Plus, it's kinda boring in my room." Jack and Sam helped her set the game up.

By the time it was eight o'clock, Teal'c was winning. He had the most money and owned most of the properties.

"Teal'c are you sure you haven't played this game before?" Jack asked, as he looked frustrated with his predicament.

"Indeed I have not." Just after he finished his statement, Sam started to yawn. Just as she finished Kirsten yawned as well.

"Well kids, we should get to bed. We have to leave the Gate room by seven in the morning. Think you can get up that early, Kirsten?" The girl mocked him with a serious face and saluted.

"Yes sir!" Everyone helped her put the pieces back into the back. When the team was leaving, Kirsten put the game back in the storage box. When she turned, Daniel remained standing at the door.

"Is there something wrong, Daniel?" He furrowed his brow before lightening the look on his face.

"I've been thinking about what Bastet said. Is everything she said true?" Daniel looked up from staring at his shoes when he heard her sigh. Kirsten sat down in her bed looking intensely at the floor.

"Yes Daniel. Everything she said was true."

"Even you... liking me?" Those words caused her to look up. Her face softened and she stood to stand right in front of him. Her small hands reached out to cup his face. Kirsten held his head, staring into his blue, crystal eyes.

"There is a fine line between love and lust. Good night, Daniel." She moved her hands to wrap them around his neck and hugged him lightly before he turned to leave.

Daniel turned his head to look at Kirsten one more time. Her back was turned to him and Kirsten's hands were balled into fists, trembling at her side. The girl didn't even hear the door close as tears cascaded down her face. Painful, silent tears streaked her face mocking her because of how she felt towards Daniel. Then, all of her feelings rushed inside of her.

Everything she felt for him put to shame by the fact that she was crying about it. She knew it was going to catch up to her sometime. As much as she wanted too, the feelings wouldn't go away. Feeling her pain, the golden staff hovered to her grasp. Finally giving into her weakness, she collapsed onto the floor on her knees still crying silently. The staff glowed warmth that comforted her like a mother to a child and she fell asleep on the floor.

Even asleep, the tears came and didn't stop. Suddenly, her door opened. Daniel peered inside of her room searching for her. What he found was not expected. Kirsten, in civilian clothing, huddled against her glowing staff. He thought something happened to her like her staff accidentally firing, but apoun closer inspection, he saw the small puddle of tears collecting on the cold floor. His mouth suddenly got a mind of its own and whispered her name, almost feeling her pain.

In a few short strides he was at her side. Daniel's right hand brushed her wild brown, wavy hair out of her tear stained face. His face hardened knowing that he caused her this pain. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist hoisting her up to lay her on the soft bed. Daniel laid her on the right side of the bed so he could pull the covers open on the left.

Satisfied with the sheet's position, he gently picked her up and tucked her into bed. Feeling the warmth of the sheets, she curled even more showing her cat side. Just before leaving Daniel brushed the hair out of her face and whispered,

" Be strong, Kirsten. Be strong."

* * *

"SG-1, you have a go!" Hammond nodded just as the team walked up the ramp. A second before Jack reached the event horizon, a different voice called out.

"Colonel! Take it easy on Kirsten, okay?" The team turned to see Dr. Fraiser giving Jack that mother look she gave all the time. O'Neill just nodded and the team walked through the Stargate. Kirsten felt a bunch stronger now that she had her golden staff back.

When everyone made it out, the Stargate shut down in the all too familiar whoosh sound. Kirsten gasped as she looked at the surroundings. It was like a jungle. Trees and vines were everywhere. Off in the distance they saw many round silver buildings in all different sizes just before a range of mountains.

Sam guessed that Kirsten didn't get to see the report and get a glance at the pictures the MALP sent back. The Kirsten noticed large rocks surrounded the Gate. It looked as though they had to dig the Stargate out of the ground and just left some of the bigger, heavier rocks. Just then, seven men trekked out of the forest clearing about 110 yards away. Smiling, Jack stepped forward to greet the men.

"Hey there, folks. How are ya doing?"

"How dare you bring woman here?" The bigger of the men spoke.

"What?!" Kirsten practically screamed.

* * *

(Sighs) Okay I'm done! So there are a bunch of things that are going to play out in later chapters I hope some of you caught. Remember that I can't get better at writing unless I get reviews! I tried my best to be a little angsty I hope it worked. I wanted to show the raw emotion that Kirsten feels for Daniel in words and I really REALLY hope it works.

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Sspecify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable... and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

And if you can't see it I'm sorry there seems to be something wrong with my browser or something and it takes a while for the art to show up so be patient. Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

Review Button: IF YOU DON'T FEED MEH I'LL EAT DANIEL!

Daniel: WHAT?!


	12. A Dangerous God of Pain

Well, since is down I'm starting the new chapter right away. If I don't start know I don't know when I'll remember...

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable... and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

And if you can't see it I'm sorry there seems to be something wrong with my browser or something and it takes a while for the art to show up so be patient. Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

PS: I don't own Stargate or MGM. I'm sadly getting no money doing this (sigh)

* * *

"How dare you bring women here!" Despite the fact that the buildings that were far off looked very advanced, they didn't dress like it. They wore animal pelts as sashes and something like loin clothes.

"WHAT?!" Kirsten screamed. Suddenly, one of the smaller, younger looking of the men walked over to her and grabbed her wrist and held it high.

"This one looks young enough to marry!" He joked.

"Hey!" Jack yelled. Before he could do anything else, Teal'c walked swiftly to where Kirsten was struggling to get free of the man's grasp. Teal'c was easily two heads taller than that man was.

"Let go of her or else I will be forced to take physical action." The Jaffa warned. Just to show he meant business, Teal'c lifted his staff weapon to his head. Kirsten, for once, was glad that she was short.

"Fine!" He lifted her a bit higher off the ground and tossed the poor girl back into Teal'c. He easily caught her with one arm and eased her to a standing position. Teal'c asked her if she was all right. Nodding Kirsten called her staff to her left hand and slightly balanced on it.

"Now see here, where we come from women have equal rights so you will treat them as such." Jack warned what looked to be their leader.

"My apologies. We are in a war right now and most are tense. My name is Marrik."

"Hi, my name is Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c, and Kirsten. We are peaceful explorers." The short man who was previously holding Kirsten snorted.

"Obviously if you are carrying women!" All the men, except Marrik, laughed at his joke. Kirsten just glared at the man.

"Colonel," she turned her glaze to that short man," permission to kick his ass." Jack turned to face her with an annoyed look.

"Permission denied, Kirsten. They just don't know any better." Not liking the tension between Jack and Kirsten, Daniel changed the subject.

"May we see your leader?" Marrik nodded once.

"Yes, follow me. If we attacked on the way, will you fight?"

"Attacked by what?" Sam asked looking around to make sure there wasn't something there spying on them from a distance.

"The enemy."

"Which are?" Jack asked still smiling.

"A while back there was a horrible chemical spill of some kind a long walk from out town. The animals in that area became mutated and have been attacking our city. Our weapons were no match, until our great God came and gave us formidable weapons." Marrik turned to point that the shiny round buildings. Jack was tempted to sigh. Great God, eh?

"And which God is that?"

"Osirius."

* * *

"My Lord, the travelers have arrived." Marrik bowed before opening the door to the Lord's chamber.

The walk there was uneventful. The mutated animals didn't attack and Kirsten was glad. Her body still felt a bit sluggish. The team walked in and five square pillows were already set out for them right in front of the Lord's magnificent chair. It was adorned with ribbons of jewels and pearls. The cushion seemed to be very soft silk.

"Ah, yes. What brings you here to our troubled planet?" Daniel tried to make out the face of their leader, but it was futile. There were silk screens that crissed-crossed over him so that you should only his from his mid-chest and down.

"Ah- we were hoping you could share your culture with us and—"

"One of those huge...ball... cannon things. What are those anyway?" Jack interrupted Daniel right in the middle of his sentence effectively cutting him off.

"They are a gift from our God, Osirius. She came a few days after the chemical spill and gave us long range and short range weapons to fight them off—" By this time, Kirsten wasn't really excited to hear the man talk about their 'great God'.

Kirsten knew that it would turn out to be a gou'ald, they'd exterminate it, and the people will either be happy or mad. The girl's eyes looked all around the room. This man was obviously a megalomaniac. He adorned his throne room with all of his riches in sight. Silk pillows were layered everywhere and guards stood next to their lord and by the only way out, the door.

"I see you have entrusted your women with weapons and clothes. How different..." The King trailed off.

"We make a mean pot pie as well..."

"SILENCE!" Their Lord suddenly slammed his hand on the arm of his chair making the team jump out of their sits a little." I will not tolerate your women talking out of turn. They only walk when I address them. While you are on my planet, you will abide by our rules and respect them. Clear?" Jack simply smiled. Before he spoke a guard stepped forward to apologize for his Lord's action.

"I am sorry. We recently had a bad rainstorm and some of our crops and houses were taken out. He is simply tired and frustrated with the weather conditions."

"Yes, I'm sorry. The 'young one' is untrained. She will be quiet, RIGHT Kirsten?" The stubborn girl rolled her eyes.

"Yes, sir." So, after that little incident, the King and Daniel talked for a good hour and a half before Jack stepped in.

"As riveting this conversation is, we must check back in with our people. If you'll excuse us—"

"Do you need an escort?" Daniel shook his head.

* * *

"Talk about depressing. I should talk to him about the treat their women..."

"No, Kirsten. We must respect their culture. I know it's hard to take this but we have to leave their culture the way it is." Daniel lightly scolded. Just as they reached the Stargate, an arrow flew out of the forest and grazed Teal'c's left arm.

"Colonel O'Neill, it seems that we are under attack." Firing back at the enemy Jack retorted,

"Yea I can see that Teal'c." Suddenly, Sam cried out.

"Sir, I can't see what I'm firing at." She took a few more shots before looking at the rest of the group. They all hid amongst the rocks.

"Sister, does your cat form enhance your senses?" She nodded while pointing her golden staff and telling it to fire just like Teal'c's staff weapon." I suggest you transform and see if you can get a look at our enemy." Kirsten nodded and set her staff down.

Closing her eyes to concentrate her form suddenly morphed into that cat/human form. For the first time, Teal'c got a good look at the transformation. Her body rapidly grew about a foot and a half. Her legs bent into the cat form while her eyes and ears changed as well. Her last bit of transforming was the light layer of black fur that covered her skin. Her nose and mouth protruded out from her face as well giving her face a more catish like look.

"I'm on it Teal'c." Her whole mood suddenly changed. She seemed more aggressive and had no doubts about herself. This was the literal meaning of a transformation." Guys, I'd back up to the Stargate and start dialing. I'm going to finish this brawl." She stood, impervious to the arrows and rocks being thrown at them.

She rubbed her clawed hands together before bending down to get a good grip on the smallest boulder in the area. With a great grunt she lifted the heavy rock. Kirsten took a few steps before launching the boulder into the darkness in the forest. Different calls and wails of the animal echoed off the mountains in the distance and they scurried away. The rush Kirsten felt after defeating those animals felt great. When she turned to see the look on the team's faces, it wasn't what she expected.

" Kirsten, how did you do that?" Sam stood up over the boulder she was hiding behind.

" Well, there are some things I don't know about this powers yet. Anyway... tada?"

* * *

"She what?" Hammond screamed. Jack took a minute after being checked out of the infirmary to explain to General Hammond what happened on the planet.

"Picked it up like a marble. Tossed it pretty far too. Are you sure it wouldn't be against the rules to enter her in the Olympics? Could bring a lot of gold metals home for the USA..."

"Colonel O'Neill this is no time to joke. Are you trying to tell me Kirsten has some powers she hasn't told us about yet?" Just then, another voice spoke from behind them.

"I'm sure Kirsten doesn't want to relive the events that happened on the planet where they tortured her. The death mark on her back isn't a good thing as well."

"Daniel? When did you get here?" Dr. Jackson sighed silently. Jack always had a knack for talking too loud when joking.

"Right at the USA metals part and—"

"Sorry to interrupt Daniel, but I just realized something that might not be good."

"Carter? How do people keep sneaking up on me?"

"Sorry sir, but do you remember what the name of the God those people are worshiping?" Jack looked around the room a bit like he was searching his mind.

"O-osise...Osirers..."

"Osirius. I haven't heard that name before. I think that it just might be a gou'ald taking advantage of superior technology on a planet that has limited technology." The team sat down to continue talking.

"What about you Teal'c?" Hammond asked gravely.

"Indeed I have not heard of a god named Osirius. It is very unfamiliar." Sam thought for a moment before speaking.

"I believe what Daniel said before about the technology could be true. But what I'm more worried about is the god herself."

"Her?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam nodded.

"When Kirsten was first taken I thought the gou'ald said ' Osiris' but we all know that can't be true. I don't know what the odds are, but we found the person responsible for Kirsten's torture on the planet and the death mark on her back." The room went silent with thought.

"Does she recognize the name at all?" General Hammond asked.

"It seems as though she doesn't. I'm just hoping we don't actually meet Osirius in person. Then Kirsten just might recognize her." Sam thought to think about how Kirsten would react if she did find out who Osirius really was. It didn't look too good.

* * *

So for the next week SG-1 and other teams went back and forth between the planet they called Morsa frequently. They helped them rebuild some of their town that had been taken down from the storm and help replant some crops. Unbeknownst to them, their Lord Ark had been telling Osirius all about the 'new travelers' and about Kirsten. On the eighth day of helping the people on Morsa they got an urgent message. Osirius wanted to meet them all. In person the very same day the message came.

" I don't know sir, I don't think we should." Sam tried to stay away from being to subtle that Osirius had indeed been the one that tortured Kirsten.

" I agree with Major Carter, Jack O'Neill." Right then, a messenger came running up to them. The team had stopped in the middle of the clay and wood huts of the town. It was kind of hard to hear people talking with all the commotion of rebuilding and orders being shouted all around them.

" SG-1?" The middle aged looking man asked. Jack nodded his head." Osirius wishes to see you right now. She said she will not ask again." Jack adjusted his hat before speaking.

" We'd love to, really, but its getting late and we have to get back to our base to rest. Tell Osirius we are really sorry." The man shook his head.

" I'm sorry, you have no other choice. She insisted that you came immediately... again." The Colonel turned to talk to the man.

" I think we do. We have the right to leave whenever we want to." Before the other man could speak, the team found themselves surrounded by the town's warriors. Marrik walked through a small space between two fighters to speak.

" Marrik, what is the meaning of this?" Teal'c asked still not putting down his staff weapon.

Kirsten had no idea what to do in this situation, so she copied her brother and extended her golden staff to point that the poised to attack warriors. She then realized it gets very cold very quick on this planet. Her beige cloak usually kept her reasonably warm considering her spandex leotard was thin and promised no protection from the elements. Her bare feet dug into the dirt read to make a swift attack when ready.

" We REALLY can't see Osirius, you must believe me!" Sam tried to convince Marrik of that.

" Shut up, woman!" One of the warriors screamed clearly upset that Samantha Carter spoke out of turn.

That snapped the last straw with Kirsten. With barely no sound at all she sped for the closest man to her. Using her golden staff, Kirsten swung at the man hitting him square on the chest. Reacting to her violent attack the man to her left charged at her. Kirsten swung her staff low to catch him on the feet effectively knocking him on the ground.

When another man after that in front of her attacked, the one behind her saw this opportunity to catch her off guard. In her untransformed state she didn't even hear the warrior behind her bring his own wooden staff across her head effectively knocking her unconscious. With her last bit of time conscious, Kirsten strengthened the grip on her staff and fell to the slightly moist dirt.

" Hey!" Jack called out to her but it was obviously too late. The man that attacked her on the head roughly threw the unconscious girl over his should and turned to warn Jack and the rest of the SG-1 team.

" You will come." Jack's mind silently raced. Was there no other option? They could fight back with their more advanced weaponry but that would injure and kill some of these people and Daniel would be very upset with him.

" Fine." The circle of Morsan fighters tightened around them and herded them deeper into the dark forest. Sam raced forward to speak with Colonel Jack.

" Have a plan yet, sir?" O'Neill sighed.

" Nothing. You Carter?" she shook her head. As they trekked further and further into the forest their sun seemed to set faster. The forest grew darker just as fast as it grew colder. Just ask Jack was going to ask to see if they were lost the stopped at a clearing.

" You will enter the ship and speak with our God." The man who was holding Kirsten tossed her a few feet from the group.

" Kirsten!" Daniel raced to her nonmoving body.

He immediately checked her pulse. Slow and weak. Daniel wrapped her cloak around her more tightly and picked her up bridal style and then walked to rejoin with the rest of the group. The heard a swoosh of a door opening and turned to see that the doors lead to something invisible on the outside, but from looking in the doors you could see a hallway that lead into a ship.

" Go." Marrik commanded.

The group hesitantly strolled inside. The long hallway lead to a lavishly decorated door. They all guess it lead to Osirius's chamber. The clicking sound their boots made as they walked slowly to the door echoed off the close walls. Just before they reached the door, metal arms shoot from the walls and tore off their backpacks. In the midst of the confusion, Kirsten's staff made it inside of Daniel's bag before it was sucked into the wall.

" Hey!" Jack called going to the wall running his hands over it checking to make sure it was solid. Another set of metal arms tore Kirsten from Daniel's arms and pulled her into the wall.

" Kirsten!" More arms came and pulled the team into the walls.

When Sam opened her eyes she found herself and the rest of the team chained to a wall with their feet barely touching the ground. She struggled for a second before noticing that Jack, Teal'c and Daniel were waking as well.

" What the hell—"O'Neill began as he searched around room. It matched every chamber that had seen other System Lords stayed in. A lavished room with gold painted walls, very expensive looking pottery, and silk pillows everywhere.

" Colonel, are you okay?" Jack looked over to see that Sam was to his left. Teal'c and Daniel to his right.

" Where's Kirsten?" Jack whispered to Carter uncertain if they were being watched or not. A chuckle behind a velvet curtain caught their attention.

" Is that the affectionate name you have given her?" A female gou'ald voice called out.

" Where is she?" Daniel demanded.

" Do not worry. She is here." A weird shifting noise was heard and Kirsten was pushed through the wall as it melted away. When she plopped on the ground the walls immediately sucked itself back together solid again.

" Sister!" Teal'c called trying to awaken her. It was no use.

Just then, Osirius walked from behind the velvet curtain into plain view. She had a golden colored scarf wrapped around her bosom and a long skirt that showed much of her stomach. Her hair matched Kirsten's perfectly with the exception that Osirius's was a dark red color and Kirsten's was definitely a dark brown. She wore a smirk of confidence that Jack loved to hate.

" What do want with my team?" the Colonel demanded thinking she had to answer him. Osirius chuckled once more.

" Who? Why would I want you?" the gou'ald turned her gaze to Kirsten. She was just now waking up.

" Ugh... evil waffles..."

" Get up Bastet!" Kirsten jerked to the loud gou'ald voice and sat up staring at her. Her face wore a look of confusion then shifted to a look of up most hatred.

" Osirius... I should have killed your ass when I had the chance!" Kirsten stood very quickly to attack. Metal arms tore her cloak off and pinned her to the wall. Kirsten struggled to get free while the gou'ald made her way to the girl.

" You see! I told you back on that planet that you belonged to me. Everything returns back to its master..." Kirsten looked up and saw that Osirius was staring at her face with a look of contentment that would challenge the Cheshire cat's. Still wearing the look of hate, Kirsten spat on Osirius's face, right under her right eye.

" Still as feisty as ever, my pet. I love that about you." The gou'ald whipped the sticky spit off her pale face still wearing that smile." You will pay for leaving me." In an instant, Osirius reached a hand out and grasped Kirsten's skull on her forehead.

" Ah—"the searing pain brought back memories of the planet where she was brutally trained with her staff to become a deadly assassin. Kirsten refused to scream from the intense pain.

" SUFFER!" Osirius screamed.

" STOP!" Jacked turned his head to see Daniel helplessly watch Kirsten getting tortured on the wall across from them.

" Admit you belong to me!" The gou'ald lifted her delicate hand off Kirsten's forehead and her head went slack.

" Never..." Jack could barely hear Kirsten whisper from across the room. He needed to buy some time.

" Why do you say she belongs to you?" Still facing Kirsten, the fake God replied.

" She touched my staff of power I hoped to take back. She has my powers and thus she belongs to me. She ran and now is paying for it." The lady waved her hand over Kirsten's slack head and the girl fell limp onto the ground.

" Stop it!" Daniel screamed at her once more.

" I will stop when she admits she belongs to me." Kirsten found that her strength was almost depleted.

Using what little strength she had left, Kirsten managed to heave herself against the wall. The girl took a second to get a breather and then returned her hateful stare right back to Osirius. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew how it was going to end. Osirius's head on a pike.

" Let's just take a little peak into your memories—"

" No! They're mine! Back off!" Her voice seemed to make no change in Osirius's attack on Kirsten's mind.

* * *

What will happen to Kirsten? Will she die trying not to get her mind taken over? What will happen with the rest of the SG-1 team? Review lots and I'll put out the new chapter sooner!

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable... and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

And if you can't see it I'm sorry there seems to be something wrong with my browser or something and it takes a while for the art to show up so be patient. Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

Review Button: If you don't review... Dragon Queen will stop writing... again... MUHJAHAHADKLSJF!

DragonQueen: No I won't! More reviews just make me type faster!

Review Button: You lied to me!

DragonQueen: I TOLD YOU NOTHING!

Review Button: (cries)

DragonQueen: o.O


	13. Planning is Half the Battle

You know when your site has been down too long when I write two whole chapters before putting in a new one... its seems as though fanfiction is always down at the wrong time... anywho thanks a bunch for your reviews. They're really helping get the new chapters out sooner and they're getting better all the time. Remember to read all this before reading the chapter!

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at dragonqueenx.deviantart dot com and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable... and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

And if you can't see it I'm sorry there seems to be something wrong with my browser or something and it takes a while for the art to show up so be patient. Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

* * *

Once again Osirius's right hand found Kirsten's forehead and she searched her mind. She just couldn't keep it in any longer. A long pain filled screamed echoed in the room magnifying its sound two times. The rest of the SG-1 team had no choice but to watch. When Osirius finally lifted her hand off the girl's forehead it snapped back showing a hand print on her forehead, a blood trickle ran from her mouth and nose.

" You are mine!" Osirius demanded. Kirsten coughed splattering different sizes of blood droplets on the feet of Osirius.

" Never..."

" Fine!" The fake God sounded desperate. A sudden gasp to his right caught Jack's attention.

" Daniel!" He called out.

The archaeologist was sucked into the wall and appeared right above Kirsten still hanging from the metal clasps. With a grave face Daniel stared down the gou'ald with hate. Her hand found his forehead and searing pain shot through his body just like when she tortured Kirsten. Daniel, at this point, wondered how could she be doing this damage without a device on her hand. Osirius let go and his head pulled away almost smacking into the very firm wall.

" Stop..." Kirsten whispered weakly.

" You belong to me!" She insisted once more.

" Kiss...my...ass..."

" Arg!" Frustrated she slammed her hand on Daniel's head again and used more force to make him emit a short scream of pain.

" Stop it..." The girl warned. Osirius increased the force. Daniel had reached his limit and grunted before screaming with full force.

" STOP!" the sudden stop of pain shocked Daniel and he drifted from a conscious state to an unconscious state.

" You belong to me?" Kirsten paused before answering.

" Yes."

" Perfect, my pet. As for the rest of you," she waved her hand and Dr. Jackson found himself right next to Jack and Teal'c," the men may leave. The female however, will make an excellent queen. Her vast knowledge in science and military will prove useful in my army." She snapped her fingers and the men found only their heads sticking out of the wall," When you are outside, you will find all of your gear and things intact and you may take them and leave when you want. But I must warn you, you might want to wait." Before Jack could ask anymore questions he indeed found himself in a sudden cold atmosphere.

" I hate that..." Jack shivered a few times before strapping on all of his gear. Jack searched their surroundings to make sure if they did try and leave that no one was going to attack.

" It seems as though Osirius has left us alone." Teal'c commented following the Colonel's search in the environment.

A slight tremor caught the three men's attention, all three of them turned their heads to the invisible door they just go kicked out of. They felt six tremors, each getting stronger after the next. The door to her invisible ship suddenly opened and she walked through still wearing that over confident look all the gou'ald System Lords seemed to have down pat.

" See the real power of Bastet." She stood to the side of the door and a huge beast barely fit through the doors.

It looked like a regular black panther, with the exception that it was three times bigger than normal. The huge beast was heaving like it had just ran ten miles her yellow eyes scanning the group. A long string of saliva dripped over her very long canine tooth and fell to the ground. The look in her eyes told Teal'c that she was out to kill. This was not their Kirsten. It couldn't be her.

" Kirsten..." Daniel whispered. The fake God laughed evilly.

" I have given her strict orders to kill you just as you reach the gate. You have two choices. One, you get eaten by my new pet. Two you kill her to save your lives. We will give you a five minute head start." She lifted her head giving it an even more confident look." Run little piggies run."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c didn't need to be told that twice. The turned and ran at an all out sprint. The Colonel knew it would take a good fifteen to twenty minutes running to reach the Stargate. Plenty of time to formulate a plan.

" Daniel... plan?" The archaeologist was a few steps behind him trying desperately to keep up with the man.

" No." Was his short reply. When Jack heard a loud roar echo behind him he knew that the five minutes were up.

" Teal'c?" The Jaffa was a step or two ahead.

" Nothing, O'Neill." Jack knew that if they kept this pace Daniel would give out. He took a quick glance behind him to see that Daniel was slowly falling behind. Jack slowed his pace to a standstill.

" Jack?" Daniel barely gasped out. O'Neill's mind was racing. There was some kind of flaw to her plan.

" Remember she said as soon as we reached the Stargate Kirsten would attack right?" Daniel nodded bending over exhausted from sprinting. "Then we just don't get there and try and talk her down. It's the only plan we have now and it's the best."

" What if I used my Zat?" Teal'c asked gravely. Daniel shook his head.

" She's too big. The first shoot wouldn't take her down, but the second would kill her." Daniel was given enough time to see that they were in a small circular clearing just before the huge one that was before the Stargate.

This would be the perfect place to try and calm Kirsten down. The small rumble in the ground crescendoed very quickly and the huge cat Kirsten slowly walked into the clearing panting more heavily then before. Her head slowly lifted to an even level to stare down her prey.

" Come on Kirsten, you don't want to do this." Daniel convinced himself of that just by saying to her. She growled more menacingly and took a few steps forward to the stationary Daniel Jackson while Jack and Teal'c were slowly moving backwards.

" Uh, Daniel... do you really think this is a good idea?" Jack whispered afraid to speak too loud to startle Kirsten.

" It's your idea, Jack." The doctor retorted back with the same softness in his voice like when he was talking to Kirsten. Daniel didn't dare to look anywhere else other than Kirsten's nose. He remembered before when Sam had looked Bastet in the eyes and she almost got her head bitten off.

" Kirsten," Daniel was still whispering," please calm down." The order suddenly made her charge forward bringing her nose and very sharp teeth a few inches from Daniel's face.

" DANIEL!" Jack screamed just as she stopped her attack. Jack turned to see that Teal'c had his staff weapon ready to fire if she did attack Daniel. If Teal'c, her own brother, was ready to hurt her to protect Daniel Jack knew now that things were more out of hand than he thought.

" Please Kirsten. I know you're in there. This isn't you!" Her hot breath came in uneven intervals whisping by his face messing his hair in the process.

Daniel took the risk and looked right into her eyes. Daniel felt the air getting sucked into Kirsten's lung and she let out a very loud roar. The archaeologist still remained in the same spot with the same look on his face. He was testing her just as she was testing him. He kept that stare down only blinking when necessary. She was beginning to lose her paper-thin patience.

She needed to show she was the dominant here, not him. The beast opened her huge, teeth filled jaw and hissed right in his face. He remained the same. Kirsten was down to one last thing. In one second, she turned her head to the right bit into the man's arm and most of his mid chest. She slowly applied pressure until a voice behind the two spoke.

" Daniel..." Jack asked and warned at the same time.

" I'm fine... Jack..." Daniel had little air in his lungs.

The attack happened so fast that he didn't have enough time to take a breath. If he extended his chest anymore, her fangs would surely penetrate his chest cavity and puncture his left lung. Her right paw made it to his left shoulder so make sure her bite would stay. Daniel had one more thing he could do. If touching Kirsten caused her pain from Osirius, maybe if he touched her she'd remember.

" Kirsten..." His left hand slowly made it to her huge paw.

Just as he touched her, she retracted and from attacking and stumbled backwards. The sudden change made Daniel begin to fall backwards. If it wasn't for Jack, Daniel would have fallen very roughly on the cold ground. Daniel thanked Jack and looked up to see Kirsten struggling with herself. She was shaking her head back and forth fighting with her mind. The three men could only watch as the struggle slowly died down and Kirsten collapsed on the ground in a heap.

" Teal'c, dial the gate!" Jack commanded and he raced over to Kirsten's side. Her yellow eyes stared right into his so he knew she was stable for now." Come on kid, you have to get up." She was way too big to carry in her huge black panther form.

He laid a hand on her muscular shoulder as she struggled to get back on all four paws. Daniel himself found it hard to get up. Her teeth wounds were about half inch deep in his skin and he was sure that if he took his shirt off you could see right where her head was positioned while she was attacking him. Jack finally got Kirsten to stand just as the wormhole stabilized.

" O'Neill!" Teal'c called to let him know that the wormhole had activated and the GDO signal was being sent.

They walked a few steps with Jack's hand still on her shoulder. Kirsten suddenly stopped at Daniel's side and nudged his non-bitten arm with her nose to rest on her shoulder as well. He complied with a smile and group walked through the Stargate. Right when they walked through General Hammond rushed to speak with the group. He didn't notice Kirsten until they lowered the blast door so he could get inside of the departure room.

Kirsten retracted to the sudden bright lights and Daniel could feel her muscles tighten. While he was whispering words of encouragement, Jack and Teal'c trekked down the metal ramp to speak with General Hammond.

" What in the world happened? Is that Kirsten? Where's Major Carter?" Sighing Jack replied,

" You might want to sit down for this one, Sir."

* * *

"We barely escaped, Sir." Jack turned his head to see that Kirsten was resting, still in panther form, with her two front paws crossed and her head resting on the top paw.

"So Major Carter is with Osirius, correct?" Hammond asked gravely. At the sound of her name, Kirsten's head snapped up with her ears pointed backwards. To calm her down Daniel scratched her head.

"We don't even know if she has left yet." Daniel stopped scratching her head to look up at the General.

"What about Kirsten?" He asked looking at her real quick.

"I believe we should have Dr. Fraiser examine her for injury." The Jaffa thought aloud.

"Agreed, although I don't know how much experience Dr. Fraiser has on animals we can still see what she can do."

* * *

"You'll never get away with this!" Sam screamed at the fake God. Osirius turned her head to speak with the Major.

"I think I just have. You see, my new pet just walked through the Stargate still transformed. It will only be a matter of time before she returns to her human state and comes back for you. I kill the rest of your friends, take my new pet to the System Lords, and report that I a meager Jaffa had defeated their greatest enemy. Then they will have no other choice but to have me become a new System Lord." Sam struggled with the chains that were on her wrists. Sam just hoped they wouldn't come rescue her. She wasn't worth the deaths that would come if they even attempted to save her.

* * *

After Dr. Fraiser checked Kirsten, they all decided it would be best if she stayed in the same room when Bastet had taken over the girl's body. It took a few minutes for the panther form of Kirsten to recognize her surroundings. Teal'c, Jack and Daniel left the room only seconds to get into the observatory room that over looked Kirsten's room. They found her pacing nervously. She actually had a pattern.

She'd pace for a few seconds, look into the room where the three men were looking, go over and scratch on the metal door desperately and then continue to pace in the plain grey room. It was three AM before Jack made the suggestion of a snack and a soft bed to help Kirsten get to sleep. Jack left to get a large amount of blankets while Daniel left to get a dish of warm milk.

Teal'c volunteered to stay and watch his sister. The two men came back a few minutes later and ventured into Kirsten's new habitat. They decided it would be best of the bed was put in a corner far away from the door. The metal door gradually opened. Jack and Daniel walked in and stopped to see if Kirsten was going to attack. She looked amazed to see them inside of her room.

Kirsten simply sat in the middle of the room to see what they were doing. The three kept their eyes on each other, all not sure if something was going to happen. While Jack was setting up her bed in the far corner, Daniel walked softly to the huge blank panther and held out his hand for her to smell. At first, Kirsten didn't know what Daniel was doing when he extended his left hand. Her yellow eyes went from his face to his extended hand.

Very cautiously, her black, wet nose came within a few centimeters of Daniel's hand. She took very deep long breaths before she stood and started to rub against him. The sudden force of the gigantic beast rubbing against him made the milk spill just a little, so he set down the saucer of milk and watched her happily lap up the warm liquid. Daniel turned to see Jack smiling at him.

" I think she likes you." The archaeologist chuckled.

" You have no idea..." When the big cat was finished with her snack it was Jack's turn to be sniffed. When she was happy with his scent, she rubbed against him a few times before curling up on her makeshift bed and was soon fast asleep.

" Come on Daniel."

" What?"

" Its called curfew. Everyone has one and yours is at three thirty in the morning. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Jack ushered his friend out of the holding room. Daniel laughed remembering that Jack had once called her a ten year old, but now he referred to her as a young adult. Sure he didn't say that specifically, but Daniel and Jack had now built up a communication system that needed no words.

* * *

The next morning, Jack came in a little early to give Kirsten her breakfast. The night before, Dr. Fraiser searched and found the specific meal that blank panthers loved. Jack of course didn't really listen and just bought a huge slab of raw cow and hoped she liked it. He received a lot of weird stares as he walked down the hall with a plate of raw meat, but he just ignored them and made his way to Kirsten's holding cell. He nodded to the guards to open to huge metal door. The man on the right nodded back and pressed a few buttons on a control and the door slowly opened.

"I hope you like cow Kirsten, because—"he immediately dropped the plate of food and turned to press the red button on the wall. At the same time Jack picked up the phone next to it.

" I need Dr. Fraiser down in holding cell A-127, I repeat, Dr. Fraiser down in holding cell A-127. This is not a drill." He hung up the phone loudly and turned to see a very human and very naked form of Kirsten huddled in the corner on her bed.

A few moments later Dr. Fraiser arrived with a gurney and a squad of nurses that hoisted Kirsten on the bed and wheeled her away. Jack stood in the now empty room and think for a moment. He needed to get Daniel and Teal'c right away. If Jack knew Kirsten like he did, she will be really tired and really pissed. The first thing she will want to do is to go get Sam back.

Jack ran out of the door and down the hall to his right to get Daniel. It took the Colonel a few minutes to reach Daniel's room. When he did, the sight he saw wasn't what he wanted to see. Daniel was asleep on his desk. That man didn't go home when Jack told him to. Jack sighed and slowly walked to the sleeping form of Daniel.

" Daniel..." He whispered while rubbing his back affectionately. Daniel stirred, but didn't get up.

" Come on Danny, Kirsten's back to normal." Daniel immediately shot upwards and looked at Jack with a questioning look. Jack helped Daniel to stand and adjust his crooked glasses before leaving his room.

When they arrived at the infirmary, Teal'c was already there talking with Dr. Fraiser. She looked over to them with a smile telling them that Kirsten, physically, was just fine. Janet pulled back the screen that was around Kirsten to show them visually that she was okay. Tubes were going in and out of her body at different places. She's REALLY going to pissed about that as well. Daniel and Jack made their way to Teal'c.

" Greetings, Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson." Teal'c bowed politely before sitting back down in the chair positioned next to Kirsten's bed. All three of them spent that entire day looking after her. Once and a while she'd whisper something, but no one could understand her. She would also move around in her sleep, bringing her arms up to deflect something while muttering ' No one is here... go away' very hauntingly. While Jack and Daniel left for a bit of a break, Kirsten finally awoke.

" Ughn..."

" Sister?" Teal'c leaned over her bed a bit. It looked like she was struggling to talk. Teal'c instantly got up to get Dr. Fraiser. When they returned, Kirsten's eyes were open and staring at them with a blank look.

" Kirsten, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Fraiser told her just as her hand wrapped around the girl's. A few moments later, Dr. Fraiser felt a slight pressure around her hand.

" Where..." She managed to whisper.

" You are safe, Sister. We arrived home yesterday." Very sluggishly, Kirsten turned her head to look at Teal'c.

" Carter... where Carter..." No one gave her answer. Instead, Dr. Fraiser ordered her to rest, but stay conscious so she could wake up further and tell them what exactly had happened while she was in the room alone with Osirius. By the time Daniel and Jack arrived back from getting more coffee and something to eat, Kirsten was fully awake and was already complaining.

" We have to go back for Carter and—Jack..." She just couldn't bring herself to say Daniel's name. That one name that conjured up a million emotions in an instant, but also the name of the man she almost killed.

" Hey kid, how are ya feeling?" Jack asked while putting his hands inside the pockets of the all too familiar green SGC jacket.

" Does it look like I'm okay? I almost killed Daniel, and we left Sam for certain death! Please we have to go back and get her!" Jack shook his head.

" Osirius has most likely left already. Carter's gone..."

" NO!" Everyone in the room jumped at her sudden burst of emotion." While Osirius was rummaging through my mind, I could also hear hers. I don't know if it was on purpose or accident, but she said that she will stay on the planet for another week to see if we will come back. If we do come back, she will kill us, but if now she will go straight to the System Lords and present her new... toy... to them and demand she become the next System Lord. We must leave now!" Kirsten then began to lift the thin covers over her legs desperately trying to get out of bed. Just as she sat up, Teal'c put a hand on each of her shoulders and laid her down.

" I apologize Sister. But we can not just take your word for it. We do not know if it indeed is a trap or not." Kirsten's eyes scanned the rest of the people in the room. They said nothing more.

" So you all think that way, eh? Fine! Let's all just stay here in our comfy beds while Sam is getting tortured into becoming evil WITH A SNAKE IN HER HEAD!"

" You think you're the only one who cares about her?" Jack asked, his eyes staring intensely at Kirsten's telling her more than he said.

" Kirsten, I know you blame yourself, but we just can't run in there all gung ho about saving Sam. We need a plan." Daniel reached down to touch her bandaged hand, but she reclined, bringing the hurt hand to her chest while rubbing it.

" I don't think... anyone should touch me anymore... the cat demon..."

" All right I think that's enough for one day. Kirsten you need to rest. The rest of you, out." While Dr. Fraiser was ushering everyone out, Kirsten was formulating a plan. Daniel, Jack and Teal'c were partly right.

" I'm too weak to go now... maybe..."

" What was that Kirsten?" Fraiser asked while she tucked the girl back into her bed.

" I uh... don't want to have nightmares... can you make me sleep for two days? I'm really tired and I don't want anyone worrying about me."

" I don't know Kirsten..."

" Please, Janet, I don't want the nightmares..." Kirsten pleaded to the older woman with fake feelings.

" All right, but you have to promise me you'll eat a lot of food when you wake up. Promise?" Kirsten nodded and watched Dr. Fraiser inject a liquid substance into IV that was connected to her left hand. Now all she had to do was wait and Sam would be rescued.

No one can stop her now.

* * *

YAY! Okay I'm done! It looks as though Kirsten has a devious plan! Will she risk it? Will she bring Sam back before it's too late?

TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO NEW STARGATE SG-1!

Tinisha: you REALLY need to get a new title... Anyone else think so? Well then review and let me know!

DQ: Trying to steal my readers, eh Tinisha?

Tinisha: well...I...umm... ZOIT! (Runs off)

DQ: That's right! FEAR ME!!! (Whispers) review...


	14. Killing is the Other Half

Everyone knows the excuse: I'm going to school and doing sports so I can't update too often... damn straight I'm busy! O.O Sorry... it's just that I feel really guilty about updating too far apart during the school year... not that I want my readers driving home at insane speeds just to see if I have updated or not... well maybe I do... yea I do! Just kidding... anywho to those who actually read this we get to see the rest of Kirsten's plan. Read, review, and be happy.

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at dragonqueenx.deviantart dot com and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable... and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

And if you can't see it I'm sorry there seems to be something wrong with my browser or something and it takes a while for the art to show up so be patient. Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

* * *

So, for the past two days Teal'c, Jack, Daniel and Dr. Fraiser took turns watching over Kirsten. For the first few hours her dreams seemed to be calm, but after a while, they seemed to crescendo into horrible nightmares. Teal'c knew in her dreams she was fighting something. Once and a while her arms would go up slightly as if to block something, and then she'd bring them back down into her lap. Since she was obviously fighting the nightmares her brother thought it would be appropriate to give Kirsten her trusty staff and something to make her feel comfortable.

Teal'c rummaged through her room expecting to find a teddy bear or a stuffed animal Jack O'Neill told him children loved to have while in the hospital, but he found none. The only other thing she 'owned' was the Alice in Wonderland book she liberated from Daniel. So, he grabbed the book and her staff and brought it down to the unconscious girl. He sat down in the chair before wrapping Kirsten's fingers around the golden staff. Teal'c waited what seemed like forever before she finally calmed down in her dreams.

The girl actually instinctively brought the staff closer to her body to feel more protected. Once Teal'c thought she was comfortable enough, he began to read out of her favorite book, but he found it hard to know where she left off. There seemed to be many bookmarks. He thought maybe that she liked a line from that page so she marked it. Not knowing what else to do Teal'c started at a random bookmark and began to read aloud to his unconscious sister.

" The caterpillar and Alice looked at each other for sometime in silence: at last the Caterpillar took the hookah out of its mouth, and addressed her in a languid, sleepy voice.

' Who are you?' said the Caterpillar.

This was not an encouraging opening for a conversation. Alice replied, rather shyly; 'I hardly know, Sir, just at present at least I know who I was when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then.'

' What do you mean by that?' said the Caterpillar, sternly.' Explain yourself!'

' I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, Sir,' said Alice,' because I'm not myself, you see.'

' I don't see,' said the Caterpillar.

' I'm afraid I can't put it more clearly,' Alice replied, very politely,' for I can't understand it myself, to begin with; and being so many different sizes in a day is very confusing.'

' It isn't,' said the Caterpillar.

' Well, perhaps you haven't found it so yet,' said Alice;' but when you have to turn a chrysalis, you will some day you know, and then after that into a butterfly, I should think you'll feel it little queer, won't you?'

' Not a bit,' said the Caterpillar.

' Well, perhaps your feelings may be different,' said Alice:' all I know is, it would feel very—Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c closed the old book and turned to find Daniel standing at the foot of Kirsten's bed with a very big smile.

" I see you have ' liberated' my book as well, Teal'c." The Jaffa smiled in return.

" It is good to see you, Daniel Jackson." Both men turned their gazes to the sleeping girl.

" I can see why Kirsten found this book so interesting." Teal'c turned his head and cocked an eyebrow in a classic Teal'c ' I don't understand' way.

" Well, to begin with, Alice was suddenly put into a weird world where everything was not what it seemed. She meets many different people she can relate to in the other world where she came from and she if very confused. From all the different 'changes' she can't seem to know who she really is. Kirsten's life so far kind of shadows the book." Daniel smiled as he adjusted his glasses with his right hand. Teal'c and Daniel watched Kirsten sleep relatively nicely before Dr. Fraiser ran into the room.

" Janet! What's going on?" It looked like she ran from the first floor of the base to the infirmary.

" No time to explain. We have to get Kirsten up!" The doctor hastily rummaged through some needles in a drawer before pulling out the right one. She turned and faced Kirsten's bed while getting the syringe ready with the correct amount of the substance inside. Just as she inserted the liquid into Kirsten's IV drip Jack charged into the infirmary.

" What the hell is going on? Fraiser you almost took me out in the hallway!" the angry Colonel stormed to Kirsten's bedside right next to Daniel.

" I'm sorry Colonel, but I realized something this morning while I was getting here. I know we were going to wake Kirsten up today anyway, but something told me that putting her to sleep for so long was bad idea and that I—"

" Muh...evil...waffles...of doom..."

" Kirsten?" Daniel asked slightly worried.

" Wha... what's going on?" She struggled for a second to get her eyes to open.

" I'm sorry I woke you a little earlier than two days but—"

" How early?" the girl's eyes snapped opened very worried that something happened while she was asleep regaining her strength.

" If you mind was weak while you were sleeping, then Bastet would try and take over again." Everyone wore a look of shock on their faces, they never thought of it that way.

" Are you saying every time I go to sleep, there's a risk of Bastet taking over?" Dr. Fraiser nodded solemnly.

" Ha!" was the first sound they heard before Kirsten started to laugh insanely. Still holding her staff, Kirsten wrapped her arms around her stomach feeling the pain from laughing so severely.

" Kirsten!" Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was a few moments before Kirsten calmed down enough to speak clearly.

" Look, if Bastet really wanted to take over, she'd have done it by now. Plus, I don't think she wants to anymore."

" WHAT?!" Jack screamed.

" Well, we've been talking and she said she wants to be good from now on. Also, I don't think she has any other choices open right now. BASTET! Don't say that! That's rude! I darn well know what you feel! Don't back sass me! BASTET THAT'S NAUGHTY LANGUAGE!" Kirsten stopped screaming and looked up at everyone. Kirsten nervously laughed.

" What the hell was that?"

" You mean you can talk to Bastet?" Kirsten's heart rate began to increase on the monitor.

" Well...umm... look I'm still kinda tired. I assure you Bastet isn't going to do anything evil for a while. I just want to rest some more. How about you guys come talk to me again tomorrow?" She smiled and laid back down in her bed to fake sleep.

" You heard the girl, everyone out!" Dr. Fraiser smiled teasingly and herded the three men out of the room.

So, for the rest of the day they left Kirsten in her bed alone, but once and a while Dr. Fraiser would come in and change her IV bag, her temperature, and then leave to do some other doctor-y things. At three in the morning, Kirsten cracked an eye open to make sure no one was there. Satisfied with the surroundings she whispered to her staff.

" Staff, knock out the cameras." The staff glowed for a second and the red lights on the cameras slowly died out.

Kirsten hastily got out of bed and ripped the IV out of her hand. She slowly crept to the door and checked the hallway before stealthily making her way to her room, and down every new hallway she disabled them for a short time just to make sure no one caught her. She checked the last hall to her room and ran down it excited to get her gear on and leave, but in her haste, forgot to turn that hallway's cameras off and her room's camera. Kirsten opened her door to find all of her things had been cleaned up. She growled at the thought of someone coming into her room without her permission, but dismissed the feelings quickly when she realized that her things were moved around. It took her five minutes to find her spandex suit.

She shed the thin nightgown and hastily put her suit on then a khaki colored cape. Her door opened just as quiet when she opened it getting in. While she was on her way to the Stargate computer room she told herself that she was going to save Sam no matter what. When she finally reached the room with the dialing computers, Kirsten raced to the main one and sat down trying to figure out how the stupid computer worked. Just when she thought she couldn't remember, Bastet flashed the second to last symbol in Kirsten's mind.

" Thanks, Bastet..." Kirsten pressed enter on the keyboard, grabbed her staff, and headed out the door to the Stargate.

Because the front blast door was closed, Kirsten didn't even see the four guards in the departure room. She just saw the first guard and immediately attacked him with her staff and sent him flying into another, knocking them both unconscious. The third and fourth guards got a few rounds off before the zat blast from Kirsten's golden staff.

Right when the last guard fell, the Stargate finished dialing and the wormhole glimmered before her. With her legs shaking in slight fear, Kirsten walked up the ramp. When she reached the event horizon she just stared at it, taking in all it's beauty before taking the final step through the Stargate.

* * *

_RING RING! _

"Uh..." Jack rolled over in his bed and slammed his left hand down on the annoying alarm clock.

_RING RING! _

"Dammit!" He cursed and finally got out of bed to answer the phone. "Yes?" he asked with a very annoyed voice. "Oh sorry General, I didn't know it was you. Yes... yes... WHAT? Yeah sorry I'll be right over. Do what? Yeah I can pick up Daniel on the way there. Yes Sir." Jack slammed down the phone, but kept his hand on the phone, his mind was racing. Why did she go? Was she planning on going in there to save Sam without a good plan and no back up? Jack quickly dressed and charged out of the front door to his house and drove hastily down the dirt road into the city to pick up Daniel.

* * *

"As you can see here on this clip, she got out of bed, snuck to her room, changed and left through the Stargate." General Hammond stopped the tape all of SG-1 were watching, obviously Kirsten wasn't as talented as she thought.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked completely shocked that Kirsten actually was pulling off a plan they all thought was going to take a small army of men.

"Nothing. She somehow blocked the planet's number in out database. We've already tried to dial the planet five times, but every time we try the wormhole won't engage." Hammond sat back down in his comfortable chair at the head of the table. This wasn't looking well at all.

"So you're saying ' All we have to do it wait', right?" Daniel asked still very worried for both Sam and Kirsten. He somehow felt responsible. Jacked scratched his head in an annoyed manner,

"I hate waiting games..."

* * *

Right as Kirsten stepped through the Stargate, she expected an all out attack, so she thought shield. When she didn't hear or feel anything she slowly opened her right eye and then her left. There seemed to be a light purple colored shield surrounding the girl.

"Wow..." Then she noticed that not even one Jaffa was guarding the Stargate to make sure no one came back for Sam.

So Kirsten slowly crept as silently as she could to the town. Just as she got a few yards away from the town, she noticed the intense smell of fire. Kirsten rushed through the brush that separated her from the town and when she arrived, she wished she hadn't. Very few houses were left standing, but all the rest were burned right to the ground. Half burned bodies littered the ground with expressions of surprise and fear.

The very sight made Kirsten's stomach churn, she turned around to empty pure stomach acid on the ground. When her stomach was happy with the emptiness of itself Kirsten turned around again to check the town of any survivors, but all she found were corpses. Kirsten tried to not look at the faces of the corpse's as she made her way towards the area were Osirius's ship was. She was glad to make it to the edge of the forest on the other side so she didn't have to smell and see all the dead bodies. When she got closer to the still invisible ship Kirsten made sure to walk as quietly as she could in her human form.

She promised herself before she left through the Stargate that she didn't need Bastet's power to defeat an evil basterd like Osirius. Just as the teenage girl made it to the edge of the clearing that held Osirius's ship, she found not one Jaffa guarding her ship. Not one glider flying around trying to blast her to smithereens. She took a few more cautious steps to see if something would happen. When nothing did happen she took a few more, but just as she took her third step forward, the door to Osirius's ship flew open. The sudden shock of the door opening made Kirsten hold her golden staff in front of her hoping it would act on it's own, and it did.

A light purple force field surrounded her in a spherical shape. Kirsten slowly opened her eyes to see that nothing was attacking her. Right when she realized that the shield surrounding her shimmered and then disappeared. Kirsten knew right then that she had to kill Osirius. There was no other way. Her left hand went up and unclipped her cloak and it floated to the cold hard ground.

" I'm coming Sam..."

* * *

"What are you laughing at?" Sam demanded in an angry tone. From where Sam was chained up on the wall she couldn't see the screen Osirius was looking at. She didn't turn to look at Sam, but she did answer her.

"Looks like your hero is here. Poor girl..." Sam gasped in surprise.

Kirsten actually came back for her. But... Jack knew the dangers of coming back. How did she get through the Stargate without getting in trouble? While Sam was thinking, Osirius got out of her captain's chair and left through a door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Osirius only smirked and continued on through the door. Sam only had to wait five more minutes before the door to her right opened and Kirsten charged through the room in her spandex leotard.

"Kirsten!" Sam called out.

"Sam! Are you okay? What are you... wearing?" It looked just like what Osirius was wearing but all black.

"I'm fine... look Osirius left and I don't know why. If we leave now, we can make it before she comes back and—"Kirsten and Sam's attention were caught when the door that Osirius left out of opened suddenly. Kirsten reacted with hostility and got her staff ready. The staff grew longer and became a spear from Kirsten's reaction to the door opening. Just as Kirsten began to calm down, a voice called out to her.

"I see you have come back once more to me, my pet." Kirsten's eyes wildly searched the room, but she couldn't see the body that belonged to the voice. "Have you come to kill me, my pet?" Osirius teased.

"The choice of who lives and who dies is no one's choice. But you seem to like to cross that line. So now I have no other choice but to kill you." The sudden crescendo of laughter made Kirsten and Sam jump a bit.

"You are nothing but a child. But if you come with me, in time, you will become the best assassin the gou'ald system lords have ever seen!"

"Pfft, I'd rather live a boring normal life than live with you. Heck, I'd rather DIE!" Kirsten charged forward to where she thought Osirius was standing. All she hit was air.

"You can not hit what you can not see. Admit it, you need to transform to defeat me."

"NEVER!" Kirsten turned to her left and cut down slamming her spear onto the floor. " AH!" a cut suddenly appeared on Kirsten's right arm. The blood instantaneously began to flow down her arm.

"Kirsten!" Sam called out, very worried.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm—AH!" Another cut across her left cheek.

"You can not win like this. Transform!" Kirsten was having a hard time pin pointing Osirius's position. As long as she stays invisible, Kirsten will never get her.

"I need a plan..." Kirsten whispered to herself.

She knew that Osirius really wanted her to transform, and Kirsten knew that she never wanted to give Osirius what she wanted. Ever. Before the teenage girl could think any longer, she felt somebody's breath crawl across her neck. Just as Kirsten was beginning to turn around, Osirius stabbed Kirsten on her right should and dragged it across her back and stopped at her left hip. The pain was too much and Kirsten collapsed on the floor.

"KIRSTEN!" Sam screamed.

From where Sam was still chained up, the wound looked very serious. It looked as though the blood would never stop flowing. From Kirsten's point of view, on the floor, she could see Sam's mouth moving, but she heard nothing. Kirsten tried desperately to get up and back on her feet, but she could only flip herself on her back. When her back came in contact with the hard metal floor, Sam heard a splat noise that made her skin crawl. Slowly, Kirsten's eyes were glossing over; showing a sign of death that no one could reverse.

_"Get up!"_ A familiar voice called out in her head.

"Bastet?" Kirsten whispered back in her head.

_"Are you really going to lose to her? Get up, please!"_

"I can't... I lost... I'm sorry Sam..."

_"I believe in you, Kirsten. You have the strength. My strength, Sam's, Jack's, Daniel's and Teal'c's strength. If not for me, then for them, please get up and fight."_

"I don't know... my body... everything hurts... I'm not even a good fighter."

_"Her guard is down! Attack now!"_

"But—"

_"NOW!"_ Kirsten's eyes suddenly snapped opened.

She took her staff and stabbed it into the air right above her. A rain of blood droplets splattered all over her face. Osirius's invisible shield wavered, and then died down. Kirsten saw that Osirius was checking her body to see if she alive or not, and Kirsten had caught her off guard and stabbed her right in the heart. Kirsten put her right foot on Osirius's stomach and kicked her off her bloody staff.

"Kirsten! Are you okay?" With the help her staff Kirsten was able to stand and look Sam in the face.

"If you blow up a mother ship's main computer I won't be able to fly, right?" Sam nodded." You have some C-4, right?"

"Yeah, my bag is right over there." Sam turned her head to the right and both saw her black bag.

Kirsten slowly hobbled over and searched the front pockets until she found five pound of C-4. Kirsten turned with great effort and hobbled once again over to the ship's main computer. Then Sam gave her instructions on how to program the time and Kirsten set the bomb. Then the girl slowly made it back to where Sam was chained up and easily cut the metal to set Sam free. When Sam got her balance back, she wrapped her arms around Kirsten's shoulders and both of them left the ship to death with it's master, Osirius.

* * *

"Sir! The gate is dialing." The chevron guy announced surprised. General Hammond immediately spoke into the speaker next to him.

"SG-1 to the dialing room immediately!" Hammond knew he didn't have to repeat himself. All of them were worried for Sam and Kirsten. She now had been gone for three hours and the Gate still didn't work dialing to that planet. To make sure that the Gate wasn't broken they dialed to the Alpha site and established a wormhole just fine. A few minutes later Jack, Daniel and Teal'c made it into the Gate room.

"What are the coordinates?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"P4-375. Osirius's planet..." the Chevron guy trailed off. When the seventh symbol was locked, and the wormhole stabilized, they all waited anxiously for a signal.

"Come on, Sam..." Jack urged. It took a second more, but the signal for SG-1 came through and the Chevron guy opened the iris without the General's permission. Two figures slowly made it down the ramp, and one was barely holding on to the other.

"We need a medical team!" Sam screamed as Kirsten collapsed onto the hard metal ramp. The four men in the dialing room all watched with slightly relieved feelings that both of them came back, but the shape that Kirsten was in didn't look too promising. Hammond looked over to see that the three men were already speaking with Major Carter.

"Sam!" Daniel called out and she turned to show them the full view of her dress that reminded them of Osirius.

"Guys..." Sam sounded very relieved.

"Great! Now I have a real live manikin to try ALL my dresses on." Jack joked.

"Yea good to see you too, Colonel." Sam smiled.

"What transpired on the planet, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked while standing in a rest position with his hands behind his back. Sam sighed tiredly.

"I'll tell you in the mission briefing."

* * *

"Kirsten just suddenly ran into the room. I told her then that Osirius left and that if we hurried we could escape. The door that Osirius left out of suddenly opened and Osirius started to talk, but we couldn't see her. I then realized that she had the invisible technology that other gou'ald system lords had. Kirsten tried to hit Osirius with her staff spear weapon, but she couldn't see her. Then the fake god encouraged Kirsten to transform, but she didn't want to. Somehow, Osirius got behind her and sliced her back. Kirsten just fell onto the floor like a limp doll. I thought she was dead," Sam paused trying to erase the picture out of her head.

The sight of Kirsten's eyes slowly glossing over as Death slowly started to take her away," Her lips were slightly moving, it was like she was talking to someone in her head. Suddenly her eyes just snapped open and stabbed the air above her with the spear. Osirius's invisibility slowly wore off and Kirsten kicked her to the side. Then, Kirsten went over to my bag and planted some C-4 on the ship's main console, she released me and we made it back to the gate. But while we were dialing, we both realized that I left my GDO in my bag and it was too late to go back and get it. So Kirsten simply told her staff to manipulate some frequencies the Stargate makes to match the GDO signal." Everyone remained silent while they thought. Kirsten actually killed someone?

" So, Doc, how's Kirsten doing?" Jack tried to sound positive, but the wound on her back looked really bad.

" Well, she's stable for now. She has about thirty stitches in her back that's keeping the skin together. We were lucky that the wound didn't get infected because it was so big, but I guess from the powers she got from Bastet, one of them might be healing. I'm guessing she will be awake and fully conscious in about three to four days. All we have to do now, it wait." Jack grumbled angrily.

" I hate waiting games..."

* * *

DQ: YAY! I'm done! I told you I'd be done by Sunday! Anywho, only one person is signed up for my email thingy that let's you know the progress on every chapter and when I update. So please sign up! Thanks to Stargatemom for the first person to sign up! I LOVE YOU! but seriously i love all my readers, so if you want to get the max love ever! Sign up... or just be regular reader, which is fine to!

Tinisha: Her next update will approximately be two weeks from now. Both of us apologize for the lack of updates during the school year, but Dragon Queen does have homework and soccer and only has about an hour every day to work on the chapter. Please, at this time, be patient and stick with us,

DQ: How do you... do that...?

Tinisha: Do what?

DQ: My muse has mysterious powers I will never understand.... Anywho I suggest all of you buy Yoko Kanno's music! Especially from Cowboy Bebop and Wolf's Rain! It's what got me to keep going. I just love the first and second CDs from Cowboy Bebop... heh.... Anywho,

Read, Review, Be Happy!

DQ


	15. Trying to Live With Herself

_**SO FREAKING IMPORTANT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!**_

V

Yay! I'm so happy! I'm taking driver's Ed and soon I will be on the road! BEWARE! Anywho I think I'm doing really well portraying my version of Kirsten. To be honestly truthful I kind of modeled Kirsten at early chapters as myself, but then I realized that no one wanted to hear about me and there's so many things I wouldn't do in the story that I wanted the character to.

Such as killing. I could never do it even to save my own life. That's right, I'd rather die than kill someone. I don't know why, but that thought just makes me so sad. My friends noticed that the first to third chapters pretty matched me perfectly, but from then on I changed to the Beta Kirsten.... Heh... you're a beta... Anywho, this chapter is kind of modeled after me (and Kirsten of course) and how we would feel after killing someone.

Read, Review, Be Happy!

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on deviantart . com.

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at dragonqueenx.deviantart dot com and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable... and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

And if you can't see it I'm sorry there seems to be something wrong with my browser or something and it takes a while for the art to show up so be patient. Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

* * *

_I keep seeing it... her face... I could feel her heart beating hungrily against my spear. I could even see the dark hand of death slowly grasping her neck, sucking the last breaths of life she had. I had killed someone. Me. I did it to save my life right? But what if I found another way... Was it really my choice kill her? Was there any other way? _

_Maybe if I... I could have... I didn't have to kill her! But what she did to me on that planet was so inexcusable. That damned tattoo on my back. I notice... that when I'm sad... the tattoo throbs harder and harder. It's like... it can feel my pain... in my heart... I guess there can be a lot of things I can be sad about. I can't remember who I am. I don't even know if this is my right name. The one person I love... so much...I can't love him... and it hurts so much..._

_"Kirsten?"_

* * *

"Kirsten?" Sam cautiously walked into the infirmary.

Dr. Fraiser had informed her that Kirsten had just gained consciousness this morning, three days after the incident. While she was sleeping everyone took a turn and read from her book. Besides, being unconscious after saving someone's life is no excuse to fall behind on reading. Well, that's what Daniel had told them. Sam hoped that he was joking.

"How are ya doing?" Kirsten just nodded and drew her knees up to her chest trying to make her presence less known. Sam's smile faltered for a second before falling back into a smile.

"Everyone's been really worried about you. When you were asleep, we read your book to you. We hoped that maybe if you heard a familiar voice reading to you from your book then maybe you'd wake up. But it looks like you did all by yourself." Sam waited for a second, before noticing that Kirsten was trying to tell her something in the softest whisper she had ever heard.

"It's not my book..." Sam chuckled.

"Yea, Daniel said you can have it." Her arms suddenly tightened around her legs at the sound of his name. Did she still feel for him?

Sam felt that if they wanted Kirsten to get back to her normal self, they have to just treat her like nothing happened. So then she started to tell Kirsten about her day, and how the next door neighbor's dog was a big nuisance. Sam just keep going on and on with stories. While she was talking, Kirsten's eyes slowly glossed over a bit, going back into her deep thought mode. Just before Kirsten thought she would fall asleep, she saw a flash of Osirius's blood covered face.

That same surprised, pained face that haunted her dreams while Kirsten was unconscious for three days. She felt like even after three days, Osirius was still here on this plane. Kirsten was her tie to this plane of existence and it was going to stay like that until Osirius harms Kirsten in just the way she wants to. Was she going to haunt her for the rest of her life?

"Sam..." Kirsten finally found her voice. Sam immediately stopped her rambling and listened intently to what Kirsten was about to say.

"Did I... did I have the right to kill her? I mean... no one really has the right to decide who gets to die and who gets to live just on who they are. Did I make the right choice?"

"Well, Kirsten, --" Kirsten's mind suddenly shut down.

Flashes of the battle soared by her face. Images of the battle that seemed to be stuck in slow motion. It jumped from the first slice on her right arm, to Osirius torturing her while the rest of SG-1 watched, then to the cut on her cheek, next came the big one that ran obliquely down her back. The visions crescendoed in color into a pure white and finally died down into the same picture she had been dreaming about for three days. Kirsten moved her hands in the dream to see them blood covered, dripping onto her legs.

"Kirsten, what are you doing?" Sam's voice sounded fuzzy in her ears. Her vision kept going back from the fight to reality. For one second, her arms were clean, and then they were drenched in Osirius's red shiny blood.

"No..." the girl whispered.

"What Kirsten?"

"NO! GET IT OFF!" Kirsten scooted back to the wall of the infirmary and started to scratch at her arms furiously, trying to get something off.

"Kirsten stop it! DR. FRAISER!" Sam frantically tried to get the girl to stop clawing at her arms, but Kirsten suddenly got stronger and the scratching transformed into her finger nails digging deep into her arms, making them bleed real blood. Her vision finally cleared from the dream to reality, and this time she really saw real blood.

She gasped in surprise to actually feel the warm and cold blood on her arms and fingers. At this time, Dr. Fraiser finally charged into the room. She stood at the doorway, shocked to see the sight before her. The doctor instinctively rushed over to a drawer and got out a needle that Sam guessed was some sort of liquid that would induce sleep. The doctor scurried frantically and inserted the clear liquid into Kirsten's IV drip. Slowly, Kirsten's clawing and scratching died down and she fell limp on her bed.

"Sam, you might want to go tell the rest of the SG team what happened. I'll stay here and take care of her wounds." Sam nodded, and with one more look at unconscious girl, Sam left to the debriefing room.

* * *

"I'm guessing that she was just having flash backs from killing Osirius." Sam finished. The look the rest of the team had on their faces was to be expected. They all felt like it was their fault Kirsten had to choose between her and Osirius's life like that. No kid should have to.

"What do we do now..." Daniel trailed off. He was never good with kids. Even back on Abydos when Shar'ai and himself were asked to baby-sit, it was usually Shar'ai who did the babying and he did the sitting.

"I think she should come and stay at my house."

"What?" Sam almost screamed at the Colonel. What was he thinking? She was very sure that when Charlie was a baby that he wife did most of the work and he taught the boy baseball. Sam sometimes thinks that's all the Colonel knows...

"Explain yourself, Colonel." Hammond asked seriously.

"I know what it's like to go into that kind of remission. I've seen it a hundred times on the battlefield and I think I can't help her." Everyone still gave him skeptical looks," Just give me the weekend and by Monday, I'll have her feeling way better than she is now." Everyone still just stared at him. For a second, they all pondered on the subject. Would it really be a good idea if she went to Jack's? After much silent deliberation, Hammond finally agreed.

"SG-1 will officially be on vacation for one week starting Friday. Dismissed."

* * *

Jack watched intently at the silent-sleeping girl. He and Teal'c had been at her bedside all day long while Daniel and Sam actually did some real important work, even though they didn't really have to. It was already Friday, one day after Hammond had told them that Kirsten would go with Jack and the rest of the SG-1 team had the rest of the week off, and as usual, Jack slacked off. They both took turns reading out of her book. Teal'c, of course, would mostly read because the book confused Jack so much he would spend most of the time trying to figure out what in the hell the writer was talking about.

It was at five o'clock that Teal'c politely dismissed himself from Kirsten's bedside to Keel Nor Reem. Jack tried to read for another hour and a half, but only succeeded to confuse himself even further, so he just started to talk to her. Telling her random stories from his past, whether it be good or bad. Finally, at seven thirty, Kirsten awoke from the induced sleep.

"Dan...yer..." She whispered softly, like she was afraid the name would brake if she sad it any louder.

"Kirsten?" Jack asked trying to get her out of the sleepy state she was in. It took her a few more moments, but she was able to barely open her eyes.

"Ja'k..." She slurred slightly.

"Yea kid, I'm here. Have a nice nap?" He joked already trying to make her feel better.

"I'm...sor'y..." She closed her eyes feeling it was no longer necessary to keep her eyes open now that Jack knew she was awake.

"What for?" He guessed she was going to say something about killing Osirius, but this time he was wrong. She struggled to get her right arm up, but when she did Jack knew she meant she was sorry for freaking out and almost tearing her arms off.

"It's fine. You're going to stay at my house for a while. Is that okay?"

"Colonel O'Neill!" Janet just about screamed.

"What?!" Jack cried defensively while scooting away from Kirsten's bed a bit.

"When a patient wakes up you're suppose to come and get me!" Janet walked briskly over and looked in a drawer next to Kirsten's bed and took out some bottles of medication and began to write down what Jack needed to do with the pills and how they were suppose to be administrated.

While she was writing out Kirsten's medical form, Kirsten slowly woke up more and more until she was fully awake and aware of what was going on around her. When Dr. Fraiser was done with writing out her prescription and directions, which was about five pages front and back on notebook paper, Jack guessed that Janet was being extra careful with Kirsten just because she was younger than most of her patients on this base.

"General Hammond told me about the sleep over and I was getting a few of Kirsten's things together. She has some clothes in a bag in her room and some to change into. And Colonel, when you put Kirsten in your car, made sure you put a pillow and some blankets for her back. The stitches will come out when she gets back. There are some extra bandages for her arms and she needs to follow what I've written down very carefully. Got it Colonel?" Janet asked while she rose an eyebrow not really believing he consumed what she just said.

"Clothes, pillow, blankets, bandages got it."

"Colonel..." Dr. Fraiser warned.

"And she'll follow your directions..." Jack sighed defeated.

"Yes, come on lets go." Both adults helped Kirsten edge out of bed to where her feet actually touched the floor.

Jack held onto her left arm while Janet was on her right and they helped her down the halls to her room. Kirsten was surprised that her back didn't hurt as much as she thought it was going to. Either the drugs are seriously strong or her tattoo was doing something. As they were walking down the halls to Kirsten's room, they passed a few personnel that worked at SGC.

While they tried to avoid eye contact with Kirsten, she was trying to look at them trying to tell them that everything was okay. Kirsten got pretty tired of people getting all skittish and was going to ask Jack something about it, but they had already reached her room. Janet and the girl walked inside while Jack waited outside her room. Kirsten noticed right away that her room was still clean and it kind of bothered her.

" Here, Kirsten, you can wear this nice skirt and an Air Force shirt. You have to keep wearing baggy shirts or else the stitches will pull out and hurt." Kirsten simply nodded and Dr. Fraiser helped her into the grey terry cloth skirt that stopped just at her knees and slipped very carefully the blue Air Force shirt on. Before they left, Janet picked up Kirsten's small duffel bag with everything Janet thought she would need and they left her room. Right when they closed her door Kirsten gasped.

" My book!" But before Kirsten turned to go look in her room, Jack pulled out the book from his jacket pocket. Kirsten then noticed that Jack had already changed into civilian clothing, and she didn't know why she just realized it.

" I've got it right here. I some how knew you'd want this." Janet smiled approvingly, and handed Jack a pillow and some blankets. Janet then helped Jack lead Kirsten to the elevator, but couldn't come with them to his car.

" Sorry I can't come, but I've got other patients, --"then Janet noticed that the doors were closing, but she still had more to say," Don't forget to follow my--- instructions..." The doors slammed shut before she could finish her sentence. Did the Colonel do that on purpose?

The elevator ride was going to be a long one because Kirsten's room was on one of the lower levels. Jack made sure that whenever the elevator jerked or shaked that Kirsten was steady. If Kirsten slipped, she'd most likely fall backwards onto the back of the elevator and hurt her back even worse. It was complete silence before Kirsten asked a question,

" Jack, can you check and see if my staff is in my bag?"

" I'll check, but lean on my back so you don't fall down."

" But Jack—"

" No buts. Less talkie more leanie." Jack had always wanted to say that to someone.

He never got to say it to Charlie because he just did whatever Jack told him to. Jack bent down and when he was opening the top of the duffel bag he felt two small cold hands press on his upper back. He didn't have to look far because it looked like Janet put the staff in there last. It was almost like she was afraid of giving it back to Kirsten. She must have realized then that Kirsten would have argued for it and won. Jack took an extra second to look at the engravings on the staff that he had never seen before. Lines were engraved all over it that were connected.

Every few inches or so the line would bend at a ninety degree angle and connect with another straight line above it or below it. It looked like the lines ran all over the staff. Then he realized that the staff was now only about a foot long. Whenever Jack saw it in Kirsten's possession, it was longer for a walking stick. Jack closed the bag and slowly stood up and took Kirsten's hands up on the way there. When he looked at her hands, he saw tiny scratch marks that got bigger as they went up her arm, but quickly disappeared under her white bandages.

" When we get home remind me to—"

" I know..." Kirsten trailed off not really wanting to talk about it. Crap! He had to change the subject fast.

" You're staff seems shorter. Whenever you had it, the golden thingie was way longer."

" My golden thingie, is a multi-purpose weapon. As I explained when I got back from... her planet... it can scan other weapons and copy them perfectly. It seems to be ran by liquid naquada. I can control it with thought, I can tell it to extend, shorten, transform and fend off any other users. Right now I have gou'ald DNA in my staff, so any Jaffa or gou'ald that tries to use it will get a very uncomfortable shock. Oh... I'm sorry..."

" What for?"

"I talked too much..." Kirsten retracted her warmer hands to her chest and held them there protectively.

"Kirsten—"

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _The elevator alerted them that they reached the surface and the doors began to open. Jack right hand/arm picked up the pillow, blankets, and the duffel bag in one hand and then held her arm very gently and lead her outside. They first had to stop at a station so Jack can sign out. Then they made it to Jack's enormous black, most likely diesel, four door truck.

He placed her things in the back and then got her seat all nice and comfy before he let her inside. Jack kind of lifted her legs in the car first, and with her left hand on the handle inside the car and the other on Jack's shoulder, she lifted herself into the massive truck with little amount of pain. Jack started up his truck and drove out of the complex. Five minutes into the drive, he checked over Dr. Fraiser's notes. The first page, front and back, was all about the vicadin (the pain killer stuff that's really strong, I think I misspelled it). He quickly scanned the rest and threw it out the window.

"JACK!" Kirsten screamed.

"Look, all you need is pain killers and some really good food. Trust me." He smiled at her and put his sunglasses on.

Kirsten sighed at the Colonel. He didn't really need to put those sunglasses on, it was already dark. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence until they got to a large grocery store. The Colonel shut off his car and got to Kirsten's side in an instant to help her out of the car. She put her hands on his shoulders and she scooted off the seat until her feet touched the ground. Just like before he held her right arm and helped her into the store. Kirsten for once was grateful that it was late and she was still up because that meant that not a lot of people were in the store.

"So Kirsten, what do you want to eat?" He asked while getting a shopping cart.

"Let's look..." They strolled through the food section of the store and now Kirsten knew exactly what she wanted.

"Steak, mashed potatoes, and some angel food cake. And... I guess some milk would be okay." Jack smiled back and they got all the things she asked for.

It only took a few seconds for the cashier to scan all of their things because the line was really short. When they got back to the car, O'Neill put the groceries in the back next to her things and once again helped her into his car. Jack started the car and pulled out of the store's parking lot. He then turned down a slightly bumpy road into the forest near by. Kirsten completely forgot that in the show, Jack lived in a house that wasn't in the city.

Because the road was a bit bumpy and it wasn't paved, Jack slowed down to a crawl and so instead of taking ten minutes to get to his house from the store it was going to take twenty. The silence was starting to kill Kirsten, but she didn't really want to talk about anything right now. She quickly scanned over the radio buttons and pressed the on one.

" Ugh country music..." She complained.

She pressed the scan button a few times trying to decide what kind of music she was going to listen to for the next fifteen minutes. She only had to press the scan buttons a few times to find the music she really wanted to listen to. There was a violin playing in the background while an army of orchestra instruments played behind it.

" _She likes classical?_" Jack asked himself. "_Whatever floats your boat I guess..._" The Colonel found it very relaxing to listen to classical while driving.

The violin seemed to be singing out to them, telling them tales of sadness and depression but using no words. The violin would play a slow whole note, and then switch to a note that was half a step under it to cause a minor chord. The player couldn't seem to make up his/her mind between a happy chord or a sad one. Or maybe that person was doing it on purpose. The slow violin song lured her to sleep with its long notes of sadness that reached out and grabbed her senses. Kirsten could even see that Bastet was enjoying the music as well.

Which brought her mind out of its sleepy state to think about the cat goddess. Ever since she had killed the fake goddess, Bastet has said nothing to her. It's like when her emotions get too high or out of balance, Bastet is shoved back further into her mind. Kirsten wondered if she ever got really emotionally unbalance or really sad, would Bastet go away forever? Kirsten's thought train crashed and burned when she saw that they arrived at Jack's house. Before he shut his truck off, Kirsten saw it was just 8:30 at night.

A/N: Wow I haven't had an author note in a long time... well I just want you guys to know that this paragraph above this one is very important. So just remember, if Kirsten gets too upset or sad Bastet will be blocked out of her mind. Will that bring Bastet out? What will set of Kirsten's sadness? Well not now, but something pretty soon will drive Bastet away. Temporarily? Permanent? I dunno!

" Stay here while I put your things inside and then I'll come back for you. Okay?" Kirsten's lip twitched into a quick smile and she nodded. Jack took off his sunglasses and placed them on the bash board of his truck before leaving the car to put everything inside. Jack came back a few minutes later and helped her very carefully out of the car. Before he shut the door, he took the pillow and blankets out and carried them inside with Kirsten.

When Kirsten entered his house, her breath was taken away. His house had that comfortable real homey feeling that Kirsten never felt at SGC. While Jack was putting her stuff away and cooking the food, Kirsten went down the three steps to the living room. Right against the wall was a picture of a red full moon. Her body seemed to move on it's own as it moved towards the picture.

_Badum! Badum!_

"_My tattoo..." _That picture was doing something to her. Kirsten didn't like the feeling it was giving her, but her eyes wouldn't move away. She kept staring at it until Jack called her name.

"Kirsten?"

* * *

MUHAHHAHHDKLJGAFG! I'm evil sighs whelp that has to be like the crappiest cliff hanger I have EVER done... oh well the story was getting kinda long and I didn't want to ruin the ending so I just kinda dropped it off there.

I'm sad that no one has emailed me back yet... cries if you aren't getting my emails let me know through the review system thing a ma bob or just email me with the title Stargate and I let you know special updates and snip bits from the next chapter.

Read, Review, Be Happy!


	16. The Pain of Not Being Wanted

Did you guys like my little cut off? I couldn't find a better place and it was betting kinda long... I love torturing you guys it's just so much fun! I love the comments you guys are getting! Don't forget to tell all of your fellow Stargate nerds...I mean... uh... ah what the hell I am one too you know...

Tinisha: You are the one writing the fic you know...

DQ: I know it's just... Daniel.../drools and falls off chair/

Tinisha: DRAGON QUEEN!

DQ: Uh wha... oh right fanfic! Read, review, be happy!

PSST: tell your friends about me! I need to feed back! And I'm not saying you guys aren't giving me enough I'm saying that more would be VERY appreciated.

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on deviantart . com.

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at dragonqueenx.deviantart dot com and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable... and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

And if you can't see it I'm sorry there seems to be something wrong with my browser or something and it takes a while for the art to show up so be patient. Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

Psst...again...: I WISH I OWNED STARGATE SG-1! Man I'd be so freaking rich... but alas... I don't... now Tinisha... tell me where the directors of SG-1 live again...

* * *

"_Kirsten!_" 

" Yes Jack?"

"How do you like your steak?" Kirsten noticed that while she was standing there mesmerized by the picture of the red full moon, Jack had already put the food away, gone outside, started the barbecue and was cooking her steak.

"Medium rare please!"

"Okay!" Kirsten moved as quickly as her back would let her to the couch.

The Colonel was in such a haste to go back to the car before to get her that he didn't put the pillow for her back anywhere. Kirsten scanned the living room and found the couch was a perfect place to put her pillow. After putting the pillow on the back of the couch right in front of the TV, she wanted to put her duffel bag in her room. Kirsten stared at her things to realize that she didn't know where everything else was. They had only shown Jack's house a few times and that was just the outside.

Sighing in defeat she slowly sat herself down on the couch and drummed her fingers on her legs impatiently. She only had to wait five minutes when her food was done. Kirsten sat down at the sparely used dining table. Jack had already put out the plates and food. He smiled at her while putting her stake down on her plate. Just at the sight and smell her stomach growled quite noisily.

" Jeez, what does Dr. Frasier feed you?" Jack joked lightly. She smiled back with a chuckle.

" Nothing but fluids." They both smiled and started to eat the meal. Stereotypically, Air Force guys aren't supposed to be this good at cooking.

" Where did you learn how to cook Jack?"

" From Teal'c. You know him, the Master Chef." After their laughing died down Jack told her to go sit on the couch and watch whatever she wanted on the TV while he did the dishes. She offered to help but he told her that she was supposed to be relaxing, just like the rest of SG-1.

A/N: OH MY GAWD I'M SUCH A NERD XD! I just put a Halo thing on here... uh... can't...wait...until... Halo 2... and Kingdom Hearts 2... not so much CoM... heh sorry...

So she waited for him on his very comfortable couch while he cleaned everything up from dinner. Her eyes drifted over to the controller for the TV, but thought it would be best if she just waited patiently for Jack to be done. Her attention span slowly withered and her eyes finally wandered around the room.

Her eyes stopped suddenly on the picture of Jack and Charlie standing there so happily after what it looked like a quick game of baseball in the front yard. It was a few moments later that she realized that she had been crying. The thud of footsteps were getting closer so she hastily whipped the sad tears away and looked up to Jack to smile apologetically.

"Ready for some mindless TV?" he asked jokingly and sat down next to her expertly pressing buttons to surf the channels until he found a cool documentary on animals or something. Well, it wasn't THAT cool but it had cats on it and he thought Bastet might be interested.

_' WHAT THE HELL?' _Jack screamed in his head so loud he thought that he had busted his own eardrums. '_Since when did I think that Bastet was real?'_

**Since you thought that Kirsten was real and is your new adopted child.** His mind answered for him.

_Never! I loved-love Charlie! _Jack corrected himself.

**Those who live in the past, never have a future. You know that. You've even told yourself that before.**

Well this isn't before. It's now and Kirsten needs me more than ever. She's the modern day Alice lost in a really fucked up place.

... Echoingsilence.

"That's what I thought!" Jack randomly exclaimed.

"What?" Kirsten looked up to him from where she rested at his right side.

"I mean uh- does Bastet like this show?" Jack almost stammered. Kirsten smiled and snorted playfully at the same time.

"She is now wondering why the cats just don't eat the camera men. I told her because the show is suppose to educate people on the cats and not how they kill people."

"So you can still talk to her?"

"Yes..."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure, what do you want to ask?" Jack thought before replying.

"Chicken or tuna?" Once again a smile crept onto Kirsten's face.

"She says that it doesn't matter because she can't remember what they taste like anymore. She was locked up for so long in the staff she almost forgot everything." She gave him a bittersweet smile and turned her head to continue watching the show.

As the time slowly slipped away like water through your fingers Kirsten was getting very tired and her back started throb again. At first, she didn't know if it was just the death mark on her back or it was the stitches. She doubted that the painkillers could stop that throbbing on her back from the odd tattoo that sent a message of impending doom to the girl.

Kirsten's eyes started to droop a little and she soon found her head on Jack's lap resting very comfortably. It took a second for Jack to realize that something heavy was on his lap was even more surprised to find Kirsten's head there. He remembered that ever since the accident with Osirius, she didn't liked to be touched at all. It was like she thought that she was a plague and would infest anyone who touched her. He grabbed a near-by pillow to place under her head.

While the show was playing, Jack started to pet Kirsten's head soothingly. A small grin crept onto her face and she adjusted her head so the petting would be better for the one who was doing the petting. Jack then noticed that her hair was truly wild and untamed, just like she was. He started to play around with her hair and curled it around his index finger.

The hair was so naturally curly it loved to wrap around his finger. While he absent-mindedly played with her hair, his mind began to tick and tock. A few minutes later Jack checked the screen of the TV to watch the rest of the show to find that it was already over and the credits were about done. He sighed tiredly and turned the TV off.

He gently put his right arm under her neck and lifted her so he could get up. He slowly turned under her so that he was leaning over her and wrapped his left arm under her legs and picked her up. The sudden movement made her jerk in her sleep, but she soon found comfort in Jack's body heat and grabbed his shirt with her right hand. He smiled and carried her quietly to the extra room that was right next to his own. When he got to the extra room his kicked the door open just enough to squeeze through.

As quietly as he could, Jack ventured through the room and stopped at the side of the bed. As gently as he picked her up, he laid her on the bed. Kirsten made a short noise of anger from the loss of heat, but sighed contented when she felt a blanket being put on top of her. Jack waited a few minutes to see if she was going to be okay and then left to his own room. Right before he closed her door, Jack that this had to be the first time in a long time the dark demon of nightmares didn't attack the little girl.

A/N: Awwwww Jaaaaack! That was so cute I almost got a cavity from the sweetness. Well, there you go some Jack fluffiness I hope you all enjoyed. And don't worry, Daniel's turn is almost here... well almost meaning the next chapter... heh...

* * *

The next morning, Jack awoke around 9:30 to the smell of food. He slowly sat up into a sitting position on his bed and thought for a moment. He was so use to sleeping alone at his house he totally forgot that he had a guest. Jack rubbed his face with moth of his hands to try to wake himself up before getting out of the warm, ridiculously comfortable bed and shuffled into the hallway that connected his room and the guestroom with the living room. 

Right as he walked though the doorway he saw that Kirsten's room was empty and the bed was neatly made with the blanket she slept with on the pillow. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion and continued down the hallway. The first thing he saw was Kirsten sitting on the same couch they were last night drawing something in a spiraled notebook. She looked up from her paper and smiled softly.

"Jeez I thought you would never wake up! I've already made breakfast and it's waiting for you in the hot pan. And don't worry I've already taken my medication." Once again he raised his eyebrow and walked by her into the kitchen.

He saw that in the four corners of the hot plate there was eggs, bacon and sausage. On a plate next to that were a few pieces of buttered toast. He was just about to turn around to ask something, but Kirsten spoke first,

"I wouldn't recommend eating the toast. I think it's a little soggy by now." He was first amazed that she knew what he was going to ask, but quickly dismissed it remembering that Kirsten always had a weird way of knowing what people were going to say.

Jack opened a cupboard and loaded his plate with food. Jack shuffled still half asleep to the table and hastily devoured the food on his plate. It wasn't the best food, but it was still better than what they made in the mess hall. While he was eating, Kirsten stole quick glances at the Colonel. The whole time she was wondering why he was in such a hurry. Jack finished his meal in record time and put his dishes away and went straight back into his room.

Kirsten waited a few moments for him to come back out, but he didn't. Kirsten's heartbeat began to quicken and she was about to get up and see if Jack was okay. Just as she got in the standing position Jack walked down the hall dressed in fishing clothing. He had a flannel shirt on, blue jeans and a funky fisherman's hat.

" Jack?" She asked quietly.

" It's fishing time!"

* * *

When they finally got outside, it as around seventy degrees. Not too hot, but not too cold. Jack carefully held onto Kirsten's arm while he led her out onto the wooden dock that hung over the little pond. It was wide enough for Kirsten to sit down next to Jack with a good amount of space so Jack could fish without smacking Kirsten. 

Jack put a worm on his hook and sat down next to Kirsten comfortably. The day went on and the sky was still as cloudy as ever. So they spent most of the time in silence, until a question Jack had in the back of his mind came forth.

"Kirsten?" She turned her head to look at him.

"Yes, Jack?" She replied tentatively.

"What do you think about destiny. You know, all that ' your future has been laid for you' stuff?" Jack saw out of the corner of his eye that she was giving him a confused look.

"Do you understand my questioned?" He asked.

"Yes... well... sure there are some things that can nudge you in a direction but you can walk your own path by yourself without any outside influence. There's a big difference between seeing the path and walking it." Jack felt like he was satisfied with her question and reeled in his line.

"Jack what are you doing?" She noticed him reeling in the line.

"We're going back to SGC." He stood up from the dock and helped her up to stand.

"But why?" Jack turned and walked towards the house.

"Because I want Doc to get the stitches out and I need to talk with the rest of the team." She nodded and like a lost puppy, followed her 'master' back inside of the house.

While she was packing her things, her hand grazed past the golden staff that seemed to have sunk to the bottom of her duffel bag. Right before she grasped the staff, Bastet's voice rang in her head.

_Bastet, why are you talking so quietly?_ She waited a moment to hear her response.

_Touch the staff? Okay..._ As soon as her index finger came into contact with it, Bastet's voice crescendoed in her head.

**DON'T YOU DARE TRUST THAT HUMAN!**

_Bastet! What's wrong why are you so... anxious?_

**Because he's planning something! You can feel it just as much as I can. That HUMAN is planning something!**

_So what am I suppose to do hmm? Kill him?_

I was considering that option... 

_BASTET!_

**I'm jesting with you calm down. **

You better be... Kirsten whispered.

Just... watch your back okay? I don't want you to get hurt! 

_Aww! You DO care!_

**NO!** She lied. **If you go then I go and I don't want to leave yet. There are still some things I need to fix in this universe.**

But Kirsten knew she was lying. Bastet was like her surrogate mother. She looked out after her, talked to her when she was feeling sad or angry and even gave her good fighting advice. Kirsten didn't know where she would be without her loyal Bastet with her.

"KIRSTEN! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Jack just a second!" Kirsten reached as far as she could with her hurt back to grab all of her clothes and stood very slowly to straighten out her skirt.

After checking the room to see if she left anything, Kirsten picked her duffel bag up and left the room. When she got outside, Jack was right there to help her into his car and put her things away. Jack lightly tossed her things in the back of the truck and helped her into the padded seat with ease. The drive back to SGC felt longer than it should had.

Now that things were quiet Kirsten could really think about what Bastet had said. Sure Kirsten had sort of felt that Jack was uneasy about something, but she just merely assumed that he was nervous about having her over. But now... she was not so sure.

Something else is bothering him and Kirsten didn't want to ask. Kirsten then screamed at herself that Jack was always protecting her and he would do nothing to hurt her. At least, she hoped so. The car suddenly stopped and jerked her out of the train of thought. Jack flashed his I.D. and the man in the booth let him drive by. It took a second longer than before, but Jack found the handicap parking space that was next to the elevator and parked there.

" Jack what are you doing! This is for handicap people only. If you think this is a joke well it's not funny... I'm not mentally handicap..." She sort of joked.

" You can't walk far distances and I really need to talk with the others so just be quiet." Kirsten narrowed her eyes in defiance and sat in the seat until Jack came around to help her out.

He held onto her arm and she jumped out a little harder than she meant. Kirsten stood for a second longer to gather herself and shuffled lazily to the elevator doors. Even the ride down the elevator seemed long standing there to Jack. The sense of fear and anxiousness was all over Jack and Kirsten was beginning to get concerned. Why in the world would Jack come back a day early to talk to the rest of SG-1? The door dinged and they headed towards the infirmary.

" Jack, how do you know that the team is there?"

" I don't. You're staying there to get the stitches out while I go talk to the team." The girl sighed very tiredly and shuffled as fast as she could with Jack holding on to her to the infirmary. When they entered, Janet was looking at something under the microscope.

" Hey Doc!" Jack greeted happily. The shock from hearing his voice almost made Dr. Fraiser fall off of her stool.

" Colonel! Kirsten! What are you doing back so early is everything okay?" Janet rushed over and scanned Kirsten with her eyes.

" Everything's just peachy Doc, I just wanted you to get Kirsten's stitches out while I go talk to the good ol' team. Is that okay?"

" Yes, just fine Colonel." Jack smiled sadly to the girl and walked off. While Janet was ushering Kirsten to a bed to take her stitches out, Janet asked,

" So, I hope the stitches didn't hinder your fun with Colonel Jack this weekend did it?" Kirsten shook her head and felt Janet lift the back of her shirt up.

Dr. Fraiser had to cup a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. The cut that Osirius did on Kirsten's back left a horrible scar, but the weird thing was that over the death mark on Kirsten's back, it looked like nothing had happened.

" What's wrong?" Kirsten turned her head to try and get a better look at what Fraiser was looking at.

" Nothing." She lied and then Janet started to untie all of the stitches out one by one.

* * *

"So colonel, why have you called us all here?" Hammond asked seriously. This wasn't like Jack at all to brake a promise to anyone and he distinctly remembered Jack telling them that he promised to have Kirsten to stay over all weekend, but it was only Sunday. 

"Well, I've done a lot of thinking while Kirsten was over..." Jack stopped suddenly to gather his thoughts better.

"And?" Daniel asked softly.

"I believe Kirsten deserves a better life than this." Everyone just looked at him with surprised looks.

"Please explain Jack O'Neill." Teal'c asked as calmly as he could.

"How many times has Kirsten gotten hurt? How many things has she suffered through that she shouldn't have? This isn't a teenager's life. This is an adult's life and Kirsten deserves better."

"So what do you suggest we do, Colonel?" Sam asked trying not to sound sarcastic. If they tried to take Kirsten away from here, Sam knew Kirsten would have something to say about it and fight with anyone who got in her way of helping the SGC out.

"But what about the things Kirsten can do?" Daniel questioned," She knows everything that will happen in the future. I mean, she may know the way to defeat the gou'ald? What about that?"

"I'M TELLING YOU WE DON'T NEED HER!" Jack stood and slammed his fists on the table angrily.

* * *

"Oh Kirsten I almost forgot!" Janet finished wrapping the wrap around Kirsten's body to protect it and grabbed a little brown box on the table next to a microscope. 

"What is it?" Kirsten turned around to see what she was referring to.

"I uh... got you something while you were gone with Jack. Since it was first priority military mail it got here within a few hours from ordering it." Janet removed the wrapped and held the chain up of two dog tags.

"My own... military dog tags?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Yes." Dr. Fraiser held the chain out and Kirsten grasped it firmly and brought it to her heart. After bonding with it for a few seconds, Kirsten actually read what was on the card:

Name: Kirsten

Rank: Second Lieutenant

Blood Type: AB

Serial Number: 34-923-5673

Force: Air Force Special Unit SG-1

Kirsten whipped a single tear from her eye. She just couldn't stop staring at the beauty of the little rectangular piece of metal in her hand.

"Oh thank you Dr. Fraiser!" Kirsten hugged her lightly before walking out the door towards the elevator.

"Kirsten where are you going?"

"I want to show everyone!"

* * *

"Colonel do you know what Kirsten would do if she ever heard that?" Sam asked accusingly. 

"I don't care. She doesn't deserve to be here." Jack said back defensively.

"But Jack, she probably knows how to defeat the gou'ald!" Daniel stood up to stare Jack at eye level.

"If the TV versions of us figured it out so can we."

"But-"Daniel started but was abruptly stopped from Jack.

"I'M TELLING YOU WE DON'T NEED HER!" Jack once again slammed his fists down on the hard maple table. Jack tried looking at everyone in the eyes but they were all looking to the left. There standing at the stop of the stairs was Kirsten.

"No..." she whispered grasping the dog tag in her left hand.

"Kirsten..." Sam called out while standing up, Teal'c followed suite.

"No... no no no!" Tears began falling down her cheeks like mini waterfalls of pain and sadness.

"Kirsten please, just hear us out!" Daniel pleaded while taking a step towards her from where he was standing next to the table.

"NO!" She screamed a final time and literally flew down the stairs and headed towards her room just down the hall.

"Kirsten!" Daniel called out, but a sudden bright flash of a white stopped him dead in his tracks. When the light died down, there sat a little martian in a grand silver chair with an unreadable look on his face.

"Thor!" Sam exclaimed.

"Have I come at a bad time?"

* * *

No sinister laugh today... I'm WAY too tired right now... /falls out of chair / 

Tinisha: you must forgive her, the application for the exchange program is draining every last bit of energy she has. Since she has fallen asleep on the floor I will ask you some questions I believe. Right Dragon Queen?

DQ: /nods tiredly/

Tinisha: What will Kirsten do now that she knows they don't want her anymore? While Daniel or anyone else on the SG-1 team be able to stop her if she goes into a ferocious animalistic rage? How come Bastet was right in predicting the plan Jack had all along? Why is in heck has Thor shown up? And what did Bastet mean my 'unfinished business'?

Tune in next time!

DQ: and!

Tinisha: /sighs/ read, review, be happy... LOVE DANIEL!


	17. The Sweet Taste of Forgetting

Yay! New chapter... it's so new it still smells new! Okay... once again another important chapter. We get to see what happens to Kirsten and why in the hell Thor came...

Tinisha: You know why!

DQ: I know! It's for the readers... because I love torturing them!

Tinisha: Masochist... er...

DQ: O.o

And once again I'd like to point out that I think some people aren't reviewing my story anymore. That's why I'm emailing you guys to let you know some of the updates so you don't have to remember... I'll do that for ya! Some of you have been telling me that school has been really hard and homework and other things are taking up your time. I totally understand because I have school, homework, driver's Ed, drives for driver's Ed, and the application for the exchange student program. As long as you get around to it I'm happy. I just want to get better at writing.

Reviews make me feel fuzzy inside...

_**AND AND AND AND AND!**_

I have finally gotten one picture up to my deviantart account. It's the picture of Kirsten sitting in the corner of a cell transformed in the half cat half-human mode thingy... and she looks quite positively miserable. I wonder how and why she got there... hmm...

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on deviantart . com.

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at dragonqueenx.deviantart dot com and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable... and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

* * *

" I'M TELLING YOU WE DON'T NEED HER!" Jack once again slammed his fists down on the hard maple table. Jack tried looking at everyone in the eyes but they were all looking to the left. There standing at the stop of the stairs was Kirsten.

"No..." she whispered grasping the dog tag in her left hand.

"Kirsten..." Sam called out while standing up, Teal'c followed suite.

"No... no no no!" Tears began falling down her cheeks like waterfalls of pain and sadness.

"Kirsten please, just hear us out!" Daniel pleaded while taking a step towards her from where he was standing next to the table.

"NO!" She screamed a final time and literally flew down the stairs and headed towards her room just down the hall.

"Kirsten!" Daniel called out, but a sudden bright flash of a white stopped him dead in his tracks. When the light died down, there sat a little martian in a grand silver chair with an unreadable look on his face.

"Thor!" Sam exclaimed.

"Have I come at a bad time?"

"Bad time?" The Colonel asked sarcastically," no Thor, you're just fine. What do you want?" But the look the rest of the team was giving him was telling Thor that everything was not okay.

"I'm sorry to have come at a bad time, but I believe what I have is very important." He pressed a few buttons on his chair and a hologram of a complex chemical chain popped up.

"What is that..." Sam squinted her eyes trying to understand the complex equation.

"It is a complex memory erasing serum." Everyone in the room turned their surprised gazes at the alien.

"You know what Thor, I've changed my mind. You have come at a great time." Jack admitted.

"What is it Jack O'Neill?"

"I suppose you were coming to ask for a test patient?" The Colonel asked. Thor just nodded.

"But before I let you test the serum, you must first see the footage of the first try on a young adult Tok'ra." Thor pressed a small blue button on his control bad and a video screen came on.

The video was crystal clear as it showed the horrible events of the first try. As soon as the serum was injected into the patient, Her sprung from the bed and began pounding on the nearest wall angrily and in pain. The angry pounding only lasted for about five minutes and then the young man collapsed in a heap on the ground.

" There seems to be a slight lapse in sanity while the mind is taking on the serum. But after that the test subject seemed to be perfectly fine." There was a slight pause before Daniel spoke.

" What now? Do we just rush in there and stab her with a needle? Or does somebody go in there and speak with her?" More silence. " Come on guys!" He encouraged.

He knew by the looks on their faces that the serum was looking like a pretty good idea, but how to go with the plan was another matter on it's own. Kirsten was seriously thrown for a loop after she heard what Jack said about her. She might even be tearing down the thick cement walls for all they know.

" I'll do it." Daniel walked towards the step. But right before he took the first step down he turned his head to the team and Thor. " After Kirsten seems stable I'll signal for the rest of you to come and we'll administrate the serum." With one last sad look Daniel made his way down the stairs to Kirsten's room.

While going down the seemingly endless hallway he passed a few people who said hello. They had no idea what was going on. They had no idea that they made a girl's world crash around her. They had no idea that Daniel was talking into a very dangerous situation that he didn't know how to handle in the first place. When he finally made it to the teenage girl's room, he heard no sound coming from the room. He knocked twice to see if she would answer at all.

" Yes, Daniel?" Daniel, after hearing his name, furrowed his brow in confusion. How did she know it was him?

Before he opened the door he saw Thor, Jack, Sam and Teal'c make their way towards him calmly. He wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and opened the door. When he walked in the room it was still pretty dark. The table light next to Kirsten's bed was the only light on. Kirsten was huddled under the first sheet of her bed sitting cross-legged. The archaeologist took small steps to her bed until he was right next to it.

" May I sit?" He saw Kirsten's head under the blanket go up and down so he sat right next to her.

Before he said anything, Kirsten launched herself on Daniel and cried on his chest. The girl's fingers clenched his blue Air Force tightly while his arms wrapped around her shoulders. While she was crying, Daniel stroked her hair to try and calm the dejected girl. When five minutes passed she had calmed down considerably, so she tried to talk.

" I'm trying... so hard... why can't... Jack see that?"

" Kirsten..." Daniel began. He had never EVER been in this kind of situation before and he didn't really know what to say.

While Daniel was trying to think of something helpful to say Kirsten's mind cleared and she began to think as well. Daniel had just whispered her name lovingly and here she was while he was saying that wrapped around his chest and he was holding her. Now Kirsten didn't know what to do either. So, she just closed her eyes and hoped that Daniel would say something soon or else she was going to get a nosebleed.

" Jack knows that... he's just looking out for your best interests. And now that I've had time to think about it, Jack is right. You do deserve better than this." Kirsten immediately stopped hugging him and looked right into his crystal blue eyes with a shocked expression. She could not believe what Daniel had just said.

" Daniel you don't mean—"

" Yes I do. That's why we have to do this." Her body was suddenly thrown against her bed roughly and two people held her arms down while another held her legs.

" NO!" She screamed and fought desperately to get free.

" I apologize child, but this must be done." Thor calmly spoke. While he got the serum ready, Bastet was struggling to gain control.

**LET ME KILL THEM ALL!**

No... no I've been running all this time... 

**Please Kirsten... I can take the pain away. Just let me take over!**

_No Bastet... not now...._

Kirsten... 

_I hope when this is all over, I still remember you._

Before the needle even touched her skin, Kirsten's eyes were closed and hot tears were rolling down her face. Her mouth moved but Thor couldn't make out the word. He thought this was the perfect time and stuck the medium sized needle in her arm and quickly administrated the darkish green serum.

"Let her go." Jack gave Thor that "are-you-freaking-crazy" look, but nodded to his team to let them know it was okay to let the girl go.

They all congregated right next to the heavy door incase Kirsten's impending rampage was too dangerous and she would harm someone. At first it looked like she was just sleeping on the top covers of her bed, but then her eyes snapped open. They all, except Thor, recognized the wild look in her eyes. She was transforming. Her arms lengthened and her legs bent to that weird cat like look. Her human ears disappeared and were replaced with cat ones on the top of her head.

She struggled to get out of bed. It seemed as though she lost all function of her limbs. She turned to face the group and started to growl very menacingly. Jack raised the zat gun and leveled it to Kirsten's body. The girl's growling suddenly magnified and she clutched her head in pain.

Her legs seemed to fumble over herself as she tried to move to the wall. Once she hit, the transformed girl began pounding and pounding on the wall. After the first two hits, blood splattered on the wall from her hand. She only punched the wall a few more times after that and slid to a heap on the ground. Once she was unconscious, her human form took over and she looked normal once again.

" I'm sorry Kirsten." Daniel whispered.

* * *

Uh my head... w-where am I? Why can't I open my eyes?! 

" Ugh..."

" Look Frank she's waking up!"

" Oh dear she is, Marcie! Kira can you hear me?"

Kira... is that... no... yes? Is that my real name... I don't know... I can't remember anything... 

"Wha..."

"Quick Frank call the nurse!"

Those voices... I don't.... recognize them... 

She slowly opened her eyes to see a very bright white ceiling. It burned her eyes to badly that she had to close them again. Once her eyes stopped aching she tried opening them again. This time she saw the very worried face of an old woman.

"Kira can you hear me?" The girl nodded lightly. "Oh thank God!" The woman was then pushed aside and some nurses and a doctor began examining her. After the doctors were satisfied with her stable condition they let her speak with the elderly couple.

"Kira, do you remember us?" The bandaged girl shook her head.

"Do you remember what happened?" The man asked. Once again she shook their head.

"Well, you see Kira, you got in a bad car accident about a month ago. You've been in the hospital ever since." The elder woman looked like she was about to cry.

"How did I get in the accident?" Kira asked. The two elders looked at each other before answering.

"You found out that your mother was killed on a mission. You got so angry you stormed right out in the street and a car hit you."

"My mother..." she echoed.

"Yes, Kirsten. You're still wearing her dog tags." Kira tried to use one of her hands, but it seemed as though it was badly hurt from the accident so she used the other to bring the dog tags to her vision. Her mother was in a special unit, the SG-1 unit.

"SG-1..." Kira whispered.

* * *

So for the next month Kira spent her time in rehabilitation. She was learning how to get all of her mother skills back. How to eat, put clothes on, and tie her shoes. But one day while she was changing her clothes in the hospital she saw it. The weird black mark on her back. At first it scared her, but then she recalled that something on her back throbbed sometimes. That was it. The thing that kept her up almost every night. What was it? What did it stand for? Who gave it to her? And most important of all did her mother know. 

Her 'grandparents' came to visit everyday so Kira just concluded that they were retired and had nothing else better to do than worry about their daughter's child. So after one month Kira was sent back home so she could resume life normally and go back to school. Her Grandparent's house was only a few blocks away from the high school and it took Kira only a few minutes to get there. The day she was suppose to go back to school, she got a beautiful bouquet of flowers at the door. At first she thought that it was for her mother, but upon closer inspection her name was on the card.

Kira looked around to see that there were no cars nearby so she picked the nice looking vase up and got back inside. Right when she closed the door she turned to sit down on the flowery print couch and put the vase on the coffee table to get a better look at it. She stared at the mosaic vase and then the flowers. Forget-me-nots and dark red roses. She then reached for the little card and opened the envelope. There wasn't much writing on there. It just said:

Hope you are feeling better,

(And then a signature signed by each person)

Colonel Jonathan O'Neill

Major Samantha Carter

Doctor Daniel Jackson

Teal'c

_Teal'c? What kinda of name is that? _She asked herself.

She got no answer and so Kira just sat the card down next to the vase and went upstairs into her room to wait for her grandparents to get home from volunteering at the local church. It took Kira forever the first time she got in the house to make up the stairs to her little bedroom and bathroom. She loved her grandparent's country home. For one, it felt really cozy and felt like home. Second she was really close to the school and didn't have to ride the bus every morning so she didn't have to deal with other kids.

Kira knew from the get go that no other kid would want to be her friend. So all she did when she had free time at home was read her Alice in Wonderland book; the only thing her mother left her. The Air Force people told her because she was a special lady in a special unit that information about her is very confidential so they have to keep all the pictures that they had of her. Well that's what they told her anyway, Kira didn't believe it.

Kira shook her head to get the negative thoughts of her head and realized that she had been standing there thinking about her mother in front of the door to her room. Slowly she opened the door to see that her room had no changed. All of her clothes were either in the closet or in a dresser on the far wall of her room. She had a small bed with white covers and a plain blue blanket on the top.

" Just like always..." she said to no one in particular.

Kira walked in her room and laid out her clothes for the first day of school. Just a plain red shirt with some jeans and a blue zip of jacket. Satisfied with her choice Kira walked over to her bed and laid down to read until she fell asleep.

* * *

(Not the end don't worry!) 

So for the past month and a half Kira spent her days reading and doing her homework by herself. Eventually she wanted to play an instrument so she took up lessons for a violin. Of course everyone at the SGC were so busy they didn't even know. So that's why Dr. Fraiser thought it would be a good idea to give them a little update on how Kirsten was doing.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming." Janet thanked them.

Jack tried to look like he wasn't that interested, but Janet knew he was nervous, Daniel of course couldn't contain his worry and leaned over the desk. Sam was just as excited as Daniel and Teal'c was... just Teal'c. They saw that Dr. Fraiser had a pretty good-sized stack of folders they all guessed were about Kirsten.

"So how is the little tyke?" O'Neill broke the deafening silence while Janet was getting the papers ready.

"To start out with her grades aren't too bad, but they aren't great. The only class she's excelling at is art and... history." Daniel beamed a bit knowing that Kirsten is still Kirsten.

"Oh great another geek..." Jack whispered to himself more than anyone else, but they all heard it anyway.

"Marcie and Frank have also told me that she is taking music lessons for the violin." Once again silence." And... oh my..." Janet stopped to read over a yellow piece of paper she obviously missed.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It looks as though she got a referral for punching another student and breaking his jaw after he made fun of a painting."

"She what?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Don't sound too surprised Daniel, this is Kirsten we're talking about here." Jack reminded his friend.

"This painting... looks oddly familiar." Janet turned a picture of the painting over.

It was something they all didn't expect. Kirsten used charcoal to draw an exact replica of Thor's face. Then under his face there was a staff that looked almost like Bastet's. Leaning on the staff was a pair of glasses and the glasses plus the staff made a shadow that looked just like the symbol on Teal'c's forehead.

"This looks way more than familiar, it's exact. Look she even got the gratings right on the staff and the right shape of Daniel's glasses."

"Where is Kirsten's staff by the way?" Sam asked curious. Where would they put a staff of massive power?

"I believe they have put her staff in Area 51. I think it was section 37 plot A45."

"Are you sure that the security is tight enough. I mean if someone that's in a dark organization got his or her hands on Bastet's staff? It could catastrophic. What if a thief stole it thinking it was purely gold got it a sold it to the highest bidder who was in a dark organization?" Daniel shuddered to think the power that they staff held. Sure Kirsten used it a couple times but he was certain that it wasn't the full power of the staff.

"Daniel's got a point, Sir." Jack sighed.

Ever since he found out that they moved her dangerous staff into Area 51 he wondered if it would be safe. Area 51 has been broken into so many times Jack couldn't count it on his fingers or toes anymore. That staff held unimaginable power and they have only seen a small bit of that power. Jack desperately wanted to get off the subject.

" Reports can only tell you so much. How about we go see her, gang? Field trip?" He looked around the room. He smiled along with the rest of his team.

* * *

Interesting... oh I just LOVE plot twists! /giggles/ Hope you all enjoyed this little bit-o-happiness. I've actually been working on this for quite some time tweaking things but now I'm really REALLY happy with it. 

So what do you all think about how the story is going so far? Interesting comments? Any mistakes I made? Flammable llamas? (Interesting History conversation we had with our teacher...). That's what reviews are for!

BTW I'll tell ya how exactly we got to flammable llamas.

Mr. Neighbors (student teacher): So during this festival they cut up llamas, set them on fire and used those flames to start another one at the top of the mountain. /draws crude picture/.

Brian: They carried the entire llama pieces up the entire mountain to start an entirely new fire? And kept it going all year long?

Mr. Neighbors: /sighs/ I think they would need something a little more flammable than llamas, Brian.

I think it was something in the food at lunch...

Read, Review Be Happy.

Seriously, review. If you don't... I steal a pair of Daniel's boxers and parade around in them for long periods of time...

REVIEW!


	18. Death's Cold Grasp

Another chapter done, another chapter started… I'm actually way ahead of my schedule…/thinks about a vacation/ just kidding! So this chapter has some good Kirsten/Daniel moments as well. Okay all of you at once go awwwww!

Readers: _awwwww!_

DQ: /smiles/

_**AND AND AND AND AND!**_

I have finally gotten one picture up to my deviantart account. It's the picture of Kirsten sitting in the corner of a cell transformed in the half cat half-human mode thingy… and she looks quite positively miserable. I wonder how and why she got there… hmm…

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on deviantart . com.

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at dragonqueenx.deviantart dot com and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable… and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

/Looks around/ I swear if I owned Stargate I'd make it so freaking awesome! But alas… I don't… but I do own this story from the Stargate TV show that I don't own!

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

" I'm coming!" Marcie called out while wiping her floured hands on a pink apron. " Yes?"

" Hello Marcie!" Jack greeted happily with the rest of his team standing behind him with the same ecstatic looks on their faces.

" Hell if it isn't Colonel O'Neill. Please come in, all of you!" She opened the door wider to let all of the people who came to visit in.

" Would any of you like something to drink or eat?" She asked while they all sat on the flowery couches.

Sam and Daniel occupied the two-person couch that was next to the door. To the right of the couch was a very nice fireplace and to the right of that was a one-person couch Teal'c was sitting. Lastly, Jack sat by himself on another two-person couch that was opposite to the one Sam and Daniel was sitting in.

" No, but thank you Marcie. We actually want to see Kirsten if that's okay." The elder lady nodded and walked to the bottom of the staircase.

" Kira! There are some people here to see you!" They didn't hear it, but Kira sighed annoyingly.

" Can they come back later when I'm not working?" Marcie got a stern look on her face.

" Kira…" she said in a warning tone of voice." This nice people here want to really see you." Kira, once again, sighed and opened the door to her room and came down the stairs as fast as she could.

" If it's Brittany and her merry gang of preppies you can tell her…that…I…" She stopped at the last step.

Her hair was in a very messy bun at the top back of her head (messy buns were easy for her because her hair was never really tidy. Those curls are just too messy to tame) and she was wearing an apron that was littered with many paint stains and smears. Her face hadn't changed too much, but Jack couldn't help knowing that her face looked older than it should. She had seen to many things on the battlefield.

" Yes…" She trailed off. Jack stood to introduce himself.

" Hello…" He paused really not knowing what name to call her," Kira my name is Colonel Jack O'Neill." Kira finished the last step and shake her hand. Suddenly, something spoke to her in her mind.

_DON'T! _It sounded like the voice was trying to scream, but as soon as it did, it sounded like a harsh, cold wind swept away the words.

Kira shrugged off the voice and shook his hand lightly.

" Wait… are you THE Colonel O'Neill?" She let go of his hand that seemed painfully familiar. He chuckled before replying,

" Well I hope I am the only Jack O'Neill. I don't know what kind of Armageddon catastrophe would happen if there was two of me." The snickers of the others caught Kira's attention.

**I know these people… but… why can't I remember.** Kira suddenly got really serious.

"Why are you here?" To show that she meant business, she placed her hands on her hips in a very Kirsten-esque thing. As Jack sat down on the couch, Sam spoke to answer her question.

" We… we knew your mother. She was a very good friend of ours." Kira's eyes widened.

" You… you knew my mother?" Sam nodded. " Tell me… what was she like?" Sam smiled warmly.

" She was a very kind and loving individual. Even though she hit a few hard bumps while working with us she still kept a positive attitude. We all miss her very much." Kira's hand reached for something under the apron. The metal clinking they made was all too familiar to Sam and Jack. She had dog tags. She brought them out slowly and read what unit her mother was from.

" SG-1… what is that? How did my mother die?" Sam shook her head.

" I'm sorry. That's classified information. We can't tell you." The girl's eyebrows suddenly furrowed into a stern angry look.

" Then you have wasted my time." She growled and turned to leave. Just as her right foot touched the first step Daniel stood to stop her.

" Kira wait! Please we just want to talk." She turned slowly with an angry look, but it soon faded when she saw his face, but more importantly, his glasses.

She walked so gently on the carpet she barely made a sound. She stopped in front of Daniel and was amazed at how she already knew how his face looked, but she had never seen him before. His soft face with those piercing blue eyes that let you see into his loving and caring soul. His towering stature startled her for a second but she soon wrapped her slender fingers around his glasses and took them off his face. She stepped to the side and held them up to the sunlight.

" Daniel…"

" Yes…" He whispered back in the same tone she said his name in.

He wanted to call her Kirsten again just like so many times before. But he couldn't now. They chose her new future and Daniel was beginning to have his doubts.

" Ah!" With a short gasp of pain Kira collapsed on the floor clutching her head in excruciating pain. Daniel caught his glasses in time before they hit the ground and he put his hands on her shoulders for support.

" Oh dear!" Marcie called out.

She ran to Kira and helped her up and into the kitchen a few feet away. She shut the door to the kitchen and had Kira take some pills. It was a few moments later when Marcie exited the kitchen to talk with the group.

" I'm awfully sorry about that. You see Kira has a part of her mind that is usually inactive. But sometimes it just turns on full force and it gives Kira a nasty headache. Dr. Philman prescribed us some medicine for Kira to take when that happens."

" That's okay. Alright gang let's sattle up." Jack stood and gave Marcie a quick hug and the team left the cozy little home. They walked down the pathway to the car in complete silence. It looks like they didn't even know that Dr. Philman wasn't a regular doctor. He was a psychiatrist.

* * *

" Oh, you're all back. How was it?" Janet barely heard them come into the infirmary she was working too hard. But the looks on their faces weren't too reassuring.

" She was fine. You know, Kirsten-like." Jack exaggerated.

" I think what the Colonel means is that Bastet is trying to take control. Marcie told is that they got some medicine from Dr. Philman. Who is he?" Janet clicked her pen closed before answering Sam.

" He's a psychiatrist. Why?" Daniel's eyes bugged out.

" A psychiatrist? But why is she seeing him?"

" Well I didn't get to Kirsten's medical record before Colonel O'Neill wanted to take a little field trip to go see her. Ever since she woke up she complained about having severe headaches in the back of her brain. A while later she started to hear a voice as well. So Kirsten is taking a pill that specifically targets that part of the brain and neutralizes it."

Somehow, they all had a bad feeling about everything that they had done.

* * *

Kira was exceptionally tired after her encounter with those people her mother use to know. And that Daniel guy. 

**Daniel…** She whispered in her head.

Just the though of him made her cheeks blush. She gasped and giggled at the same time will trying to cover her blushing cheeks even though she was… alone. She changed her clothes into her plain, dark blue pajamas and her mind began to wonder. Kira was happy for once that it was Friday night. She usually spent all of her time alone because she doesn't have any friends.

**At least at school I have something to do.** She told herself. As she got into bed she prayed that she wouldn't have any nightmares that night.

But what was going to happen this night was infinitely worse than nightmare.

Around two o'clock in the morning that voice started to talk to her again. Usually the voice sounded like the words, after being spoken, were immediately swept away by gale winds. But this time, it was screaming at full force. Hide! Hide right now!

**Go away… Dr. Philman says you don't exist.**

_I don't care what that idiot thinks. Trust me and hide._

**And why should I listen to you?**

_It's too late. They're here!_

Kira listened as hard as she could, and sure enough she could hear a car pull up in front of her house. A few seconds later the unmistakable sound of the screen door being opened echoed through out the house. Lots of almost silent footsteps were heard and the door to her grandparents room. She heard the voices of her grandparents, but it was soon silent.

" Grandma… grandpa…" Kira whispered in complete fear.

* * *

" Good morning SG-1." Hammond had a grim look on his face. They all knew this wasn't going to be good. 

" What is it General Hammond?" Teal'c asked seriously. /If that was even possible for him/.

" At around two o'clock in the morning, these images were taken by our security camera outside of Kira's home." General Hammond pressed play on the remote control and the DVD began to play.

An unmarked black van pulled up to Kira's house. Six men dressed in complete black with P-90's emptied out of the van in a great hurry. They entered the home and a few moments later the obvious sound of a silenced gun fired three times. As the men made it upstairs they turned on the stairway light. Just as the light flickered on, so did the one in Kira's room. A scream was heard and a slight scuffle began.

No shots were fired but they left the house with Kira on one of the men's shoulders. She suddenly kicked him in the face with all of her might and sprinted down the street. A few silenced shots were fired, but they were ordered to get into the van to chase her. The scene ended. Silence was engulfing the room so he continued talking to explain what happened.

" A police report stated that a girl in blue pajamas ran into an intersection, kicked a man off of his street bike and sped down the road. A few moments later it was chased by an unmarked and unlicensed black van. They both turned onto a highway and sped for ten minutes. Then the rider was shot down and taken into the van. When the people were interviewed by a local police officer after he had witnessed the men in the van they said they worked for the CIA and were chasing a girl who was into illegal international drug dealing. They all checked out so the officer let them go." During the entire explanation, Teal'c's anger began to rise.

" We must find her."

" I know Teal'c. I have my best people on it, but we still haven't found anything."

" What happened to Marcie and Frank?" Daniel asked hopefully.

" I'm sorry Dr. Jackson, but they are both dead." More silence.

" Permission to help find Kirsten, Sir." Sam stood to show her eagerness.

" Agreed, to all of you."

They worked all day long, but the only thing they found was where the car came from. When they tried to reach the dealer that had sold the car, he had been killed the day before so that was a dead end. But around eight thirty, they got a piece of news they wish they had never seen. General Hammond summoned them all to the briefing room with a new DVD.

" I believe all of you should see this." He talked gravely.

Now they all knew they really didn't want to see this. The DVD played as soon as Hammond pressed play. The camera was pointed at a really beat up Kirsten that was lying on a hard, cold concrete floor. The entire right side of her top pajama was ripped off from when she was shot off the motorcycle.

It looked like the bullet grazed her right shoulder, but it still bled. Her hair looked even messier than ever before and a few cuts were still bleeding on her face. They couldn't see it, but bruises littered her abdomen. She coughed up blood and rolled to her side exposing a weird metallic looking collar that was around her neck. Then a creepy male voice began to speak.

" Tell me about the Stargate program." She replied very weakly back to the man that still couldn't be seen on screen,

" I don't know anything." The man took a deep breath and asked again.

" What is the Stargate program? If you don't tell me I'll just have to hurt you some more. See I have the button here that will electrocute you. And I don't think your friends don't want to see that."

" First of all… go to hell… second of all… I don't have any friends." He chuckled.

" You don't remember your good friends at Stargate Command? You know, Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter and Teal'c?"

" I don't remember anything before the accident okay? I've already told you this." He laughed once more that sent sick vibes up Sam's spine.

" Accident… that's funny… those friends of your lied to you for a long time and erased your memory so they didn't have to look out for a weak little girl."

" Lied…" she whispered back.

" Even Daniel." Kirsten rolled over very painfully on the floor and looked at him with a shocked face that told him that she was finally seeing the truth. His truth.

" Daniel… they all lied to me?"

" Yes," he replied sympathetically." They were all your good friends. But when you needed them most, they turned their backs on you and left you in that pathetic home with the dying old couple. How do you feel about that?"

" Angry…"

" Do you want revenge?"

" Yes!" She replied as loud as she could with a bruised lung.

" Good. Then take this staff and come with me." A fat hand held out her golden staff and right when she wrapped her fingers around it the tape ended.

" Any clues team?" They were all too shocked to speak for a moment, but Sam shook it off and spoke softly.

" On the tape it showed a window before going to Kirsten. I believe if the numbers and letters were reversed it would read ' Landing 204'. It doesn't sound familiar to me."

" But it does to me," Jack responded," It was an old, small landing port some billionaire bought in the area."

" Permission to-" Sam was cut off by the General,

" Yes, go! SG-3 is coming with you as well."

* * *

It took the two teams only half an hour to get dressed, get the equipment they needed, get briefed on the situation and on a transportation vehicle. SG-3 rode in another transportation vehicle while SG-1 rode with themselves. The silence was beginning to make Daniel nervous. Jack was so concentrated or worried that he wasn't even going to say anything? 

Daniel didn't even know what to do. They just handed him a handgun and loaded him into the vehicle. He began to think. What were they going to tell her? Oh yeah, by the way, you have no mother or friends or a memory.

_You just kinda showed up at our interstellar_ _doorstep like a lost puppy and we took you in. But then we wanted you to get a better life you we just kinda erased your memory. Sorry._

Yeah like that was going to work. Before Daniel could think anymore, they were already there. Jack jumped out of the vehicle all decked out in his night gear and helped everyone out of the transportation vehicle. Right when Jack helped Daniel out, who was last, he turned the archaeologist's shoulders to speak with him.

" It's going to be okay, Daniel."

" I know Jack… it's just… never mind. Let's go." Jack nodded and they silently crept up the road to the building.

Jack and SG-3 thought it would be better if they didn't just drive up the road giving away their positions. As they got closer to the grey rounded building, everyone's nerves began to rise. Even SG-3 had seen the power of Kirsten's staff and quite frankly they all wished they would never have to be on the receiving ends of one of her attacks.

When they were about thirty yards away Jack signaled for SG-3 to make a parameter check, but no one was inside. He then signaled SG-3 and his team to check inside. The only thing they found on the one floor empty grey building was a puddle of blood in the center of the room. No one could mistake it now; they did torture Kirsten vigorously.

Just before Jack ordered everyone to go back to the vans, a shrill, primal cat howl was heard off in the distance of the forest. Colonel O'Neill hand signaled for SG-3 to leave first to the edge of the forest, then his team would follow. When they got outside to the very cold temperatures of the forest, the leader of SG-3 suggested that it would most likely be better if his team to stay there just incase of the mysterious men tried to come back.

With a nod, Jack led his team in the dark, damp forest. They only had to walk 100 yards to come to a clearing where Kirsten was standing in the middle with her staff and the man who tortured her was standing on the opposite side of the clearing with about thirty men all loaded with guns.

Right when Jack told his team to settle and wait Kirsten snapped her head in their direction. The man who tortured her smiled corruptly and motioned for them to come out.

" No need to hide here. Kira knows you are here." Jack sighed, he somehow knew this was going to happen.

" Alright you caught us." The Colonel played along. Sam, Jack and Teal'c lowered their weapons and stepped out with Daniel.

" See Kira, I told you your friends would try and take you back after they knew someone else was after their prize." SG-1 could clearly see the evil man who took Kirsten. He was about five feet tall and was obese. He wore a black and white suite that someone would wear to a funeral. Jack guessed it was meant for them.

" Kirsten…" Daniel whispered.

* * *

Okay so I lied. I told you guys this chapter would be pretty long… but I had to cut it off somewhere. I was around ten pages when I realized that it was getting too long . . I know this was kinda a weird chapter and I could have described tings better but… I don't know I guess I wanted you guys to fill in the blanks and see things the way I see it for this story. Just remember, 

Daniel's life will be on the line if you don't review!

Read, Review and Save Daniel's Life!


	19. Revenge Tastes so Good

Okay so now I'm REALLY ahead of schedule. I'm writing this story when the 16 chapter just go out so this is really early! I'm so proud of myself I could cry… or not…

_**AND AND AND AND AND!**_

I have finally gotten one picture up to my deviantart account. It's the picture of Kirsten sitting in the corner of a cell transformed in the half cat half-human mode thingy… and she looks quite positively miserable. I wonder how and why she got there… hmm…

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on deviantart . com.

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at dragonqueenx.deviantart dot com and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable… and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

Sigh… you know the drill. Stargate SG-1 isn't mine and I wish it was then Daniel… oh yes… heh… okay read now!

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_And I hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows?_

_starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds,_

_But they share the same sky—_

_One sky, one destiny._

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS EITHER! But I do love this poem /cries/

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" No need to hide here. Kira knows you are here." Jack sighed, he somehow knew this was going to happen.

" Alright you caught us." The Colonel played along. Sam, Jack and Teal'c lowered their weapons and stepped out with Daniel.

" See Kira, I told you your friends would try and take you back after they knew someone else was after their prize." SG-1 could clearly see the evil man who took Kirsten. He was about five feet tall and was obese. He wore a black and white suite that someone would wear to a funeral. Jack guessed it was meant for them.

" Kirsten…" Daniel whispered.

" NO!" Kirsten unexpectedly screamed," That's my mother's name. You know the lady you didn't even try to save! He told me the truth. Mr. Dolsce was right, all of you are bad BAD people!" Kirsten menacingly pointed the golden staff of power at the team. Even with blood dripping down her body and over her face with tattered clothes, they saw the hate and power of Bastet.

" No Kirsten," Daniel started with a soft voice of sorrow," That is your real name." She believed Daniel and turned to Dr. Dolsce for an answer. He just smiled and replied,

" They are lying Kira. They killed your mother. Now I think it's time to repay the favor, hmm?" Jack could see what he was doing. Dr. Dolsce was bending the truth and is successfully winning Kirsten's trust and was getting all that he wanted and more.

" Kirsten please don't!" Sam pleaded.

This is not the way she imagined Kirsten being brought up in this world alone. They all thought if they just separated themselves from her she'd be okay. Free from death and pain she previously had at the SGC.

But they could all now see that, just like her shadow in the light, she could not escape pain, death and sorrow. Even if she wanted to. Daniel sighed. He had tried everything he could. Now it was time for some cold, hard truth that would set her free.

" You want to know the truth Kira?" The archaeologist asked with such a hard tone in his voice it even surprised the rest of SG-1," We did erase your memory. We got you into so much danger so many times it just wasn't fair. So we erased your memory, giving you a new lease on life we thought that was best for you. But I guess you can't escape your old life. So we're going to give you a choice." Jack looked at the man with a surprised look.

" We?!" he whispered.

" Wait," Daniel whispered back," you can go with Mr. Dolsce and live a life with bloody hands of murder and hurt. Or you can come with us and still live a nice life helping the Earth and helping other people. We can't promise your safety, but what we can promise you is a family that will care for you no matter what lurks inside of you. Us, SG-1. So you chose, because you deserve it."

The whole speech knocked Kirsten completely stunned. Her head was swirling with memories she didn't even knew she had. Things of her life at the SGC. Laughing, crying, bleeding… it all seemed real, yet fictional at the same time. The voice she once didn't believe in spoke to her,

_They're telling the truth._ The voice spoke in a soft, caring voice.

**How do you know?** The girl asked back harshly.

_Because I know you. My name is Bastet and I reside in the back of your mind._

So you're the one who was giving me all the migraines! 

THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is that you need to trust the SG-1 people. They know you as well. Sure they can't give you the life you can't remember before arriving at the SGC, but what Daniel said was the truth. They care about you, they all do.

**I don't know… they… they hurt me so much!**

Kirsten suddenly collapsed on the ground, weeping from her own inner and outer pain.

" Kirsten!" Daniel called out and took a few steps forward.

" Ah ah ahhh!" Mr. Dolsce warned in a sing song voice." She's mine." The thirty men surrounding him raised their guns at the same time.

SG-1 raised their guns at the same time to show them they weren't just going to roll over and die just because they were out numbered. Her sobbing continued and a louder tone. At this point, Daniel didn't care if he got shot, Kirsten needed him and he was going to be there for her. The archaeologist ran to where she was and kneeled down to comfort her.

" Kirsten?" He asked to see if she was okay. Her sobbing slowly stopped and she cleared her voice to speak.

" I have a plan. When I shove you away get back with the others. It's going to look like I'm going to attack you but I'm not. You just have to trust me and get ready to run when I attack the others. Got it?" Her head was still down, covered by her curly, untamed hair.

" Got it." Kirsten sighed out of relief.

" This is going to hurt, so brace yourself." She warned. In a blink of an eye Kirsten twirled her staff around and jabbed Daniel right in the chest to send him flying a few feet away from the rest of SG-1.

" Daniel!" Sam cried out and ran to his side to help him up. He started to back up so Sam followed him.

" What's going on?" She asked surprised.

" Get ready to run." Daniel whispered loud enough so the rest of the team to hear.

Kirsten's head slowly rose, as did her body to face SG-1. Her tears of pain and hate mixed with the blood on her face which made it look like she was crying blood tears.

" You all lied to me!" She pointed her staff to them once more and it started to glow a purple aura." You killed my mother and murdered my life! I HATE YOU ALL!" Her acting tricked the sinister Mr. Dolsce and he started rubbing his hands happily like he had just won the lottery. As more power was going to the end of her staff, the purple aura was turning a darker, more intense color of purple.

" Go ahead my dear, slaughter the liars!" Mr. Dolsce encouraged. With an evil smirk that matched his own, Kirsten turned around pointed the powerful staff at him and his men.

" Okay." Her ominous smile got wider and she fired the explosive attack.

" Run!" Daniel yelled and didn't even get to see the extent of the attack.

He was sure Kirsten had done the right thing and only hurt the men rather than kill them all. When the rumbling of the explosion wore off they had just made it back to the landing strip's building to find SG-3 ready to attack.

" What happened Colonel O'Neill?" the leader of SG-3 asked confused.

" It's… okay," Jack was a little out of breath," get back to the transportation vehicles and tell them to come and pick us up." He nodded and called his team to run with him down the dirt road.

Now came Jack's favorite part, waiting. A few seconds later gunfire was heard and the unmistakable sound of a staff weapon being fired echoed into the night sky. They waited and still they heard nothing. Daniel was getting so nervous he was tempted to go back into the forest to go find her, but the sound of rustling brush stopped him. They waited for what it seemed like an eternity and a figure popped out of the bushes.

" Kirsten!" Sam exclaimed.

She looked like she was in worse shape than before. Not only were her wounds from before bleeding, but she had new ones from the shrapnel that fired back at her after the explosion. She was heavily breathing and had to lean on a tree for support. Kirsten dropped her staff and fell on the ground totally out of energy.

She could feel her life, warmth leaving her body hastily. They all rushed to her side. Jack was the only one to notice the transportation vehicles slowly making their way to their spot. Jack waved one of his arms to tell them they needed their help over there. While Jack was waving down the vehicles, Sam was checking on Kirsten's injuries with Teal'c and Daniel.

They had to roll her over to reach the wounds that were bleeding the most. Right when they had her facing towards the sky, her eyes opened very slowly.

" Uhh…" Her lips were turning a dangerous shade of blue. Teal'c noticed and shed his black jacket to place over her body.

" How is she?" Daniel asked worried.

" Well, since this was a retrieval mission I didn't pack any medical supplies. We have to wait until we get back to the SGC." Then her vitals got suddenly worse. She was so tired her eyes were closing again.

" Kirsten!" Daniel called out absolutely worried.

" Don't close your eyes Kirsten!" Sam commanded harshly." You have to stay awake no matter what." But Kirsten couldn't help it. She could feel her body failing her and Kirsten was afraid to close her eyes now.

She didn't know if they would ever open again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"' The cat only grinned when it saw Alice. It looked good-natured, she thought: still it had _very_ long claws and a great many teeth, so she felt it ought to be treated with respect.

' Cheshire-Puss,' she began, rather timidly, as she did not at all know whether it would like the name: however, it only grinned a little wider.' Come, it's pleased so far,' thought Alice, and she went on.' Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?'

' That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,' said the cat.

' I don't much care where—' said Alice.

' Then it doesn't matter which way you go,' said the cat.

' — so long as I get _somewhere_,' Alice added as an explanation."

**Uhh… I'm alive? I'm alive! Wait... ugh…nuh… I can't move! Wait… I hear someone's voice… who is it?**

"' Oh, you're sure to do that,' said the cat,' if you only walk long enough.' Alice felt this could not be denied, so she tried another question.

' What sort of people live about here?'

' In _that_ direction,' the cat said waving its right paw around,' lives a Hatter: and in _that_ direction,' waving the other paw,' lives a March Hare. Visit either you like: they're both mad.'

' But I don't want to go among mad people.' Alice remarked.

' Oh you can't help that,' said the cat,' we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad—' Daniel? Colonel? Teal'c?"

**I know that voice… its Sam! Okay so now I know I'm not in hell and that I can remember some things. But why IN the hell can't I move! Fuck! I'm not in a coma I'm alive! Sam! SAM!**

" You know I still don't get that book." Jack complained. Sam set the book down and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

" How is my sister's medical condition?" Teal'c asked gravely.

" Well," Sam began happy and sad about her condition," she's stable right now. We had about three bags of blood going into her and her blood is now restored. But the bad news is that she just won't wake up. I mean it's already been to two days and still… nothing…" Sam turned her sorrowful gaze to the hospitalized girl.

**DAMNIT! I'm here I'm not dead… well medically speaking I'm still alive because my heart and organs are going… but still come on! Don't give up! GUYS I'M HERE! FUCK FUCK FUCK! Why can't I move?! SOMEONE PLEASE!**

" Sam I think its time you had a break." Jack suggested. He helped her stand from sitting in a chair and led her out of the room.

" Wait Colonel!" He stopped." Remember the last time she was in the infirmary. We read to her and she woke up. I think it will work again, we can't give up." Jack sighed.

He loved Sam to death for her ability to never give up, but Janet had already spoke to him. She told him if she doesn't wake up in one week they have to move her to a hospital with better equipment for someone who's in a coma.

" Fine… Teal'c come with me and play bodyguard. Daniel stay here and read to Kirsten. I'll be back in a few minutes." Teal'c took a long, last look at his sister and accompanied Jack with Sam to the cafeteria.

Kirsten could feel Daniel sit down in the chair that Sam was previously sitting in. She somehow could feel his sadness, radiating off of his body like heat. She wished as hard as she could that her body would move so she could comfort him. But alas, her body rejected her mind so she was stuck to just sound.

" I know… I know I shouldn't be telling you thins… but Janet uh… she said if you don't get better in a week we have to move you out. The SGC just isn't equipped with the right things to keep you alive. Hell I don't even know if you can hear me but—"

**YES! Daniel I can hear you! Keep talking!**

"— I just thought you uh had the right to know." There was a very long pause before he spoke again." Remember the first time we met?" He chuckled." You were… well you… I uh guess I just never had that much experience with talking to girls half my age. You were like a lovesick puppy…" He chuckled again.

**Well Daniel, I'm tickled pink that you find it funny… but you just can't… wait… my finger! DID YOU SEE THAT! My finger it works! Great I can still poke people! Yeah like that's going to help…**

" I really don't feel like reading. I just read an entire language reference book and my eyes hurt… but I'm up for talking for once in my life."

**Who cares about that! Look at my finger! Why doesn't my voice work! DANIEL! DANIELLLLLL!**

" Kirsten?' He saw her lips and eyes twitch at the same time. Her lips slightly cracked open and air moved past them. " Kirsten can you really hear me?!"

Gosh took you long enough! Yes, yes I can! I can hear I just can't reply with a witty remark… 

" Maybe… maybe I'm just wishing too hard…"

**No! Please Daniel if I need anyone right now it's you! Don't give up on me now!**

" You got so hurt Kirsten… all that blood… I thought you were dead… but you're just so persistent… you're alive right? That's all that counts…" His voice softened." Right?"

Daniel… darnit stop it you're going to make me cry! 

" I'm cursed you know… before I thought it was all a fluke… but it is true… all the women in my life have died… Shar'ai… Osiris… you…"

Daniel… 

" But for some odd reason I just can't kill Sam, eh?"

Don't joke about that! 

" And that's a good thing."

" Jack! I uh… I didn't hear you come in." Kirsten could have sworn she heard him sniff. Was he crying? She heard someone walk closer and knew it was Jack.

" Daniel, I know you want you, but you just can't help her right now. But what you can do is help yourself. How's about some coffee? You're addicted to that stuff anyway I bet your blood is 50 coffee…" she heard the sound of a roller chair being pushed backwards and guessed that Daniel was standing to join Jack in the cafeteria with everyone else.

Where are you going? You just can't leave me here! Daniel… I don't want to be alone anymore… 

" Come on Daniel, what are you waiting for?" The Colonel noticed that Daniel stopped walking only a few steps away from Kirsten's bed.

" I feel bad leaving her… it's all my fault I… damnit!"

What? What's going on? Daniel? DANIEL! 

" It's okay," Jack grabbed a box of tissues near by," if you can't cry with your friends, then who can you cry with?" Kirsten heard some more steps and Daniel sat back down in the chair that he was previously sitting in.

Oh Daniel… please don't cry for me… I don't deserve it… 

" Daniel… I know you've heard this many times before, but it's not your fault. For once in your entire life, please make worrying about yourself first priority, not second." The Colonel pulled another chair next to Daniel so he didn't have to stand and tower over the man.

" I'm sorry Jack. I've made a lot of mistakes, but the one I just keep doing… and I can't stop…"

" Look Daniel it's already three o'clock in the morning. I think Kirsten will be here by the time you get back. Look I'll even drive you home." Kirsten didn't hear a response. He must have said yes.

**Daniel… don't go! You too Jack… someone please stay… I'm… I'm afraid of the dark! I feel... so tired… my body… no… don't….let…the…darkness…come…**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EVIL I SAY! I'M EVIL! Still waiting for those reviews though… but I am a very patient person. Hope you guys like it!

Love,

DQ

Read, Review be Happy


	20. Christmas Intermission

Thanks to all of you for sticking with me so far! It's been a long hard road with some laughter, and more tears then I would have wished for. I appreciate every single review I get and I love you all! I know this is in a bit of a different format, but I think this fits the insanity very well.

Now read on my fellow Stargate Nerds! Feast apoun the nerdiness that Laurie and I have produced for you!

DQ

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Curtain opens. All of SG-1 are standing on stage. Jack is dressed up as a raindeer, Teal'c as Santa, Sam as another raindeer, Daniel and Kirsten as elves. They all look very uncomfortable in their costumes. Kirsten steps forward).

Kirsten: Welcome! This is the Very Merry Christmahanakawnzaka! (That's for everybody!) Or otherwise known as the Christmas Special of the Year!

Jack: How many names can you have for one thing?

Kirsten: Well, for one, your real name is Jonathan, not Jack, so there! (Sticks out tongue)

Jack: Wha—how did you know that?

Kirsten: I know everything remember!

Jack: Oh yea…

Daniel: Can we get just get on with this… this stupid elf costume is chafing up the—

Sam: Daniel! This is supposed to be censored for the children who read this crap!

Kirsten: WHAT?! $#$!!111

All (except Teal'c): (Continue talking at once).

Teal'c: (Raises one brow and turns to audience) I sincerely apologize for the unnecessary fighting. Please commerce among yourselves as I intend to mend this unnecessary fighting. (Bows politely then reaches to a strap next on right leg and pulls out a Zat. He then proceeds to fire once at everyone successfully calming them all down. Bows once more).

Kirsten: (Slowly raises first and talks with a slur) Sshanks for coming… I jusht wanfed to ret you know… you've arr washteted all of ur gilz… and your sandshs of timez…(Falls Down).

(Curtain closes)

END SCENE ONE 

Jack: (Slowly walks on stage with a serene look. Dressed up in a nice black and white suit. Stops walking and then a piano starts to play the entirely way too used _Jingle Bells_. Jack patiently waits and then opens his mouth.) Ohhhhh!

(Piano stops)

Jack: (Continued) Jingle Ba'al jingle Ba'al (Starts to dance stupidly) JINGLE ALL THE WAY OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO SLAY THE BA'AL THAT HAS TO PAY (Stops and whispers in a high tone) his dues… (Random Zat fire and Jack falls to ground). (Camera moves to back stage and Ba'al is looking over the buffet).

Ba'al: What? Ohhh you think that was… and the Zat… and the…(Drops Zat) ZIOT! (Runs out back door).

(Camera fades out)

END SCENE TWO 

(Curtain opens. On stage there's a fake fireplace, three chairs and a really small Christmas tree… and a Santa Buddha surrounded by gifts in all sizes. Daniel and Jack occupy the two chairs on the right. The one on the other side has Kirsten sitting in it, while Teal'c and Sam are hanging six stockings. One for everyone on SG-1 and Bastet. After hanging the stockings just right, Sam leans on Jack's chair while Teal'c stands next to Kirsten's chair with arms crossed.)

Sam: Kirsten, are you ready for Santa to come tonight?

Kirsten: (Scoffs) yeah, right, _Santa…_

Jack: (Slightly angered) Aw come on! Don't you believe in Santa anymore?

Kirsten: (Scoffs once more) Pfft, I've never believed in Santa! Not once!

Daniel: That's disappointing…

Teal'c: I do not know this Santa of which you speak.

All: (Stare at Teal'c like he's really insane). You don't know who Santa is?

Teal'c: (Raises brow) No I do not… why is he such a miraculous human?

Sam: Well, Santa is a man that lives in the North Pole and—

Teal'c: The temperatures in the North Pole are deadly below freezing. No human, including Jaffa, could survive there.

Sam: As I was saying! He works all year long with his elves making toys. Then on Christmas Eve he fills his sleigh with toys and goes over his list of naughty and nice children. When he's done with that he takes his nine flying raindeer and flies all over the Earth delivering toys to all children in one night.

Teal'c: (Odd look) There are so many things wrong with that theory that I don't even know where to begin.

Kirsten: (Snickers).

Teal'c: First of all, deer can not fly. Second, there are too many children on the earth for him to make enough toys in the amount of time that he has. Third, the list would be too long. (Just stops).

Kirsten: Aren't you going to point out that he can't fly all around the Earth in one night on a sleigh with flying raindeer?

Teal'c: (Smirks oddly) If he was driving a Gou'ald mothership, then he could. (Laughs)

Jack: I think we just walked…into a joke… and fell for it…(laughs).

All: (Laughing)

(Camera fades out)

END SCENE THREE 

(Curtains open once more and a lot of people from Stargate are there. You'll understand in a minute. Kirsten stands forward in front of the huge group of people on stage. Coughs a few times before starting).

Kirsten: On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Bastet's staff of power.

Walter: (Chevron Guy) And an iris for a Stargate.

Sam: On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two Quantum Physics Books.

Kirsten: Bastet's staff of power.

Walter: And an iris for a Stargate.

Jack: On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, three loaded P-90's! Oh yeah now that's power!

Sam: Two Quantum Physics Books.

Kirsten: Bastet's staff of power.

Walter: And an iris for a Stargate.

Teal'c: On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, four new staff weapons.

Jack: Three loaded P-90's!

Sam: Two Quantum Physics Books.

Kirsten: Bastet's staff of power.

Walter: And an iris for a Stargate.

Daniel: On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, FIVE GOLDEN GLASSES!

Teal'c: (Gives Daniel a weird look) Four new staff weapons.

Jack: Three loaded P-90's!

Sam: Two Quantum Physics Books.

Kirsten: Bastet's staff of power.

Walter: And an iris for a Stargate.

Apophis: On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, six motherships! (Evil cackle).

Daniel: FIVE GOLDEN GLASSES!

Teal'c: Four new staff weapons.

Jack: Three loaded P-90's!

Sam: Two Quantum Physics Books.

Kirsten: Bastet's staff of power.

Walter: And an iris for a Stargate.

Hammond: On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, seven different wigs.

Apophis: Six motherships!

Daniel: FIVE GOLDEN GLASSES!

Teal'c: Four new staff weapons.

Jack: Three loaded P-90's!

Sam: Two Quantum Physics Books.

Kirsten: Bastet's staff of power.

Walter: And an iris for a Stargate.

Lord Yu: On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eight better names (seriously Lord Yu is just…dumb…)

Hammond: Seven different wigs.

Apophis: Six motherships!

Daniel: FIVE GOLDEN GLASSES!

Teal'c: Four new staff weapons.

Jack: Three loaded P-90's!

Sam: Two Quantum Physics Books.

Kirsten: Bastet's staff of power.

Walter: And an iris for a Stargate.

Doctor Fraiser: On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, nine shiney scalpels (Evil grin).

Lord Yu: Eight better names.

Hammond: Seven different wigs.

Apophis: Six motherships!

Daniel: FIVE GOLDEN GLASSES!

Teal'c: Four new staff weapons.

Jack: Three loaded P-90's!

Sam: Two Quantum Physics Books.

Kirsten: Bastet's staff of power.

Walter: And an iris for a Stargate.

Ra: On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, ten children slaves!

Fraiser: (Shudders) Nine shiney scalpels.

Lord Yu: Eight better names.

Hammond: Seven different wigs.

Apophis: Six motherships!

Daniel: FIVE GOLDEN GLASSES!

Teal'c: Four new staff weapons.

Jack: Three loaded P-90's!

Sam: Two Quantum Physics Books.

Kirsten: Bastet's staff of power.

Walter: And an iris for a Stargate.

Lord Ba'al: On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eleven funny 'ball' jokes.

Ra: Ten children slaves!

Fraiser: Nine shiney scalpels.

Lord Yu: Eight better names.

Hammond: Seven different wigs.

Apophis: Six motherships!

Daniel: FIVE GOLDEN GLASSES!

Teal'c: Four new staff weapons.

Jack: Three loaded P-90's!

Sam: Two Quantum Physics Books.

Kirsten: Bastet's staff of power.

Walter: And an iris for a Stargate.

Cassie: And on the twelfth, day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, twelve older boyfriends!

Lord Ba'al: Eleven funny 'ball' jokes.

Ra: Ten children slaves!

Fraiser: Nine shiney scalpels.

Lord Yu: Eight better names.

Hammond: Seven different wigs.

Apophis: Six motherships!

Daniel: FIVE GOLDEN GLASSES!

Teal'c: Four new staff weapons.

Jack: Three loaded P-90's!

Sam: Two Quantum Physics Books.

Kirsten: Bastet's staff of power.

Walter: And an iris for a Stargate!!!!

All: MERRY… WINTER SEASON!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope y'all got what you wanted! As for DragonQueen… I…(looks over) the uh… (looks again) KINGDOM HEARTS: COM WITHDRAWLS! (dives for gameboy advance)

Tinisha: And for me? Half of a very juicy turkey!

Read, Review, Be Happy!!!


	21. Awaking To The Truth

Back again of course now I'm really ahead of schedule. I'm finishing this up when I think the 17 chapter came out? Whenever… kinda of a boring chapter but still good. Getting to the chapter where Kirsten hangs out with Daniel… will this be the time when she claims Daniel for herself? If so, will Daniel agree?

Read to find out!

_**AND AND AND AND AND!**_

I have finally gotten one picture up to my deviantart account. It's the picture of Kirsten sitting in the corner of a cell transformed in the half cat half-human mode thingy… and she looks quite positively miserable. I wonder how and why she got there… hmm…

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on deviantart. com.

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at dragonqueenx.deviantart dot com and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable… and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

/sighs and begins to speak monotonously/ I do not own Stargate. It is not my creation, but I still wish it was… all the time….

READ!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Daniel… I know you've heard this many times before, but it's not your fault. For once in your entire life, please make worrying about yourself first priority, not second." The Colonel pulled another chair next to Daniel so he didn't have to stand and tower over the man.

" I'm sorry Jack. I've made a lot of mistakes, but the one I just keep doing… and I can't stop…"

" Look Daniel it's already three o'clock in the morning. I think Kirsten will be here by the time you get back. Look I'll even drive you home." Kirsten didn't hear a response.

He must have said yes.

" Wait Jack look!" They both turned around from leaving to see that Kirsten was miraculously… crying. She had lost her conscious a few minutes before, but now she was crying.

" I'll call Dr. Fraiser!" Jack hurried to the nearest phone to dial for the doctor while Daniel raced back to her bed to see if she was awake.

" Kirsten? Kirsten, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." He picked up her icy cold hand that burned to his touch.

Nothing.

Just what had happened? Could she really hear what they are saying? If so, then why can't she do anything now?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" I can't explain it! I've thought of everything, but nothing can explain what happened to Kirsten. I'm sorry team…" Dr. Fraiser was up all night since the incident looking for a medical reason why she would be crying." She might be able to hear, but I still don't know… you were two saying anything that would make her cry like that?" Daniel couldn't help it, but he face began to flush a little. How could he tell his friends that he was crying?

" I uh…"

" Nothing." Jack answered quickly," I asked him if he wanted to join me with Carter and Teal'c for a late night snack and she started to cry." Daniel sighed mentally. Saved once more by Colonel Jack O'Neill.

" I'm sorry I can't keep all of you here any longer, you all have things to do." Everyone but Teal'c nodded and left to do their jobs. Teal'c was left standing there wondering what he should do now.

" Janet Fraiser—" He began.

" I know Teal'c. I'm sure Kirsten would really appreciate it if you read to her." Teal'c nodded and left Janet's office to read to his sister. '

When he finally made it to her bed, he noticed that her face was still stained with the tear tracks from the night before. He thought about calling Dr. Fraiser, but dismissed the thought and reminded himself she had a lot of things to do today. So he grabbed a few 'tissues' and dipped it in a glass of water nearby to get it moist.

While he was cleaning her face he also noticed that most the cuts on her face were nearly gone. Satisfied with the clean up job he did, Teal'c discarded the dirty tissue and sat in the chair Daniel and Sam were sitting in last night. Once he sat, he found it difficult to actually pick up the book and read to her. Was it because he doubted her coming back? Even with a gou'ald, if she had one, it couldn't have sustained her this long.

What was keeping her alive? Was it the hope of learning the truth about her past life at the SGC? Teal'c uncharacteristically sighed in frustration. He didn't want to read, and so the only other thing he could do was talk.

" Sister, I hope you still remember me. If you do not my name is Teal'c. You branded me many months ago as your brother and I have done a horrible job. Back on Chu'lak, brothers and sisters looked out for each other. Protecting one another so their sibling did not get hurt, but I am doing an appalling job. I whish to apologize sincerely and—" her face, it was twitching." Sister? If you can hear me please indicate by moving or speaking." Still nothing.

There again! Teal'c rose and picked up the phone and called for Janet. It was only a few minutes later that she arrived breathing heavily. She raced over to Kirsten's bed and checked her vitals.

" What happened Teal'c?"

" I was merely apologizing to my Sister and she was trying to communicate to me." Janet looked over and checked a near by computer screen and was amazed.

" Teal'c, I think you're right! Look here, her brain function has doubled I think she's going wake up!" Janet once again rushed over to the nearest phone and made an all call to all SG-1 members. Janet was not surprised to see that all three of them made it within minutes of her call.

" Janet what's wrong?" Sam asked worried why she called. There wasn't a computer beeping ominously so Sam guessed that Kirsten was okay for now.

" I think she's going to wake up! Her brain functions just doubled and now… look! See it's increasing she is going to wake up." The team and Janet all stood around Kirsten's bed looking at the girl.

**Uhh… wait… is everyone standing around me? I can feel them. Last night I could move my finger and almost talk… maybe now I can… uh… numph… ARG! This is so hard!**

" Come on Kirsten… all you have to do is open your eyes."

Daniel? Really? But it's so hard… it'd be so easy just to go back asleep… NO! I can do this… 

" Uhh…"

" Sister?" Teal'c asked in a hushed tone.

" Come on kid…" Jack encouraged. Her eyes flickered a few times, but then they opened very slowly. She squinted from the sudden brightness, but her eyes got use to it and they opened fully.

" Kirsten!" Sam exclaimed. Kirsten moved her eyes to look at all of them.

" Hey… guys…" her voice sounded really raspy, but it was still Kirsten.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" So she's awake?" General Hammond asked the doctor.

" Yes, General. She awoke a few minutes before eight this morning." The General nodded to dismiss Janet.

" Thank you, Dr. Fraiser. I just might go visit her."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" So, what did happen after we ran?" Sam had heard the explosion, but she didn't know what actually happened. The team was still by her side to make sure if anything happened they could call for help.

" Well," Kirsten slowly started," Mr. Dolsce said something about huge mistake and you don't know who you're messing with. You know, cliché bad guy stuff. I fired the shot at him and watched a plume of smoke curl towards me. I really didn't think about shrapnel at that point. So… uh… I uh" Kirsten's memory was getting fuzzy again.

Sometimes when she tried to remember something too hard, her brain wanted to stop functioning. Kirsten guessed it was just an overload kinda thing.

" You uh… you don't have to continue, you know…" Daniel trailed off. Maybe she didn't want to talk about death and destruction anymore.

" No it's okay Daniel, I'll continue," she took a big breath to get started," the weird thing is there was about thirty plus men with Mr. Dolsce and when the smoke cleared Mr. Dolsce was gone but about ten men were left standing. They fired a few shots and I ran firing back at them. When you reached you guys they seemed to just… disappear…" They all were surprised.

" So you… killed them?" Jack asked really disappointed that she didn't try to just knock them out for questioning.

Kirsten suddenly got a distant look on her face. She turned her head to and stared at the wall like she was searching her soul for the right answer.

" I just… killed the liars…" She heard two people stand and a very commanding voice spoke out,

" As you were."

" General…" Kirsten turned her head to see a very familiar face.

" You guys wouldn't mind I'd like to talk with her." Without a single word, the SG-1 team left Hammond so he could talk with the girl.

" Hello…" He greeted with a smile.

" Hi, General." Kirsten tried her best to smile in her weakened state, but the only thing she could manage was the movement of the side of her lips upward very slightly.

" How are you?"

" I've been better…" The General chuckled at this," but other than that, I'm fine."

" How are your memories?"

" Still scrambled… it's frustrating though. I feel like I know everyone here like they were family, but all I know is their names."

" I know, that's why I came. I wanted you to spend the night at each member of SG-1's house to help you regain some of your memory. The serum that Thor gave you was pretty strong, but Bastet seems stronger."

" Bastet… she… she's here with me?" Hammond nodded.

A very long pause followed Kirsten's last words. Hammond was getting worried so he reached out to touch her shoulder. When he made contact the girl's eyes shot upward to look into his.

" So what about it, kid?" She merely smiled weakly to agree with his plan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kirsten had to wait about five hours before all of her strength was returned. Odd as it was, when Kirsten was holding the staff, it seemed to heal her injuries faster then her body could. So after an hour of just staring at the clock in the infirmary willing it to go faster, Kirsten opted for her Alice in Wonderland book and just kept reading where Sam had left off.

Kirsten vaguely remembered someone talking to her for a second and dropping something off, but she was too intrigued with her book that she didn't even look up. Two hours later her stomach reminded her that substance was needed to live and Kirsten looked around the infirmary. There, next to her bed, was a very cold tray of hospital food.

So that's what that lady brought me a few hours before… 

She looked at the…appetizing food and decided she's rather die than eat the tuna sandwich now. She believed that previous thought was very ironic. After mentally fighting with the food she also thought it would be more entertaining if she just left to go see Daniel. Sure her legs are limp and her body isn't really completely healed, but who would stop her?

Oh… that's right… Dr. Fraiser… 

She knew she would get in very bad trouble with Daniel, but at least it would be fun. Kirsten sighed once more and looked at the clock. She still had about two hours until Daniel would come and pick her up to go home.

" Now what…" she whispered.

She didn't want to read and she knew if even one part of her body left the bed Dr. Fraiser would know. She was psychic like that somehow. Some kind of doctor trick she supposed. Her mind wondered from sheer bordness and stopped abruptly at the thought of her staff.

" I wonder…" Kirsten remembered having it when she fell in the forest. But after that, things were such a blur her mind almost didn't comprehend it. Her eyes scanned the clock again for the hundredth time that day.

" Only ten minutes…" she sighed aggravated.

**Maybe causing mischief just this once will be okay. **

She reminded herself that she had been doing lots of good things… well kind of good but it's about time she did something mischievous. She hastily looked around to see if there was any doctor or nurse around. Nobody.

**Perfect…** She purred in her mind.

Kirsten shed the hospital blanket that hardly kept her warm. The sudden chill from the instant coldness she felt from the floor almost knocked her over; the bed kept her steady. She gently moved her foot forward and found that her body was almost healed. She left go of the bed and, other than the fact that they felt like jelly after not using them for a while, she was pretty much okay.

Sure her bruises still ached like nothing else she had felt before. But this was a million times better than she thought she was. Kirsten looked down to finally notice that she was wearing one of those very revealing hospital gowns. The hotness on her face made her feel woozy.

**I just might want to change of I'm going to see Daniel. **

The girl made it to the first door with the slightly raised heartbeat.

**This is funner than I thought it would be. **

With the trifling help of the wall for balance Kirsten made it down the first of three halls. One sentry calmly strolled down the hall making his rounds.

Crap! 

Her eyes scanned the hallway rapidly looking for a place to hide.

There! 

A small break between pipes was perfect. She squeezed through just in the nick of time and slid right back out guessing that another sentry was coming. When she made it down the final third hall she noticed that the door to her room was already ajar.

What the— 

She crept slowly to the door expecting it to randomly explode or something if she got to near. Once she was sure that the door was booby trap free Kirsten took a peak inside. Her eyebrows raised in complete surprise. Daniel was searching through her room. Right when she was going to back out her foot somehow slipped on the floor and she fell through the doorway.

" Wha—" Daniel began but soon stopped when he noticed it was just Kirsten. " Kirsten why are you— you should be in bed! Now!" face blushed with embarrassment, the girl looked up to Daniel.

" Ow…" He raced over and helped her to a standing position.

" What's wrong?"

" The bruises… they're still here for some reason… never mind why I'M here. Why are YOU here?"

" I was going to get a few of your things before I went to go get you… but it uh looks like you already beat me." Kirsten smiled slyly.

" The security here isn't TOO hard…" Daniel then remembered something.

" There aren't any clothes here. Where are they?" the color from Kirsten's face disappeared.

A long pause followed.

" At… the house…" her eyes had a distant look.

Daniel hated that look. He has worn it a couple times himself. The nasty memories that ran through your mind like a wild fire destroying everything when reminded of something. He never wanted to see that look on her face again.

" It's okay. I'll have someone here pick it up and you can wear some Air Force clothing instead. How does that sound?" He smiled trying to encourage happy feelings instead of sorrowful ones.

" Always wanted to join the force.." she joked with a happy sounding voice.

" That's what I want her to sound like… all the time…" Daniel thought.

And he was going to do whatever it took to keep her like this. Happy, glad she was here and not doubting herself with negative thoughts. So Daniel found some sweat pants and a shirt for her to wear while an Air man (I think that's what they call them… or something else…) went to Kirsten's old house to get some of her things. When they got into the parking garage, Kirsten started to feel nervous.

Daniel, oblivious to what she was feeling went straight to his car and unlocked it. By the time Daniel had buckled himself in, started the car and started the heater, Kirsten was still fumbling with the seatbelt. She was trying to do it very carefully over her abdomen.

A/N: Yay author's note… okay so I don't know what kind of car Daniel rides. It could be a Volkswagen for all I know… if someone does know please let me know… for future references. Thank you and continue on with your reading!

Daniel thought this was a very funny sight.

" So you can control a staff of mass power but you can't even put a seatbelt on." He joked while pulling out of the garage.

" Har har Daniel Jackson." She finally got the confounded seatbelt on and was for some reason bracing herself during the entire drive.

Kirsten was grasping the armrests so her body didn't move too hard incase if the car hit a random bump or hole in the road. Once they got on a nice smooth road she finally relaxed and watched people, buildings, and cars go by. It was oddly relaxing. It was only a short while to get to the front the enormous building that led to Daniel's apartment.

" You… live in an apartment?"

" You live in Stargate Command?" He asked back at her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes yes the end the end… I love repeating myself! Okay she they FINALLY get to his apartment and Kirsten is still trying to remember everything. After Kirsten spends the night Friday and the day of Saturday she gets to stay the night at Sam's house. She's not going to stay with Jack because… well she's done that before. Also she gets a nice tender moment with her brother to top it off. Then back to saving the whole world and such.

LOVE RULEZ ALL!

DQ


	22. Musuem Full of Memories

Yay! New chapter more Kirsten and Daniel moments to enjoy… she should _**SO** _flog him…

_**AND AND AND AND AND!**_

I have finally gotten one picture up to my deviantart account. It's the picture of Kirsten sitting in the corner of a cell transformed in the half cat half-human mode thingy… and she looks quite positively miserable. I wonder how and why she got there… hmm…

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on deviantart. com.

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at dragonqueenx.deviantart dot com and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable… and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

/sighs and begins to speak monotonously/ I do not own Stargate. It is not my creation, but I still wish it were… all the time….

Bender: Arg… the Laws of Science be a harsh mistress…

READ!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" I was beginning to think how the characters DID survive at home. Now I know how." Daniel only spent a mere half an hour making dinner and it was quite good.

Sure it was only chicken, rice pilaf and some salad, but the meals she could only cook were breakfast and desserts. She was thankful for the music that Daniel put on while they were eating. He must have sensed that she was slightly nervous coming to his house. He said something about Vivaldi and then put the music on. Kirsten loved this kinda of music, whatever it was.

Kirsten finished her meal just before Daniel did so she had to wait a few minutes for him to finish. He took her plates into the kitchen to wash and dry them. Kirsten's eyes wondered around to the room and suddenly stopped at the piano. Something twitched at the back of her mind. Kirsten wasn't sure what it was but what she was sure of, it was telling her something about the piano. Quickly, checking that Daniel couldn't see her, Kirsten made her way past the formal dining table, past the two sofas and to the piano. It was covered with papers and books and two candleholders with candles that had been used before.

When she sat down on the hard piano stool she noticed right away that the keys were very dusty. Kirsten took a big breath in and blew all the fowl dust away. When the dust finally settled somewhere else, and in her nose making her sneeze a few times, the girl's delicate fingers grazed over the cold ivory keys. Eventually all of Kirsten's fingers were pressing keys at the same time creating a beautiful cord. Just before the cord died she moved to a new one just as beautiful.

The movement between cords got so fast that it was only about a half note between each cord. But then, right before the next cord, her finger moved to a black key setting off the tone. She didn't try and correct it so Kirsten guessed this was supposed to happen. The cords slowly got uglier and uglier until all the cords were either really sharp or really flat.

By now, Daniel had finished the dishes and was sitting on the sofa that was kind of positioned to where Daniel could only see the back of Kirsten's head. Kirsten continued to play the slow, sad song for three more minutes until she stopped at a very happy sounding cord and lifted her fingers off the keys. She sighed heavily before Daniel spoke,

" Kirsten, I didn't know you could play the piano!" She turned shocked to see that Daniel was sitting there for who knows how long listening to that awfully sad song. Her cheeks were then tinted with a slight red color.

" Me neither… I just saw the piano and knew right then that I could play. Sorry about—"

_Ding-Dong!_

" I wonder who that is?" Just as Daniel stood, Kirsten whizzed by him bouncing to the door in a better mood.

" Hello!" She greeted happily. The Airman looked behind her,

" Is this… Doctor Jackson's apartment?"

" Why, yes it is! Why?"

" I'm sorry!" Daniel stood behind Kirsten and opened the door further," Do you have Kirsten's clothes?" The Airman nodded with a flush.

" What is it?" Kirsten asked completely oblivious to what he was thinking.

" Did I uh… did I interrupt something?" Daniel got a shocked look on his face.

" Oh no no no… uh… she was just playing some music that's all. Thank you." The Airman saluted and turned to leave down the hall. Kirsten closed the door with a sigh.

" Well THAT was a big… misunderstanding." Then there was a knock at the door.

" What the—" The girl opened the door again to see the same Airman.

" Yes?" The archaeologist asked really confused.

" Well you see, the strangest thing happened to me while I was getting her things. I went upstairs to her get stuff, when there was this golden rod on her bed. I didn't think about taking it so I just packed some cloths and headed downstairs. But just as I was going to leave, there was the rod again right in front of the door. I didn't mean to steal anything, but I felt like it needed to come. That's all."

" Thank… you…" Kirsten replied confused even more and shut the door.

" Didn't you leave your staff at SGC?" the both turned to sit at the breakfast table. (Daniel for some odd reason has like a little table for himself and like a dinning table. Silly archaeologist.) Kirsten tilted her head in similar confusion.

" Yes… I thought I did… can the staff find me?" She opened the bag and sure enough right on the top of everything, there was her staff.

Still gleaming like just polished, it was taunting her unintentionally with its unseen power. The girl reached down for it carefully, afraid that if she did move to fast it would explode. Her feminine fingers grazed the surface of the smooth golden like looking metal.

Nothing. 

Kirsten started to panic and Daniel noticed.

" Kirsten, what's wrong?" she shook her head not believing what was happening.

" The voice… it's not coming back… where is it?" Daniel didn't know what to do.

" How about we uh… put your stuff in the extra bedroom and sit down. Okay?" He got a silent nod.

When Kirsten's things were put in the extra room next to the kitchen, Kirsten and Daniel sat down on the couch and started to watch some hockey that was on TV. Daniel got so excited during a game Kirsten just had to ask,

" What IS hockey exactly?"

" You don't know what hockey is?" She shook her head.

Daniel explained everything little detail of hockey to her in about half an hour. But, he was talking so fast, that she barely caught a word. So everyone once and a while she'd nod her head in approval and he'd continue on about something else. When Daniel was done explaining, Kirsten's head was propped comfortably in her hand, which was propped up on the side of the couch.

He checked his watch to amazingly find out that he had been talking for about forty-five minutes. So he turned off the TV and moved Kirsten's body so that she was lying on the couch. He found a blanket that was conveniently placed near by and gently tucked Kirsten in.

The next morning Daniel woke up at 9:37 AM. He stared at the clock for a minute not believing the time it read. He usually woke up at 6:30. He wondered why he slept in so late. Daniel rubbed his face a few times and got out of his ridiculously comfortable bed to see if Kirsten was awake.

Daniel almost had to cover his own mouth to stop the noise from coming out. Kirsten was stretched across the entire couch and was basking in the glow of the sun. Bastet was rubbing off on her. Daniel walked over and tapped Kirsten on the shoulder trying to ruse her out of sleep.

" Kirsten, get up. Time for breakfast." She moaned in her sleep complaining.

" Sun…eviler… than…Apophis!" Kirsten cracked on eye open to see Daniel. And what a sight to see. Daniel had that groggy 'just got out of bed' look that made Kirsten melt into the couch.

" Y-yes Daniel?" She tried to take control of her facial expressions, but the blush came out anyway.

" Hey, your face is red. Are you cold? You did push the blanket off the couch…"

" NO! I mean uh… it's okay I'll make us some hot cocoa." She hopped off the couch and ran into his kitchen.

She stood in the middle of the kitchen with her hands over her cheeks, willing the redness to get away. When she finally calmed down she put some water in a kettle that was already on the stove and looked around for the hot cocoa. She didn't even bother asking Daniel if he had cocoa; it's just an unwritten rule. Everyone has cocoa. Teal'c. Jack. Sam. They all have hot cocoa.

A/N: seriously… it's like one of those unwritten rules of life. Everyone has hot cocoa! Hmm… /leaves to go get some/.

She found the cocoa just in time and the kettle went off a few seconds later. She opened a drawer and got two spoons. She then spooned some hot cocoa into each cup and then poured the hot water into each cup. After stirring each until all the hot cocoa was dissolved into the water she carefully walked back to where Daniel was sitting and reading the newspaper.

" Oh, uh thank you." She sat acrosst from him on the other couch.

A/N: okay… my spell check doesn't know how to spell acrosst. I spell it like acrost, but it says it's wrong so I changed it. Everyone knows my spelling skills suck so if you know how to spell it… please for the love of all things holy let me know!

She sat there in uncomfortable silence for quite some time while he was reading. Kirsten started to fidget. She really wanted to talk to him about some of her memories. She really quite couldn't remember some things.

She wasn't entirely sure that he knew that she remembered everything. She paused for a second to ponder that subject. Does he know that she is still in love with him? She sighed heavily. How was she supposed to explain this to him?

Oh, I just wanted to let you know that even though I'm like half your age and I know everything about you and yet you know barely anything about me, I love you and I know our relationship will work simply because I have enough love for the both of us.

Yeah like THAT was going to work.

" Kirsten… is there anything you want to talk about?" He noticed she had been fidgeting and she sighed a few moments before.

" Let me tell you a story, Dr. Daniel Jackson," She paused swirling her hot cocoa a bit." There once was a girl, who was very obsessed with a show. A show about people going to galaxies far far far away. They always seemed to save the day right at the last minute and all ended with smiles. One day, while she was going chores, she heard the unmistakable sound of a Stargate activating. She stopped walking to listen to sound. Once she realized that the sound was right under her, it was too late and she was transported to that show. When she arrived, the girl knew exactly where she was, but when really was the question. She tried convincing the stars of the show that this can not possibly be real. But after spending time there she finally realized this was real." Kirsten looked up to see Daniel still staring into his steaming cup of coffee deep in thought. It broke when he realized that she stopped telling her story.

" Please continue, Kirsten." That soft voice dared to lull her into a deep sleep. The girl nodded and proceeded to finish her long story.

"For a long time she doubted her sanity. Thinking that this was a dream gone awry and someone, somewhere, would wake her. She first pleaded someone would. This dream is too good and too bad to be true. But no one did. She opted to stay and fight the battle against the raging evil. Her mind reminded her that wars involve much death. The temptation of fighting slowly died knowing that she had to dip her hands in the bloody pool of death. But—" She paused to steady herself. Unshed tears slowly going to the brink of her eye. She refused for the tears to fall.

" There is always a but, isn't there." Daniel tried to joke and lighten the mood.

" Yes, there is always a but." Kirsten chuckled to help stop herself from crying. Feeling the good effects, she continued her story," The sad little girl knew that there was no other choice. The team was strong, but all paths lead to the end, and she wanted to be there when the end came. Whether the outcome was good, or bad. She was needed. And that's all she needed." Kirsten looked up to stare the wide-eyed doctor carefully.

She sudden jolt caused a few tears to trail down her cheek. Her left hand slowly touched where the tears left a moist trail. When she looked up for an answer a handkerchief came into view.

" Thanks…" she muttered before whipping her tears and the trail they left on her face. The sound of two very hungry stomachs stopped Daniel from saying anything more.

" Oh! I guess I should make something…" Hastily, she set her cup down and walked swiftly into the kitchen not daring to look the archaeologist in the eye.

Their Kirsten was back. She cooked a simple meal of pancakes and eggs, but it was still pretty good. After they were done eating Kirsten took care of the dishes while he took a shower.

**Didn't he say something about going somewhere today?** Kirsten thought aimlessly while scrubbing some dishes.

When she was done doing the dishes Daniel was still getting ready in his own bathroom. Since she had nothing else to do she took a shower as well. Her bathroom in the extra room wasn't as big as Daniel's, but the size suited her just fine. The girl took her time taking the shower enjoying the feeling of the hot water cleansing her body. She washed her hair very thoroughly making sure there was little to no dirt left in her hair.

Satisfied with the condition of her hair she climbed out of the shower and dried off to get dressed. The rush of cold air from the rest of the house made her shiver slightly when she opened the door that joined the guest bathroom to the guest bedroom. Still cold she searched the bag the Airman brought the night before and saw there were enough clothes there to last her a week.

She then came to the horrid truth that the Airman had actually brought her some…underclothing… just the thought of some man that she didn't know going through her stuff made her angry… but she dismissed it knowing that she really needed the underwear. She was about to start brushing her wild hair when Daniel called out to her,

" Hurry up Kirsten! It's almost time to go!" With a small eep she put down the brush and hastily put some slightly baggy jeans and a long sleeved black, knit sweater on and headed out the door that joined her room with the rest of the apartment. She got dressed so quickly Kirsten didn't even notice the brooding dark mark on her back.

She could see Daniel was already at the door and was fumbling with the keys. She frantically looked around for anything else that she needed and saw her golden staff gleaming in the sun next to the couch she awoke on. Kirsten could suddenly hear her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Should I grab it… 

" Kirsten come on!" that last encouragement from Daniel sealed the deal.

Kirsten grabbed the staff and wished it to be a smaller size so it would be easier to travel around with. Complying with her wish, the staff melted away like water, and then formed around her wrist in a simple gold bracelet. Smiling to herself Kirsten jogged to Daniel with a smile on her face.

" Alright lets go!" While walking down the hall to the front of the apartments so finally noticed that he was kinda dressed up. She then noticed that maybe she should have dressed up a little bit better.

" Do I… do I need to dress up to go wherever we're going?" She asked as the duo strolled out the front door of the apartment building. With a smile he replied,

" No, you're fine Kirsten. We're just going back to the Museum where I use to work." They finally reached his car. Soon they were on the main street of the city looking for a parking spot.

" Oh you mean back to the place where a group of Archaeologists that came in respecting you soon left thinking you belonged in an asylum?" He chuckled,

" Yeah…"

" And so by dressing up you're telling them that you finally found a job even though you're theory sounded like… something incredibly crazy?"

" Yes Kirsten."

" So… you're not going with the whole " Hey I'm back and I have a respected job that involves a Stargate that lets you travel across the entire galaxy in a few seconds… and oh yea by the way I was right" and then rub it in their faces?" Daniel found a parking spot close to the Museum and turned off his car.

" Well… I must admit it is a tad bit tempting, but who would listen to me? I'm the crazy archaeologist remember?" They both laughed while leaving the car and realized that it was getting very cold out.

" Could it be ANY colder?!" She complained walking next to Daniel.

" Well, you should have grabbed a coat. I'm not your father after all and I'm defiantly not your mother." She laughed at his poor joke,

" If you WERE my father I'd be heck of a lot…smart…er…" She entered the building not really expecting anything.

She gazed apoun magnificent paintings and artifacts that were in countless cases gleaming, grinning at her happily. She could see three big openings to different parts of the building. Many men and women with briefcases were talking happily in the center of the big area. As Kirsten was marveling at the building, Daniel signed them in and walked through the metal detector.

" Come on Kirsten we have a lot to see today." Kirsten saw that she had to actually walk through the metal detector. Something dropped in her stomach and she got a heavy feeling. Carefully, the girl strolled right through and the sensors didn't go off.

**Good job Bastet.** She thought thankfully.

Daniel turned to the right and Kirsten immediately found herself immersed in Egyptian artifacts that seemed oddly familiar and yet so alien to her at the same time. While she was admiring all the artifacts with her nose pressed up against the glass, Daniel met with an old friend.

A/N: okay so I'm using an online translator thingy for this Italian part… but I think I might have used French instead… so don't get mad at me . I'm not even bilingual… yet… in Spanish…

"Jackson di Dottore di saluti, il mio vecchio amico, come lei è? È sembrato come le età poiché le ho parlato." He greeted in Italian.

Greetings Doctor Jackson, my old friend, how are you? It's seemed like ages since I've talked to you.

"La multa, Sig. Malvagio. Io'il ve è stato piuttosto occupato ultimamente."

Fine, Mr. Malvagio. I've been rather busy lately.

"Bene sono contento per vedere che lei è bene. Che la porta sostiene al vecchio, al Museo polveroso, il Dottore?" Mr.Malvagio asked with a sparkle in his eye. What was he getting at?

Well I am glad to see that you are well. What brings you back to the old, dusty Museum, Doctor?

"Oh lei sa, ha voluto controllare appena sulle cose e vede come tutti fa. L'ho pensato ha avuto cessa il suo lavoro ciò che porta lei sostiene a –" Daniel was suddenly, and very rudely, interrupted by a young girl.

Oh you know, just wanted to check on things and see how everyone is doing. I thought you had quit your job what brings you back to—

" Daniel! You wouldn't believe what Bas—sssssuhta…hello…" Kirsten caught herself from saying Bastet's name.

"Devo ammettere, Jackson di Dottore, sono sorpreso nella sua scelta nelle donne. Dunque i giovani che è…"

I must admit, Doctor Jackson, I am surprised in your choice in women. So young she is...

Daniel blushed slightly and the spoke to the man in English so Kirsten would understand," Kirsten, this is Mr. Malvagio. He use to run my part of the Museum. Mr. Malvagio, this is Kirsten. She's uh… the daughter of a close friend." Kirsten unconsciously stuck out her right hand to shake with the Italian man.

He responded with grabbing her right hand and bending slightly over to kiss the top of it. She realized her mistake and saw the gold bracelet poking out of her sleeve, she hoped very dearly that Daniel wouldn't come to the conclusion that she had brought the staff on purpose into the Museum. Right as his lips came into contact with her skin, a shiver ran down her spine. Was Bastet trying to warn her? Or was it just the cold temperature inside the building? When he was done with the small peck he let go of Kirsten's hand and spoke aloud in English with a heavy Italian accent,

" I am very pleased to met you, Miss Kirsten. Any friend of Doctor Jackson's, is a friend of mine." He then stood upright and began to continue his conversation with Daniel. Kirsten stood loyally next to Daniel until he finished the conversation with his longtime friend and he parted.

" What were you saying before, Kirsten?" Her eyes widened.

" Oh yea!" She called out obviously excited," this way!" she grabbed childly at his hand and ran/walked as fast as he would let her.

" Hey I'm too old for this!" He joked.

" I hope not…" she stopped right in front of a glass case that held random artifacts. But the one he spotted out was a statue of a cat, sitting calm, but poised and had engravings all around the necklace the cat wore proudly.

" Bastet said she use to see these made all the time. What does it say? What's the history of Bastet through the eyes of us humans?" Daniel scanned the statue a few times and read,

A/N: I SO do not know what the statue says, but when I say stuff about her history it is true.

" Bastet, Queen of the Cats, Protector of Cats, Women and Children. "

" Oh… Bastet did all that…" the young girl trailed off. She gazed at the statue for a second longer before turning her head to speak to Daniel,

" So what was Bastet in the eyes of the humans?" Daniel closed his eyes hard trying to remember all the history of Bastet.

" Well," he began slowly," Bastet is the Egyptian Goddess and protector of cats, women and children. She is Goddess of the sunrise, love, fertility, birth, music and dance. She's also the Goddess of the moon and possessor of the Utchat. The all Seeing Eye of her brother Horus. Her scared city is Bubastis, was in Lower Egypt, the uh… the northern part. Bubastis signifies "The House of Cats" in ancient Egyptian. Bastet feast day is celebrated on October 31. The Egyptians celebrated the feast of Bastet with merry making, music, dancing, drinking much like our modern… um uh… Marti Gras. Bastet is often shown holding a sistrum, which is a type of rattle, during the celebrating, worshipers shuck a sistrum. Bastet's twin sister's name is Sekhmet. Together the twin sisters formed the "Yin Yang" of Egyptian religion. Bastet being the uh…",

A/N: sorry I really needed to brake up this really big paragraph… continue!

He hesitated for a second before finishing the sentence," positive force and Sekhmet being the destructive force. Bastet is depicted in art many ways; the most common is the body of young woman with the head of a domestic cat. Her sister, Sekhmet is shown with the head of a lioness. Another popular form of Bastet, is her earthly form, a seated cat, when in this form her name changes to Bastet. That's all I can remember now." When he didn't get a response of any kind, Daniel looked at the shorter girl. Her eyes were unfocused, like she was looking past the statue and searching for some kind of answer. The archaeologist waited a few moments before interrupting her trance.

" Kirsten?" Startled, she jumped a bit before turning towards him. She smiled tiredly,

" Yes, Daniel?"

" Are you okay? You were spacing out a little." Kirsten's brows furrowed together and she brought up her right hand unconsciously to press against her throbbing forehead. She spoke when the throbbing died down a bit.

" Yea uh… Bastet's just showing a lot of memories at once and it's like… overflowing my brain a bit."

" Do you want to rest for a bit?" He asked for concern of her health.

" No, let's visit the rest of the Museum!" Kirsten slowly brought her hand down, afraid that the metal bracelet would make a clinking noise if she moved too fast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh lookie… finally done! W00t! Okay… I know these chapters are REALLY boring but I need to tell the story in-between… but trust me… things are going to get crazy…again…

LOVE WHICH YOU CHERISH MOST!

Dq


	23. The Darkness Coils Around the Mind Like ...

Alrighty then… heck yes I know these chapters are boring… and they're boring as hell tow write but they must be done. The craziness is just about to begin again… there are things I'm going to bring up you've never thought of! OHHH! I'm so evil… and devious… I love myself…

_**AND AND AND AND AND!**_

I have finally gotten one picture up to my deviantart account. It's the picture of Kirsten sitting in the corner of a cell transformed in the half cat half-human mode thingy… and she looks quite positively miserable. I wonder how and why she got there… hmm…

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on deviantart. com.

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at dragonqueenx.deviantart dot com and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable… and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

DAMMIT I STILL DON'T OWN FREAKIN' STARGATE! Curse you… people… who make it impossible for me to own this show… (grumble)…

" The dark places in my desires mirror the shadows of my exquisite existence." I like this quote I think we're going to see this one again…sometime soon? Oh someone is so going to pull an Anikin Skywalker… oops I've said too much!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Kirsten?" Startled, she jumped a bit before turning towards him. She smiled tiredly,

" Yes, Daniel?"

" Are you okay? You were spacing out a little." Kirsten's brows furrowed together and she brought up her right hand unconsciously to press against her throbbing forehead. She spoke when the throbbing died down a bit.

" Yea uh… Bastet's just showing a lot of memories at once and it's like… overflowing my brain a bit."

" Do you want to rest for a bit?" He asked for concern of her health.

" No, let's visit the rest of the Museum!" Kirsten slowly brought her hand down, afraid that the metal bracelet would make a clinking noise if she moved too fast.

So they spent the rest of the day going around the entire Museum in a pretty fast pace. When they got back to the main foyer, Mr. Malvagio was no where to be seen. Confused, Daniel asked one of the guards that was in the main foyer room. The guard said that he didn't see Mr. Malvagio all morning long. Daniel and Kirsten left the building confused as ever.

One the ride to Daniel's apartment, it was so quiet she just about fell asleep in his car. The sudden stop and the lack of engine noise told the teenager that they arrived. Kirsten trekked tiredly behind Daniel the entire way.

It seemed like an eternity between Daniel getting his keys and opening the door to his apartment. She dragged her feet down the rooms to the couch, the one next to the piano, and flopped down to fall asleep. Meanwhile, Daniel had set his keys down on the table was going through some mail that he had received in the last two days. Nothing too particular caught his eye so he threw the rest of the trash away. By now, there was something in the back of his mind trying to tell him something. There was complete silence.

" Kirsten?" He called out. There was no response.

Daniel got a tad bit scared and moved to the main walkway of his apartment and easily saw that Kirsten was sleeping on his couch soundly. He smirked a bit before going off to do something else. Two hours later, around five o'clock, someone knocked on Daniel's door.

" Coming!" he replied not too loud because he didn't want to wake Kirsten. He reached the door in a few seconds and opened it to see Sam in civilian clothes.

" Sam! Come in." he opened the door wider and she casually strode into his apartment.

" What brings you here, Sam?"

" It's my turn to have Kirsten spend the night. Where is she by the way?" Sam leaned to her left and right around Daniel to see if she could catch a glimpse of Kirsten. Her eyes moved past countless Egyptian artifacts. Her eyes stopped on the couch.

" Wow… and I always thought she was a bag of boundless energy. Just what did you guys do today?"

" I only took her to the museum where I use to work. I believe she's so tired because Bastet was showing her uh some new memories." They both walked to the couch and just stopped.

" Well, wake her up, Daniel." Daniel's brow twitched.

" Me? I'm not going to wake her up…"

" No need to…" Kirsten whispered as she sat up with a groggy look on her face.

" Did we wake you?" Sam asked softly.

" No… not really… I was just kinda half asleep and half awake." Kirsten resisted the powerful urge to shudder.

That dream felt so real. It scared her. Yes Kirsten. Yes the girl who holds almost infinite powers in a golden staff. Kirsten wished to whatever god that was listening at that moment, don't ever let that happen.

" Do you want me to gather your things up, Kirsten?" Daniel asked.

" No--," she paused for a second to yawn," I'm not a child I can do it myself." Slowly but surely Kirsten rose from the warm couch and went into the extra room. Sam waited until Kirsten was out of earshot.

" Is it just me or did she seem… off a bit?" Daniel nodded.

" I think right now Kirsten's in an odd stage. She's just returning to us after getting her memories back. The same memories we tried to erase. And to be honest with you I'm not sure if she trusts us yet. If doesn't want to share something then don't ask about it."

" Right, but—"

" Alright! I was beginning to think all my things weren't going to fit in my bag again. But after much persuasion they cooperated." Daniel and Sam smiled politely.

" Alright I guess we're ready to go. Thanks a lot Daniel."

" No problem. If you guys need anything don't hesitate to call." Right when Kirsten passed Daniel to go with Sam she stopped and looked deep in his eyes. Kirsten could see and feel his soul, what she felt was compassion.

**You know, sooner or later, you're going to have to trust these people. **Bastet kindly reminded her.

_Yea I know… it's just… some urges… I want to…_

**I know dear. Trust me, you can trust them. The only reason they erased your memory was so you could have a normal life.**

_I guess if I have you in my brain I'm never going to be normal…_

**Which is a good thing I remind you.**

_Yea thanks mom…_

" Kirsten?" Daniel questioned without breaking the eye contact. Just what was she doing? The teenage girl smiled with her eyes closed for a second.

" Kirsten!" Sam called out at the door waiting patiently.

" Thanks…" Kirsten placed her right hand on his left cheek and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. When she was done the girl ran, not daring to look back, to join Sam at the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" So where are we going to today, Sam?" Samantha turned on the right turn signal in the car and parked in the grocery store parking lot.

" To get somecomfort food! When I was in college it was almost a must. I had so many very difficult classes I would worry after a final and found comfort food was the best. " Sam turned off the car and exited with Kirsten right behind her.

While walking to the door of the grocery store Kirsten finally noticed how small it was. There couldn't have been more than twenty or so isles in the store plus the frozen section in the back. It wasn't like on of those gas station places; it was more like a grocery store on a really small scale. Soon as Sam walked in the door an elderly man zoomed right in on her and shook her hand.

" Samantha, it's been a long time! What have you been doing in that secret underground base of yours? Planning on taking over the world?" Sam laughed and shook back. Kirsten freaked out a bit after he said underground base, but if Sam wasn't worried, then Kirsten shouldn't be.

" Mr. Morrey! It is good to see you. I'm glad to see that the store hasn't changed." She let go of his hand.

" Oh you know me Sam, if it ain't broke, don't fix it." They both chuckled. He then peered around Sam to see Kirsten standing there. He smiled again, " Sam, did you have a kid when I wasn't looking?" Sam blushed.

" This is the daughter of a friend. Her name is Kirsten. Kirsten, this is Mr. Morrey. He's an old friend of mine." The girl moved over to shake the old man's hand. There was that shiver again. It reminded her of the shiver she got from shaking Mr. Malvagio's hand. Kirsten ignored the strange feeling and let go of the elderly man's hand.

" Very please to meet you Kirsten. I would love to stay and chat, but things need to get done! Nice talking to you again Sam. And remember, don't be a stranger and come and visit more often!" And with that the old man left to finish what he was doing.

Kirsten just stood there dumbfounded that she got that kind of physical reaction to such a nice old man. Was it the weather again?

_It is November…_

**Kirsten?**

_Was that… was that you giving me that weird feeling before?_

**Yes… something tells me that human is not to be trusted.**

_Oh COME ON Bastet… he's just an old man. What kind of harm can he do?_

**Plenty! Okay well maybe not. I've been going through your mind and the evidence I came up with told me that elderly humans are dangerous… okay maybe not… maybe I need to…chill?**

_Heh maybe you should…_ Kirsten then noticed that Sam was starting to walk away.

" Hey Sam wait up!" The girl jogged to join the Captain in search for some food to eat. They examined every isle for something to eat and only came up with two buckets of ice cream.

" So when we get back to…your place we're just going to sit at the table and eat the ice cream?" They reached the check out station and Sam paid for the ice cream.

" Well not exactly. I have a movie we can watch and it'll just be a girl's night. Fun right?" Kirsten nodded silently.

She didn't really know what to say to that. They are being so nice to her and Kirsten has no idea why. First she comes along trying to help, she accidentally touches a staff that was meant for someone else **obviously**, then they completely erase her memories and when someone else wanted her badly enough they wanted her back. So much as happened in these past six months Kirsten was still trying to figure everything out. Which reminded her of the dreams she'd been having lately.

_Bastet… can dreams… can dreams come true?_

**Sometimes dreams are a premonition of what is going to come next. Sometimes they're good and sometimes they're bad. Which brings me to this question; how come every time you go to sleep you lock me away from your dreams? Is there something you want to share with me?**

_Nothing it's just… my dreams are kinda personal and…_ Kirsten looked up and was surprised to see that her feet lead her to Sam's car at the same time Sam got inside. The girl hurried to the passenger side and buckled herself in. on the ride home Kirsten blocked her thoughts from Bastet.

_This same dream… why am I having it?_ She suddenly had a flashback to the dream.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Jack? Sam?" Kirsten looked around bewildered. _

_She couldn't find anyone on SG-1. The girl searched the brush again. She had remembered that General Hammond had told them this planet might be good because of its lush vegetation and so they were sent off. Kirsten now found herself in the middle of a huge clearing. A head of her 100 yards away was the small path that led to the Stargate. _

_Behind/all around her was the lush vegetation General Hammond was talking about. Suddenly, a dark shadow encased her and Kirsten turned around scared to see what was there. A group of five gou'ald soldiers from an undetermined lord grasped her arms._

" _NO! NO PLEASE DON'T!" She oddly seemed to be weaker than normal. _

_In reaction to the assault the changeling grasped the golden staff as hard as she could, but she felt nothing run through her. When she usually grasped it this hard a flow of undeniable strength engulfed her body, but now she was as strong as… a human. The teenage girl's heartbeat grew faster and faster until she could hear it in her own ears._

" _PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME AWAY! JACK! SAM! TEAL'C! DANIEL WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" She screamed at the absolutely top of her lungs. As the team of strong gou'alds dragged her away to an unknown destination she saw the team standing at the head of the small path that lead to the Stargate. With her human sight she could no make out their faces but she knew it was they who were currently doing nothing to stop the goa'uld soldiers from taking her away. Her face screwed into one of pure hate._

_" YOU BACK STABBING BASTERDS! HELP ME!" Still no reaction. As they almost reached the other side of the clearing the SG-1 team took off into the path to the Stargate to head home. _

" _NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_  
_

" Kirsten? Are you alright, you look mad?" Sam turned off her small black car. It took a second for Kirsten to react.

" What? Oh no… nothing just remembering I have to… do something later it's nothing." This was the first time Kirsten had ever seen Sam's house this close before.

The light blue paint with the white trimming made it look very home-y Kirsten wished that she could live there. Sam parked in the garage and turned off the car. Kirsten grabbed her bag and the groceries and followed close behind Sam inside. They were immediately next to the kitchen. Sam sat her purse and keys down and sighed,

" It may not be much, but this is home!" Kirsten gawked at the interior design.

Sam may not admit it but she had a special touch for this kind of thing. Still mystified at the look of the house the girl wondered into the living room. The couches looked so comfortable just looking at them sucked the strength right out of her. The look on her face must have been obvious,

" Don't tell me you're tired already! At least stay up with me and watch the movie. But first, I think it would be more comfortable if we changed into our pajamas. " Kirsten smiled lightly and plopped her bag right down on closest sofa. As she reached down to unzip the bag the golden bracelet came into view.

**What are you doing?** Kirsten unzipped the bag and pulled out a black baggy shirt and a pair of baggy cotton pants.

_Sam wants me to watch a movie with her._ She began to undress.

**What movie?** Kirsten first took her shirt off and replaced it with the baggy one.

_Don't know… don't care…_ Then her pants were taken off and were replaced with the cozy cotton pants.

**What was the anger? I've never felt that kind of passion from you before.** Kirsten stopped putting her dirty clothes back into her bag. She just stood there staring so intensely that Bastet was sure that if she stared any harder the bag would spontaneously implode.

_Just…the raw sense of… absolute fear…_

**Kirsten… I—**

" Ready for the movie night?" Kirsten jumped and turned at the same time surprised to hear another voice other than Bastet's. Not wanting Sam to figure out anything the changeling placed a huge grin on her face.

" I'm ready to devour my ice cream if that's what you mean!" Sam laughed.

An hour and a half later the movie was finished along with the buckets of ice cream. The movie was about some girl or something struggling to make it in the real world or something. It was so 'emotional' that Sam was in tears at the movie's end. Sam kinda laughed at her tears.

" Is it sad for me to feel bad for a fictional character?" The Major dried her emotional tears with a tissue.

" No… they're your feelings. You can't help feel what you feel." Kirsten stared down into the empty bucket hoping to find an answer of some sort.

" Kirsten," Sam paused from whipping her tears," why didn't you cry?" The teen-age girl looked up suddenly at the rolling credits of the movie. After a second of thought she turned her head,

" Because this… everything… isn't where I belong. Remember Sam? This universe or whatever this is isn't real to me. Just like I'm not real to this one." Sam sensed some distressed feelings behind that sentence. Sam was hesitant to ask this next question. Daniel warned her that if Kirsten didn't want to share anything to just leave it be, but Sam thought that she could maybe help the poor girl

" Is that what you fear?" A long pause of silence followed.

" No."

" Then what do you fear?" Kirsten's heart skipped a beat. She had been keeping those feelings bottled up for a very… very long time. And the bottle was about to break.

" Not being used. Being left to rot in a cage like the animal that I am while old age and insanity take me. The darkness crawling around your mind like a black veil so thick you're sure that there is no way out." Fresh tears where rolling down Sam's face. Kirsten didn't feel it, but she was crying as well. " Sam… whatever you do… don't let anyone take me away…" She launched herself into Sam's arms letting all of those feelings poor out through her tears.

" I promise Kirsten." Sam managed to choke out while wrapping her arms around Kirsten like a mother to a child.

" Because….be-because… you guys are all I have to live for!"

Kirsten cried for half an hour before the total distress caused a bit of a melt down and sucked all the rest of Kirsten's strength. Sam then spent the next ten minutes petting the girl's wild hair while pondering what she had said. The Major remembered so many times before Kirsten begging for them to use her in some way. Sam was so sure right then in that moment, that Kirsten was ever going to leave them.

**Ever**

But sometimes… even Sam can be wrong.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OOOOOOOHHHHHHH! Is it true? Will Kirsten leave them? And what the hell was up with her dream? And let me remind you like so many times before… Kirsten's dreams are muy importante… some are true and some aren't.

Sorry about the total lateness of this chapter… I was uh… busy?

Tinisha: Liar! DragonQueen got a 66 on a math test!

DQ: TINISHA!!! Yarg! Okay so maybe that is the truth. I did… and I suck for it so I took my punishment. But you have to admit… these chapters are getting darker and darker. Maybe something is going to happen to Kirsten.

I am so evil… and I love myself for it…

And I hope you enjoyed that awesome Kirsten/Daniel moment… because I did!

Read, Review Be Happy!


	24. Death's Breath

Chapters are going to get more exciting I promise! Very exciting indeed… read on my fellow nerds!

**PPPSSSSTTT:** Okay well I got a review from someone saying that Kirsten is Mary sue. I'm apologizing right now for making Kirsten come off in the wrong way. I had no idea people thought Kirsten was Mary Sue. I just to apologize and I'll try and make Kirsten better. **Just as a hint though:** maybe she was made this way… so yea sometimes someone being kinda Mary sue-ish is part of the character design and so its not her or my fault, but thanks for pointing that out to me. That's all I'm saying for now.

Very Sorry,

DQ

_**AND AND AND AND AND!**_

I have finally gotten one picture up to my deviantart account. It's the picture of Kirsten sitting in the corner of a cell transformed in the half cat half-human mode thingy… and she looks quite positively miserable. I wonder how and why she got there… hmm…

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on deviantart. com.

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

AND!

Also, I have some art up at dragonqueenx.deviantart dot com and some of it is from this story. I have Kirsten sitting in the corner of a room looking quite miserable… and chained up. Could this be the future of Kirsten? Also some sketches of her and different expressions and such.

Don't be afraid to comment! I like hearing what other people have to say. It helps me get better at what I like to do.

I think you guys know by now that I don't own Stargate… and I still wish … because if I did own Stargate… that would rock so hard…

" The smallest feline is a masterpiece." Leonardo Da Vinci

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Then what do you fear?" Kirsten's heart skipped a beat. She had been keeping those feelings bottled up for a very… very long time. And the bottle was about to break.

" Not being used. Being left to rot in a cage like the animal that I am while old age and insanity take me. The darkness crawling around your mind like a black veil so thick you're sure that there is no way out." Fresh tears where rolling down Sam's face. Kirsten didn't feel it, but she was crying as well. " Sam… whatever you do… don't let anyone take me away…" She launched herself into Sam's arms letting all of those feelings poor out through her tears.

" I promise Kirsten." Sam managed to choke out while wrapping her arms around Kirsten like a mother to a child.

" Because….be-because… you guys are all I have to live for!"

Kirsten cried for half an hour before the total distress caused a bit of a melt down and sucked all the rest of Kirsten's strength. Sam then spent the next ten minutes petting the girl's wild hair while pondering what she had said. The Major remembered so many times before Kirsten begging for them to use her in some way. Sam was so sure right then in that moment, that Kirsten was ever going to leave them.

**Ever**

But sometimes… even Sam can be wrong.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Sam awoke with an odd sense of sadness. It took her a second to remember what happened the night before and what Kirsten had said to her. How will Kirsten's life on this planet end? Will she just leave and never come back? Or will she stay with them never to know her real family? Samantha didn't want to think of that right then and so got out of bed. Yawning she put a fuzzy robe on and went to go make herself some breakfast.

While passing the living room to the kitchen Sam saw Kirsten on the couch dreaming. The look on Kirsten's face told Sam that it was a good dream. The Major smirked at the site and continued on into the kitchen to get a nice steaming hot cup of coffee. Just after two sips of the good coffee her phone rang. Not wanting to wake Kirsten up Sam rushed to pick up the phone.

" Hello?" She asked in a hushed tone.

" Major what's wrong?"

" General Hammond! Oh it's just that Kirsten is still asleep. What's wrong?"

" I've got a nice surprise for Kirsten. Please wake her and drive her blind folded to this location -"

" There? But Sir—"

" I know. But it will make sense when you get there. Hammond out."

" Yes Sir." Sam hung up the phone confused.

Sam trusted General Hammond so she hurried to her room to get ready first. There was no time for a shower so Sam very quickly put a shirt and some pants on and did some basic make-up. Then came the hard part: waking Kirsten up. She knows personally how hard it is to wake a teenager especially on a Monday. Sam bravely strode from her room to the living room and saw Kirsten happily sleeping. The Major took a deep breath and called out Kirsten's name as softly as she could,

" Kirsten?" Nothing.

" Kirsten?" She asked a bit louder. She was about to ask again but Kirsten's moan of displeasure stopped her.

" Hmm wha—"

" General Hammond called. He wants us to—" It took only a second for Kirsten to realize what she had said. In an instant Kirsten was standing with the staff in staff mode and was holding it defensively.

" I'm ready for action! If it's the gou'ald I am way past ready to—"

" No Kirsten, everything's fine. He just wants me to take you somewhere. So you need to get dressed in a hurry so we can go as soon as possible." Kirsten's heart slowed down a lot after hearing that bit of news.

Sam dismissed herself and went to go start the car to warm it up. Sighing trying to relax herself, Kirsten transformed the staff back into the bracelet mode and changed. When the teenage girl finally got out the front door Sam had moved the car from the garage to the driveway and was patiently waiting. Kirsten made her way to the car and got herself into the passenger seat and buckled up. But before they left the driveway Sam handed Kirsten a blindfold.

" Do I really have to?" Kirsten whined.

" Well," Sam backed out of the driveway and headed down a street," General Hammond ordered it and technically you are enrolled in the Air Force so… yes you really do have to." Kirsten was shocked while putting the blindfold on. She really was enrolled in the Air Force.

" I guess I have to be one of the youngest people on the Force, eh?" The girl could easily feel that Sam just took a right.

" I guess so…" Sam trailed off not really thinking about that. What she really was thinking about was where General Hammond told her to go. Why there?

Ten minutes later Kirsten lost track of how many turns they had taken and gave up trying to follow. So she sat patiently in the car listening instead for any hints of where she was. Another ten minutes later Sam stopped the car.

" Here we are!" Sam turned off her slick black car and got out and raced to Kirsten's side to help her out of the car.

" This is REALLY awkward ya know. I really hope if I DO fall the rest of the guys aren't here to see that." As Sam led her up a concrete driveway Kirsten felt something. " Sam wait…" So they stopped.

Kirsten could have sworn she felt Sam give some kind of hand motion but ignored it and focused on her nose. She sniffed a few times and smirked happily, " Hello Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond. How nice of you to join us."

" Cheater!" Jack said.

" Here Sam I got her." She felt the hands on her left arm loosen and another pair on her right tighten.

" General Hammond where am I?"

" Wait just a second…" Kirsten felt the General move her a bit and stopped a few steps forward where she originally was.

" You don't have to take this, but I think it would be a good idea if you did." General Hammond pulled on blindfold and it withered off. Kirsten stood there in complete shock. Right in front of her was the house she was staying in with the old couple.

" Oh my… God…" Kirsten couldn't believe this. They were giving her this whole entire house. " But General… their family… they'll—"

" One of the reasons why we chose this family was because if anything did happen no other families would be hurt by their death."

" So they don't have…"

" Any other relatives. Everything they owned is now yours." A few tears trekked down her face.

" I-I don't know what to say…" The General placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

" All you have to say is yes or no." Kirsten felt a smile crawl onto her face.

" Yes!" She screamed.

The joy of it all overloaded her system so much that she had to show her happiness. Kirsten suddenly turned around and latched herself onto the unsuspecting General. Hammond smiled and hugged back, and as the team watched on they smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(The Next Day in the briefing room)

" Alright team I'm glad to have everyone back," Kirsten smiled at this," your mission today it to check out a heavily forested planet. I believe some plants may be useful for healing abilities and—"

" What was that?" Kirsten asked seriously. Just like in her dream… the team looked at her like she was nuts.

" Medicinal healing abilities. As I was saying…" Kirsten tuned out the rest from there. Could she tell them she was sick or something? That dream seemed so awfully real there could be a chance it is real.

" Kirsten!" Jack screamed at the girl.

" Uh wha—oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

" Evidentially…" Jack trailed off.

" Heh what was the question?"

" I asked if you are ready to do this mission. I know it's the first day being back and I don't want to—"

" Yes! Yes I am ready." General Hammond nodded.

" Alright team, you leave at ten hundred hours. Dismissed." After the General's briefing Kirsten wondered her way into her quarters.

Once she opened the door she sat with a sigh on her military issued bed she placed her golden bracelet on the bed. It took her a second to notice that there was a gift for her on her bed. It was a square thin yellow box with one note on the top. Curious, she placed the gift on her lap and read the note,

_Dear Kirsten,_

_You most likely do not know who I am. My name is Gabby and I work as one of the technicians for the Stargate. I have heard about your story and the changing condition you have and thought a custom made suite would be better so I made you one. I use to be a tailor before this job and I hope it fits._

_Best of Luck,_

_Gabby Wilson_

Kirsten arched an eyebrow. Kirsten did meet some people while she was at Stargate Command and she never came acrosst a Gabby Wilson. She deduced that Gabby must have been hired while she was gone. The girl shook her head before opening the top of the box and gasped. The suite was the same green color at the jackets and pants the SG-1 wear.

Instead of just like a leotard there were long sleeves that went down to her wrists. The last big change was that fact that the suite was more like short shorts on the bottom instead of the leotard look, just incase if anything… tried to slip out if she was running or anything.

To excited to believe it Kirsten stripped as fast as she could and tried on the new suite. It amazed Kirsten to see that it fit like a glove. As she was looking at the cool new outfit Kirsten remembered the tan cape she use to wear. She walked a few steps to a closet for clothes and noticed at all five of her cloaks were still there.

At this point Kirsten didn't care if the tan didn't match the green of her suite she was just happy that she got a gift for coming back. Kirsten strode back over to the full-length mirror to study the full effect of the complete outfit. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

" Come in!" She happily said. Her heart dropped when she saw it was Daniel.

" Busy? I thought maybe—is that a new suite?" Kirsten giggled.

" Yeah! Somebody named Gabby Wilson made it for me. Isn't it great!" She pushed back the cloak to reveal the whole suite. Daniel checked it out real quick feeling weird to be 'checking out' someone about half his age.

" You were saying something, Daniel?"

" Oh yes! Uh it's almost time to go. Are you ready?"

" Yeah hold on I just have to get my staff." She turned and quickly grabbed her bracelet and in an instant it was in the staff form. Daniel held the door open and let her leave first. There was an uncoordinated silence while they were walking down the hall to the gate room.

**A/N:** I know that uncoordinated silence might not make sense to you or anything but I thought it was really awesome to use it like that. Plus Kirsten is pretty uncoordinated at times.

" So Kirsten, are you happy to be back?" She giggled at the question.

" What kind of dumb question is that? Of course I'm happy! School was really boring and it's not like I had friends or anything. So no hard feelings." Daniel was about to answer then the door that lead to the Stargate room opened.

" There you guys are! Come on we're late." Kirsten walked the same speed with Daniel to join the others.

" Kirsten, is that a new suite?" Sam noticed.

Kirsten blushed a bit before she answered," Yes it is! Isn't it cool? Before the leotard was dark blue but now it's green like you guys!" She smiled broadly.

" Yea fashion whatever let's go…" As they were moving up the ramp Kirsten got enough nerves to ask Jack something,

" What's with the sour attitude Colonel?" Jack just stared at the open Stargate and moved forward. Sam leaned in and whispered,

" I think the Colonel is just glad you're back safe and sound." And she followed their leader. Kirsten pondered this for a second before following the group in.

Once they all came out the wormhole disengaged and the team finally got to see the planet's terrain. Broken pillars and statues littered the ground around the Stargate hinting that there was a culture here that worshiped either the Stargate or those who came out of the Stargate. Off in the distance the forest started and from what Jack could tell for many many miles. Even without being transformed Kirsten could smell the complete rawness of the jungle; untouched my man's poison hand of construction and urbanization.

The array of flora and fauna smelled abundant and she was excited to explode past the line of trees at the border of the clearing. Curiosity nipped at the back of her mind and she felt the raw animal instincts telling her to _go go go_ as fast as she could into the forest and eat whatever came into her sight first. Jack took a quick scan of the area and gave out some orders.

" Daniel, you check out the writing on the pillars, Sam do a dirt check thing or whatever it is and Teal'c made a perimeter check."

" Right, Jack."

" Yes, Sir."

And Teal'c bowed his head to show Jack that he acknowledged the order. While Teal'c went to the right of the Stargate and Jack went to the left.

" Jack wait! What am I suppose to do?" Jack stopped and without turning around he answered,

" Sit there and make sure the Stargate doesn't move." The girl sighed and plopped right there on the first stone step that lead to the Stargate.

Fifteen minutes later Jack and Teal'c were done with the perimeter check and were back at the Stargate discussing things with Daniel. Kirsten sighed and moved her sight on Sam to see that she was at the forest's edge checking the soil difference. A loud yell made Kirsten jump.

" SIR JAFFA!" Sam left her equipment and ran as fast as she could to hide with the others behind the broken pillars.

A few shots were fired at her, but they all missed luckily. Before Sam reached to where Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Kirsten were hiding the boys fired back a few rounds.

" Jack what do I do?" Kirsten asked very worried. A huge line of Jaffa suddenly appeared and Kirsten counted about fifteen.

" Sit there and don't get hit!" The Colonel fired a round and changed the clip on the

90.

" Sir there are too many!" Carter reported while the Jaffa moved in ever closer.

" I know!" Jack exclaimed back. His mind raced. What should he do?

" Jack O'Neill, I suggest trying to dial back to Earth." Without thinking it through Colonel O'Neill agreed.

" Right, Daniel get on that!" Daniel popped up slightly and moved as quickly as he could while the others, except Kirsten, fired back. Kirsten watched with her heartbeat racing, pounding like a bass line in her ear.

**Do something!**

_I can't!_

**Yes you can! The power is there! You just need to tell the staff what it needs to do.**

_Like what?_

" Daniel!" Jack screamed trying to warm the archaeologist. One Jaffa noticed that Daniel was trying to get them home and aimed for him.

" No!" The changeling screamed and saw it when was too late, the Jaffa had already fired.

_DANIEL!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OOHHH NUUU! What will happen to Daniel? Will he get hurt? Or will the staff act first and save him? Only DragonQueen knows!

**Public Service Announcement: Reviews will help save Daniel!**


	25. Symbolless Things Aren't Good

Yoyo! I've been working very hard lately trying to get some more work up at deviantart . com plus do some writing so I hope you guys are happy! Trust me this planet has more than it seems! Ohhhh I'm so evillll!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!** I know for some of you awesome readers/writers out there four reviews aren't very much but hey… for me any support from my readers is enough for me! I don't want a billion reviews I just want to share my story and get better at writing!

**I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS! **XD

DQ

_**AND AND AND AND AND!**_

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on deviantart. com.

REMINDER!

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

Arg… you guys hafta know by now I don't own Stargate… but if I did…(giggles)

"So we laugh, and we smile, and we play our games of sweet denial, but don't tell me we're forgiven" – Unknown

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Do something!**

_I can't!_

**Yes you can! The power is there! You just need to tell the staff what it needs to do.**

_Like what?_

" Daniel!" Jack screamed trying to warm the archaeologist. One Jaffa noticed that Daniel was trying to get them home and aimed for him.

" No!" The changeling screamed and saw it when was too late, the Jaffa had already fired.

_DANIEL!_

A sudden flash of purple emitted from her staff. Kirsten slowly opened her eyes to see that she moved right behind Daniel in a blink of an eye to block the shot and crossed her arms. The staff, reacting to her feelings, emitted a small purple shield that negated the staff fire.

" Kirsten?" Daniel asked worried.

" Daniel?" She couldn't believe it either. Her staff actually listened to her.

" RETREAT!" Jack fatefully ordered.

Daniel abandoned dialing the last four symbols and ran towards the other line of trees thirty yards behind the Stargate. As she was turning, Sam thought she heard a Jaffa yell something, but the Major was too busy running for her life to listen correctly.

Right as they hit the edge of the forest they had to split up from the different variations between tree distances. Kirsten and Teal'c were running together more on the left and on the right Jack, Sam and Daniel were keeping up.

Jack scanned his surroundings lightly and thanked the Lord that the trees were so close together in some areas. The closeness of the trees made it harder, theoretically, for the Jaffa to hit them with a staff blast. _Theoretically_. A staff blast whizzed by Sam's ear and made a huge dent in a poor, unsuspecting tree.

" Kirsten," He took a short break for a breath," can you do that shield thing again?" Jack asked while jumping over a fallen tree. The girl stopped her previous train of thought of,' Don't get hit don't get it! Just keep running!' to ponder Jack's question.

" I-I," a pause for a breath," think so!" The girl tightened her gasp on the staff and it glowed a purple hue before conjuring a shield that was about thirty yards wide. " You guys need to get closer! This is the biggest I can make the shield!" Sam and Daniel followed the Colonel as he made his way closer to Kirsten so him and the rest of his team would be under the protection of Kirsten's shield.

" Will this… work as well as… before?" Daniel asked out of breath.

" I don't know… I—"

_WHAM! _

The force from the staff blast sent Kirsten flying forward. The staff reacted to the sudden push and transformed her right in mid air so she'd land on her feet in the cat/human mode to continue running.

" What the hell… was that?" Jack looked behind him to make sure no one was hit form the staff blast he heard. To see Kirsten in her half human half cat form surprised him. Wasn't she human just a minute ago?

" I don't…. know!" Kirsten was absolutely bewildered. Why wasn't her staff absorbing the entire staff blow? When she was protecting Daniel, did she get pushed back like what had just transpired?

" Let's just… focus on… escaping for… now!" Sam suggested. Teal'c peered around his right shoulder to see that they were losing the Jaffa whose loyalties were undetermined at this point.

" Just a bit further… Jack O'Neill!" Teal'c encouraged.

Daniel had to suppress his sigh of anger. Archaeologists usually didn't make fantastic athletes. Just ahead Jack could make out a river and an edge of a small cliff about thirty five yards high.

" Carter! Cliff!" The Colonel yelled at Carter.

" Yes sir!"

_BLAM BLAM BLAM! _

More staff shots sent Kirsten flying a good five yards forward when she jumped in the air.

" Jack!" She warned. She turned for a second and with her superior cat vision she tried to make out the symbols on the forehead of one of the men in the troop.

_What the—they don't have any symbols! But they're wearing gou'ald armor…_

While Kirsten was contemplating the symbol-less Jaffa, they finally reached the water of a fast flowing river.

" Come on everyone!" Jack stopped at the edge of the water to usher everyone in to the frigid water of the stream.

Sam first hit the water and carried her gun and backpack over her head. Then Daniel, who followed suit and carried his belongings over his head. Then Teal'c held his staff weapon and backpack over his head while Kirsten got in right after him and held her cape and staff up as high as she could without losing her balance. It was hard for her to keep concentration on the shield and not think about how her toes were going to fall off one by one from the frigidness of the river's water.

Before jumping into the water Jack turned to see that the Jaffa group that had been following them weren't visible anymore, but he was sure they weren't far behind. When he finally reached the other side Sam was half way up the wall.

" Hurry Carter!"

" I'm going Sir!" A few long, tenuous minutes later Samantha finally made it to the top and secured a line to the closest tree.

Without moving to the edge of the cliff she tossed the line over. While Teal'c was making it up the line Jack turned to check the progress of the Jaffa troop. He could now, unfortunately make out the lines of the troop. Teal'c was almost to the top when Jack encouraged Daniel up the rope. Just as Teal'c made it to the top of the small cliff Daniel was reaching for his hand and Kirsten was sent up the rope.

" Come on Kirsten! Faster!" Jack encouraged getting more afraid by the minute. The Jaffa group would be on their tale any second.

" I'm thinking, skipping PE wasn't such a good idea!" She only had about a yard to go when Jack scrambled up the rope hoping that the Jaffa patrol group wasn't too close to see them.

Right as Jack reached the top, after shoving Kirsten the last few inches and pulling up the rope, he peaked over the edge of the cliff to see a bare outline of the Jaffa.

"Everybody, get down." Jack carefully instructed.

Without any hesitation the group followed his order. Just as the Jaffa group reached the waters edge they searched the immediate area and didn't find a trace of the team. They all heard the 'leader' of the group shout something in gou'ald and then turn around and left with all of his men.

With a heavy sigh, Jack drifted over to where the group was sitting. Now he could see that the cliff really wasn't a cliff. The land formation was there was a hill after a few yards of sand on their side of the river. The hill curved around towards the water and dropped off as a cliff.

Huge, dense trees littered the area so it was harder to tell what the cliff really was until you had reached the top. The team was currently sitting at the top of the 'cliff' where there was a flat, patchy area of very soft grass and a few wild flowers. Behind them was the beginning of the forest.

" Well," Kirsten asked still very tired and worn out," now what?" A few moments of silence followed.

" Carter, what are our options?" Jack asked a bit tired as well.

" First of all," the Major started unclipping her

90 and laid it on her right side," we're defiantly not going anywhere until that gang of Jaffa leave. I suggest that we camp out until we see them leave, Sir. Actually from here, we have a pretty good view of the Stargate."

" I hate to interrupt, but wasn't it brighter here oh I don't know… five minutes ago!" Kirsten pointed out.

" My sister is indeed correct. It seems as though the sun is setting." They all turned their heads to face the horizon.

" Wait a minute…" Jack trailed off. He unflipped the cover of his watch to check the time." It's only three! How can it get dark so soon? Any ideas, Carter?" Sam shook her head.

" I can't tell much without a diagnostic of the planet with a computer or from a local, Sir." Jack sighed heavily. This just wasn't his mission. Just then a blue flash caught the Colonel's attention. He opened a pouch on his vest and pulled out a monocular.

**A/N:** Well… a binocular is for two eyes so with my vast knowledge of science/history and how they name things I used monocular and what do you know… it's a real word! Yay for me!

Science: phospholipid bilayer- cell's membrane that is a phospholipid has two layers.

History: monotheism- a religion where there is belief in only one god.

And there's your lesson for the day!

" Someone has already dialed in this gate. And by the looks of it, it wasn't the Jaffa." It was only a few seconds later a very familiar voice spoke over their walkie-talkies.

_" This is General Hammond. SG-1 please come in"_ Jack was the one to answer,

" Here General."

_" What's going on? You were suppose to check in an hour ago."_

" Yea that's the problem General. We were going a survey of the land and it looks like a group of Jaffa got here before we did. They chased us for a while and we are currently in hiding playing the guessing game to see what to do next."

_" Understood Colonel. Stay in hiding until the gate area is completely clear or wait for the Jaffa to leave before dialing back home. Hammond out."_

" Yes Sir." Jack looked over and the gate shut down.

" Well, kids, it looks like we get to camp out." Jack next ordered Sam and Teal'c go into the woods and get some kindling to start a fire. It was getting darker and darker by the minute and Jack wanted to keep his vision as well as his warmth. Jack mentally kicked himself for not bringing the night vision goggles.

" I feel like we should be holding hands around the fire while singing 'Kum By Ya My Lord' or something." Kirsten took a bored sigh and laid down on her back looking into the night sky.

" This isn't some camping trip Kirsten." Daniel used a firm tone.

" Oh I know this whole 'mission'," she used her index and middle finger on both hands to show the seriousness of the word mission," can't we at least you know… have some fun or something?"

" Missions aren't fun. This is our lives we're talking about." Jack scolded her from his laying position at the edge of the cliff. He was still diligently scanning the area when Sam and Teal'c arrived with firewood.

" Back, Sir. Should I start the fire?"

" Yes, Carter." She laid the branches and parts of fallen trees in a tee-pee fashion.

She then opened one of many pockets that were located on the front of her vest and located a pack of matches. Soon, Sam had started the medium sized fire and sat down to take a break. Only then did the Major notice that it was really dark outside.

" Interesting…" Sam murmured.

" What Sam?" Daniel asked curious.

" Well, from what I could tell with this planet's address that it would be further away from the sun. The time of the sun setting didn't match that of a planet. It's scientifically not possible. Even with the moons surrounding this planet there is no way that the sun would set that soon on a planet of this size and its relative closeness to its sun." Sam stopped to ponder just how in the hell this could happen.

As Sam was intensely thinking Kirsten could have sworn that she could hear Sam's brain thinking. Not happy with that kind of distraction Kirsten stood, stretched, and then started to leave.

" Where are you going, Sister?" Teal'c asked worried.

" Kirsten…" Jack sighed. Couldn't she at least understand that if she did go out into the forest now she could either one, get lost, or two, get captured.

" Bathroom okay!" She replied without turning around.

" Fine whatever. Just don't get yourself caught or lost okay?" Jack didn't get a response back.

Kirsten wondered in the forest for about seven minutes before deciding on a spot to empty her bladder at the bottom of the hill. Kirsten was amazed at how high the hill was compared to the height of the cliff on the other side.

She then stripped out of her suite and checked once more before going to the bathroom. Once done she squirmed back into her suite and wrapped her cloak around her body tighter trying to bring back some warmth. Just as she started up the steep hill, Kirsten overheard some voices.

" Those Jaffa!" She whispered as the girl hunkered down behind a bush.

Even with Bastet's power she couldn't see the Jaffa it was just so dark. It took her second to then realize that they were carrying some kind of lantern and were defiantly searching for them. Kirsten's heartbeat suddenly sky rocketed, her mind raced. What should she do? Kirsten knew she couldn't make it up the hill fast enough before they noticed her. And she really didn't feel like killing anyone.

_Oh what to do…_

**Kirsten, what's wrong?**

_Oh nothing… just the group of Jaffa that tried to kill us from before. You know the usual._

**You need to stop them!**

_Well duh! I just don't want to hurt anyone._

**The shield! Just push them back until Jack and the others can come.**

_You sure?_

**Yes, my child.**

_All right then._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Sam, Teal'c and Daniel were still sitting at the fire, staring into its fiery depths bored as heck. Jack, however, was lying on his stomach carefully eyeing the Stargate, watching all outcomers and incomers. He saw the Stargate activate to some unknown planet and watched a pretty big group of Jaffa leave the planet. He sighed,

" Good. I think that was the last of—" five shots of gou'ald staff weapons echoed into the night. " Or not…" Jack quickly grabbed his 90 and followed Teal'c, Daniel and Sam down the hill to see what kind of trouble Kirsten had gotten herself into.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Kirsten stood and pointed her staff where the noise and light was originating. She sallowed hard before tightening her grip in the golden staff. One deep breath and then the shield manifested from the end of the staff and raced past the trees and started to push the Jaffa. They noticed right away and desperately shot back five times.

Well, what Kirsten didn't know was that she was standing right in front of a tree. The five staff shots slammed her five times against the hard tree. Luckily, Jack and the other successfully heard the firing and raced down the hill with weapons ready to fire. Kirsten could feel the darkness of unconsciousness nipping at the corners of her vision. Just as her eyes closed Sam noticed her slumped form and checked her.

" She's still alive!"

" Great!" Jack screamed at while firing off a few rounds." Let's worry about them first!"

Daniel bent down next to Sam and encouraged her to fire back. Daniel grabbed her hand and felt for a pulse. Other than the fact that she was cold, nothing else was wrong with her. She soon though awoke scared to the sound of gunfire.

" Daniel!" She shot up only to receive a heavy dose of dizziness. Her hand slowly found its way to her forehead and then to the back of her heard. " Ow…" she whispered.

" It's okay… Sam, Jack and Teal'c are taking care of the Jaffa. What happened?"

Kirsten grunted in pain from the massive headache she had," I was going to the bathroom… I heard voices… saw the lamps… I knew there wasn't anytime for me to run back… I tried to push them back… I didn't want to kill them!" The very second Daniel was going to reply, the firing had stopped.

" Jack?" Daniel called out into the darkness.

" Yea… we're fine. But our little Jaffa buddies aren't. Carter, can I get a light over here?"

" Yes, Sir." Some shuffling was heard and the all too familiar sound of a light clicking on rang in the frigid air.

" Holy…crap!" Jack exclaimed.

" Holy crap indeed sir!" Sam, for once, agreed with the Colonel.

" I have never seen this before…" Teal'c rested the bottom of his staff weapon on the ground. Daniel and Kirsten looked at each other before wondering to where they were looking at one of the dead Jaffa.

" They don't have symbols!" Daniel stated aloud.

" So what does that mean?" Kirsten asked still feeling the affects of slamming into that tree.

" Carter?" Jack asked not really knowing what he was looking at.

" Well… they could be rebel Jaffa without a master and rebelled and stole some gear, Sir. Other than that, I have no idea." Suddenly, Kirsten wobbled and fell to her knees.

" Kirsten!" Daniel bent down to her level.

" My head… it hurts…" The archaeologist helped her stand.

" Well, it's now or never. Let's go back team." Jack emptied his clip and inserted a new one just incase that wasn't the last troop.

Jack and Sam lead the way while Daniel helped Kirsten along and Teal'c brought up the back. In only a few minutes they reached the gushing water. Jack hastily crossed first and waved Carter in next. When she had reached the other side, Daniel was already helping the injured girl acrosst to the other side.

" Oh my toes…" She whined.

There was no time for a whitty remark, so Daniel kept his mouth shut. Slowly, but surely, they made their way to the other side with Teal'c right behind them just incase if either one of them slipped. The long walk back seemed even longer form the lagging girl and the darkness hindering their eyesight. Kirsten shivered and wrapped her cloak around her body tighter.

They trudged on for what it seemed like forever until the Stargate came into view. They stopped just at the edge of the forest to check the surrounds the best they could. Jack gave a simple hand signal to Sam and she nodded. The Major swiftly ran to the Stargate and checked for any possible hostiles. Her eyes groomed the surroundings and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She turned and gave another hand signal to Jack and he led the other three back to the gate.

Daniel left Kirsten in the care of her brother and began the dialing sequence. The loud noises the Stargate was making soon made Jack very agitated. Could the gate be any louder? Daniel finally dialed in the last symbol and activated his signal just as the blue, watery wormhole engaged. Jack did one last sweep of the land with his eyes and shoved everyone very hastily through the gate.

For some odd reason, Jack felt like they were being watched. And, of course, he was right. A pair of blood red eyes carefully watched them move through the gate. They gleamed for a second and then disappeared into the frosty night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

OOOOHHHHH So Daniel did survive. Of course why would I kill off my Danny-Poo! What does this planet have those Jaffa were so interested in? Any why where they unmarked? Man this is a long chapter….

**MORE REVIEWS will keep Daniel alive!**

Stay tuned to see what happens next!111

DQ


	26. Hanging Out With the Family

W00t! I'm ever so closer to the end of the story! Just about fifteen chapters to go… oh you know not THAT much…

Thanks for the support so far!

DQ

_**AND AND AND AND AND!**_

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on deviantart. com.

**REMINDER!**

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

I still don't own Stargate! (cries) I so wish I did!

" Cloud… give in… don't let the goodness pee in your veins!" Sephiroth

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

" Welcome back, SG-1." General Hammond happily greeted. He was very worried that it had been a long time since he had last heard from them.

" Oh yes General, glad to be back. I am also glad that my face didn't freaking freeze off!" He let go of his trusty P-90 and rubbed his face thoroughly trying to warm the cold skin up from the friction.

" What?" Hammond thought.

When they sent the MALP through the gate right before the team had left it was broad day light. Just what had happened? Hammond left the dialing room and when the metal door to the right of the Stargate _whooshed_ open, he caught the tail end of Dr. Fraiser leading Kirsten towards the infirmary.

" What happened?" The General asked just as he stopped at the first step of the metal ramp.

" Oh even if you were there, I don't think you'll believe me, General." Jack joked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

" The sun set?" General Hammond couldn't believe it, just like Jack had said.

" With the calculations I did using the planets position, rotation and relative distance from the nearest sun, the planet shouldn't have set for another five to six hours, Sir."

" The Jaffa that were without a symbol are odd as well." Teal'c stated just as calm as ever.

" Did they have gou'alds?" Hammond asked.

" Yes, Sir, I felt them." Sam ran a hand through her blonde hair.

**A/N:** Yes I know I didn't really say that has happened yet… and I forgot to mention it when Kirsten got back after Thor had erased her memories… sorry!

" Well," George started," what does this mean?"

" It means, Sir, that we go back to that planet and try and figure out what those Jaffa were doing there."

" We didn't see any traces of other human life on the planet, but we didn't really explore much of the land. We really need to check down from the river that we crossed. Water usually means civilization." The sound of footsteps stopped from Jack asking Daniel a question.

" Hey, y'all!" Kirsten emerged at the top of the steps with a white bandage around her head. She had also changed out of the new suit she got and into a pair of green pants and a black long sleeved shirt.

" Like the new hair do, Kirsten." Jack poked some fun at Kirsten. The white bandages made her wild, curly brown hair stick out in odd places.

" Yea, well, its not my fault that tree was behind me. How am I suppose to know where every tree is on that planet!" She took a seat next to Teal'c.

" What did Dr. Fraiser say?" Sam asked.

" Well, I just got a minor concussion. I think the Vicadin will take care of the nasty headache. She said I'll be ready to go on the next mission." Daniel looked at the others with an odd look.

" What mission?" He asked.

" Well aren't we going back? We have to! Those Jaffa were up to something I know it!"

Jack scoffed. " And how to you know?" Kirsten rolled her eyes.

" Call it… a cat's instinct!" Kirsten couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her own corny joke. Teal'c suspected that Jack was 'rubbing off on her'.

" You're going back to that planet tomorrow at nine hundred hours. Dismissed." ( 7:00 AM I think). Kirsten sighed.

This was going to be more tiresome than she thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

As she watched all the others leave to do their work, Kirsten heard the most peculiar sound. Her hand immediately went to her abdomen and her stomach growled in hunger again.

" Well I can't beat that logic! To the cafeteria!" She pushed back using the table and wheeled backwards. She stopped and then ran to the stairs suddenly feeling really hungry. She guess it was the Vicadin or something making her this hungry. She didn't really care. On the way down the stairs she pushed back Siler and almost didn't apologize.

" Sorry Siler! FOOD!" And she raced again. It was only half way there to the cafeteria that she noticed the room was kind of spinning. " Wow… I think I need to lower the dosage of this stuff or something…" She slowed down to a calm walk and tediously made it to the very empty cafeteria.

" Hey! Where is everybody?" And of course, she got no answer.

So, Kirsten just loaded her plate with scrumptious food and sat to eat by herself wondering just where was everybody. She could only deduce one thing,

" Curse you adults and your jobs!" Angry that she once again was alone she left her very messy spot and wondered down to Sam's workshop.

The weird noise she was hearing made her slightly wearier to stop by and see what she was doing, but already three feet from the door she decided just to look. Sam had on a metal mask with a glass square on the front to see and was melting together something.

" Sam!" She called out in a normal voice. " Sam!" Kirsten tried a bit louder, but still nothing." SAMANTHA CARTERRRR!" She immediately stopped the torch and slid the mask high on her face to see who was talking to her.

" Kirsten! Hey what's up?" Kirsten sat on a stool that was on the other side of the desk.

" Where is everyone today?" Kirsten noticed that the chair was spinny and took a few turns on it.

" Well, I've got to finish making this prototype, Jack's usually doing paperwork, Daniel's most likely translating those symbols he found on the ruins and Teal'c is Keel No Reeming." The teenage girl sighed in frustration and did a few more turns.

" This is boring! I'm almost tempted to go back to school… at least I had some homework to do." Sam arched an eyebrow.

" The homework I had in college took forever. I mean the equation to do one problem took an entire line on a page of paper!"

Kirsten snickered," Well then I won't go to college!" Sam laughed with her.

" I'd love to talk some more, but this prototype has a deadline. Maybe you should go see Daniel. Maybe he has something for you to do!"

" Alright, thanks Sam!" She hopped from the stool and left to the sound of heat melting metal. Kirsten thought right when she reached the hallway how she felt about the certain doctor of archaeology.

Hmm… I don't know… I mean I still like him… but… Shar'ai… 

Kirsten half paid attention to where she was going and half to what she was thinking. Sure what she was thinking was important, but getting to where Daniel is was just as important.

_**Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Hallway.**_

_Jeez, you'd think with all the money they're spending on this place they'd decorate it some more. Grey's fine in all, but really, everywhere?_

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat when she read what was on the blue plate to the right next to the painted blue door,

**Doctor Daniel Jackson **

**Archaeologist**

_Well, it's now or never!_

" Daniel?" She timidly asked while knocking the same way. " I'm coming in!" She felt dumb after saying that. But who knows? Maybe he was just in the middle of some breakthrough? The pounding of her heart crescendoed in her ear. The sound of the knob turning all the way and the squeaky hinges felt like they were going to bust her eardrums.

" Daniel?" She asked again. She soon found out why he didn't reply. He wasn't there. It was like someone just turned power off on her ears. Things got suddenly quieter and she could actually hear herself think.

_Probably on a coffee run… that stuffs gonna kill him someday…_

She slowly went around his room browsing with a look of amazement in her eyes. All of these things would seem so weird sitting on a mantel at home, but in his office, it fit him so well. She felt like every piece explained Daniel. The softness of ancient jewelry, and the bravery of the weapons. As she gazed around his room her fingers felt the softness, the age of every historical book or journal that her delicate fingers grazed over.

She was tempted beyond all reason to grab a diary, itching to know what his past was like, but she reminded herself that his past was sad and was most likely supposed to be kept locked up in the pages apoun pages that they were carefully written in.

" Trying to figure out my past, Kirsten?" His voice shocked her and she couldn't help but jump. Kirsten felt her sense of balance completely betray her, so she grabbed one of the shelves of the bookcase desperately.

" Oh you know me… little miss curious cat!" Daniel put his hand on her should and helped her stand straight. She looked over and saw a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. " You know that stuff is going to kill you one day, right?"

Daniel chuckled." Yes I know, Kirsten." He turned for a second to put his coffee cup down and walked to corner of his desk suddenly remembering a book that might help him translate the writings.

Kirsten, once again, found herself staring at the different artifacts with complete amazement, but one particular piece caught her attention. It was a very old turquoise necklace and was being held up but a stand. It took her a second to realize that she was way too short to reach, but she tried anyway, her female instincts were screaming at her to look at it closely. And everyone knows women love jewelry.

Her first reach made it halfway, so Kirsten jumped reaching with desperation to see it closer. A hand on her shoulder stopped her attempts at a mid reach. Daniel's hand came into view from the right and he easily grabbed the necklace and brought it down to her hands so she could look at it.

" Oh Daniel, this is beautiful!" The girl held it up to the light lost in its magnificence. " Where did it come from?" She brought the necklace down to eye level and marveled at every little piece of turquoise on the one stranded necklace.

" Well, " he walked around his desk and sat down in his very comfy chair," I had a little internship in South America. I went to Brazil and studied the Aztecs, Incas and Mayans for six months. Oh, which reminds me, I translated part of the text from the ruins."

He shuffled under some paper and came up with a photo of the ruins with some permanent marker written on it. Kirsten placed the necklace on the corner of the desk and moved closer until she could completely read the writing.

" Something about a… Guardian?" She didn't quite understand.

" Almost," he pointed to a particular section," it says something about different predatorial guardians. I tried to translate more on the particular pillar, but it was so damaged I could barely make out anything. But the other one says something very interesting." He shuffled through some other pictures with writing on them and came up with one with a lot of writing on it," this one says something about their ruler. And his name is Quetzalcoatl."

" Uh what? Quza…" Kirsten tried to pronounce it.

" Quetzalcoatl. He's the light God. This makes me very suspicious because back when the Conquistadors were conquering lands in the name of Spain, they came to South America right at the year of Quetzalcoatl. Well, because they were very light skinned the Aztecs thought they were Quetzalcoatl. Well long story short, the Conquistadors ended up obliterating Technoctilan and taking over. So what I'm thinking is that the same thing happened here on this planet. Don't you know what this means Kirsten?" Daniel looked up at her face.

Kirsten looked around the room as if looking for the answer in her mind," I do… but you say it first." Daniel rolled his eyes.

" That means this Aztecan society might end up having the same fate as our Aztecs!"

" Well now that we know that, what else is there to do before our mission tomorrow?" The archaeologist smiled.

" Translate some more!"

" Oh fun…" Kirsten trailed off sarcastically.

For the past our, Kirsten helped Daniel with translating the last few parts of the ancient pillars. He'd ask for some particular book and Kirsten would get it off the shelf and bring it to his desk. Daniel was almost finished when he asked her for one last book.

" Okay Kirsten, the next book I need it that blue one on the top shelf. Do you think you can reach it." She got a determined look on her face.

" Yay…top shelf..." This specific shelf that contained the book luckily didn't have any artifacts on it so she didn't have to worry about knocking anything very old and expensive looking relics.

With her left hand, he grasped the middle shelf to help pull herself up higher. Kirsten slowly worked her way to her tiptoes and was almost there, when suddenly, the shelf began to wobble.

" Uh oh!" Was the only thing she could get out of her mouth before three dozen books came tumbling down on her.

" Kirsten!" Daniel exclaimed. He raced from his chair to see that a pile of books covered the top part of her body. " Kirsten are you okay?" she moved the books to the side to see Kirsten moaning in pain.

" I have… the book!" in her right hand, indeed, was the book he was looking for. What he was more worried about was her head. That slam into the tree took a big toil on her head and he was certain he just caused more damaged on accident.

" Kirsten, are you okay?" He asked while taking the book out of her hand and helping her stand. On the way up Kirsten managed to trip on her own foot. Instinctively, Daniel held her closer to his body so she wouldn't fall over.

" Daniel, I—" Kirsten looked up and saw close she was to Daniel, and a blush crept onto her face.

Her eyes gazed into his and she just couldn't look away from the blue depths of his eyes. They both found themselves slowly getting closer. Daniel found his arm automatically going to her hips, and hers to his shoulders. His warm breath played along her lips, and right as her lips skimmed, a loud voice cracked through their ears,

" Daniel!" They both pushed the other away and Kirsten bent down to begin picking up the fallen book. " They you are Daniel! I was—whoa what happened here?" the girl slowly stood back up with an armful of books,

" Jack! I uh was trying to grab a book on the top shelf and managed to make every book fall down on me. Silly me!" Jack sighed. It never seemed to amaze him how graceful she could be in her cat mode but so clumsy as a human.

" Well if you're done making a mess here, I'd like you to help me."

" I well… uh… Daniel?" She asked.

" Yea that's okay, Jack. I'm almost done here anyway." Jack physically persuaded her to put down the books in her arms on Daniel's desk and with one fleeting look Kirsten was dragged out of Daniel's office.

Daniel sighed and started to place the books back on the shelf close to their original positions. When he finally put the last book on the shelf, he felt his gaze automatically going upward. He stared past the concrete and looked as though he was staring right at the azure sky.

" Shar'ai… is this right?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

As Jack was leading her down the hallway to another room, her mind recalled the moment that had happened only a few minutes ago. She was so close to Daniel and they were just about to—

" In here Kirsten." He opened a door and Kirsten almost had to do a double take. There wasn't one inch of desk visible, for many signed papers littered its surface.

" What are these for?" Jack went behind the desk and pulled out a book full of envelopes.

" Letters, and you my friend, are going to put each letter into an envelope."

Kirsten moaned," Isn't there some kind of child labor law against this kind of stuff?" Jack rolled his eyes before answering,

" I order you as your superior command. Now go, solider!"

" Ugh!" She plopped herself into the comfy black leather chair and began her work.

A few minutes later Jack left her to the job. Just as the job seemed way too monotonous, her mind ran off and she began to think about what had almost happened in Daniel's office again. Oh sure Kirsten knew about Shar'ai and how close they were. She also knew how she died, but that didn't change the fact that Kirsten feared her vengeance. Would she be happy for Daniel for him to finally find some peace, or would she be upset with Daniel and bring forth her wrath.

Kirsten found herself sighing again and reached for another letter and envelope. She truly didn't know how this situation would turn out, and it scared her a little. She usually knew what was going to happen on the missions that she remembered from the show and just kept quiet to herself to make sure that she one, didn't let anything slip and two, made sure everything happen that was suppose to happen, happen.

Kirsten sighed once again in compete frustration and looked at the clock.

" Holy…buckets…" It was already six o'clock. She stopped the tedious job and found out very quickly that her body was aching for some rest. Kirsten looked around and saw that there were only a few letters and envelopes left. She smiled in silent glee and finished the rest. The girl stood and stretched and was sure her bum didn't have any feeling left in it.

Her mind wondered once more. Her mind drifted, this time, to her brother and she wondered what he had been doing all day. Sam's voice rang in her head and Kirsten remembered that Sam had told her Teal'c usually likes to Keel No Reem between mission times. Her mind locked, she had no idea where Teal'c was.

Kirsten's mind unlocked and it raced thinking what she could do to find Teal'c. An idea jumped at her. She looked at the desk and found a phone there that she never noticed. Not really knowing what button to press or who would pick up, Kirsten just picked up the phone and hope someone would just answer.

" Yes, Colonel O'Neill." Who was that?

" Chevron guy—I mean Walter?" A moment of silence.

" Who is this?"

" Kirsten! Look I just need to know where Teal'c is I uh—" her mind turned for an excuse" we need to uh, discuss tactics for when we go back on that last planet we were on. P34- something or whatever. Just tell me where he is." The sound of clicking keys echoed and she impatiently tapped her right foot on the carpeted floor.

" Teal'c is on the floor above you room 204. Is that all?" He sounded slightly on edge. Kirsten rolled her eyes.

" Yes Walter…" She hung up the phone with a light click and raced out of the room almost knocking into Jack who was going in to check on her.

" HEY!" He stopped where they almost ran into each other. She didn't even turn around until she got inside the elevator.

" Bye, Jack! The work is all done!" She waved and the doors closed. Kirsten hummed a short little ditty and the doors opened. A few people got onto the elevator just as she was trying her best to calmly walk off, but she was so excited to hang out with her 'brother'.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

OH! Kirsten and Daniel almost kissed! And Kirsten ponders Shar'ai's wrath in the next chapter.

What will happen on that weird Aztec planet?

Who had the glowing red eyes?

Can Kirsten calm down long enough to Kel No Reem?

All questions will be answered in the next chapter!

**MORE REVIEWS will get Kirsten and Daniel together faster!**


	27. Dreams Alive And Mayan Friends

Thank you guys so much for the past reviews! And the support from you guys is absolutely AMAZING! Here's the rest and we get to see what happens on this planet! And let me tell you, no one can guess what's going to happen!

I LOVE YOU ALL! (Hugs all around)

DQ

_**AND AND AND AND AND!**_

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on deviantart. com.

REMINDER! 

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

I still don't own Stargate! (cries) and if I did I'd think you guys would know… Daniel would be half-naked half of the time… and a shower scene… every episode! Heck, why don't we just make it the opening sequence with the theme song in the background! TV GOLD!

" My monkey has a first name, its G-O-H-A-N, my monkey has a last name its SSSsssOOooNNNnn! I love to love him every day and if you ask me why I'll ssssaaayyyy! 'cause Gohan grows up to-o beeee v-e-r-y-h-o-t."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

" Who is this?"

" Kirsten! Look I just need to know where Teal'c is I uh—" her mind turned for an excuse" we need to uh, discuss tactics for when we go back on that last planet we were on. P34- something or whatever. Just tell me where he is." The sound of clicking keys echoed and she impatiently tapped her right foot on the carpeted floor.

" Teal'c is on the floor above you room 204. Is that all?" He sounded slightly on edge. Kirsten rolled her eyes.

" Yes Walter…" She hung up the phone with a light click and raced out of the room almost knocking into Jack who was going in to check on her.

" HEY!" He stopped where they almost ran into each other. She didn't even turn around until she got inside the elevator.

" Bye, Jack! The work is all done!" She waved and the doors closed. Kirsten hummed a short little ditty and the doors opened. A few people got onto the elevator just as she was trying her best to calmly walk off, but she was so excited to hang out with her 'brother'.

She began to fast-walk down the hallway and very shortly found Teal'c's room. The smell of burning candles and incense filled her nose as she knocked on the door.

" Brother?" She whispered not sure of what he was specifically doing. She slowly opened the door more not hearing a response and soon felt the calm vibes, chi rushing over her skin. The room was dark and the only source of light, except the light that was coming from behind her, were the candles.

Teal'c didn't even open an eye," Yes, Sister Kirsten?" The girl blushed.

" Umm… I was uh," Kirsten snaked her way into the room just enough so she could gently close the door without blowing out the bear candles." I was just wondering, if I could… Kel No Reem with you?" A small smile crept on Teal'c's face. Again, without opening his eyes and potentially losing his extreme concentration replied,

" I would be honored. First, you must sit in this position. You simply cross your legs like mine are." Teal'c could hear, feel her tip toeing her way around candles not wanting to get caught on fire. " Then you must lay your hands on your knees and—" the sudden weight on his legs made him crack one eye open.

Instead of sitting like Teal'c, Kirsten had simply curled into is lap very cat like. She crossed her hands over his right knee and put the side of her face on it. Both of Teal'c's eyes opened then he smiled very warmly at the sight. Assured that his sister did not intend on leaving anytime soon Teal'c just closed his eyes and moved his hands out further and continued his much needed Kel No Reeming.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Kirsten had felt this feeling before. A nice warm feeling, like being in a cocoon where no one could harm you. She relished the idea that she was finally protected, but the happy feeling did not last long. A dark tendril suddenly attacked her mind and she had a flash back,

_" Yes, my pet, you once again are in my possession and there's nothing you can do."_

Kirsten's mind tried to reel away. Not this again, she already knew what was going to happen and it scared her in a disturbing manner.

You can't make me do anything! 

She knew what was coming.

_" Oh yes I can. While you were at my little training camp we had some fun experiments to see how you transformed. All I need to do is take a little peek into your mind."_

The teenage girl fought as hard as she could to get away from the memory, but it was like someone was forcing her to relive this moment again.

Stay away! DON'T TOUCH ME! 

Slender fingers tapped her forehead and the demon goddess was in her head. Searching memories, the ones of SG-1 and the fragmented memories of her real home. Oddly, Osirius skimmed past all those things and went straight into her fears. It was like Osirius had Kirsten's mind in her hands and she was molding what she wanted Kirsten to see.

It was darkness, and suddenly a scene slowly grew around her. It was like Kirsten was watching an artist paint things slowly around her, things came into focus and then shadowing from the lights. It looked like to her, that Kirsten was in a gou'ald mother ship. She could tell by the designs engraved in the walls in solid gold. A moan caught her attention and she saw Daniel trapped in the wall. It was just like the device Osirius trapped her in on her ship, but the feelings in her gut told her that she wasn't in Osirius's ship anymore.

The door slid open and Kirsten gasped. It was herself, but different. This new Kirsten looked about two years older and was wearing a smug look on her face. Daniel looked up and saw the other Kirsten, a frown of distrust set on his face.

**What did I do?**

Their mouths moved silently, and the complete silence was really setting on her. Without the usual sound of something or just static, her ears burned for a sound, anything to hear. Daniel must had said something to piss the other Kirsten off because he received a harsh blow to the cheek.

It took him a second, but he eventually looked up at her with a look of great surprise. Kirsten, from where she was standing, could read his lips as her name ran acrosst them. With the pure evil smirk, the other Kirsten grasped her left hand around his neck and began to squeeze. Her grip got tighter and tighter until Daniel gave up his struggle and limped in her hand.

The evil Kirsten laughed maniacally with silence and left Kirsten in the cell with the dead Daniel. His head rolled to the side, his dead, lifeless eyes stared right at her. His glasses fell to the floor with an immensely loud ting and Kirsten lost it.

**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

With the help of her hands, Kirsten pushed herself up off the bed and away from the terrible dream. Kirsten breathed with a labored breath as she scanned the room to make sure she wasn't in that hellhole of a cell. A tinge of pain rocketed from her neck to her brain. Kirsten gently reached up and found a few drops of blood and a little incision.

" Did this happen from before?" She shrugged it off and then realized that she was safe in her room. Her eyes lazily trailed over to the clock on the wall and it read 6:05.

She sighed tiredly," Well, I guess I'll get up then". So she very tiredly rolled out of bed and opened her door.

It took her a second to remember where the woman's locker room was. It only took her about ten minutes to take a really quick shower and head back to her quarters. It was then that she realized that the mission started soon and she would be late. Forgetting about breakfast, she rushed into her new suit and clipped on a khaki cloak and almost forgot to grab her staff.

Kirsten then raced down the hall and pushed past a group of people to the elevator, she pressed the right floor button and tapped her left foot impatiently as the elevator hummed, getting her to the right floor. The doors opened with a soft ring of a bell and she took off down the hall running.

" Chevron 7, encoded."

" Ahh! I'm late!" Kirsten ran harder and in a few seconds was at the doorway to the Gate Room panting for air.

" You know if you make a habit of this, we're going to have to buy you an alarm clock or something, right?" Jack teased checking his P-90 one more time.

" Yea… okay…whatever… I'm here…" Her breath was still labored as she made it up the ramp with the rest of the time.

" Chevron 8, encoded. Wormhole established." General Hammond stepped over to the mike and pressed the on button,

" SG-1, you have a go!" Jack saluted the General, half serious half playing around, and led the team through the standing puddle of water. As soon as they got through to the other side, the flood of smells attacked Kirsten's nose.

" So tell me again why we're here like, two hours earlier than before?" Jack ordered Sam and Teal'c to make a perimeter check and to grab the technology they left behind from the day before. Daniel went straight to the pillars again and Jack stayed next to the gate with her.

" Because, last time we were here, we got blacked out." A weird smell reached Kirsten's nose, and Bastet got worried.

**Kirsten! Quick, transform!**

_What? Buy why?_

**The Guardian of Bear is coming. I have met him briefly before, a ruthless killer; I'd recognize his scent anywhere. You have to protect them!**

_B-but I'm not strong enough! I don't want to hurt anybody!_

**Look, it's either the team or the Bear. Which one Kirsten, which one?**

_All right I'll do it._

**Be careful, but you can not kill him.**

_WHAT! You said either him or us. I thought you meant kill!_

**It's against the highest laws to kill a Guardian. You must win the fight.**

" Kirsten?" Jack asked worried, Daniel turned around from reading a pillar at the sound of his worried tone.

" Jack?" Daniel asked the Colonel in the same worried tone. In an instant, Kirsten jumped off the five steps to level ground from the Stargate and in mid air transformed into her half-human half-cat form.

" Kirsten what are you doing? Get back here, that's a direct order!" Jack hurried down each step individually as the teen-age girl raced past Daniel and got halfway between the Stargate's steps and the edge of the untamed forest.

" SIR! What's going on?" Sam and Teal'c noticed Kirsten's run to the middle of the clearing as they just got behind the Stargate, they raced over to see what was going on.

" I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" The rest of the team followed Jack until they were ten yards behind the transformed girl.

" I'll ask one more time," Jack started in an even tone," what are you doing?" A gust of wind caught her cape and they saw her shaking, quite possibly in complete fear.

" Kirsten?" Daniel asked softly.

" Stay behind me." Kirsten tried desperately to keep her own voice level, but she failed.

The fear she was feeling from the raw power the Bear Guardian was emitting shaked her nerves. Even from this far away, his power was radiating over her body like the Guardian was standing right next to her, breathing hot air on her body, teasing her of her inferior power. Sam, Teal'c and Jack immediately raised their guns, in anticipation of whatever she was going to fight.

" Once more, Kirsten, what is going on?" Jack asked a bit more harshly this time.

" This Guardian is coming and I must fight him, Bastet told me." Her grip on the golden staff tightened to the point where her black, fuzzy knuckles felt like splitting.

A low rumble rushed and vibrated the ground and their feet. No one dared to talk, they waited for the expected appearance of the Bear. As the rumbles began gaining sound and intensity Daniel just had to ask,

" Which one?" From far off, they saw a pack of black birds fly off. The rumbling crescendoed. Kirsten could have sworn that she saw the bear's fuzzy ears poking from the tiptops of the trees. Just before the huge Bear came into full view, Kirsten whispered,

" The Bear…" Kirsten's muscles were so tight, she didn't even jump when the huge ten foot tall bear crashed through the last of the trees and stared right at Kirsten.

The Bear had tribal markings of different colored triangles painted on his body. He also had a weird shaped necklace that strangely looked like naquada cut into ten different claw shaped points. The Bear's red, glowing eyes looked over the panicked group and stopped at Kirsten.

He stared at her for a few seconds more and took a big breath and roared right at Kirsten. She felt the air whiz past her sensitive ears and they shook almost to their breaking point. The wind picked up again and Kirsten's cape bellowed behind her, Bastet talked back,

**Howl back at him!**

Kirsten took a deep breath and with all her might let lose a feline roar that was a close match to the level of the previous roar's ferocity. After the echoing yell, her body started to shake again, the heat; power of the Bear was radiating even stronger.

" Kirsten?" Sam asked slowly. It seemed to set the bear off and he charged at her. Defensively, she raised the staff and caught his two huge claws above her head; a knee immediately crashed into the ground under the immense power. She heard the clicks of guns being readied to fire and Teal'c's staff weapon opened.

" Don't…FIRE!" Kirsten managed to whisper out as loud as she could.

Jack didn't listen for a second and still raised his P-90. The Bear roared once more about one fourth as strong as before and pressed harder against the golden staff. Kirsten grunted in response and her other knee dropped.

" Kirsten!" Daniel called out not really sure what to do.

The Bear roared once more and picked Kirsten up off the terra firma and held her in the air for a second before tossing her a good sixty yards away. Kirsten hit the ground harshly sending up a dust cloud and rolled a few times before coming to a complete stop.

Once again, the Bear roared right at them and took one huge step towards them. The sound of the menacing Bear caught their attention from Kirsten's prone form and their heads snapped back towards the threat. Together, they took a step backwards and raised their weapons trying to stick with Kirsten's order. The rabid animal took another step towards them and the team took five more back towards the gate.

Jack really didn't know what to do, and they sure as hell didn't cover this in boot camp or any military operation. He couldn't fire at the Bear for some reason and Kirsten was down and out for the count. It would be a miracle of they came out of this one alive. So Daniel did the one thing that came to mind.

" Hello… uh Bear. My name is Daniel Jackson and I—" Another vicious roar echoed in the morning air.

They all took another cold breath in and hesitantly moved back. The Bear bent down again and suddenly charged the team with all its power. It had only taken three steps and out from the corner of Teal'c eye he saw a black flash. The Bear had suddenly stopped its charge and looked down to find Kirsten pressing as hard as she could with her staff of the Bear's side.

Kirsten looked up just in time to see the Bear turn and she found herself in the same position as when the Bear first arrived. The Bear's huge paws encompassed her own, and the animal pushed. Instead of one knee falling to the ground, both immediately found the ground. Her limbs were shaking from loss of power and the Bear's immense force.

" Ah!" Kirsten managed to gasp out after the attacking bear pressed her all the way to the ground.

" Kirsten!" Jack called out and raised his gun while taking a step forward. The girl turned her head towards the group,

" Stop! No… shooting!" with her head still turned the Bear's open mouth slowly got closer to her head, red hot saliva dripping from it's enormous fangs. A sudden voice stopped the Bear's onslaught,

" Kuja! Kuja!" It sounded like a girl. The Bear suddenly stopped and walked towards the edge of the forest, and a girl tripped into the clearing. " Kuja!" she exclaimed once more, she was more surprised this time around. While the girl was speaking to the Bear Daniel raced over to Kirsten and helped her sit up.

" Are you okay?" He asked while trying to pry her staff from her hands.

" Oh yes… covered in Bear spit and exhausted… I better get paid good for this one!" At the sound of her voice, the other girl that called out the bear's name leaned past the bear to look at her half cat half human state. Kirsten looked up in time and saw the girl looking at her.

" Hey got a problem with the way a look? Judging from your Bear friend I'd say I'm not doing too bad!" The girl really didn't care for what Kirsten was yelling at her. The strange girl that seemed to be friends with the Bear bent down and grabbed her staff.

" Donji?" the girl whispered. The girl straightened and examined the staff even closer.

" Hey!" With wobbly feet Kirsten stood to face the girl only a few inches away from her face and she tried to intimidate her.

The girl suddenly looked right into Kirsten's eyes and the changeling saw just how brilliantly green her eyes are, it was almost like they were gems in the light, sparkling. A few seconds later, Kirsten couldn't stop looking into the odd girl's eyes and her mind was swept blank. Unseen to anyone eyes, even Kirsten, a small wisp of black flew from Kirsten's eyes and into the girl's. The girl's eyes suddenly intensified their glow, and then dimmed away back to normal.

" Kirsten?" Daniel placed a protective hand on her shoulder. The sudden contact jerked Kirsten out of whatever trance she was in and Kirsten immediately swiped her staff from the other girl.

" Kirsten is your name, correct?" the girl suddenly spoke. The shock made Kirsten answer back a few seconds late.

" Y-yes that's my name. What's yours?" The girl bowed politely and Kirsten could hear the clinking sound of metal hitting metal.

" My name is Kuda. And this big lug of a bear's name is Kuja." Daniel examined her necklace and clothes for a second to make sure his hypothesis was correct.

" Are you Mayan?" Kuda raised an eyebrow.

" Yes… how did you know?"

" Well, there was a civilization like yours on our planet."

" Hmm," the girl pondered," you must meet our leader!" she suddenly grabbed Kirsten's hand and immediately lead her away and into the forest. The sudden jolt made her drop her staff and she screamed at Kuda.

" HEY!" Soon Kirsten, Kuda and Kuja were out of their sites.

" Kirsten!" Sam called out and followed them into the forest. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were right behind her. But just before Daniel left, he picked up Kirsten's staff without thinking.

Even though the other members of SG-1 were only a few yards behind Kirsten, Kuda and Kuji they could barely make out their figures in the dense forest. The only thing that they could follow was the enormous footsteps of Kuja that were clearly marked in the soft earth. Jack knew that Kuda had stopped running when the thunderous noise of Kuji running had stopped. A few seconds later the rest of SG-1 broke through the forest and were amazed at what they saw.

There, right in front of them, was the exact equal to the Earth's Mayan civilization. It was just like Daniel had read in all of those books about ancient civilizations: the big temple in the middle of the city, many houses in the surrounding area and a highly intelligent waterway system and all of this was atop a big lake.

" Wow…" Daniel trailed off.

" Holy…buckets…" Jack trailed off as well.

" Welcome," Kuda let go of Kirsten's right hand and stood in front of the group," to our city!" she let them marvel in the city's greatness before grabbing onto Kirsten again. " Come!" she yelled at them" to see our master!" and she took off into the big city.

" Hey wait!" Jack called out, but she didn't listen. " Follow her!" Jack commanded and the team sped off not really knowing just what they were getting to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uh oh… just what have they gotten into? Wait for the next chapter! There's going to be a battle scene and more of the story will unravel in this next chapter coming… soon? I hope so…

Don't forget to review! Reviews make DragonQueen very happy!


	28. I See Battles in the Future

Thank you guys so much for the past reviews! And the support from you guys is absolutely AMAZING! Here's the rest (perhaps) and we get to see what happens on this planet! And let me tell you, no one can guess what's going to happen!

I LOVE YOU ALL! (Hugs all around)

DQ

_**AND AND AND AND AND!**_

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on deviantart. com.

REMINDER! 

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

I still don't own Stargate! (cries) and if I did I'd think you guys would know… Daniel would be half-naked half of the time… and a shower scene… every episode! Heck, why don't we just make it the opening sequence with the theme song in the background! TV GOLD!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The team raced after Kuda and Kuji trying their hardest to keep up amiss all the other locals. Jack didn't care that they were getting really weird looks, all he knew was that Kuda was slowly getting the upper hand in this little romp about town. They passed many people who stopped for a few seconds to peer at the new strangers and then they continued on with their lives like they were use to these kind of weird happenings.

All sorts of sounds and smells surrounded them, but Jack kept his mind focused at the task at hand. Sam had lost count of how many turns they had taken and she was sure that if they tried to weave their way back through to the town back to the stargate that they couldn't do it. Finally, Kuda had slowed down and stopped at the footsteps of the huge pyramid in the middle of the city. Teal'c had to slightly bend his head upwards to gaze at the top of the monstrous pyramid.

" And people call me egotistical." Jack joked just thinking that this building had to be at least four times taller and bigger than any other building in the area.

As the team made their way towards Kirsten and the two natives, Kirsten sat down very exhausted and out of breath. It only took Kuda and Kuji a few moments to catch their breath and they were off again racing up the stairs to their leader.

" Not again…" Daniel complained and soon found himself slowly lagging behind.

Once again Daniel found that archaeologists don't make the greatest of athletes. Ten minutes and many stairs later they finally reached the 'last resting place' before the leader's room was before them. Kirsten hated the fact that it only took Kuda and her beast guardian a few seconds to regain their strength. But Kirsten could have sworn while the others were taking more time to rest, that Kuda's and Kuji's purplish metal necklaces glowed for a few seconds and all signs of fatigue faded from their face like an ice cube on a hot summer day.

Kirsten's eyes searched the room while she sat to rest. The stone floor stung her bum from the sudden change of temperature. She nursed her bum as Kirsten tried to slow down her breathing. In her human form, her sense of smell wasn't that great. That's why she was surprised to notice the over whelming smell of incense burning. The team turned their heads at once right when the light seemed to darken. One of the temple keepers shut the woven cloth that was the door to show some kind of respect for the master of the palace.

Wax candles that were littered all over the place hung from the wall, pedestals and even floor, made the gold lined room stand out even more than before. They turned their heads quickly to see and hear someone gently push through another woven cloth opposite from the door that lead outside. A beautiful dark skinned and dark haired girl stood before them and bowed politely.

" The Master will see the Changeling now." Kirsten squinted in the slight darkness giving the girl a 'you're so craaaazy' look.

" I'm sorry could you please say that again… I thought I heard something CRAZY in my ear!" Sam hit Kirsten with a nice jab of elbow to shoulder.

" Kirsten!" She scolded very mother-like.

" Sam…" The girl whined back.

" Please hurry. The Master is very excited to meet you." The gorgeous girl urged. Kirsten scrunched her face up in defiance and followed the servant girl.

" I guess I'll go…. You guys can take a look around town. I hope this doesn't take long…" And she disappeared behind the cultural woven cloth.

" I don't like this." Jack stated straightforward.

" Come on! It's not like my Master is going to do anything to her. He's probably just interested in her because he's the one who awoke the twelve Guardian Beasts, and she kind of looks like one. Don't worry, he's a kind and loving Master! Come on, let's look around town! Move out, Kuji!" The bear growled a bit in response and headed out with his Master.

" There is one positive aspect to this, sir, at least we get to look around town and see the people. We can also get a good scout of the area." Sam pointed out.

" Also," Daniel added," I can get a chance to experience their culture a bit and study their language and their way of life." The colonel growled angrily.

" What, are you going to say something too?" Jack accused the silent Jaffa. He led Jack on with a bit of a smirk,

" I am slightly hungry."

" Fine! Let's move out team…"

Daniel was the last person to leave, and when he placed his hand on the 'door', he couldn't help but look back. Somehow, he felt like this Master of theirs was bad news. But if he did free all of the Guardians, he can't be that bad, can he?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Hello?" Kirsten whispered, afraid of what might answer back.

" Sit down, child." She was about to say a sassy retort, but in this situation, she thought not.

" Uh, okay." In the dark and hazy room, Kirsten found a big square pillow to sit on. She carefully walked over to it, making sure to miss the candles and sat cross-legged with the staff across her lap, wresting peacefully.

**I do not like him.** Bastet protested.

_Pfft, come on, he's the leader of this place. And if you haven't noticed all the extravagancy, well then you're blind. He's probably some spoiled old thing just over 100. Don't worry, I've got a complete handle on the situation._

There were woven blankets of many different designs that littered the solid rock floor. Silk blankets draped on poles that were placed on each corner of the throne so you could only see the shadow of their Master. The same incense that burned on the adjacent room was also being burnt in his throne room. The only source of light that shone in the room like little beacons, were once again, wax candles.

_" He must be some kind of Vampire or something."_ She thought most seriously.

" What's your name?" His voice sounded oddly very young like. Kirsten was sincerely expecting some old fart.

" K-Kirsten."

_" Why am I stuttering? Why am I so afraid of him? I REALLY don't like this." _

" Kirsten… an odd name indeed. What tribe do you originate from?"

" Taur-I."

**A/N:** I hope that's right… I'm too lazy to get on stupid dial up to check the correct spelling of that. Sorry guys!

" I have never heard of them. Curious name though." Kirsten paused.

" Wait… how do you know English… that maid girl knew English too? What's going on, I demand an explanation!"

" Well aren't you observant? Well, when you first met Kuda and Kuji, what happened?"

She paused before a definite answer," She stared at me and then this… weird glowy eye thing happened. Why?"

" That right there."

" What are you talking about? You're making no sense at all!" You could hear the frustration in her voice.

" Kuda did that to kind of… register your culture in to everyone's mind in the city, including my own. It is sort of a safety measure so we don't upset visitors that come from the Chappai."

" So…," Kirsten didn't know what else so say," what do you want to know?"

**Are you just going to tell him everything?** Bastet commented with a hint of sarcasm… just a hint…

_No, just a few things. I do need to know a few things about him as well._

**Very well, I'm just checking. I have noticed that your sense of judgement can be slightly skewed at times.**

_Once again, I've got this WAY under control._

" As you can see, I have awakened the 12 guardian beasts, but you have the same powers as them, but you are not from here. How did you get your powers?"

The one question Kirsten didn't want him to ask, but knew it was inevitable. What was she going to say? She got trapped in this weird room in a pyramid, touched a weird staff thing, got Bastet literally downloaded in her brain, then got captured by a fake god called Osirius, came back mostly trained with a tattoo of death on her back and has been trying to desperately control her powers ever since.

Oh yes, quite brilliant.

" I...ah…" Boy was this going to be hard.

" Yes, my child?" He asked so softly, it was like a brush of a warm wind on her face. How could she not answer to that?

" Well… I was on this archaeological dig… in a pyramid and I set off a booby trap of some kind. The wall sallowed me up. When I turned around I was in a lavish room with gold treasures, usual stuff, but the one thing that caught my eye was a golden staff. Suddenly, it was like something took me over and I just had to have it. I touched the staff and BAM! The Adventures of Cat Kirsten and the Golden Staff."

" There's something more, isn't there? Something else happened, what was it?" Kirsten scoffed at his forwardness.

Kirsten's mind just shut down for a moment, and she acted like herself, unfortunately," Well, I believe you can that that last statement and shove it up your—"

_Ahh crap…_

**You've messed it up this time, Kirsten.**

_Shut it…_

Instead of yelling, which is what Kirsten expected Jack and the rest of the group to do to her if she lived past the leader guy killing her, she got laughter. He was laughing at her previous remark! How dare he! The sound of someone standing made the words in her throat stop, she held her breath.

" You are quite the fire cracker. I wish some of the beasts and their tamers were like you…" Once more his voice was soft as a gentle wind and the tone was a bit lower than normal.

_Crap… here it comes!_

The silk curtains separated and what walked through, was nothing Kirsten could ever imagined. The most gorgeous guy she had every seen in her entire life appeared. Her mind went completely blank.

" I, uh… the…" By now, Kirsten could hear her own heart beating like war drums in her ears.

**Under control still?** Bastet mocked, but she received deafening silence as an answer.** Kirsten?**

No answer.

The leader slowly stepped down the stairs to his kingly chair and stood towering over the love struck girl. He wore a very king like cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside. He wore no shirt, but had some cotton like pants on with a red scarf tied to the side. From the knees down, his pants were tucked into the top of his knee high black leather boots.

" Is there something wrong, Kirsten?" A slight shiver went down the teenage girl's back from his mentioning her name.

" Oh... no… everything's perfect…" He held out a perfectly manicured and perfectly tanned hand to help her up.

**Don't do it!** The inner cat warned, this time Kirsten answered.

With the help of her trusty staff, the girl stood. The taller man looked a bit confused, but then turned to a wooden drawer to Kirsten's right.

" What are you doing?"

" You'll see!" He sounded somewhat excited, it was odd because, most of the time he had a calm voice that almost lulled Kirsten to sleep. The girl leaned slightly to the side to see what he was rummaging at, but it was no use.

" Here it is!" Kirsten jumped back in response to the outburst. A dark metallic looking necklace shinned in the candle lit room.

" Wow! What's that?"

" The necklace that all the guardians and their trainers wear. I want you to have one."

Kirsten gasped," oh thank you lord…" he placed the necklace neatly around her neck so it looked even.

" Lord Atekna." The girl bowed in thanks.

" Thank you, Lord Atekna." He smiled back, just as gentle as his voice.

" Let's go meet up with you're friends now."

" Alright!" She couldn't believe it; this necklace was completely made out of metal, so it looked very expensive.

When the two came through the door to Lord Atekna's room, the team had just arrived as well. Kirsten just about snorted at the sight. It seemed that the local people had a mini fiesta while the team strolled around town. Teal'c was wearing what had to be the biggest sombrero hat looking thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

By the looks of Jack and Sam's P-90's, they didn't like the black, dangerous looking weapons. So what's a better way to make it look better than to adorn the powerful guns with daises and other flowers? Kirsten thought that the local's had mistaken Daniel for a pack mule for his backpack was layered with many gifts.

" Oh my…" Kirsten trailed off.

" Oh yes very funny, Kirsten!" Jack retorted.

" All's I'm saying is that… those," she had to pause to stop laughing," make you look very pretty!"

Jack just rolled his eyes back at her." Well it was very fun… waltzing around town, but we have to head back and check in with the General." Lord Atekna's face drooped for a second, but then returned into a peculiar smile.

" Oh, but you can't just leave yet." The sound of his voice made Jack and the other's a tad bit nervous. Their grips on their weapons tighten as the Lord took two steps forward to wrap an arm over Kirsten's shoulder. And as usual, she was totally oblivious to the situation. She looked up and right into his bright green eyes that burned against his dark skin,

" The Battles are about to begin." His smile widened as an army of trumpets resounded in the air.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow…holy crap that took forever… cries: sorry guys! I really didn't mean for it to die! Seriously… oh man I feel bad. Anywho, next chapter:

What does Lord Atekna mean 'battles'? Does he want Kirsten to do battle for him? Are there unknown enemies?

Read more to find out!


	29. Out of Control

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! So here goes the next chapter! Now lets see what Lord Atekna has planned…MUAHAHAHA!111

_**AND AND AND AND AND!**_

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on deviantart. com.

REMINDER! 

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

I suppose if I DID own stargate, I'd be freaking rich! But I don't…. y'all still know that I'm just sayin' it so it's said… and you didn't actually hear it… but you read it…. It's all the freaking same…

**DQ**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" All's I'm saying is that… those," she had to pause to stop laughing," make you look very pretty!"

Jack just rolled his eyes back at her." Well it was very fun… waltzing around town, but we have to head back and check in with the General." Lord Atekna's face drooped for a second, but then returned into a peculiar smile.

" Oh, but you can't just leave yet." The sound of his voice made Jack and the other's a tad bit nervous.

Their grips on their weapons tighten as the Lord took two steps forward to wrap an arm over Kirsten's shoulder. And as usual, she was totally oblivious to the situation. She looked up and right into his bright green eyes that burned against his dark skin,

" The Battles are about to begin." His smile widened as an army of trumpets resounded in the air.

That answer was so odd, that it stopped Kirsten in mid-blink. She did a bit of a double take and looked up at the Lord.

" Uh wha? B-battles? What are you talking about, Lord Atekna?" He smiled warmly, a little ominous Jack commented to himself, and the Lord walked towards the door at the top of the numerous steps.

" You see, at this time, the time of the light God Quetzalcoatl, Battles of his twelve guardians are held. Oh do not worry, not much blood it spilt. If one Guardian sheds too much blood of their opponent, they automatically lose and severely get punished. Your… Kirsten will be safe I promise. Come, to the battle arena!" As the abnormal Lord led Kirsten with a helpful shove of his right arm draped around her shoulder, she took a fleeting look back.

The team had no other choice but to follow and hope that this Lord Atekna kept is word, but to Jack, it meant jack-diddily-squat. And he should know his name **is** Jack. The Colonel slowed his pace descending down the golden steps; the rest of the squad noticed and slowed their pace as well.

" What are you thinking, Jack O'Neill?" Teal'c tried to whisper, but it just sounded like his normal voice anyway.

" I'm thinking that I don't trust this guy." Jack tried to whisper, but at this point, he was way past whispering in this irritated state." Just because she can change into an animal doesn't mean he gets to use her."

" What other choice do we have, Jack? If we don't comply, who knows what they will do to us in accordance to their cultural laws?" Jack paused for a second and turned to face the archaeologist.

" Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that you're taking his side!" Jack's voice rose.

" Colonel, please. I agree with Daniel. I hate this as much as you do, but… on the bright side, she does need the practice. And she does seem to be his favorite so I doubt he'd let anything happen to her." Sam heard the Colonel growl frustratingly at her.

" Well I still don't know…" He continued his original pace for the Lord and Kirsten were almost to the bottom.

When the team finally did reach the bottom, they almost immediately lost the two ahead of them from the crowd of people flocking to the arena all at once. They sped up to a bit faster than the crowd because they didn't want to seem mean in anyway. They saw once they had reached the arena, that the two ahead of them went into a guarded door to the very left of the main entrance.

It took them a second more to break free of the crowd, but soon they were at the front of the door. One look at them and the guards stepped aside. Jack hastily gave them a nod of thanks and moved past them determined to keep Lord Atekna in his sites.

Soon they came to a lavish room that had a large undoored door and another hallway that led to other rooms. The room was constructed, just like the rest of the arena, out of square chunks of light tan rock. The Lord stopped at the door that connected right to the fighting area and blocked some of the light flowing in.

" Are ya now going to tell us SPEFICALLY what's going on?" The Lord smirked while for some strange reason, Kirsten still said nothing.

" Come take a look." Jack looked at the rest of the team and nodded. They took a few steps forward and understood why Kirsten was so silent. Inside the coliseum sized battle arena, three rows of four animals occupied the center of the battle area.

" Twelve Guardians sent by the God Quetzalcoatl and resurrected by me, Lord Atekna." A slight sliver a silence followed.

" Uh… I… uh mmm…" Kirsten couldn't make words come out of her mouth.

Maybe it was the butterflies in her stomach eating those words from the knowledge of knowing that she had to fight one of these huge animals. Yes, sure, they were some animals from Earth, but some quadrupled their size and looked even more dangerous then anything Kirsten and the team had ever seen. Take, for example, the tarantula Kirsten first saw.

On Earth, it was as big as the palm of you hand, but here, it was the same size of the huge Kodiac bear, which here, is twice the size of a full grown male, the girl had fought earlier. Each animal followed that size rule, so most of them were of the same size.

Lord Atekna's soothing voice literally shocked Kirsten out of her trance," I must leave you now to start the ceremony, but I have promised my people that you will battle first whoever that is." And without saying anything else, he left the five to their own thoughts.

" Kirsten, are you, are you really going to fight one of the twelve Guardians?" Sam took one more step forward to be even with the teenage girl and gazed at the monstrous Guardians.

When she didn't answer, Sam turned her gaze from the Guardians to Kirsten's face and she was amazed. She had on the most determined face Sam had ever seen on anyone. Kirsten wanted so badly ever since her memory returned to show the team, and even more so to Jack, that she was capable to be on this team. She was strong, and she was going to fight with or without anyone's help.

Including Bastet.

" Yes." Was all Sam needed to hear. Kirsten looked up in time to see Lord Atekna stand right in front of the twelve Guardians and their trainers.

" Welcome all!" The huge crowd that spanned the entire coliseum silenced in a few seconds." To the Festival of Quetzalcoatl!" Applause erupted around the Lord." Yes, yes I know. And I have a surprise for you all! One of the travelers that came through the Chappai is going to fight!" more cheering." I'd like you all to meet Kirsten and her trainer Jack O'Neill!"

" What?" Jack asked.

" No time! Let's go!" Kirsten went back and grabbed his arm. Sam acted just time to get his P-90 and his backpack which he really didn't need.

The two squinted their eyes at the same time reacting to the sudden brilliant light. Whispers and question filled the air as two humans walked forward.

" Kirsten!"

" What, Jack?"

" Transform!"

" Oh right…" Kirsten, not even missing a step, melted into her cat/human form. The staff reacted and changed instantly from her hand in staff mode to bracelet mode. Pleasant cries of surprise filled the girl's now sensitive ears. She smiled; this was going to fun.

" And keeping with tradition, the newest Guardian will have the first fight. And since she is new, I will go over the few rules. One, no Guardian can kill another Guardian. Two, only small amounts of blood can be shed, when too much blood can be seen, the other Guardian will immediately lose. Third, to win, you must knock your opponent unconscious. And here in my hand, I hold the bag that contains all the names of every Guardian, including Kirsten."

The two SG-1 members stopped at the side of Lord Atekna to see who Kirsten would be battling first. What they didn't see was when the Lord placed his hand into the brown bag, it glowed for a few seconds. He read the name and smirked, for some reason happy with that Guardian,

" Kuda and Kuja!" Kirsten smirked a congruent smile.

_The Bear… a perfect chance to settle the score._

**To battle him and win, you are going to have to transform all the way.**

_I WON'T!_

**But—**

_No. I will on my own transforming powers. I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. My battle, my choices, my win._

**Fine. Have fun losing.**

" Now, I would like to ask each Guardians trainer to move to their box in the stands to shout commands to their Guardian." The rest of the animals moved dejectedly to a huge wooden door where they will stay until need for battle with their trainers.

Jack easily scaled the rock wall to get to the small box that hung over the arena. When he got into the position he was contented with, he finally got to see the entire size of the arena. It had to have been, from looks, about twice as big as a football field. Kirsten and the Bear stood and faced each other right in the middle of the arena.

Lord Atekna had retreated to a safe area at the head of the battle arena. He gave both players a mischievous smile and raised his right hand.

" BEGIN!"

Kirsten, of course, was the first to charge at the huge bear known as Kuja. The Bear smirked and simply slapped her out of the way. She skidded for a good ten yards before pushing on her right hand and flipped once to land on her feet in perfect balance.

" Where did Kirsten learn how to do that?" Sam asked amazed. Kirsten, in human form, had about the same coordination as a two-month-old kitten.

But Daniel didn't answer. He stayed silent at Sam's side still fuming about the first hit. To keep himself from making any noises, he grasped his pants with each hand as hard as he could, turning all of his knuckles white with stress. When Kirsten did another back flip to get out of the way of another attack, something gleamed from around her neck.

" Wait, what's that around Kirsten's neck? Did you notice that before?" Daniel asked aloud.

Sam shook her head." No I haven't see it before." She paused." But look! Kuja is wearing the same thing! I think Lord Atekna gave it to her."

Daniel was tempted to growl. He didn't like this Lord Atekna. He didn't like him at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kirsten's mind was so focused on the battle that she didn't even hear Jack screaming at her. She looked up for a second and moved closer so she could hear him better.

" We need to come up with a plan!"

Kirsten scoffed." A plan? Okay here's a plan: you shut up while I keep fighting!" Kuja started to move dangerously close. The girl growled at him and lunged for an attack. But instead of swatting her away like he's done before, the bear picked her up and held her over his head. The crowd went wild from the showmanship.

Kirsten writhed back and forth like a worm until Kuja lunged forward and threw the cat girl as hard as he could to the opposite wall. When she made contact with the wall, it cracked and gave way to her body. Kirsten was held up from the new indent of the wall, but then fell down and groaned.

That didn't feel good at all.

" Kirsten!" Jack screamed from his box." We need a plan!" But she didn't hear any of it. Jack finally decided that maybe if he watched her, he could figure out something that he could make Kirsten do using a bit of… subliminal messaging.

Her groans could be heard all the way over where Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were standing. At this point, Daniel was way beyond tempted to run out there and save her. But he was then quite sure that it broke some cultural law. To counteract those feelings, Daniel once again found himself grasping the side of his pants harder and harder.

Kirsten looked up in time to see the bear coming closer with what seemed like a mocking grin. Kuda flinched when Kirsten stood and she used that one-second to slide between Kuda's short legs. Now running on four legs, she sprinted to where Jack was and he had already come up with a plan. Kirsten wasn't going to like this particular plan; it was the only one he could come up with in such a short time.

" What now… military genius?" Her breath was ragged and bruises and cuts littered her body everywhere. He could even tell from there that a few serious bruises were forming from the Bear's massive claws making contact.

Jack took a big breath before unleashing his plan apoun the unsuspecting girl," If you don't transform this instant into the cat mode, I'm going to permanently kick you off the SG-1 team and give you a desk job." Kirsten's breathing paused for three seconds while she watched the bear slowly inch closer.

" WHAT!" She didn't dare turn around and take her eyes off of the opponent.

" Do it or I'll kick you off the team. Right here and right now in front of all these people. In front of Sam, Teal'c and even Daniel."

" No…" Kirsten barely whispered out. She fell to one knee and on hand. Her eyes darted back and forth on random objects on the ground, mind scanning. She had to do it; now.

" Do it!" Jack screamed, it seemed like he was right next to her, yelling in her sensitive ears.

_I can't!_

" Do it!"

_I… I said I can't!_

" NOW!" Just as the bear had reached her, she looked up at it and locked eyes.

The bear could see her eyes slowly changing from the dark blue eyes of her human/cat form to the piercing yellow eyes that reminded him of the moon. Kirsten's power suddenly surged around her and sent a dome of dust out from her body. The dust miraculously slowed before the bear and started to swirl around her. The crowd, not really knowing what was going on, began to cheer at the special effects. As the swirl of dust that towered taller than the arena's highest seats, slight charges of purple electricity fended the bear off.

Through the noises the dust devil was making, Jack could slightly hear Kirsten's breathing quickening. She sucked one last breath in and screamed at the top of her lungs. As the screaming continued, it was transitioning from that of a human, to a cat's. When it was a full cat howl, she stopped and it rang throughout of entire stadium. When the howl was silenced, the dust devil eventually subsided to reveal a panther, but twice as big as a normal one on Earth.

The entire SG-1 team, who have seen her transform, were all amazed. She had done this transformation with only a bit of help and was bigger than they had ever seen her. When the dust cleared all the way, Kirsten was still facing the same way.

At this point, the only advantage the bear had was the fact that Kirsten was already tired and he was close to being slightly winded. Kirsten slowly smiled a toothy grin and turned her head to lock eyes once again with the Bear Guardian. She slightly turned her head to one side to give it that creepy psycho effect. In a split second she took off towards the Bear and firmly gasped his windpipe in her jaws. The bear frantically growled and used his giant claws to saw Kirsten off his weak spot.

The cat landed only a few yards away and licked the bear's blood from her kitty lips. The taste of his blood drove her mad.

"_Blood…_"

" What the—" Jack cut himself off.

Kirsten has never tried to talk in this cat state. This was going horribly wrong horribly fast. For the next ten minutes the two circled each other and just to tease him, she'd suddenly bite his jugular for two seconds and then release, sending a power draining adrenaline rush through the bear's body.

"_Blood…_" The cat managed to rasp out again.

" Kirsten stop this and finish it!" Kirsten snorted through her nose and completely ignored him.

This situation was way out of Jack's hands now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Whelp this will be the last chapter I'll but out before I leave for Japan this next Wednesday. Sorry it took me so long but I wanted to right this chapter to my vision perfectly.

Advice is welcome

Thoughts are welcome

Flames will be used to toast… my toast…

DQ

**Psst more reviews will bring Kirsten and Daniel together faster!**


	30. The Final Bout

Thanks for the reviews and help! Here's the rest… and something to think about… that necklace…

DQ

_**AND AND AND AND AND!**_

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on dragonqueenx. deviantart. com.

**REMINDER!**

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

I suppose if I DID own stargate, I'd be freaking rich! But I don't…. y'all still know that I'm just sayin' it so it's said… and you didn't actually hear it… but you read it…. It's all the freaking same…

**DQ**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entire SG-1 team, who have seen her transform, were all amazed. She had done this transformation with only a bit of help and was bigger than they had ever seen her. When the dust cleared all the way, Kirsten was still facing the same way.

At this point, the only advantage the bear had was the fact that Kirsten was already tired and he was close to being slightly winded. Kirsten slowly smiled a toothy grin and turned her head to lock eyes once again with the Bear Guardian. She slightly turned her head to one side to give it that creepy psycho effect. In a split second she took off towards the Bear and firmly gasped his windpipe in her jaws. The bear frantically growled and used his giant claws to saw Kirsten off his weak spot.

The cat landed only a few yards away and licked the bear's blood from her kitty lips. The taste of his blood drove her mad.

"_Blood…_"

" What the—" Jack cut himself off.

Kirsten has never tried to talk in this cat state. This was going horribly wrong horribly fast. For the next ten minutes the two circled each other and just to tease him, she'd suddenly bite his jugular for two seconds and then release, sending a power draining adrenaline rush through the bear's body.

"_Blood…_" The cat managed to rasp out again.

" Kirsten stop this and finish it!" Kirsten snorted through her nose and completely ignored him.

This situation was way out of Jack's hands now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the other members watched, they all felt the dreading 'helpless' feeling writhe through their bodies.

" What is she doing?" Sam for the first time in a long time had no idea what to do. _No plans. No ideas. No schemes._ She, like the other two, just stood there amazed that this is what their Kirsten was deep inside her body. A bloodthirsty animal set on killing the bear not for nutrition, but for fun.

Daniel thought that if he clenched his teeth any tighter, they would shatter." We've," he managed to say with all the tension pumping in his body," we've got to do something!"

He took a desperate step towards the ring. Teal'c jumped forward just in time to stop him from laying a foot on the arena's soil.

" Stop Daniel Jackson. If you intervene, then the battle will be void and Kirsten would lose this battle and become, most likely, enraged." The strong hand on Daniel's shoulder reassured him a sliver. Right now, he knew that Kirsten was trying to gain control. This wasn't her. This was not his Kirsten.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Kirsten, I said stop it!" Even with her cat ears, it was hard to hear over the roaring crowd. They somehow thought that this was a new 'show' and that it was all scripted down to every little step the two battlers made. It seemed as though that every dramatic step encouraged the crowd even more and the yelling grew to 'semi permanent ear damage' levels.

This annoyed the transformed Kirsten to no end and she turned to face the crowd and drew a breath so deep, that it looked like she was growing. The roar that ran out of her mouth was so vicious, so loud, that it silenced the crowd to a dull whisper in a matter of a few seconds.

The bear saw this short time of weakness and attacked the onyx cat. He pressed on her shoulder blades trying with all of his being to shove her into the near by arena wall that was so close to Jack, that he could touch the bear's ear. IF he wanted to.

" Kirsten! I said finish this! And that's a direct order!" Jack screamed suddenly.

When she didn't comply he knew that this situation was serious. If she won, what would stop her from killing the innocent watchers in the seats? There was no way that those people could out run a four-legged animal. Not to mention Kirsten's strength from the staff that had somehow transformed into golden bracelets on her two front paws.

The situation actually got worse when the bear won the pushing contest and slammed Kirsten so hard into the stands, that it sent a mini earthquake that had to have been a three on the rickter scale. The earthquake caused the citizens to jump in their seats, making a ripple effect. She struggled with a mix of whining and grunting noises.

" Kirsten!" Jack called out. All of a sudden, it seemed too hot to wear his jacket. The adrenaline rushes were messing with his body.

She stopped moving after the last bit of her name echoed back to her ears. Every second, the bear pushed her further and further into the hard stone, but she had her eyes closed. They all got their question answered when the bracelets glowed a deep purple that seemed to mirror her dark feelings and blew the bear right off of her to under his handlers box.

" No! Get up! Fight her and win!" The other girl screamed at the fallen bear.

Just as it had risen, it caught a glimpse Kirsten charging him into the stone wall just as he did to her only a few moments before. The bear, not even bothering to struggle, closed his eyes and gathered the last of his strength. The sudden sensation of the bear's claws clutching her shoulders stopped Kirsten's assault on the bear and the poor, innocent stone wall.

The black bear picked Kirsten so high off of the ground that she ended up right over the bear's head. And, with one final grunt, the bear launched Kirsten into the stone wall to the left this time of Jack's box. Smoke blew out of the new dent in the wall like a volcano.

As the smoke cleared, the coliseum grew deathly ill. Jack swore when he saw what was left. A prone, unconscious, and very naked Kirsten laid on her side facing towards the wall. Lord Atekna stood up from his kingly chair and proclaimed,

" The winner! Kuda and Kuja!" The crow roared with clapping and cheers of approval that shook the stadium. But Jack didn't hear any of it. He hopped down from the trainer's box while unzipping his SG-1 jacket. It took him a few seconds to get her zipped into the jacket so only her neck, head, and legs were showing.

Daniel anxiously waited with Teal'c and Sam to see just how badly she was hurt. _Some God must be playing a cruel joke on me_, Daniel sorely though, for it seemed as though that time had slowed incredibly down. But, in reality, it only took jack two minutes to get where he could set Kirsten down on the cold stone floor.

Sam immediately set down her P-90 and began to assess the situation. Huge, five clawed marks littered her body. Some criss-crossed over each other, and some were deeper than others. On her shoulders, two deep purple bruises were forming with five bloody dots at the bottom from the final attack. Sam couldn't see it with the jacket on, but the left side of Kirsten's body was starting to bruise and wasn't going to feel very nice when she awoke from her unconscious state. Cuts and scrapes ran along her face as well, adding a few streams of blood down her face. In other words, she looked like shit.

" Kirsten!" Daniel called out. Her silence was starting to scare him.

" Do not worry. I have healers." Lord Atekna literally appeared out of nowhere like sorcerer's magic.

" But—" The man with the glasses tried to argue, but failed with one word.

" Please, let me take care of this. And please, enjoy the rest of the tournament." The Lord bowed politely and two women and two men carried her to a room that was in a hall adjacent to the current room that the team was standing in. When Kirsten was no longer in sight, Daniel finally 'listened' to his body and it started to shake. Slightly from the biggest adrenaline rush of his life, and also from Kirsten's horrendous physical shape.

Then his mind drifted to her mental state. It seemed to be so strong at times, and then others so weak. He promised himself a long time ago that whenever Kirsten was like that, he'd be there. And this situation was no different. Two battles later (Snake VS Tarantula) and (Grey Wolf VS White Tiger) the archaeologist finally noticed that he was impatiently tapping his right foot.

Right in the middle of the fourth battle, Daniel caught out of the corner of his eyes the sight of the two healers, the two transport men, and Lord Atekna leave her room. Instead of heading towards them, they went the opposite direction, further into the darkness of the hallway, until they were completely surrounded by darkness and could no longer be seen with human eyes. For ten more seconds he took quick glances from the battle to her door to see if everyone would emerge. When the coast was still clear, Daniel decided to make up an excuse right there on the spot.

" Jack?"

" Yes, Daniel?" His eyes didn't leave the battle for one second.

" I'm uh—going to check out some of the symbols on the walls around the coliseum."

" Okay. Don't wonder too far."

" Yes, Mother." Daniel retorted and left. While he walked nonchalantly towards the hallway, Jack had to fake an itch on his face to hide the smile.

_Maybe I'll make fun of him for it when he gets back…_

The old man deviously planned. Daniel Jackson wasn't going to live this one down for a while.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Each step seemed to echo his own heartbeat. The closer he got to her door the faster his heartbeat went. Would she be okay? Lord Atekna would tell them all if Kirsten died? Wouldn't he? Were the cuts going to leave scars? Would she still be pissed about losing to the bear twice? As he moved further down the hall one more question popped into his head.

_Which door is Kirsten's?_

It was hard to tell depth from as far away as he was with the others. He immediately stopped and began to think. The doorknobs! That's it! The one that was recently used would be the warmest because all the handles were somehow meticulously molded from gold into their current glossy wavy shape.

_Might as well start here._

He thought. The first door he hesitantly tried and found colder that winter's harsh, snowy winds. The next one was just the same. But, three doors down, the doorknob was slightly warmer. Afraid of waking Kirsten if he knocked, Daniel just opened the wooden door ever so slightly to check the room's contents.

_Kirsten!_

His mind wailed. A white sheet covered the lower half of her body. As me crept further into the room, he finally noticed that dim light caused him to miss the fact that Kirsten was wearing a plan tan colored cotton dress. Daniel finally reached the small, one-person bed and looked more closely. The scars on Kirsten's face had sealed off and were only bumpy claw marks now. The bruises on her shoulders still stuck out more than anything else did. Just as ne knelt down, the girl's eyebrows furrowed together.

_What is she dreaming about?_

" Daniel…" That had to have been the softest Kirsten has ever spoken since Daniel had met her.

_Oh…_

Her hands visibly tightened with whatever strength she had left. Daniel leaned in closer to hear what she was saying,

" Don't… do it… I don't care about the other people… bomb… glass… gun… please don't do it… Daniel…" Her uneasiness got worse and she turned her head side to side trying to move away from the dream. It seemed to move down like a disease and her shoulders started to shake with sobs, Daniel looked up and saw that she was crying. He had to do something.

" Kirsten…" He spoke close to her left ear.

That one word was like thunder to her body and she bolted right up to sitting at a 90-degree angle. Her breath short, like her lungs were suddenly half their size, and a few tears lingered and soon fell from gravity's harsh ways. Her head slowly turned as if her head was still attached with one inch of skin.

" D-Daniel?"

" I'm here." Her left hand, still covered in many claw marks and a few bruises, reached out to the phantom looking Daniel.

Her hand cupped his right cheek; her eyes began to leak water once more. Kirsten lunged forward and held Daniel with all her might. That dream was so real in her mind that she just wanted to make sure that he was REALLY there and actually alive. She wished with all of her might: _I don't ever want this to happen._ She didn't want to be there and experience this terrible occurrence again.

Every time her mind went over the dream, like someone rewound the tape and played it again, it seemed even more possible. Was this an episode in the show? Or maybe this would happen if she weren't careful. More sobs racked her body, which started little tremors. To counter the tremors, he wrapped one arm around the middle of her rib cage and the other the waist. Soon, Kirsten had cried herself into exhaustion.

Her sobs slowly evaporated and her grip loosened. Daniel had no choice but to smirk and lay Kirsten back down for some more sleep, and of course, he didn't even notice that his left shoulder had the tall tale sign of crying, plus, he smelt kind of salty. As soon as he set her down on the bed and tucked her in, she reached out for him not wanting to be alone anymore.

" No Kirsten, you have to sleep now. I'll come back later I promise. Okay?" The sight of Kirsten closing her eyes was good enough for a yes to him.

Daniel slowly made his way towards the door, and just before leaving, took one last look just to check and left just as quietly as he came. Even after seeing the door handle a good two times now, he didn't even notice that the craftsmanship was way beyond this culture. It couldn't have been a mold and not sculpture artist here could do the same work with the tools of that day. Later, Daniel would find out that this would be a bit of information that would soon become very, incredibly important… but as of now… he's completely clueless.

The brisk walk back to the group was longer than he had expect because the first time he walked down this very same hallway it seemed to take about five seconds. Just as he arrived, the second to last fight ended. Jack, out of the corner of his hawk-like eye saw the archaeologist walk back to the group. A smile that would shame the devil's, Jack opened his smirking mouth,

" So Daniel, how was Kirsten?"

" I uh—it seems the writing on the wall said—what!" Daniel just about screamed.

He had this entire speech written in his head to say, to the right question. Jack turned to see the few wet tear drops on Daniel's SG-1 jacket that he had obviously missed. Teal'c and Sam turned left to see the amazing look on Daniel's face. It was so blushed, Sam was worried that he would pass out from a blood rush to his head.

" Well?" Jack pressed on, knowing that he was acting like a complete jackass.

" I—uh she…"

" THE LAST FIGHT WILL BEGIN IN TEN SECONDS!" The blushing man turned his head to the arena, signaling to Jack that he had taken enough and understood what Jack had said.

**_A/N:_** Wow I haven't had one of these in a while. Yea, so you can judge that last line any way you want, but to me it means… well… I don't want to tell you. How about you just make something up and tell me in your review! I'd love to hear them! And please, try and be creative… because… that'd just rule. Thank you!

Right when the last battle ended, people immediately began to vacate the area and head back into the more populated part of the city. The team watched, perplexed, why where they leaving? They got the idea to leave when the entire stadium emptied in a good 20 minutes. Once again, the Lord appeared out of nowhere.

" Come. There is a festival to enjoy!" He moved behind Jack just as he turned to the voice and shoved in towards the door.

" Hey—what!" Jack asked still confused.

" And do not worry. The healers will check in on Kirsten every thirty minutes. Now please, come." He pushed just a bit further.

Jack shrugged in response and left without further question. Daniel, on the other hand, was mentally questioning what the Lord was really doing. Maybe he was going to do some weird experiments on Kirsten while they were gone.

_And maybe I'm just really crazy._ His mind countered. So, he followed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From the second that Kirsten awoke, it was like an explosion of pain. It seemed like the only thing that didn't hurt was her hair, which she couldn't feel in the first place. Her eyes slowly opened, and even to soft candlelight, they shunned away from the brightness. She tried to sit up, but her ribs sorely disagreed and sent her crashing back down into a laying position. Instead of trying to get up for a few minutes, she slowly worked her eyes into this new thing called 'light'. It took a good three minutes for her eyes to stop complaining and finally stay open with the occasional blink.

" Slow steps Kirsten…" So next she decided to try the good 'ole arms. Her right arm lifted with more ease than she expected, but when she tried the left one, it felt like her brain slapped her like a five-month-old puppy caught red handed peeing on the carpet. As she released her muscles in that arm, the flash of gold clicked in her mind.

_BASTET!_

**Why are you screaming? I'm right here.**

_Sorry, I was scared. What in the hell happened? How come I feel like shit?_

**I helped you transform and let you take full mental control. I can see that worked out swell…**

_Oh shut up! I just need to practice that's all… in a padded room… in the lowest room of the SGC… oh my gosh! Are they okay? Did I hurt anyone? Wait, more importantly, did I win?_

**First of all, I do agree that we need to seriously train on this. Second, yes they are okay. A little shaken, but physically fine. Third, the only person who got seriously hurt was you, and last, you lost.**

_I LOST! But… I was transformed all the way? How could I lose?_

**You lost because you are seriously neglecting training that we need to do on a daily basis when not on missions. May I remind you that when you first came back from Osirius's training you were very powerful. You're power is slowly dripping away like melting ice.**

_We can argue about this later. I need to find the team._

**Not like this you aren't! You sustained serious physical damage, you are staying right here, and that is final.**

_The only reason you care is because I'm the vessel for your mind!_

**I saw it…**

_What are you babbling about now?_

**The dream. You didn't have your usual mental barrier up.**

_I—you—you saw?_

**Yes. It is disconcerting. Will it come true?**

_I don't know how. Maybe if I do something it will and maybe if I don't do something it will. For some reason, I have previously blocked out that part of the show. Maybe because I hate the outcome._

**Which is?**

A long, long pause followed. She didn't want to say it. It hurt more than all of the battle scars on her body did. Daniel was going to die. It was part of the story line and there's nothing Kirsten or the SG-1 team can do about it. What would she do at that time? Keep on fighting? Carry his legacy on?

_He dies._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow what a tiny bit of a cliffhanger! Sorry about the long wait I have soccer and what not and school starts so soon I wish it were the beginning of summer vacation. So some things to think about while writing me a nice review on how awesome this chapter was:

the necklace

the guardians

Lord Atekna

The festival

All done! Next chapter is coming out soon I have a good start this time!

More reviews will get Kirsten and Daniel together faster


	31. Elder Darkness

Here's another chapter! One more closer to the end that seems far off… hoping it will come today! When the horizon darkens most, we all need to believe there is hooope! O.O sorry… it's an old song…

**DQ**

_**AND AND AND AND AND!**_

And just in case, if any of you have fanart or something you drew about this story I'd love to see them and post them on deviantart. I won't take credit of course. Just email them to me. Just specify if you want me to just see it, keep it, or post it up on dragonqueenx. deviantart. com.

REMINDER! 

I'm going to start a mailing list to let you know the progress on every chapter! If you want to be on the list go ahead and email me (my email is on my info page) with the title Stargate and I'll put a list together!

Once apoun a time, stop me if you've heard this one before, there was a writer. And not just any writer, it was the infamous DragonQueen (o.O). She loved to write, but what she loved more was Stargate SG-1. Naturally she combined her two loves out of pure genius. Of course, she soon realized that this wasn't getting her any closer to owning the show and completely taking over. But that's all right, she mused, one day I shall take a rapid monstrous pack of… of… hamsters and completely take over. Yea, she thought again, that's it.

**DQ**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I saw it…**

_What are you babbling about now?_

**The dream. You didn't have your usual mental barrier up.**

_I—you—you saw? _

**Yes. It is disconcerting. Will it come true?**

_I don't know how. Maybe if I do something it will and maybe if I don't do something it will. For some reason, I have previously blocked out that part of the show. Maybe because I hate the outcome._

**Which is?**

A long, long pause followed. She didn't want to say it. It hurt more than all of the battle scars on her body did. Daniel was going to die. It was part of the story line and there's nothing Kirsten or the SG-1 team can do about it. What would she do at that time? Keep on fighting? Carry his legacy on?

_He dies._

Bastet didn't answer back so Kirsten suspected that she was done asking questions. Kirsten's mind turned to the task of getting up. Her left arm was more responsive this time with about half of the pain. So now that both of her arms were in some sort of working order, she pushed herself to a sitting position. Her ribs disagreed with this new position, but Kirsten gritted her teeth and stayed in the sitting position.

Using the better of her two arms, the girl took the white blanket and threw it off with much effort. The sight of her cut legs made her realize that Bastet was right and she was in horrible condition, but something told her that she needed to find the team as fast as she could. Her left leg needed much persuasion to get off the bed, and the same with her arms, the right side had the easiest time moving.

" This is good… so far…" Now both of her legs were flat on the ground.

The only thing left to do is get her big fat butt off of the bed. Using every muscle in her body, Kirsten lifted and pushed herself to stand. Almost immediately, the world started to spin and Kirsten wanted to get off, but she knew if she sat down again it would be twice as hard to get up.

A few moments later the room stopped and Kirsten gathered strength to walk to the door. Sure, it was only a good six steps, but to Kirsten, it felt like the mile. Each step took its toll on her body. Soon she was at the door and after slowly opening the twenty billion-pound door, Kirsten found the place to be completely empty. One lone, dark and shadowy person at the end of the hall to the right caught her eye.

" Hey wait!" She called out. The person paused for a second, but then turned into the arena. " Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Kirsten cried to herself aloud.

The first few steps out of the room were fine, but she knew, if those door handles weren't there, she would have fallen flat on her face by now. As the distance from where the shadowed person got closer, the steps got harder. Each one seemed to steal most of her strength. Just as she reached the edge of the hallway, she noticed that there was nothing to hold on to, so Kirsten had to venture forth without any support.

" Crap." Was the only comment she could rasp out. The first step sent a shock up her spine. For some reason, the marble floor was frigid.

_Probably because its more out in the open._ Kirsten guessed.

The second step was just as frigid and strenuous as the last. A sudden noise made Kirsten halt in her tracks and miraculously stop on a dime. It was hard for her to see with the only light coming from seventeenth century torches.

The noise stopped and echoed from stone wall to stone wall, and finally dissipated into the night air. Thinking that someone was watching her, Kirsten slowed her breathing even though her lungs were aching for air. Who knows, maybe its some weird, ancient magical shaman killer and—

Stupid overactive imagination… 

The noise went away, so Kirsten continued her endeavor to figure out who or what that shadowy thing was, then, her legs suddenly felt like they were going to collapse under her any second. Taking a deep breath, Kirsten sprinted to the doorway that led to the arena.

Small clouds of mist formed just centimeters from the girl's mouth. Something twitched in the back of her mind and Kirsten glanced up. It was the bear! He looked over his shoulder before going into a wooden door one hundred yards from where Kirsten was standing. The closed just as fast as he opened it.

" Dammit…" Kirsten didn't like all this walking business.

_I'm almost out of energy, and my legs couldn't hold up a toothpick. I suppose I'm going to have to sprint to the door. Or at least get as close as I can before I have to crawl. _

She just had to see what the bear was up to. But why did she suddenly wake up back in her room? She knew her body needed about twenty more hours of sleep… was it the bear? Does he have something to say? Can he even talk?

_Enough stalling. It's either now or never… oh man…_

With one quick, deep breath, she pushed herself from the doorway and ran. The first twenty yards were relatively easy, but the last eighty just about killed her. Not wanting to slow down, Kirsten ran right into the door, which just happened to be slightly open. A big and very buff arm reached out just under her… bosom and stopped all forces that were heading forward.

Kirsten's feet and arms shot forward like a rag doll. Once all forward motion stopped, Kirsten got her breathing under control. A hand that felt as big as a dinner plate pressed on her back and helped the teenager to stand. She looked up to see the face of the man who stopped her from meeting the ground.

" Oh… hello. I'm sorry about intruding!" It was a huge, tall and very masculine Africa-American man that made Kirsten have a flashback of Teal'c.

He smiled slightly and nodded. _How Teal'c like._

Her eyes moved around the room. There happened to be six men and six women occupying a small room that held two tables and fourteen chairs. No one spoke a word for a while, so Kirsten decided to explain why she suddenly charged into the room.

" Um… I'm sorry bout intruding again, but I'm looking for, and this might sound a little weird, but a huge HUGE black bear. He has tribal looking markings and a purple necklace…" Her mind clicked on. Didn't that man have those markings and…?

" That is me. I am the bear, Kuja." Kirsten's blue eyes widened in astonishment.

_Nuh uh. No freaking way! Is this guy really Kuja? This just doesn't make any sense at all!_

Kuja must have read her mind, or just read the look on her face. He smiled sweetly and replied,

" I believe a long story needs to be told." So he stood there and explained the story.

When Lord Atekna showed up, people were very weary of him. He explained that he had come to lead the people to the most heavenly and most holy place. The people, then, were soon attached and trusted him completely. But, behind doors, he was experimenting. He took random people and transformed their DNA into twelve very known Aztecan animals in their folklore. When they first showed up, people were afraid but in awe. How could one man have the power to "resurrect" twelve animals of lore? But soon after, people loved the animals and trusted them with their lives.

" So you guys… were made…" Kirsten trailed off.

Before she could ask another burning question, the door behind her slammed open so hard, it caused the door to fall off of it hinges and hurl to the floor just skimming Kirsten's dress. All the other people in the room immediately shivered backwards and transformed back to their animal forms.

Kirsten was stopped from turning around way before half and the assailant used its left arm as a pivot point on the wall and then used its right hand to grasp her neck and slam the back of her head to the wall. Angry, yellow incandescent eyes shone through the semi darkness.

" Well, what do I have here? Little kitty sneaking about?" The teenager couldn't help but cough up some blood that refused to stay down in her lungs.

The blood splattered all over Lord Atekna's face. His face curled into a threatening smile while his tongue snuck out of the left side of his mouth like a serpent to catch a drip of blood. The hand he used to pivot reached across and pressed a green button on a gold bracelet. A few moments later, Kirsten's necklace that she had received from him earlier in the day glowed a sickening red color.

" I have another use for you my dear…" and the work went caliginous.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" You see Daniel, I just don't get the point of this." Jack started," can't they tell that I'm having just a… grand ole' time?" Daniel caught his sarcasm and threw it back full force.

" It's either this or they imprison out of acting trustworthy. Come on Jack, live a little!" The four were sitting on a huge wooden log around a campfire and watched a few of the locals do a native dance. Soon after, the dancers suddenly stopped, in fact, the entire town stopped its partying. The fire's crackling echoed into the black abyss of night.

" Uh… excuse me?" Daniel started, but didn't get to finish. An ominous fog filled the area, and soon, the people disappeared into its foggy depths.

" Hey wait!" Sam called out as she stood. The fog was so thick at this point, Sam really wasn't sure if she was standing straight up or not for the ground was no longer visible. And just as it appeared that the fog couldn't get any thicker, it instantly cleared to unfurl an empty city.

" Ooookay, this is creepy." Jack brought his P-90 into firing position and turned the safety off. Just like a wave in the ocean, the fog came back, but not as heavy as before. The team formed a circle immediately so no one could sneak up on them. Sam thought for a few moments that her eyes were playing a trick on her, but as the two shapes got closer, she knew that they were real.

" Colonel!" He turned to his left and saw what he gun was pointing at. Two grey, blobby shapes slowly started to take form. One that couldn't be mistaken for anything else but Lord Atekna and the other grey blob to his left was about a foot taller than he was and had a cat like shape.

" Shit." Jack simply stated. A deafening cat howl echoed.

" No… no it can't be!" Daniel knew already who was standing next to the traitor of a leader. It was Kirsten. However, in Daniel's mind, he didn't want to believe it was her. The other three lined up with Jack to make a line that was parallel to Lord Atekna and Kirsten.

**A/N:** Take that Mr. Wory! I did learn something in your crappy geometry class! I'm learning way more in Mr. Johnson's Discrete Math Class! (Sticks tongue out) hoo-rah!

Jack knew from the get go that whatever Kirsten had changed into wasn't anything they have ever seen before. Evil energy just radiated off of her body like heat. Cold sweat trickled down the left side of his face. Is today the day you kill Kirsten because of her powers? Jack asked himself.

He had brought this particular subject up before, but never got around to actually finishing it. It was a hard subject to wrap his mind around. She had already wormed her way into their tight knit group parasitically, but he didn't care. She was one of them and Jack always took care of his men. Even if they were female.

" What do you want, Atekna!" Jack dropped the formalities.

" Oh Jack, I've already gotten what I want. This girl here is the perfect addition to my collection of animals. And I didn't even have to make this one."

" Make?" Teal'c asked.

" Oh yes," he started getting closer and closer," the other twelve Guardians were made. I made them from simple townsfolk. It was so easy to gain their trust and rule over them. After I take care of you lot, I'm going to the next planet and starting all over." The colonel growled. He wasn't going anywhere but to hell.

Lord Atekna stopped his happy strut just close enough to where the team could see what he had done to Kirsten. He had forced Kirsten into a transformation without the help of the staff. It caused an unstable transformation that caused Kirsten to go into the were-cat like look. She lumbered at around ten feet and looked more cat than human. Her arms and legs were lanky and covered in a scruffy looking sleek, black coat.

Long, slender fingers were tipped with piercing black claws. Her muzzle was a bit longer than a regular jaguar's and her eyes were the color of the blood red moon. She snarled at them, brandishing her sharp feline teeth with heavy breaths. Each one caused saliva to drip out of her mouth, giving her a more feral look. And to finish it all off, two onyx, fuzzy ears popped out of the top of her head.

" What did you do to her!" Daniel screamed.

He laughed." I think I might have caused a bit of an unnatural transformation in her. You see, I used the necklace I gave her earlier, which just happens to be the same device that I use to control the other guardians. I love this form way more than the other one. More, dangerous if you ask me." Daniel had just once question left.

" Who are you?" Lord Atekna shrugged.

" Does anyone know who they are?" He saw the glare in Daniel's eyes and took the hint," you can call me… the elder darkness." His arm raised with a pointed fore finger. The were-cat charged.

" Kirsten don't!" Daniel dropped the zat gun and took a few steps forward to put himself directly in front of the team.

_If I could stop her before, I can stop her again. _

Daniel closed his eyes, waiting for her claw or mouth to find an area of exposed skin. He finally opened his eyes when he felt warn gushes of wind that stank of raw meat run past his face. Kirsten's blood red eyes stared back at him.

" K-Kirsten," he finally spoke, finding his voice," please, we are not the enemy. It's me, Daniel. Remember?" Her face was still strained, mind churning. Lord Atekna growled.

" I said attack!" Right as the last word left his mouth, Kirsten's right arm shot out and clawed fingers wrapped around Daniel's delicate neck. Slowly, drawing the attack out, she lifted the archaeologist off from the ground until he too was ten feet tall.

" Kirsten! Please!" Daniel cried out. Her eyebrows started to unfurrow. Her teeth disappeared under her cat lips and the grip loosened. Something on her wrist started to glow and Daniel realized that it was Bastet. As the bracelet got brighter, the necklace got dimmer. So she was winning the battle within! Her eyes peered past Daniel and saw Jack, Sam and Teal'c pointing weapons at her from ten yards away. Then, an idea was born.

" ATTACK!" Lord Atekna screamed in an insane like manner.

She moved, but not to attack. Kirsten's long arms wrapped around the group and she sprinted off into the general direction of the Stargate. Because of the mist's thickness, she was out of sight in three seconds. With a frustrated growl, Lord Atekna pressed the red button on his bracelet, instantly, the twelve guardians appeared.

" After her, and make sure she comes back to me unharmed. She will be my next pet whether she likes it or not!" The group knew where she was going, but the problem was, they were facing the wrong way.

" Kirsten! Do you remember where the Stargate is?" Jack asked while inhaling a lung's full of fur.

A simple grunt was the reply, so Jack just decided to let her take the charge. Kuda's growl was heard ten minutes later and it sounded not too far off. Before Sam could say anything to Kirsten, the Stargate came into view. Kirsten hopped over the randomly placed pillar wreckage to place the team right next to the DHD. Right as she did, Kuda strutted into the clearing.

The were-cat slowly turned to meet Kuda eye to eye. Neither of them moved, Kirsten knew he didn't want to do this, so he was delaying the last battle as long as he could. Daniel immediately stood and dialed to Earth. Halfway through the dialing sequence the rest of the twelve guardians arrived, forming a straight line with Kuda. The sound of the next symbol engaging sent the two fighters at each other.

" Kirsten!" Sam wanted Kirsten to stop.

Each guardian attacked Kirsten at once, setting up and very unfair and unbalanced fight. One half tried to hold her down as the other half just tried to knock her out. The were-cat soon knew that she was losing the power to fight from the exhausting sprint to the Stargate. Right as Daniel punched in the last symbol he screamed out her name.

With a shock wave of purple light Kirsten sent the animal guardians flying in different directions. Still transformed in the were-cat mode, she ran to the Stargate and instinctively closed her eyes when the blue horizon came into close view. The feel of metal made Kirsten open her eyes to once again see weapons pointed at her.

" DON'T!" Daniel ordered while standing protectively in front of her, not creating the best of shields for a ten-foot tall were-cat. He turned to look her right in the eyes. Her had no fear in his eyes or his voice,

" Kirsten, you have to try to change back." Kirsten blinked back twice in a row to signal she understood. Her eyes slowly closed, her head pointing upwards as if into the night sky. Slowly her form began to shrink and humanize. A few moments later, a very battle wounded Kirsten stood before them. Her eyes opened once more for a few moments to smile, and the world twirled into darkness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A short chapter I think, but oh well. Thanks for keeping with me so far my loyal readers and for those of you who have read only for a while… I still looooove you. I'm going to redo the first couple chapters and probably delete a few as well. Don't be scared though, I'm not going to trash the entire story, just the crappy first parts that I wrote when I was like two.

If you hate Lord Atekna as much as I do… review…

**DQ**


	32. Late Chirstmas

Yea, I know this chapter is kinda late. As I am typing this, I am typing the next chapter in the story and the new second chapter, so my mind is stretched thin. It's a short Christmas themed chapter, but I wanted to type it. I think it shows more about Kirsten that most of you don't realize. I'm really sorry it's so short, but it gets the job done. The last time I had a Christmas story, it was really funny and happy. This time, I wanted to go for a more, darker… theme.

So, Merry Christmas (so very laaaate!111).

DragonQueen

**_PS: I give full credit to Lewis Carroll for writing _Alice in Wonderland_. I'm going to have a short part of a chapter in this story. I'm giving him full credit blah blah blah please don't sue me blah blah blah I'm a poor high school student that doesn't have a job._**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despite the fact that the entire Stargate Command base was decorated to insane amounts of Christmas cheer, there was one individual that still felt melancholy. Kirsten knew what the holidays meant and why people were so cheery, but, for some unknown reason, the girl felt an echoing loneliness. Bastet tried her best to cheer Kirsten up, but, as she soon found out, it was harder than she originally thought. Strolling throughout the base, the angsty teenager watched people sincerely have a good time just by placing holly and mistletoe everywhere. That did not comfort the sadness in her heart. The only place, Kirsten realized, that would protect her from the crippling feelings, was her room.

As she passed some very spirited people, the girl couldn't help but turn away in slight disgust. When Kirsten arrived to her room, she found it adorned with Christmas decorations, complete with a big red bow in the middle. A Scrouge-ish smirk crept onto her face as Kirsten ripped the oversized bow from her door with a satisfying rip of tape. Kirsten angrily shut the door and immediately threw the bow away in a metal, military issue, trash bin. The slight crunch of the bow slamming into the bottom of the trash bin probably felt too pleasing, but Bastet didn't complain.

Bastet felt the confusion Kirsten had for the holidays, and knew why she felt this way. The winter Holiday's are about spending time with one's family. Opening presents on Christmas day, going caroling, drinking hot cocoa with each other by a warm fire. How did Bastet know this? Bastet didn't want to admit it, but she did pay attention to TV whenever her host watched one, and from what she saw, Kirsten wasn't exactly in a good situation. With her memory almost completely erased (twice), the memories of her family, whether good or bad, were sorely missed.

The Egyptian Goddess realized that Kirsten was reading that silly book about how a girl fell down a rabbit's hole into a peculiar land called Wonderland again. Even though Bastet detested the book itself and most of its ideas, it didn't change the fact that the book held a special place in Kirsten's heart. It was like Alice mirrored Kirsten's life; she saw herself as this Alice. It was the only thing Kirsten could relate to, to bond with. Soon, Bastet grew bored. The girl had read this passage a million times, but it still caught the teenage girl's attention every time.

* * *

"Take some more tea." The March Hare said to Alice, very earnestly. 

"I've had nothing yet," Alice replied in an offended tone:" so I can't take more."

"You mean you can't take _less_," said the Mad Hatter:" its very easy to take _more_ than nothing."

"Nobody asked _your_ opinion," said Alice.

"Who's making personal opinions now?" the Hatter asked triumphantly.

Alice did not quite know what to say to this: so shy helped herself to some tea and bread-and-butter, and then turned to the Dormouse, and repeated her question." Why did they live at the bottom of a well?"

The Dormouse again took a minute or two to think about it, and then said," It was a treacle-well."

"There's no such thing!" Alice was beginning very angrily, but the Hatter and the March Hare went "Shhh!" and the Dormouse sulkily remarked "If you can't be civil, you'd better finish the story for yourself."

"No, please go on!" Alice said very humbly." I won't interrupt you again. I dare say there might be _one._"

"One indeed!" said the Dormouse indignantly. However, he consented to go on. "And so these three little sisters—the were learning to draw, you know----"

"What did they draw?" said Alice, quite forgetting her promise.

"Treacle," said the Dormouse, without considering at all, this time.

"I want a clean cup," interrupted the Mad Hatter: "let's all move one place on."

He moved on as he spoke, and the Dormouse followed him: the March Hare moved into the Dormouse's place, and Alice rather unwillingly took the place of the March Hare. The Hatter was the only one who got any advantage from the change; and Alice was a good deal worse off than before, as the March Hare had just upset the milk-jug into his plate.

Alice did not wish to offend the Dormouse again, so she began very cautiously: "But I don't understand. Where did they draw the treacle from?"

"You can draw water out of a water-well," said the Hatter; "so I should think you could draw treacle from a treacle-well… eh, stupid?"

"But they were in the well," Alive said to the Dormouse, not choosing to notice this last remark.

"Of course they were," said the Dormouse: "well in."

This answer so confused poor Alice, that she let the Dormouse go on for some time without interrupting it.

"They were learning to draw," the Dormouse went on, yawning and rubbing its eyes, for it was getting very sleepy; "and they drew all manner of things---everything that begins with an M-----"

"Why with an M?" asked Alice.

"Why not?" answered the March Hare.

Alice was silent.

The Dormouse had closed its eyes buy this time, and was going off into a doze; but, on being pinched by the Hatter, it woke up again with a little shriek, and went on: "-----that begins with an M, such as mouse-traps, and the moon, and memory, and muchness—you know you say things are 'much of a muchness'—did you ever see such a thing as drawing of a muchness?"

"Really, now you ask me," said Alice, very much confused, "I don't think-----"

"Then you shouldn't talk," said the Mad Hatter.

This piece of rudeness was more than Alice couldn't bear: she got up in a great disgust, and walked off. The Dormouse fell asleep instantly, and neither of the others took the least notice of her going, though she looked back once or twice, half hoping that they would call after her. The last time she saw them, they were trying to put the Dormouse into the teapot.

"At any rate I'll never go _there_ again!" said Alice as she picked her way through the wood. "It's the stupidest tea-party I ever was at in all my life!"

Just as she said this, she noticed that one of the trees had a door leading right into it. "That's very curious!" she thought. "But everything's curious today. I think I may as well go in at once.

And in she went.

* * *

Kirsten read undisturbed, that is, until, a light knock jerked her out of Wonderland and Alice's adventure came to an abrupt stop. 

"Yes?"

"Kirsten, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Why certainly, Sam." The girl bookmarked the page she was reading and placed the book under the pillow like she had done every time before.

"Hey." Sam popped her head in," I was hoping you'd come to the Christmas party tonight. Will you please come?"

"I don't know." Sam opened the door wider to reveal that she was wearing a nice, black toned outfit." I don't think I'm dressed up enough. Why don't you go without me?"

_ Hopefully, she'll buy that excuse._

** You do realize that she is smarter than that, Kirsten.**

_ There's always hope, my dear Bastet._

"Oh come on! Look, you'll only have to wear this one thing, and you'll fit in perfectly."

(At the Party)

The second meeting room was at least six times bigger than the main one that overlooked the Stargate departure room. Tables and chairs that were standard military issue were set aside for more formal and Christmas themed items. Red and green table clothes were placed on random tables with food placed atop. A stage far from the entrance door was set up for that night's entertainment while people mingled amongst each other. To the left of the door, which was placed against the wall right between the stage and the door, a large Christmas tree slowly got decorated.

People from all different religions decorated the tree with the Star of David, a Buddhist swastika, and other religious figures. Jack, Teal'c and Daniel were already at the tree happily decorating while chatting in-between. Many people had dressed in formal clothing, while others stayed in military dress. Right has Kirsten waltzed in with the Captain, her eyes immediately went to her clothing. She wore nothing but a long sleeved Air Force shirt with a pair of baggy jeans.

In conclusion, Kirsten felt severely underdressed. From there, Kirsten kept her eyes to the ground to avoid any kind of eye contact that would cause human contact. Sam led Kirsten to the refreshment table first, feeling a bit nibbily. While Sam grabbed a few cookies and punch, Kirsten though of something to say. Absolute silence killed her so she wanted to show Sam she was having a good time.

** But you're not.**

_ I know._

** Then why would you want to mislead her like that?**

_ Well… Sam tried so hard to get me to go and she really wants me to have a good time. If Sam's happy, I'm happy._

** But you shouldn't be like that. If there's something wrong, don't hesitate to tell Sam. Or myself for that matter. You've been particularly silent to me as of late.**

_ I know, Bastet, I'm sorry. There's been a lot of things on my mind lately._

** If you do one thing for me tonight, its this: please share your feelings to Sam. She may be extraordinarily intelligent, but she can't read minds.**

_ Yes, Bastet._

"You do know you're going to pay for this later, right?" Sam had somehow managed to convince Kirsten to wear a simple, bright red Santa hat to match the Holiday feeling.

Sam seemed to understand why Kirsten seemed to slightly despise this Holiday. The Captain knew that whoever Kirsten's real family was, they had shared some special Holiday memories together. The sad fact was that Kirsten didn't remember any of those memories or her family at all. Realizing that fact made Sam feel asinine for bringing Kirsten in the first place. Sure, her own mother had passed away and she was left with a father who currently is on a mission with the Tok'ra, but she still had those precious memories.

"Sam, did you hear me? I said you're going to pay for this!" The soft expression on Sam's face signaled something erring to Kirsten.

It took her a second, but Kirsten soon understood why Sam looked like that. She was a smart woman, and had figured out why Kirsten didn't like the holidays. Those small, fragmented memories were so few; she treasured them all as if it were real pieces of her body. Before Sam could say anything else, some one spoke from the far off stage.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen!" The crowd applauded to General Hammond." Our first piece of entertainment tonight is the Air Force Choir. They will be singing a selection of Holiday favorites!" The crown clapped once more and the General let the choir take the stage.

They didn't wear any special choir uniforms, just simple, standard, military issue outfits. It was silent for a few seconds, then they began. Despite the fact that they didn't have a director, they still started at the same second, exactly in tune. They moved and flowed with each other. It was exactly like the push and pull of water in the ocean. While one chord died away, another took its place, getting stronger while the other died away. It only took a few notes for Kirsten to realize what song they were singing: _I'll be Home for Christmas. _

The lyrics turned in her head, words sinking in. Kirsten's body froze. The lyrics hit her in a weird way. Each line, each word mocking her situation and she did not like it at all. However, Sam was facing the stage, so Kirsten could easily escaped from the food table. She pushed through people while trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel caught some movement. Someone was roughly shoving people out of his or her way. Just before the person disappeared beyond his sight, a flash of hair was seen.

"Kirsten…" He whispered aloud.

"What, Daniel?" Jack thought he had heard the archaeologist say something.

"I'll uh… I'll be right back." Daniel didn't even turn to speak to the colonel. His eyes stayed glued to the door that left to the adjacent corridor. Daniel left as soon was his sentence was finished. Jack watched him fight the crowd of Air Force personnel in a polite manner.

"Hmm…" Was his only reply while turning his complete attention back to the choir's beautiful rendition of _I'll be Home for Christmas_.

When Daniel finally made it to the door, a flash of hair once again told him where the girl was heading. He raced down the hallway afraid that she was getting too far ahead and that he'd never catch up to her. Just as he reached the corner, he stopped.

"Daniel!" Someone gasped. Kirsten was sitting on the floor against the wall. She tried to nonchalantly wipe her tears.

"Kirsten…"

"What are you doing out here?" Her voice cracked on account of the tears.

"I came to ask you the same question." Kirsten winced when she noticed the concern in both his eyes and words.

"It's nothing. You should go back to the concert. I'll be back in a second, I promise." She started to push him towards the hallway that lead to the concert. He stopped and turned on her. Grabbing her arms, he looked straight into his eyes. That sudden turn made Kirsten freeze, her eyes locked into his.

"There's something wrong. What is it?" Her eyes looked away, head tilting downwards in a dejected sort of manner.

"I…" She couldn't make words come out of her mouth. His thumb and forefinger gently pinched her chin and brought it up so her eyes looked into his once more.

"Kirsten…" He pleaded.

"I… I don't like Christmas, okay!" She coughed a bit, holding back the tears.

"Why not?" Her brows furrowed in renewed fiery animosity.

"Everyone's so… happy and together. They have family. They have memories with their families. They have that special bond that can't be artificially made!" A short paused followed,

"It isn't fair! _It isn't_!" She turned her head out of his touch and brought her sleeved hands to wipe fresh tears.

Kirsten gasped when she felt Daniel pull her in closer. Her head felt like it fit perfectly into his chest. She stopped crying... pausing to let the physical connection sink in. Then, more tears came. Wave after wave of hiccuping breaths and waterfall tears sounded in the hallway. It felt like the tears were never going to stop. Daniel waited a bit before speaking,

"Kirsten… there's no way for me to know how or who you parents are. But from just knowing you, I can tell that they were good parents. They raised you well and right. And I can't even begin to imagine how much you want to be reunited with them as soon as you can, but for now…" Daniel unraveled his arms from her and placed his hands on her shoulders to push her back a bit. Kirsten's bloodshot, blurry midnight blues eyes met his." We're you're family. You have memories with us. I don't know what specific family parts we fit into, but I know we're definitely family. I can bet that you couldn't forget us. Even if you tried." It was a bag joke, but she still got his point.

Her tears stopped while Kirsten pondered what Daniel was trying to convey to her. She looked up, into his eyes looking for reassurance. He smiled gently with his crystal eyes and cupped her face. The touch brought a smile to her face while he whipped some tears on her face with this thumb. Daniel moved that arm to wrap around her shoulder and he started to lead her back to the party.

"Ready to stuff yourself with sugar cookies?" Kirsten smiled.

"Yea…" it wasn't much of a response, but he could tell she was feeling better.

The two stopped at the door to discover that the choir had already moved onto another song. Kirsten wasn't paying much attention to the lyrics, but the feeling of the song. She knew it was a Christmas song, but now it didn't bother her. She felt more connected to the team than ever. She felt more connected to Daniel. She turned to Daniel, and he turned to her,

"Merry Christmas, Daniel."

"Merry Christmas, Kirsten."

_Merry Christmas, Bastet._

**And the same to you, my Child.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh enjoy the lateness! Breathe it in! Sorry about that by the way, folks. I was slightly busy with my new tablet, Steave. He's awesome. So, I hope you enjoy this Kirsten/Daniel filled chapter. I had a toothache from the sweetness.

I hope you all had an enjoyable winter holiday.

DQ

**_PSS: in case if you didn't read it the first time: I give full credit to Lewis Carroll for writing_ Alice in Wonderland_. I'm going to have a short part of a chapter in this story. I'm giving him full credit blah blah blah please don't sue me blah blah blah I'm a poor high school student that doesn't have a job so I wouldn't be able to pay for anything._**


	33. A Change for the Worse

Boy and am I embarrassed. I've just been so busy with work and soccer that my writing has seriously suffered. And I REALLY hate myself for it; you guys have no idea. To whoever is reading this story at this point and has stayed along with me….HOLY FREAKING CRAP!

T T.

I weep for myself.

I'm writing as much as I can now in between soccer and work is almost over. I have one month to write a lot and catch up. Hopefully, I'll have about ten chapters done in advance so I can update every other weekend or so, and if I fall behind I'll have a few chapters to fall back on.

T T

I weep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The team had returned to a very grateful General. They, unknowingly, had been gone for five hours without checking in. Dr. Janet was there, of course, and Kirsten was immediately hauled off to the infirmary. She didn't look too wounded, but her eyes haven't opened since the transformation back into her human state. General Hammond noticed how ragged the team looked and advised them to a good cool down and a meeting in two hours. However, he also advised that they did not go visit Kirsten. Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel tiredly agreed to General Hammond's terms.

In those two hours before the meeting, all four of them took a nice long shower and got dressed into military standard clothes. Daniel, being on of the less needy people on the team, had forty-five minutes to kill before General Hammond wanted them in the briefing room. He was tempted beyond his senses to go visit the teenage girl that had saved their lives, but he slightly understood why General Hammond wanted them to stay away.

One, Janet most likely worked better when someone wasn't in her way and pestering her constantly. Second, Kirsten seriously needed to recover. She had been transformed for who knows how long and it probably drained most of her body's energy.

So, not knowing what else to do, he wandered back to his room. While there, he managed to clean up most of his mess that consisted mainly of books and notebooks. It was a long process, but it gradually took his mind away from the Aztecan incident. He saw the others only when they started to head back into the briefing room. Sitting there, as always, was General Hammond with an unreadable look that made the team feel disconcerted.

"Sit down." He ordered. Jack and Teal'c sat to his left and right while Sam and Daniel sat adjacent to the Colonel.

"Tell me everything that happened." Despite the fact that they gave him a grand scare, his voice remained level and soft.

Jack started the story by saying what had transpired between Kirsten and the Bear. Then the chase to the city, and the story lead itself from there on. Sam and Teal'c were happy to fill in Jack's spotted memory. While the story unfurled, General Hammond kept a straight face and nodded once and a while. Once done, the team sat silent while the General pondered over all of the information.

"What do you suggest we do next, Colonel?" At first, Jack swiftly checked behind him to see if the General was talking to anyone else, and when he realized that the General truly wanted his opinion, the Colonel spoke.

"I think we should go back. Maybe help the townsfolk and the others who had been transformed." Silence of agreement sounded in the room.

"Alright, Colonel. You have a go, as soon as your team is ready."

"Tomorrow at the latest."

"Dismissed." The General left for his office and shut the door.

Apparently, he didn't want anyone else to bother him. The team sat there, still in silence, not really knowing what to do next until tomorrow. Daniel foolishly felt so… alienated with the team there. Too bad he didn't know that the others felt the same way. The team nodded at General Hammond and went their own, separate ways. As he stood, Daniel suddenly realized that there was a huge stack of things for him to translate for other SG teams. He scurried off like the others in hope to get something done while their minds all drifted back to Kirsten.

Daniel arrived to a hauntingly empty room. Papers and books seemed to have procreated while he was gone for there were twice as many books and papers before he left. With a heavy sigh full of feelings that constantly bombarded his mind, Daniel sat in his office chair, and cracked open a book.

The hours unknowingly passed as he soon realized that there was no humanly way he could possibly get all of this work done in one night. He checked his watch, only to wince at the hour.

"Time, you betray me." His voice sounded distant and bizarre in his ears.

Daniel checked once more just to make sure that his wearied eyes weren't playing tricks. He paused during the second look, thinking that only a few hours ago, Kirsten had become a monster that seemed like it could haunt him in his very dreams. It was the raw power that radiated off of Kirsten when she was transformed in that were-cat form that scared him.

She had so much power.

One little slip could destroy one little planet, and yet it didn't get to her head. He was sure that she knew, for Kirsten was smart enough to, but he couldn't help but feel that she didn't know the maximum limit of that power. Daniel couldn't blame her if she wanted to find that breaking point; the point at which all things are out of her control and the power would explode bigger than any naquada bomb ever constructed.

_It scared him. _

_It scared all of them. _

"I hate to tell you, but we still have a mission tomorrow, Kirsten or no Kirsten." The archaeologist's head snapped right to where Jack was standing.

"I know."

"So…" Jack hinted.

"_So_…" Daniel did his best imitation of Jack.

"So, it means that you need your rest. Its 11:00 at night Daniel!"

"Right." His voice still sounded awkward. Jack sighed. He knew what Daniel and the rest of his team was thinking.

_What happens next?_

"Come on Daniel, even geeks need their sleep." Daniel stood slowly.

"Yes, Jack." like an obedient child.

_It was going to be a long week._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the team was geared up, they all agreed that they would visit Kirsten quickly before they left while getting an update from Janet. It was silent as the team changed with the exception of belt buckles clicking, zippers zipping and velcro. Daniel was, of course, the first one done. He wanted to say so much to the team, but felt that this was neither the time nor the place to do so.

There was much to say, bit little words could convey the feeling Daniel had at that point. So, Daniel patiently waited as the others finished. There was a small moment of silence before Jack realized that the others were done getting ready.

"One small detour, then we leave." Jack waited at the door as the others filed out. Teal'c lead the way to the infirmary, which was two floors up, with the others following behind.

When they arrived, Dr. Fraiser wasn't in sight. With the exception of the unconscience teenager, the room was empty and deathly placid. The team filed in to the left side of the bed with Teal'c closest to Kirsten's head Jack at the foot of her bed. She had yet to awaken and speak, but they were patient. They all understood that she had transformed many times and expended lots of energy.

"Jack?" Dr. Fraiser strolled in with clipboard in hand.

"Janet, so nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you as well Jack, but why are you here?"

"We thought it would be best to check on Kirsten before we left." Sam spoke softly afraid if she spoke too loud, Kirsten would awaken restlessly.

"It is true that she consumed most of her bodily energy, but she's physically fit. She just needs to rest."

Teal'c gazed around the room. "Where is Kirsten's staff?"

"Over there," Janet pointed behind him," I thought that if Kirsten was still mentally connected to Bastet, that it would cause her unnecessary mental stress." The staff was lying on the table and merely looked like a harmless piece of cylindrical gold. Sam's eyes stayed in the resplendent gold. Jack quickly checked his watch.

"Wrap it up team. You know how cranky Hammond gets if we're late." He commanded like a teacher to a classroom of children.

He had to though. If not him, then who? Some would suppose it filled the hole in his heart left by Charlie. However, this wasn't the time to dilly dally on that. With a quick nod at Janet and then his sister, Teal'c left just as quietly as he came. Sam quickly grasped Kirsten's hand, giving the girl and herself some kind of physical reassurance. Daniel stood for a moment, not really knowing what to do. His azure eyes lingering on her calm, emotionless face. If it weren't for her slightly moving chest, Daniel would have mistaken her for dead.

"Daniel…" Jack warned.

"Yea… okay…" They left just as quietly as they came.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The team stood proudly at the bottom of the metal walkway despite the fact that they were down one person.

"You know the drill team," Hammond spoke through the microphone," just a quick check. I don't want Dr. Fraiser to have any more patients today. Got it?" Without even turning, Jack raised his right hand above this head and waved it once.

"You have a go!"

The wormhole materialized with its usual blue flare. Jack led the way into the horizon of water. He walked slowly, in a daunting sort of manner hoping for that basterd's sake that Jack didn't find him. In this state, Jack couldn't have told you what he would of done. On the other side, things seemed peaceful. Of course, that was the first thing that went through Jack's mind when he first went through. It was around midday and the jungle was hustling and bustling with the sounds of animals. He heard the wormhole disengage behind him.

"Lets go." Without anymore words exchanged, the team left the sanctity of the Stargate for the uncertainty the forest brought in droves.

The slight humidity hit them all like a brick wall. Daniel was suddenly grateful for the bandana he brought. He reached inside of his breast pocket and took the square cloth. In a matter of seconds, the bandana was tied and already showed signs of moisture. It was right at that point when Jack paused in the forest. It was a few moments before someone spoke.

"What's wrong, Sir?" Sam asked hesitantly. It was always a bad sign when Jack stopped without an explanation.

"Does anyone know the way from here?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Uh," Sam paused while checking a compass that was strapped to the front of her vest," this way, Sir." From there, they headed Northwest, out of the forest.

The walk was far longer than anyone thought it would be. This time around, they had to leap over and crawl under many fallen logs. It looked as though something gigantic pushed its way through the forest, not caring if trees suffered. Fifteen minutes later, the steamy forest ended, and they arrived at a small cliff that overlooked the city. The entire team stood there in awe at what they saw.

"Oh my…" Sam stared over the land. From there, it looked like the entire city was completely empty and desolate.

"Alright, everyone stay on your toes." Jack commanded as he led the team down a slightly steep slope to the city's entrance.

It was ominous as they approached the city. Before, they could hear the hustle and bustle of a populated city from a good mile away. However, the only noise they heard was the wind whipping through the empty houses. Then entered the city with guns ready to fire at anything.

"It is too quiet, O'Neill." Teal'c pointed out.

"And that's what scares me." He blatantly admitted.

The team followed Jack who was the head of the triangular point they formed. They weaved in and out between buildings, hoping to find some sort of life. There was none to be found. The entire cited looked like it was completely cleared out. A sudden sound caught their attention.

_**CAW!**_

The bird screamed at them. At first, Jack wasn't sure what the damn bird was trying to convey. A few steps closer revealed that the bird was hungry. It kept pecking and pecking at the ground obviously dependent on the food that the people use to throw on the ground. Another step closer and the bird flew towards the clear blue sky.

Jack languidly led the team towards the main, colossal pyramid that sat in the middle of the city. When they arrived, the Colonel ordered a quick perimeter check just to be sure. When Sam and Teal'c came back with nothing, they started with their slow decent up the countless steps. Every step, because they were going so slow, seemed to get them no where close to the zenith of the pyramid. About half way, Daniel estimated, his legs started to burn due to the laggard pace.

However, he pushed through it because if that basterd was still there, Daniel was sure to exact some kind of revenge. When the team reached the last flat before the top chamber, Jack instinctively motioned for all of them to be quiet. Soft clicks were heard as they all checked their weapons. The last ten steps or so were completely void of any sound. Jack breached the top chamber first and quickly scanned the room for any presence.

The room was empty.

Just like the rest of the town, their lord and leader was gone as well. They all sighed in frustration.

"Sir, I find this impossible. There is no way that they cleared this entire city this well in only one day."

"I agree." Teal'c always knew when to throw his two cents in. Jack couldn't help but sigh again.

"Dammit!" he openly cursed.

"Jack…" Daniel sounded sympathetic. The frustrated leader kicked the nearest pebble into the wall to their right.

"Head out. We're going home." He hated to admit it, but they had outsmarted Colonel Jack O'Neill.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well?" Hammond asked hopefully. However, due to their timing, he already knew that they had found little to none.

"We found nothing, Sir." Jack swiped his glacier goggles off along with his hat.

"Nothing?" the team passed him like he wasn't there. Hammond turned from the Stargate to the door.

"Nothing." Daniel replied in a dangerous tone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hammond sat there with a team of very unhappy campers surrounding him. The only one who talked was Sam.

"The city was completely emptied, even in the main temple. We didn't find any sign of life."

"There's got to be a way we can track him right?" Daniel asked in a hopeful manner. Hammond sighed, he knew Daniel wasn't going to like this as much as the others.

"I have a feeling that we're going to see him again. Until then, and your next mission, you all must return to regular duties."

"Sir." Jack stood in a lazy manner and saluted the same.

"Dismissed."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the next week Kirsten slept in the hospital bed. Her vital signs were all green and her body was healing the cuts and bruises nicely. The staff, however, still sat on the counter opposite from Kirsten's bed. Dr. Janet was still convinced that a mental connection at this point in time would cause unnecessary mental stress and therefore would cause a slower healing process. The team still came in once and a while and checked in on their teammate.

They would sometimes read to her, but mostly they would chat with her. Telling stories from the past and present. Sharing childhood memories and sometimes chatted about whatever came to mind. It wasn't until four days later that Kirsten actually awoke. Unfortunately, that was the same day that the team had scheduled a minor check up on a small planet. However, when they returned, it wasn't exactly what they had envisioned. Hammond immediately told them as they came through the Stargate around dinnertime.

"How is she?" Sam automatically asked. Hammond couldn't help but chuckle.

"Go see for yourself."

It took the team ten minutes to de-gear and ride the elevator a few floors down. All four of them heard a particular sound as they neared the entrance to the medical bay. Completely unsure of the sound, the team crept around the last corner into the doorway and couldn't believe what they saw. There had to have been twenty plates around Kirsten and it seemed like she was eating off of them all at the same time.

She was shoving food in her mouth and vigorously chewing before starting the endless cycle again. Jack, Sam and Daniel all smiled widely and even Teal'c cracked a smile. The team stood there for five minutes before Kirsten chugged a half-gallon of milk and burped so loud that it was on the level of sonic. As various nurses cleared the twenty or so plates of various meats, the team ventured near.

"Oh hi guys! I'm feeling much better now!" She smiled brightly and leaned back in her bed.

"I can see that." Jack answered in an amused smile.

"How long have you been awake?" Sam sat in a chair near-by.

"Oh… I would guess about two hours. Why?"

"No reason." Sam smiled.

As the hour passed, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and Jack asked her various questions about what happened on the planet while they weren't with her. She explained that she awoke from their hospital from an odd feeling. She felt like someone was watching her from the shadows.

As she explored the area, the shadow moved along, like it was leading her somewhere. It led her back to the arena and into a secret door. Inside, she met all the other Guardians. They told her that they were taken and made into human/animals against their will.

"It seemed so similar to my story." Kirsten admitted.

"And the bracelets…" Daniel trailed off.

"He used them to remotely control them." Kirsten sighed. She wished with all of her heart that someday she might be able to meet those other human/animals and help them somehow.

"Entering without my permission again, Colonel Jack?" Dr. Fraiser stood at the door and impatiently tapped her right foot.

"Whelp, it was fun talking to ya Kirsten, but that's our cue to vamoose!" Jack hastily made his way out of the room.

"I must agree with Colonel Jack O'Neill." Teal'c bowed to his adopted sister and left in the same fashion. Sam and Daniel both said goodnight and left Kirsten to the wrath of Janet.

"Kirsten…" Janet used 'the voice'.

"Oh, well look at the time! I'm so tired!" she feigned a yawn," good night!" The girl hid under her covers and turned her back to the door. Janet sighed with a smile.

"Good night."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the next three days, Kirsten managed to get enough strength to wonder away once and a while. However, Kirsten was smart enough to know that every hour she had to return to the medical bay for Janet to do a few quick tests. On the third day, the girl made her way to General Hammond's office. She reached the closed door with a resplendent plaque.

It read the General's name. Kirsten guessed that the General could have been on the phone, so she stuck her ear on the heavy wooden door to listen for any kind of sound. A minute later, she still heard nothing. A few deep breaths later, Kirsten knocked.

"Yes?"

"General, it's me, Kirsten."

"Oh, Kirsten! Please, do come in."

_At least he's in a good mood…._ Kirsten expected a reply in her head, but then remembered that her and Bastet were still disconnected.

Kirsten twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Hammond faced her from his leather seat with a soft look on his face. With a weak smile, Kirsten ventured in and sat in a chair opposite to his.

"What can I do for you Kirsten?"

"Well," she began. Nerves started to bite at the back of her mind.

_If I don't ask him now, when?_

"Kirsten, you know you can tell me anything. So, tell me, what's on your mind?"

"I was uh… I was wondering if I could maybe… _IwantedtoworkonmytransformingandiwaswonderingidicouldusearoomandworkontransformingwithoutBastet_!"

"Wow, slow down there!" Kirsten sighed.

"I was wondering if I could use a room in the base to work on my transformation. I realized that Bastet may become out of my reach and I need to work on transforming without her help." Kirsten was so embarrassed that in a matter of seconds, the carpet floor captured the attention of her eyes.

"Well, of course! But only with Doctor Fraiser's permission of course." The teenager looked up.

"Really?" Hammond nodded." Oh wow, thanks a lot General!" She smiled brightly and bounded out of the room. Hammond smiled after her.

Kirsten raced back to the infirmary to get a serious check over. If she passed, then Janet would give her a clean bill of health and let Kirsten practice her transforming. However, the girl was sadly disappointed because when she arrived at the infirmary, Dr. Fraiser was gone and she didn't even bother to leave a note.

"Aw man!" Kirsten cursed her luck as she sad on her bed a patiently wait for Janet's return.

After the longest hour of her life, Janet finally showed up.

"What took you so long!" Kirsten demanded.

"What?" Janet was thoroughly confused. Usually, Kirsten hated any tests that involved any sort of needle.

"Come on! You need to give me a clean bill of health, now!" Kirsten urged with a pleading look in her eyes.

"For what, exactly." Janet strolled across the room and sat her clipboard next to Kirsten.

"Didn't General Hammond tell you?" Janet shook her head," oh, well, I want to practice my shape shifting without Bastet because we might become disconnected at some point and I might need to transform."

"In that case, I'm going to have to do even more tests." Janet moved past the teenager and reached into a drawer and pulled out a very sharp, long needle.

"Oh my…" Kirsten whimpered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the very next day that the rest of the team was notified that Kirsten had been cleared for her shape shifting exercise. If she passed this, then Hammond would deem it safe enough for Kirsten to return to the team and start doing the SG-1 thing. The only downside was the fact that the rest of the team was so busy, the only time they could do it was late in the afternoon right after lunch. Kirsten didn't complain though. After dinner meant she could build up some strength before testing her abilities.

A bit before six, Kirsten wandered back to her room to change into one of her spandex outfits. As she walked in her room, it amazed her how clean it was. Kirsten smiled softly and moved across the room to sit on her bed. The teenager sat there for a moment more taking in the atmosphere of her room.

_My room…_ she thought.

A few moments later Kirsten stood and opened her closet to see a rack full of her old spandex outfits. However, in the center of the old outfits, Kirsten found the one that Gabby Wilson made for her. She smiled wider and changed into the outfit.

_I'm going to have to thank Gabby sometime._ It was hard for Kirsten to take mental notes and then remember them because the teenager had become accustomed to Bastet keeping her schedule.

A knock on the door broke her mental note.

"Yes?"

"Kirsten… its uh, me, Daniel. Is this a bad time?" as if her smile wasn't big enough at this point, Kirsten managed to smile even wider.

"No, of course not, Daniel." as the door clicked and swung open, Kirsten automatically straightened her outfit so that no wrinkle showed. Daniel closed the door before looking at her. The archaeologist couldn't help but check the outfit out for a second.

"Is that—"

"My new outfit? Sure is!" Kirsten did a dramatic twirl so he could get the full view. Daniel chuckled.

"It looks great." his hands instinctively went into his pockets that showed a laid back attitude.

"Thanks, Daniel." Kirsten blushed and looked away. a few moments of silence followed.

"So…" Daniel started not enjoying the sudden silence," are you nervous?" Kirsten looked up. She pulled her hair back behind her ears,

"Of course I am. I'm going to try and transform all the way without Bastet." Before Daniel could say anymore, his digital watch beeped.

"Six already?"

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" with cat-like reflexes, Kirsten bent over and put her hair in a high ponytail, ran towards the door and managed to grab Daniel's wrist and open the door at the same time.

Kirsten pulled him along to the nearest elevator. Luckily, the one that Daniel took to get to her room wasn't called to another floor, so it automatically opened when she pressed the down button. it took three minutes for the elevator to arrive twenty floors below Kirsten's floor.

When the door opened with a _ping_, Kirsten saw that to the left, the short hallway led to some stairs and then up to the observation room that overlooked where Kirsten was going to transform. To the right, there was a door that led into the room. With a deep sigh, the girl stepped forward. Before she could get another step ahead, Daniel's hand stopped her and turned her around.

"Good luck." he said in a soft, but serious tone. Kirsten could feel the warmth from his right hand on her left shoulder. with her left hand, Kirsten covered Daniel's hand.

"Thanks." Kirsten smiled shakily and moved towards the door.

When the girl reached the middle of the medium sized room, she looked up to see that the entire SG-1 team, General Hammond, Janet, a few nurses and some guards looked down at her. General Hammond wasted no time and bent over to speak in the microphone,

"Anytime, Kirsten." she nodded.

Kirsten took a beep breath and closed her eyes. She felt the first part of her transformation poor over her as if someone had dumped a bucket of water over her head. Kirsten opened her eyes and saw that her reflection in the glass showed her in the first stage of the transformation.

"Well," she said to herself," I'm halfway there." taking another deep breath, her sharp eyes closed and she concentrated.

At first, her eyes were closed in a calm manner, as if she were asleep. A few seconds later the girl's brow furrowed. Her arms bent at the elbows at a 90 degree angle, fists clenched. Kirsten felt her inner power move throughout her body. The power moved so rapidly, short bursts crackled outside her body in the form of purple lightening. Ten seconds later, the little bolts increased in size and power. Her hair then started to float as if she was going to fly off at any moment.

The bolts kept crackling and jumping at random intervals. Little bits of broken concrete and particles started to float off of the ground. Kirsten's eyes then snapped open to reveal that they were glowing an intense color of purple. The girl started to concentrate so hard that veins began to grow on her forehead and neck and, at the same time, Kirsten gritted her teeth showing her sharp canines growing in size. Her clenched fists turned down so that her palms faced the ground. Kirsten's breathing exponentially increased, so she was forced to breathe out of her clenched teeth causing saliva to dribble down her chin. Slowly, the girl's body began to change.

Her mouth moved outwards to form a muzzle, her bent knees began to grow into the right shape for a cat and her teeth began to grow. Suddenly, one of her knees dropped to the concrete floor that sent a short shock wave in all directions. Not soon after her other knee followed. Both of Kirsten's hands slammed to the ground a few moments later causing another minor earthquake. Kirsten's fingers unfurled and dug into the concrete as if it were grass.

_Kirsten!_ Daniel screamed in his head.

"Is this… is this suppose to happen? All of this?" Janet asked completely unsure of what she was seeing.

"I'm not sure." Jack admitted.

"Sister…" Teal'c trailed off.

As the team watched on, they could not escape the feeling of helplessness. Kirsten was obviously struggling with this transformation; however, there was nothing any of them could do to help. From their vantage-point, they couldn't see the malicious grin that spread throughout Kirsten's transforming face. She opened her jaw an inch to let out an ominous sounding growl escape her throat. With the help of her feet, Kirsten's knees rose from the ground and bent even more.

At that moment, Kirsten was half way in her transformation, the girl's body was almost had the frame for a big cat's body. As the crackling of the lightening increase more, Kirsten's head bent back and she left out such a loud caterwaul that it shook the glass. From there, it started to go downhill. The lightening got so strong that it began to shoot from her body to the wall and even close to the glass.

"This is getting way out of hand!" Sam shouted trying to get heard over the purple lightening. Daniel charged through and screamed into the microphone,

"KIRSTEN! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS, NOW!" Kirsten's glowing eyes met his.

At that moment, her brow dropped into one that looked like she was confused. Not even a second after, Kirsten's body shot back and before she even hit the concrete wall; her body changed back into normal. The girl hit the concrete so hard that it cracked the wall in several different directions. In what it seemed like slow motion, Kirsten's body fell to her knees from the wall, then the rest of her body followed. The team raced out of the observation room with Janet and her staff of nurses not far behind. When they reached the room they all saw that Kirsten was already trying to stand.

"Kirsten, stop!" Janet ordered. However, it was too late. Kirsten already got herself to a standing position, ready for another try.

"Kirsten!" Daniel called out and took another step forward.

"Not another step!" her voice sounded like a cross over between a growl and a yell. The guards took out their handguns and pointed.

"No, wait!" Jack commanded. Kirsten craned her neck so she could make eye contact with Daniel.

"I'm trying again… get back in the room," no one moved," _NOW_!" Kirsten screamed with all of her strength.

"Kirsten…" Teal'c's voice cut the silence.

"_NOW_!" they all slowly realized the levity of the situation and all backed out of the room. By the time they arrived back in the observation deck, Kirsten was already in the first stage.

An hour later, Kirsten made no more progress than the first try. Almost every time the power backfired and shot her back into the concrete wall. After every try, SG-1, Hammond and Janet patiently sat in the observation room and watched. They realized when Kirsten was finished when she didn't get back up. Her back was slightly marred from being shot back into the concrete wall. Janet and her army of nurses rushed to her side and placed her on a gurney to be taken to the infirmary.

They all had no idea that it was downhill from here.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

T T

Hey, at least I got a freaking chapter done okay… even though it took me forever… and its super long too!

Tinisha: snickers

DQ: oh holy crap Tinisha that's siiiick!

Tinisha: oh you like it!

DQ: Oo no.

Tinisha: YES!


	34. Snake Prt 1

Heyo! I missed the update day twice in a row so I hate myself right now…. Thanks to those of you who have stayed with me and my horrible grammar mistakes because I don't have a beta… lol! Here's the next chapter!

Has anyone made some fanart? If you have email me! You know how to reach me! And, if you did make some fanart, I'd let you preview a chapter a day ahead!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kirsten, stop!" Janet ordered. However, it was too late. Kirsten already got herself to a standing position, ready for another try.

"Kirsten!" Daniel called out and took another step forward.

"Not another step!" her voice sounded like a cross over between a growl and a yell. The guards took out their handguns and pointed.

"No, wait!" Jack almost screamed. Kirsten craned her neck so she could make eye contact with Daniel.

"I'm trying again… get back in the room," no one moved," _NOW_!" Kirsten screamed with all of her strength.

"Kirsten…" Teal'c's voice cut the silence.

"_NOW_!" they all slowly realized the levity of the situation and all backed out of the room. By the time they arrived back in the observation deck, Kirsten was already in the first stage.

An hour later, Kirsten made no more progress than the first try. Almost every time the power backfired and shot her back into the concrete wall. After every try, SG-1, Hammond and Janet patiently sat in the observation room and watched.

They realized when Kirsten was finished when she didn't get back up. Her back was slightly marred from being shot back into the concrete wall. Janet and her army of nurses rushed to her side and placed her on a gurney to be taken to the infirmary.

They all had no idea that it was downhill from here.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Janet languidly walked through the door checking a few things on her clipboard before speaking to SG-1 and General Hammond.

"She's completely fine. It seems as though she used up all of her body's energy. I'm sure after another hour long eating session, she'll be back to normal." The team breathed a collective sigh of relief. Hammond looked up from his seat,

"So, its safe to say that the energy Kirsten needs to transforms comes from her body right?"

"Yes." Janet didn't know where Hammond was going with this.

"If that is the case, then how come her other transformations stayed for a longer duration of time?"

"Well," Sam started," I believe that Bastet helps channel her energy and assures the usage of the right amount of energy at the right time. However, the liquid naquada's purpose still eludes me. I think that it might keep Bastet herself powered inside the staff."

"So you're sure she's going to be okay?" Jack asked still feeling unsure about the whole situation as if this time was different than all the others.

"This situation is similar to all the other times Kirsten has transformed; she's just out of energy at the moment. I'll make an all call the moment she starts gorging on food." Janet smiled at the team; however, they all didn't share the same look.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A day later, Kirsten awoke with a fuzzy mind. Sure she was awake, but she didn't open her eyes. Something was nagging at the back of her mind. Kirsten felt the nagging feeling that something was very wrong and was going to get worse. She pushed the nagging voice to the far reaches of her conscience and opened her eyes. Immediately, she regretted that decision.

The bright lights of the infirmary shot through her brain like a spear. A few silent moments later the girl tried again and managed to keep her eyes open. The process of her mind suddenly having to work extra and process the information she was seeing made other pains in her body arise. Her entire abdomen felt very weak. Not her muscles, but the organs themselves.

_This defiantly wasn't like the last time I woke up from exhaustion. _

Her eyes torpidly moved around the room and saw that it was completely empty. Just then, something resplendent caught the attention of her lethargic mind.

It was the golden staff.

Her mind lingered for a moment on the staff. That voice echoed in her mind again, desperately trying to reconnect.

_I can't touch it…_ Kirsten reminded herself. _It's bad for me… but Bastet…_

As her internal struggle continued, Janet strolled in and was surprised to see Kirsten fully awake.

"Kirsten!" the sound of a grateful voice snapped her mind to attention. "How are you?" Janet reached Kirsten's bed a few seconds later.

"Fine." The teenager rasped out as if her voice hadn't been used in ages.

"I bet you're hungry. My nurses and I have to leave for a short meeting, but I'll have some of them run a few plates of food up for you. Okay?" Janet smiled that motherly smile she was so good at and called in two of her nurses.

As Janet was occupied with that, Kirsten laid down in her bed contemplating her current situation.

_I feel different._ Kirsten admitted. _But, I can't talk to Bastet about it. Hmm… what to do… should I tell Janet? No, I don't even want to tell her that I'm not hungry. In fact, there isn't even a rumbly in my tumbly._

The nurses gingerly set the plates on a metal table adjacent to Kirsten's bed. They smiled, and then left Kirsten to eat in peace. For five minutes, Kirsten stared at the food, as if willing the food to disappear.

_I might as well try. _

The teenager easily reached over and grabbed a fork in her right hand. Her eyes scoured the food trying to pick food that seemed the most appealing on the five different plates. On one plate, she had some wiggly, green Jello. The second contained a large chunk of roast beef. Although that looked the most appealing, the very smell made her even sicker.

Considering the fact that Kirsten had been craving meat constantly since she had transformed, it was odd that the meat seemed the least appealing. Two small pieces of watermelon laid inconspicuously on the fourth plate. Just as sickening as the meat her stomach told her. The very last plate had a roll and a small piece of butter.

_Ugh…_ Disgusted with herself, Kirsten placed the fork gently down next to the plate of watermelon. _Wait, I can't have Janet figuring out that I'm still sick! She'll keep me here forever and do more of her nasty testing on me with her nasty needles and nasty machines!_

With no hesitance, Kirsten picked up the fork and moved the watermelon under the huge piece of roast beef. Kirsten took the roll in her hand and slipped it under her hospital pillow. She then took the fork and used it to mash about half of the jello into really small pieces. Satisfied with her work, Kirsten laid back down on her bed and waited for Dr. Janet to return. Just as the girl started to drift off, Janet arrived and directed two other nurses to take Kirsten's food away.

"Do you feel any better?" she asked in the 'mother' tone.

"Much better, thank you." even talking started to make Kirsten sick.

"Well, I just want to run some basic tests. There's a meeting later today, so, if you behave you can go." Kirsten's heart skipped a beat. Janet was being really lenient with her testing from the sound of it. Maybe it was because this situation was similar to the one before.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After three hours of testing, it was one in the afternoon and Janet released Kirsten from the confides of the medical bay. Before going to the meeting, Kirsten took a quick detour to her room and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a baggy Air Force shirt.

She slipped some fuzzy slippers on and quickly headed to the nearest elevator. Six minutes and a _ding_ later, Kirsten arrived to the gate floor and shuffled her way up the stairs. She breathed a sigh a relief to see that Daniel was setting up the projector for the meeting.

"Kirsten!" Daniel spoke softly, but in a surprised tone.

"Hi." the girl stayed away from long sentences.

"Janet told me that you were going to wake up a day from now."

"What can I say, I'm a fast healer." Kirsten smiled gently and closed her eyes for a moment to let them rest. For some odd reason, all of her organs felt sluggish and slow, as if they didn't have enough power to work properly.

Forgetting about her internal weakness, Kirsten strolled to Daniel's side and helped him assemble the laptop, projector and screen. As if on cue the rest of the SG-1 plus Hammond arrived just as the pair finished.

"Sister." Teal'c bowed his head to her.

"Well, you heal up right fast." Jack admitted with a smile.

"It's good to see you out of bed, Kirsten." Sam met Kirsten half way and gave her a sisterly hug.

"Welcome back." General Hammond smiled as well.

After all of the greetings and hugs, SG-1 plus Hammond took their seats around the table and watched as Daniel presented some important information.

"As you can see here, the MALP took some very interesting picture of P3X-1337. This picture shows…"

From there on, Kirsten's mind wondered.

_When will I start feeling better again… I probably have to wait until I get reunited with Bastet. Oh no, is she going to be mad at me? Has she been trying to contact me?_

Then, suddenly, Kirsten got a weird watery feeling from her lungs. It traveled up her esophagus and tickled the back of her throat. The girl couldn't help but cough. Kirsten's coughing was so loud that it stopped Daniel.

"Kirsten?" he asked not sure what was going on.

"I'm… fine." the teenager managed to rasp out. Sam immediately poured her a glass of water and Kirsten hungrily drank it all. "Sorry, please continue."

"That's okay, Kirsten. So, where was I… oh yes, this picture clearly shows a weather anomaly." Daniel continued on with his presentation, as if nothing was wrong.

However, that wasn't the case.

Kirsten could feel something was terribly wrong inside of her body. Her heart raced at the though and concentrated on the grain of the table. Kirsten could feel that she was starting to lose control of her body. Her normally sharp, midnight eyes went wide and glossy. The changeling could feel another cough coming. This was going to be violent. The sound of thick water gurgling and splashing caught everyone's attention.

Kirsten had coughed up blood and chunks of coagulated blood.

Her unfocused eyes snapped once she realized what she was looking at. The rest of the room froze as Kirsten stood shakily out of her chair trying to physically escape from the blood.

"Kirsten!" Sam screamed and grasped Kirsten's shoulders to stop her from moving.

"Someone page Janet!" Hammond ordered. Without missing a beat, Jack rose from his hair and raced to the nearest phone.

"Kirsten, look at me!" Sam screamed once more. But, it was too late. Kirsten's body was starting to shut down.

Her eyes closed and her body essentially powered down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ohhhhh what's going to happen? Well… you'd think I would know this… just kidding! I know this is a short chapter, but I promised one this Sunday and I'm doing it!

Thanks for reading and stay tuned!

D to the Q for the two squiggles


	35. Snake Prt 2

Yea… talk about late, huh? Sorry about the really long lateness of this chapter… and my horrible English lol! Soccer, school, senior project, graduation and plenty of 'last' moments have gotten in the way. On a positive note, I have had a lot of time to think about this fanfic and where I want to take it. Taking it out to lunch would be fine, then perhaps a stroll. Let's continue this endless waltz, shall we?

PS: Alice in Wonderland does NOT belong to me… it belongs to Lewis Carroll… so there… neither does Stargate…

0000000000000000

Daniel sat, staring, watching, and waiting. After the confusion and surprise in the briefing room, Kirsten was in the infirmary, still unconscious. It had scared them all, but Teal'c the most. Teal'c and the rest of the SG-1 team considered themselves family to Kirsten despite little to no relation of her blood.

There was a short field assignment the team had to leave on, but Daniel opted to stay behind. He told them a linguist was not needed and he wanted to stay with Kirsten incase anything should happen. Jack agreed and promised that the three would return in an hour and a half or so.

That was an hour ago.

The linguist sighed and began to look around the room. The beeps and clicks of the machinery hooked up to Kirsten reminded Daniel that even though she was barely moving, she was still alive. Copious amounts of tubing ran in and out of Kirsten to sustain her life. It was a relief to know that she didn't need oxygen pumped into her lungs, but that didn't ease the storm of feelings that raged inside of Daniel.

Still searching the room, not wanting to stare at Kirsten like she was an amusement at a carnival or a circus, his eyes soon fell upon a certain book: _The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland._ With eyebrow raised, Daniel reached for the book and turned to a random page.

---

"Crawling at your feet," said the Gnat (Alice drew her feet back in some alarm),"you may observe a Bread-and-butter-fly. Its wings are thin slices of bread-and-butter, its body is a crust, and its head is a lump of sugar."

"And what does _it_ live on?"

"Weak tea with cream in it."

A new difficulty came into Alice's head." Supposing it couldn't find any?" she suggested.

"Then it would die, of course."

"But that must happen very often," Alice remarked thoughtfully.

"It always happens," said the Gnat.

After this, Alice was silent for a minute or two, pondering. The Gnat amused itself meanwhile by humming round and round her head: at last it settled again and remarked," I suppose you don't want to lose your name?"

"No, indeed," Alice said, a little anxiously.

"And yet I don't know," the Gnat went on in a careless tone:" only think how convenient it would be if you could manage to go home without it! For instance, if the governess wanted to call you to your lessons, she would call out 'Come here---,' and there she would have to leave off, because there wouldn't be any name for her to call, and of course you wouldn't have to go, you know."

"That would never do, I'm sure," said Alice:" the governess would never think of excusing my lessons for that. If she couldn't remember my name, she'd call me 'Miss,' as the servants do."

"Well, if she said 'Miss,' and didn't say anything more, "the Gnat remarked," of course you'd miss your lessons. That's a joke. I wish _you_ had made it."

"Why do you wish _I _had made it?" Alice asked. "It's a very bad one."

But the Gnat only sighed deeply, while two large tears came rolling down its cheeks.

"You shouldn't made jokes," Alice said," if it makes you so unhappy."

Then came another of those melancholy little sighs, and this time the poor Gnat really seemed to have sighed itself away, for, when Alice looked yup, there was nothing whatever to be seen on the twig, and, as she was getting quite chill with sitting still so long, she got up and walked on.

---

As Daniel took a deep breath to continue reading, he noticed the heart monitor suddenly beeping at an exponential rate.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!!**_

It wasn't her heard that was the problem; it was Kirsten's temperature.

"JANET!" Daniel screamed. It took a second, but Daniel soon realized that Janet was not there. She was speaking with General Hammond about Kirsten's condition with all of her nurses.

"Shit!" He cursed.

Kirsten's flushed face began to twitch, and she moved around under the hospital sheets, not liking the sudden discomfort her high temperature caused. Daniel dropped the book and pounded the emergency button. Next, without missing a beat, he carefully pulled out all the tubes that were in Kirsten's arms.

Reacting to the sudden loss of a patient, the machines beeped at full speed. He ignored the exasperating machines and ripped the blankets from Kirsten's hospital-gowned figure. Slipping one arm under her should and another under her knees, the archaeologist picked the sick girl up and raced to the infirmary's showers.

0000000000000000

Janet sat with her team of nurses, explaining the sudden illness Kirsten had caught and was not showing signs of.

"I've ran a list of tests, and I still can't find anything wrong with Kirsten." Janet sighed; she knew Hammond wasn't going to be happy about that. One of the reasons he had accepted Janet's application was because she knew medical treatment and diagnosis like the back of her hand.

"Can you at least explain why she bled through the mouth?" Hammed asked trying to dig out any kind of information.

"Well, I can only guess that he body was trying to push some kind of unknown, foreign object or objects from her body."

"Can you find out what that was?" The General leaned in, trying to think with Janet, despite his knowledge of medical treatment and diagnosis was severely lacking.

"I can run more tests that can help us determine if it's a viral or bacterial infection. Who knows, this all might be something Bastet done on accident… or on purpose. We won't know until a test tells us, or someone asks Bastet."

"Do you know of a way to ask her?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Janet admitted.

"What about---"

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!**_

Red lights flash in Hammond's office, followed by the ringing of his red phone.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!"

"Sir! It's the infirmary!" Someone told him from the other side.

Hammond looked up without a word, and Dr. Fraiser instantly knew: Kirsten.

"They're on the way!" Hammond hung up without a moment to spare and Janet, with her team of nurses, sprinted from the room to the nearest elevator.

Hammond was left in his room, rubbing his lustrous bald head while pondering the enigma known as Kirsten.

0000000000000000

Janet and her team raced into the infirmary to find the machines wailing, but no Kirsten.

"KIRSTEN!" Janet called out thinking that the stupid girl deemed herself healthy and decided to waltz on out.

"WE'RE IN HERE!" A distinctly male voice called out.

"Quick, the showers!" Janet called her nurses. The medical team sprinted into the showers to find something quite odd.

Daniel sat on the floor under the head of a shower, with Kirsten placed in his lap. The water was ice cold and pounded their bodies on full blast. Daniel looked up, with an unreadable look on his face. Everything seemed to stand still as Janet and her team looked on, not believing their eyes.

"Daniel…" Janet whispered. Suddenly, as though the sound of Dr. Fraiser's voice turned a switch, a look of fear crossed Daniel's face.

"Help her!" he begged.

The nurses flooded around Daniel just after the water was turned off. Two nurses picked Kirsten up while another checked her pulse. They quickly left. Daniel sat still on the ground, breathing erratic and clothes completely drenched. His body shivered from the shock of what had just happened and the frigid water. Janet stood and watched him a second more before turning to assist the nurses. Finally realizing that help had arrived, Daniel's body went limp and his soaked head smacked against the tile with an echoing 'splat'.

"Kirsten…" He whispered.

0000000000000000

The Stargate whooshed open in its usual flare of blue light. The trio calmly walked down the ramp and noticed that everything was just how they had left it. Well, save for one thing.

"Hey… Walter! Where's Hammond? I want my welcome home hug and kiss, come on!" Jack called out.

Walter stumbled with the mic before turning it on. "Jack, Hammond's in the infirmary. It's Kirsten." The smiles dropped off their faces.

"What?!" Carter couldn't believe it.

"Hey, I know as much as you guys do. You better hurry down there." Walter called back.

It took a mere fifteen minutes for the team to completely de-gear before making it to the infirmary a few floors down. Jack, Teal'c, and Sam charged their way through people after exiting the elevator.

"Excuse me… yea, I'm sorry! Move!" Jack screamed to get people to move out of the way. Despite the fact that the elevator was only several feet from the infirmary, the three made it to the door out of breath, hearts beating faster and faster.

All three stopped dead at the door to gaze upon the aftermath of the mess. Daniel looked up from the chair at Kirsten's bedside. His glasses were missing and his hair looked exactly like he felt: crap.

"Daniel…" Jack whispered.

The linguist stood at the mention on his name and met Jack halfway but Daniel didn't know why he got up. Maybe it was because he did not know what to say to back… the poor man felt like he had failed; he promised Jack, the team… he promised.

"Daniel… what happened?" Jack asked in an unusually calm tone. Daniel's head swayed to the right, fearing direct eye contact. A warm sensation flooded from the archaeologist's shoulders as he realized that Jack had a firm grasp on them. He wasn't mad…

"Jack… she… the machines… and… I don't know…" it was hard to find the right words. Janet turned around to face Jack and the team.

"You might want to sit down for this." Janet admitted mournfully.

0000000000000000

"So… lemme get this straight. You don't know if it's bacteria, or a virus. You _think_ it might be more like a bacteria because of her temperature. But, you still don't know what it is or how to treat her. The anger of Jack's voice struck Janet like a six-headed whip

"Yes, that's exactly it." Janet admitted defeat. Jack only sighed.

"Do you… do you think this might be Bastet's doing? I mean, we did separate Kirsten from her. Theoretically, she might be doing something." Sam suggested not really knowing what else might explain Kirsten's sudden illness.

"I don't know… the possibility of Bastet being able to use her powers like that remotely seems slim to none." All eyes turned to Daniel.

"Well, what I mean is from scriptures I've read, Bastet did have some sort of scepter that she kept on her person at all times. This staff might be the same thing; however, her powers were and are not without limits."

Silence swept over the group like a soft spring breeze. It was soft, but still stifling. No one knew what to do, including Janet which scared them all the most. She was the resident expert, and if her, along with her highly trained nurses, couldn't figure out something soon… well, they didn't want to think about it.

A running nurse disrupted the stillness. She stopped abruptly in front of Janet and handed her some freshly printed paper. Janet's expert eyes skipped the information she already knew and looked for the numbers that had changed.

She dropped the papers.

"Her… Kirsten's organs… t-they're failing." The realization hit like a ton of bricks.

As if Kirsten had heard Janet speak those grave words, she began to stir.

"Mmmph…" She whispered.

"Sister!" Teal'c ran to her side. Kirsten's eyes began to open slowly and her arms and legs moved under the blankets.

"Mmmph!" She tried to say something again. Kirsten's mouth seemed to be failing along with the rest of her body.

"Has Bastet done this to you? How do we fix this?!" The blonde scientist cried out, desperate to fix the teenager's failing body. However, much to all of their astonishment, Kirsten reached out, trying to grasp something, even her eyes were fixated on the object.

She was reaching for the staff.

"No! That might overload her system!" Janet scolded Jack just as he reached for the staff. It was placed on a metal tray at the foot of Kirsten's bed. The sick girl reached further and raised her hand, frantic to get the staff in hand.

"No!" Dr. Fraiser pushed Kirsten's arm back down to her side. Despite the female doctor's best efforts to prevent Kirsten's possession of the staff, her impediment induced more struggling, which caused her already stressed heart to pump faster. "Please! Kirsten! You have to stop! You're very sick!!!" Janet tried to reach the girl verbally, but it was to no avail.

In one swift movement, Kirsten turned her head to stare directly at Janet. Her eyes looked blank, as if all of her movements were not her doing. It was like a puppet master was controlling her. That very look caused Janet to lose her train of thought and release the teenager's hand momentarily. Immediately, her arms elevated themselves, reached for the staff. The SG-1 team stood, read for something drastic to happen.

Miraculously, the staff began to slowly vibrate on the metal tray. The room stopped read as the staff began to bounce from end to end, simulating the exact sound of a trilling triangle. Kirsten's brow furrowed from the sudden concentration and her heart began to pump furiously, trying to keep blood flow to her brain.

"STOP!" The female doctor was forced to scream.

Suddenly, Kirsten's back arched as her heart went into arrest. All body moments ceased and all went still for one fleeting moment. Nurses abruptly scurried around the girl in an instant, reaching and grabbing. A defibrillator was wheeled to Janet and she rubbed the paddles together. Sam looked on, not believing what was happening. She was healthy. She was a healthy teenager that had a curse unwillingly bestowed upon her. She was healthy… healthy…

Just at the last second before Janet could press the charged paddles into Kirsten's chest, Sam reached for the staff and placed it into Kirsten's right hand. Just when she thought she had cured Kirsten, an explosion of dark purple light erupted from the girl's body. It was if a flash bomb had been detonated, and all backed away while shielding their eyes from the intense purple light.

As the light languidly died out, SG-1, Janet, and her nurses were met with a most peculiar sight. Kirsten was sitting upright in her bed, as if her body had been instantly healed. When the light finally dissipated, Daniel finally spoke.

"Kirsten?" she tilted her head slightly to the side like a confused puppy and smiled almost venomously.

She sighed, "And here I thought you were the smart one, Daniel." It was as if Kirsten was the mother and she was scolding her young, two year old child.

"Bastet?" Jack tried. Kirsten smiled very sincerely.

"See, I _knew_ you were smarter than you let on." Something clicked in Jack's mind and it all made sense. He angrily rushed forward and almost shook Kirsten's body for all its worth.

"Damnit! Just what the _hell_ did you do to her? Huh?"

"Now, now Jack, you wouldn't want to hurt Kirsten… again, now would you?" This time, the smile seemed more presumptuous and smug.

Kirsten, or Bastet rather, folded her hands neatly in her lap along with the staff. Everyone in the room was lost for words. At first glance, one would assume that it was Kirsten, but her body movements and facial expressions were definitely off. The girl held her head high, as if she were a billion times more important than all of them combined.

Bastet had taken over Kirsten's body.

"This, being ironic, because you call yourselves her friends. You first took all of Kirsten's memories and tried to erase them and _then_ you put her in a situation where she clearly did not fit in. Then, when someone else tried to take her, you snatched her back like a greedy child not wanting to share his toy. Please stop me if any of this doesn't seem familiar." The egotistical sound of Bastet's voice coming from Kirsten was enough to make everyone sick.

"I'll ask again, what did you do to her?" The colonel asked through gritted teeth. Bastet had the galls to laugh before answering,

"Me? What did _I_ do to her? Oh that's laughable. I did nothing. You hurt her. You hurt Kirsten, again, I might add." Jack took a step back as Bastet's words lashed his body.

"Let me explain, seeing that all of you are too stupid to put two and two together. You see, liquid naquada powers not only my staff, but Kirsten's transformations as well. It takes three times the energy to power the Stargate once compared to the energy it takes to power Kirsten's transformations. However, I have the unique ability to manufacture my own liquid naquada in my very staff. Like a battery, if you will. As I have stated before, it takes a substantial amount of power for Kirsten to keep her transformations. So, I got the idea to start storing some of that liquid naquada in Kirsten, just in case we ever get separated. For you see, if I ran out of liquid naquada, and Kirsten wished to stay in a transformed state, her life force would be depleted in a matter of minutes."

The looks on each individual's face was priceless to Bastet.

"So, it was actually your fault she became sick. I was helping her body adjust to a foreign object in her body. Then you humans got the bright idea to separate us."

"So… you've essentially turned Kirsten into a battery, like your staff." Sam couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe the lies that flew out of that gou'ald's mouth. Again, Bastet tilted Kirsten's head, pondering the previous statement.

"Yes, you could say that." Bastet admitted all too nonchalantly.

"You bitch!" Daniel screamed. A full blown laugh erupted from Bastet's mouth. The very sound sent chills down every spine in the room.

"Aw, Daniel, I don't think Kirsten would appreciate that. She wouldn't appreciate any of this shit you humans have done to her if she would just listen to me. You have no idea what kind of power she has, what she's capable of." Bastet paused for a dramatic effect.

"Well, before I go back into the recesses of Kirsten's mind, I would like to point out that Kirsten can now sustain transformations without my mental assistance for an extended period of time. Also, she can further her transformations by herself now that she has the mental power to," still more silence. "I hope you all have enjoyed this heart to heart. I suggest you take your level of abuse to Kirsten a bit lower before I am forced to take over again and take things into my own hands… or claws rather."

Her eyes closed, Kirsten's body then glowed a deep purple before her body went lax, and then she began to fall backwards. The team was relieved to see Kirsten back into control, however the second she made contact with the pillow, Kirsten shot up again, her breathing already accelerated.

"Kirsten!" Sam called out.

It was no use; she wasn't listening. Kirsten looked about the room trying to figure out how and why she had gotten there. As her breathing escalated to hyperventilation, tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"S-sorry…sorry…so…s…sorry…" she managed to pant out while trying to get enough oxygen to her lungs. With sympathetic eyes, Janet slowly pushed Kirsten down to the bed. With wide eyes, Kirsten gazed upon the doctor that was touching her.

With a sad smile, Janet spoke, "Ssh, it's okay Kirsten. It wasn't your fault, just calm down." While Janet calmed the teenager, a nurse handed her a shot of sedative. Kirsten was out in seconds.

As the girl passed out, the tension and anger in the room depleted within moments.

000000000000000000

Oh ho ho! What do we have here? A sudden twist to the story? I'm slowly revealing Kirsten's little twists and turns and rules to her staff. I hope this has cleared some of the confusion concerning Kirsten's staff. However, this is not the end to all of the rules, for there are many more to be learned. The next chapter will be very happy and upbeat I hope!

Ta ta for now my loverlees!

Dragon Queen!

And please… be nice to me! Or at least try… I know I don't know everything and I write because I love to write. A love for writing does not constitute a vast knowledge of how to write. Thanks to those of you who have stuck with me. It's been a long ride, but I'm not even halfway done with this story. I can see that this is going to carry over into my college days.


End file.
